fifty shades forth
by li evans
Summary: It's six years after the epilogue, what would be the Greys, the family friends, and the past would be a problem for them again? NO CHEATING
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

Here I am watching my handsome gorgeous husband sleeping, he looks so young and peaceful that I can't stop thinking who would imagine six years ago that I would be Christian Grey's wife, with two kids and a CEO of Grey Publishing, the person who betted it today would be billionaire. I could never in my life imagine it even in my deepest dreams. My Teddy is five years now and he is Christian's carbon copy, but with my blue eyes and my temper, he is adorable a perfect gentleman if I can say it. Phoebe is three now and she has Christian wrapped around her little finger and who would imagine that Christian Grey, the CEO would do whatever his daughter wants, definitely Phoebe will be a handful when she grows up. She is my mine-me with my brown hair but with grey eyes and thank god they are always in puppy dog mode. I look at my husband and I can't stop my thoughts, my husband left his lifestyle for me, of course we have our kinky fuckery and our playroom at Escala, but nothing with whips and canes and every time I start over think if I'm really enough to him, he always reassure me that I am and he demonstrated it the best way he knows – making love to me.

I glance at the clock and it's five in the morning, soon the sun will come up and we'll start our days. I take care to not wake up Christian; he needs his sleep time, so I cuddle him, when I put my head in his chest he stirs, but he doesn't wake up, and soon I'm sleeping again.

I feel kisses on my neck, someone is biting my earlobe, and I feel hands on my waist, under my t-shirt and in my breasts.

"Wake up baby, it's time" I open my eyes and see Christian's eyes grey to blue he is so gorgeous when he wakes up.

"Hi" I feel his lips on mine and soon we are lost in each other again.

"I love morning sex, it's our tradition" I say between kisses.

"yeah me too, but I also like shower sex, and let's not forget your desk, my desk, the floor, the kitchen, the piano" " OK I understood, I love all this too, but we can't do all this with the kids at home, remember?"

"What about we let the kids at my mom? So we can stay in with the entire house to ourselves" he looks at me with his one million dollar smile, if I didn't have two important meetings at GP, this would be a good idea. "So what do you say, Mrs. Grey?" "Christian, I would love, but I can't, I have two meetings at GP today and the kids need to be ready to school, and I'm sure Grace has plans, we can't call her now and say we are dropping the kids there. Rain check?"

"OK Mrs. Grey, you have a point, but don't think I will let this idea pass" and with that he kissed me again. "Mr. Grey… I'll wake the kids… and you shower" I get up and go to see my kids.

"Teddy, it's time you have school" my son is sprawled in his bed with his head under the pillow "Teddy get up, you'll be late" the only answer I receive from him is a grunt.

"C'mon buddy is time, don't make it difficult" I look to the door and see my husband wearing that tie – the gray tie. "Baby, go and wake up Phoebe I'll help Teddy" I kiss him and go straight to Phoebe's bedroom. "phe phe is time to get up" say it opening the door and there she is playing with her doll. "How are you princess, did you sleep well?" "mama! Me slewpy well" I kiss her forehead and sit with her in her bed "you know what day is today, honey?" "Yes, me go to schuwol" "yes baby phe phe you'll go to school, it's your first day, are you happy?" "Yes mama" I help Phoebe get dressed she is wearing her pink legging with a purple blouse with some pink butterflies on it and her pink converse. Phoebe is studying in the same school as Teddy, the most prestigious school in Seattle and obviously Christian doesn't do little, of course, always the best for the kids and it includes education. She is in their kindergarten program, and I'm wonder how Phoebe would react if she needed to wear a uniform that's not pink or purple. Thank God for her age she doesn't need one, or she will have a tantrum.

When I arrived at the kitchen with Phoebe, Teddy and Christian are already there. I sit Phoebe in the stool bar and go to prepare my tea. "good morning Gail" " good morning Ana, I'm preparing some pancakes for you and Phoebe" " Thanks Gail, Phoebe do you want milk or juice with your pancakes?" "Milk mama" "OK milk for baby Phe phe" "I'm not a baby mama" I smile to her while I grab my tea and sit next to Christian who is reading his email on his blackberry, as soon as he sees me, he lets his phone and kiss me "ewww" our kids say in union "what? I always kiss mommy" "but this is disgusting daddy" "one day Teddy you won't think like that" Christian says to our son. "Alright guys eating breakfast".

"Everybody picked everything? Teddy? Phoebe?"

"Yes daddy" they say in union

"OK so let's go, bye baby" "bye Christian" I kiss him "bye kids" and with that they are off. Now I can take a bath and get ready for work. I put my gray pencil skirt with one silk blouse and my black lambourtins. My make up is minimum just some mascara and gloss; I grab my purse and my blackberry and head to the front door. "bye Gail" " bye Ana, have a nice day at work" " thank you, you too"

I step outside the house and find Sawyer standing near the car. " Good morning Luke" " good morning Mrs. G.." I give him a dead glare "erww Ana" "let's go to GP". How I miss working full time, since Phoebe was born I've just worked half part of the day usually afternoons to stay with her at home and most of the times I've worked from home, but now she started school I can work full time again. I enter in the SUV and soon we are at the road making our way to Grey publishing. I can't stop thinking me Anastasia Grey a CEO the only thing I wanted to do was being a editor not a CEO, but Christian affirms that I'm doing a great job, I know GP is inside GEH, so my boss still being Christian and he has the final word when I have some problem with the Publishing house and I'm glad he helps me managing it. "Ana, we are here" " Thanks Luke" He helps me with the door and soon I'm greeted by Claire " Hello Mrs Grey, somebody has some good news to tell you this morning" "really? Who?" "Hannah, she told me when she arrived, she will tell you" Claire and the gossip, I like her, she is funny and knows everything in this building _especially the gossips _my subconscious informs me "great, have a nice work" "you too Mrs. Grey". I arrived at my floor and soon I'm greeted by Hannah who has my Latte in hands and some papers for me to sign and when she gives me the papers I can see the news " Ana, I have good news to tell you… I'm engaged" she lifts her hand and I can see her ring a beautiful one "wow congratulations and who is the lucky guy?" "It's me Mrs. Grey" I turn around and see Sawyer, "Oh my God Sawyer, and congratulations" I hug him tightly and I can feel he is uncomfortable "Sawyer why you didn't tell me? When do you ask?" "Mrs…. Ana I asked Hannah yesterday, during my night off and she said yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before because Hannah made me swear that she should tell you the news" " Sawyer, Hannah I'm so happy for both of you" I say that and hug Hannah who would imagine that she will marry my body guard I mean both work for me and spend the day around me, I should have notice something, but then I spent few hours here in the last three years taking care of my children.

I arrive at my office and fire up my computer and take a look on the papers Hannah has just handed me in. Five minutes after I hear a ping of my email it's from Christian

_**From:**__ Christian Grey_

_**Subject:**__ My beautiful wife_

**Date:** August 5 2017 9:30 pm

**To:** Anastasia Grey

My dear wife

I miss you already, and it's been 1 hour since I left for work. I'm thinking on stopping by and grab you some lunch. What do you think? I take care of the lunch and you take care of the dessert if you know what I mean

Love you

C x

Christian Grey

Happy and hard CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Oh my goodness his email make me squirm, so many possibilities in one email I'm almost skipping for the desert hummm Christian and vanilla what a combination _stop Ana you are at work _my subconscious snap at me. Alright I'm getting wet just thinking about it. I send him a reply.

_**From:**__ Anastasia Grey_

_**Subject:**__ My gorgeous husband_

**Date:** August 5 2017 9:35 pm

**To: **Christian Grey

Dear husband

I loved your propose by the way are you flirting with me?

I have a few ideas for a dessert hope you like it

Love you

A x

Anastasia Grey

Happy and needy CEO, Grey Publishing

I send the email, and I don't need to wait for answer for so long

_**From:**__ Christian Grey_

_**Subject:**__ many possibilities_

**Date:** August 5 2017 9:37 pm

**To:** Anastasia Grey

Baby

I don't know if I can wait until the lunch for your Ideas.

By the way I am flirting with you is it a problem?

love you

C x

Christian Grey

Now very hard and horny CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

_**From:**__ Anastasia Grey_

_**Subject:**__ lunch_

**Date:** August 5 2017 9:42 pm

**To:** Christian Grey

I can't wait for the lunch as well

But I need to do back to work I don't want my boss fire my ass for flirting with a hotshot CEO during work. And my meeting will start in 10 min. ;)

Love you more

A x

Anastasia Grey

Now horny as hell CEO, Grey Publishing

_**From:**__ Christian Grey_

_**Subject:**__ firing your…_

**Date:** August 5 2017 9:44 pm

**To:** Anastasia Grey

… ass is the last thing your boss want to do. I can't think in something better for your ass.

Love you

C x

Christian Grey

Horny and hard CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Thank god the meeting with Roach is finished I thought I would stay all day there, he is retiring consequently, he is passing the authors that he is working for me and for another two other editors, so we had to pass manuscript by manuscript and it was endless, now is 11h 30 and Christian must be in his way Oh my God I couldn't stop thinking about our lunch all meeting and I was becoming wet and blushing.

I hear someone talking and suddenly someone opens the door, and there he is my husband with his gray tie. "hi baby" he comes towards me and grabs me by the waist, his kiss is passionate and rough and desperate so sexy, when he pulls away to grab some air I only manage to say "hi", his hands is in everywhere devouring me, he lifts my skirt and cups my sex with no warning he insert his finger inside me "so ready for me, baby" "always". Then my phone rings "don't answer baby" "I have to, I'm at work remember?" "Alright" I go to my desk and pick the phone "hi Ana, sorry for disturb, but there's someone here who wants to see you?" "Hannah, hi who is it? " "His name is José, what do I do?" "Just a minute"

"Christian, José is here and wants to see me" I see in his eyes he is angry "what that fucker wants?" "I don't know, I will see him" "don't" Christian runs his hand through his hair in a desperate way. "I will. He is my friend and he won't do any harm" "Ana that guy wants to be in your pants, maybe he thought it was his opportunity, come here have some lunch, you know" "Christian he is my friend and he knows I love you and I believe he knows he doesn't have any chance with me, we're been married for six years I guess he figured out that I love you and only you." "I don't trust him" "for god's sake Christian you are here" I grab the phone again "Hannah let he in" "very well Mrs. Grey".

The door opens and I see José "hi" I hug him tightly "Hi Ana, Christian" he shakes Christian's hand but I can feel he is uncomfortable. "So what are you doing here?" "I try to break the ice, but I can see Christian stills angry. " I have some news to tell you, I'm in love" Christian stays by my side and grabs my wait in a protective way, I look at him, but I can't read his expression I try again to break the silence "who is the luckiest girl?" I feel Christian's hand tight around me "her name is Susannah".


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews **

Susannah this name is not strange to my ears, but I can't remember where I heard it. "So what this Susannah do for a living?" I ask while we go to sit on the couch and I can see Christian is thoughtful "she is working with me in the gallery, you know after that pictures that Christian bought I could open my own gallery and now I'm here in Seattle to open the second one" "wow that's wonderful José, don't you think Christian?" "Yeah, it is great" something is wrong, Christian seems to be off, but I can't say why. "I have one idea, we could do a dinner at our home and then, José, you invite Susannah to meet us, I will invite Kate and Elliot what do you say about it?" "Great, I miss Kate, the last time I saw her it was on Teddy's birthday" "so Friday is a good day for you and Susannah?" "I'll talk to her and then I'll call you" I can feel Christian's hand on my shoulders hugging me... oh fifty I can't believe he is jealous. "José you will stay for lunch?" "No, sorry Ana I can't I came just to hand in to you the invitation for the gallery opening." "Oh OK we will go there for sure, thank you" "bye Ana, Christian" "Bye José" I say it and hug him, I'm so happy that he moved on and found someone who loves him the way he deserves. "José" Christian and José shake hands and he leaves.

"Now that José left you can tell what is it?" "What?" " C'mon Christian something isn't right you were off the entire time and when I asked you something you were cold" " Ana, baby is nothing for you to worry about, I'm just frustrated that our lunch wasn't what I expect to be I imagine you and me and not you, me and José" _oh fifty fifty you are Jealous I know "_alright, but we still have some time and we have a lunch and a dessert waiting for us" I say it between kisses and the kiss got deeper and deeper and soon we were lost in each other again.

I'm lying in the couch naked with my husband and I can say it was an adventurous lunch with some kinky vanilla for dessert "what are you thinking, baby?" Christian asks while kissing my neck "nothing in special, I'm just so happy that you joint me for lunch" "I'm happy too baby, but I's almost 14h and I have an important meeting at 15h, so I need to go baby" "so soon, OK fine, I have another meeting too with a new author, so see you at six?" "Yes, baby I'll be here to pick you up" we got dressed and he kissed me goodbye, what a day, let's face the new author.

The meeting is finished and is already 5h30 I have 30 min until I see Christian and the kids. I grab my purse, my blackberry and some manuscripts that Roach passed me this morning and I'm off. "See you tomorrow Hannah and I'll send you Luke earlier today, bye" "thank you Ana, bye" I'm wonder if Christian knows that Luke is engaged to Hannah. I wave goodbye to Claire and then I see my husband waiting outside the SUV with Taylor. "Hi Taylor" "Mrs. Grey" "hi baby" "hi" I slide into the SUV followed by Christian, I can see his hair is a mess, probably he couldn't stop passing his hands in his hair all afternoon, but why? Maybe is because of his meeting, yeah sure it's it. "How was your day sweetheart?" I ask Christian while he is kissing my knuckles and playing with my engagement and wedding rings "It was OK, just a bunch of fuckers who can't do they work properly" "and your day baby?" "It was OK until certain hot shot CEO paid me a visit then was perfect" I say it and kiss him. Soon we are at home, Taylor pull over the car at the entrance and then, he opens my door "thanks Jason". Christian and I enter the house hand in hand. "Mama" I'm greeted by a full energy Phoebe "Hi Phe Phe how was your first day at school?" "Good mama! Daddy!" "Hey princess where's my hug and my kiss?" she left my hug and runs to her daddy, who picks her up and swirl her around while she giggles. "Mommy, daddy" "hi Teddy bear, how was school?" "great we talked about jobs today" "really what did you talked" "Ms Carmichael asked us what were our parents job" "what did you say buddy?" Christian asks him while he sits on the couch with Phoebe on his lap; I sit near Teddy who is sitting between me and Christian.

"Well I said I didn't know ex… es… esatly"

"Exactly"

" yes, daddy this… and she ask me to explain what I knew about it, so I said that mommy reads books from other people and tell them it was good or not, and my daddy screams to people and say bad names to them when they don't do what they have to do." I can see Christian's eyes wide open when his son explained his job to him.

"Ah and another thing Mommy and daddy" "what is Teddy bear" "Ms. Carmichael asked us to visit one of our parents at work, so daddy can I go with you to work?" "I want too daddy" Phoebe has her hands wrapped around Christian's neck. "Phe Phe daddy can only have one kid at time in his work, otherwise he won't work, and I promise you that we will visit daddy on work OK?" "otay mama"

"so daddy please" "what day does Ms Carmichael want this _homework _done?" "It's for next Monday, daddy" "Ok son, I'll see my schedule if I don't have any important meetings you can go" "yesssssssssss" Teddy is jumping up and down in front of Christian, he is so happy.

"Mr. Grey, Ana dinner will be ready in 10 min." "Oh Thanks Gail" "Ok guys, everybody goes wash your hands now" I watch my kids walk to the bathroom to wash their hands they are so cute together; Teddy always helps Phoebe wash her hand. I look at Christian and he has the same look since José left my work. I don't want to push him, but I can't put my finger in what is in his mind.

After dinner, Christian goes to his study while I play with the Kids. My blackberry goes off and it's hurricane Mia. "Hi Mia" "hi, Ana I need to talk to you and it's urgent" "what happened Mia?" "Ethan and I fought, we argued and I said something to him and now he isn't at home, he left" I can hear her sob, she's crying "what do you mean he left?" "He isn't at home we argued this morning, I yelled at him and it was horrible, I want my husband back" "Mia do you think you can come here? I can send Taylor or Ryan to pick you, but please calm down, Ethan will come back he loves you" "please Ana send someone I can't drive" "OK everything will be fine" I end the calling and I ask Ryan to pick up Mia at her place. I need to tell Christian that his sister will be here shortly, I head to his study and I can see the door is ajar and his is talking at the phone with someone, I don't want to invade his privacy but I can't control it, he is angry "yes… I don't give a fuck…. Just find out… fuck…. Welch it's not you can't do it… fine... I don't know…" find out what, he is talking to Welch why, he told me is not for me worry "ok… just find out" he ends the call and I enter his study he looks a mess, angry Christian is so sexy I'm getting wet only hearing him, I can't avoid I bit my lip it send a message straight to where I want, and I can see he receives it since he is adjusting himself "don't bite that lip" he frees my lip with his thumb "I want to bite that lip" and with that he kisses me so passionate and the same time roughly I need to breathe, so I pull him away " Mia is coming" "what does she want at this time here?" "She and Ethan argued and se is desperate, she thinks he left her" "what that fucker did to my sister?" "I don't know" he kissed me again and grab me by the waist I wrap my legs around his waist and he puts me on his desk "so Mrs. Grey we don't have much time so we need to be quick" and with that he leaves me painting and goes to lock the door when he walks towards me again and I can see in his eyes that he wants me and now, he moves his hands and he cups my breasts, his hands are everywhere " uhmm so wet baby" "yes" "what do you want, baby tell me" " I want you inside me now" "we aim to please Mrs. Grey"

We're trying to catch our breaths when we hear the kids scream for Auntie Mimi "Mr. Grey I guess your sister arrived and I'm sure we need to see her" "yes baby, but I guess she wants to talk to you and not with me" we leave Christian study and walk hand in hand to see Mia playing with Phoebe, she tries to smile but I can see her red and swollen eyes. "Mama, auntie Mimi is here" "yes Phe phe" "Hi Mia" "Hi Ana, we need to talk" "sure" "don't worry with me, Baby you can talk to Mia at our bedroom, nobody will disturb you two there" " thank you sweet heart" "sorry Christian" Mia starts crying again what the hell happened with her and Ethan.

We enter mine and Christian bedroom and Mia starts crying and sob, I just hug her until she calms down a bit.

"OK Mia please, tell me what happened" I hold her hand while she starts talking to me

"I… I went to the doctor… becau…because I wasn't feeling good… so I went there and I found out I'm… I'm pregnant" she is sobbing so hard that I start crying too.

"So Mia you are pregnant congratulations, Ethan knows and reacts badly to the news?"

"No, Ethan doesn't know" she wipes her nose with the back of her hand and continues talking "I left the doctor and went straight to his office, his secretary told me he had a patient there so I sit and wait for him, I was so happy, but then when he opens the door I saw her, his ex-gorgeous girlfriend and she was flirting with him, she tried to kiss him Ana"

"Mia what did you do" "I left I said to him stay with that bitch and went home, I'm afraid she left me Ana"

"No, he loves you everybody sees it, it was a misunderstood, he wouldn't cheat on you Mia"

I hear a knock at the door when it opens I see Christian "Mia, Ethan is here and he wants to talk to you" "I don't want to see him" "Mia, is better for you and the baby go see him" "the baby?" Christian asked shocked and with his eyes wide open, I just mouth him _I tell you later._ He just nod and we follow him down the stairs, when we arrived at the family room I see a miserable Ethan, his hair is messy and his eyes is red, he was crying, he take Mia's hand and both goes to Christian's study.

"Do you think they will fix this baby?" "I hope so"

Christian and I put the kids in bed and wait for Mia and Ethan to leave his study, It's almost 1h they were locked there talking I didn't hear nobody scream so I guess they are fine. I hear the door open and I see Mia and Ethan hand in hand they're so happy, I can see in their face.

"Mia so everything OK?" "Yes thank you Ana" with that she hugs me tight I whisper in her ear "you see he loves you" "I know I was hormonal I guess" she giggles and turns to hug her husband.

What day, I'm so tired with all these events that all I need right now is a bath. I enter in the bathroom and I see Christian striping for the bath I can't stop looking at him

"Enjoying the view Mrs. Grey"

"Always, may I join?"

"You don't need to ask, baby" I sit between his legs in the bath, my back to his chest , That's all I need, I feel his arms around me, massaging my breasts I couldn't avoid the moan " you're so sensitive baby" "it's just my period that's coming" "I'll be gentle" with that we are lost in each other once again.

We are lying in bed my back to his chest he is nuzzling my neck it feels so good be in his arms.

"Christian, can I ask you something?" "Yes baby" "why were you talking to Welch?" I can feel he stiffens "It's nothing to you worry about baby" "are you sure?" "Yes Ana, drop it baby it's not important, now sleep baby"


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews **

This week is passing so fast, today is Wednesday and I didn't read half of the manuscripts that need to finish up to Friday and I'm also anxious to meet José's girlfriend. He is back in Portland, so today I'll have the answer if they come or not for the dinner. It's 10 o´clock and I didn't hear from Christian not even an email _maybe he is busy with some important meeting _my subconscious snap at me, I'll send him an email I'm missing him.

_**From:**__ Anastasia Grey_

_**Subject:**__ missing husband_

**Date:** August 7 2017 10h05 a m

**To:** Christian Grey

My dear beloved husband

I miss you

I didn't hear from you all morning, I'm worried about you

Love you

A x

Anastasia Grey

Missing her husband CEO, Grey Publishing

I wait for his answer and nothing, he never stays so long without a reply, and maybe he is just busy. I continue reading my manuscript and when I'm about to finish it I hear a ping of my email.

_**From:**__ Christian Grey_

_**Subject:**__ sorry baby_

**Date:** August 7 2017 10h30 a m

**To:** Anastasia Grey

My dear beloved wife

I'm sorry I didn't answer before, because I was wandering in the building and early I had a conference call. But now I'm all yours Mrs. Grey

I miss you

Love you more

C x

Christian Grey

Begging for his wife to forgive CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

_**From:**__ Anastasia Grey_

_**Subject:**__ happy wife_

**Date:** August 7 2017 10h33 a m

**To:** Anastasia Grey

Mr. Grey

I'm happy to know that you are mine and it gives me some ideas…

A x

Anastasia Grey

Happy CEO, Grey Publishing

_**From:**__ Christian Grey_

_**Subject:**__ my palm is twitching…_

**Date:** August 7 2017 10h35 am

**To:** Anastasia Grey

Baby

You're being a bad girl now, and you know what happens with bad girls

Love you

C x

Christian Grey

Happy and hard CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

_**From:**__ Anastasia Grey_

_**Subject:**__ I'm thinking on your…._

**Date:** August 7 2017 10h37 a m

**To:** Christian Grey

… Sentence and I'm a bad girl (rolling eyes) and I guess I need a good spank to be good again

Sir

Love you

A x

Anastasia Grey

Naughty and wetty, Grey publishing

My phone goes off I answer thinking that's my husband, but it is not.

"Ana Grey"

"Ana it's José"

"Hi José everything OK?"

"Yes, everything is fine, I'm just calling to confirm the dinner at your house, I talked to Susannah and she wants to meet you and Kate, but I didn't tell her who is your husband, I didn't want to scare her, she's not rich so, she would feel uncomfortable you know"

"I know, but she will discover when she arrives there" I giggle.

"Yeah, but I hope she doesn't run away, so are you coming next week to the opening?"

"Yes, Christian and I will be there"

"OK I need to go now, see you on Friday, Bye"

"See you bye" I hang up and send a quick email to Christian to let him know our plans for Friday night and I also have to tell Kate.

_**From:**__ Anastasia Grey_

_**Subject:**__ our Plans for Friday _

**Date:** August 7 2017 11h15 a m

**To:** Christian Grey

Sweetheart

José called me and he confirmed that he and his girlfriend are coming for a dinner in our house on Friday

Love you

A x

Anastasia Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I don't wait for his answer and I send a quick text for Kate

*hi are u and Elliot free Friday night A xoxo*

*hi I have to see with him but I guess so why K xoxo*

*José will have dinner here he will bring his gf A x*

* Seriously? I will call Elliot and then I tell you. K x*

_**From:**__ Christian Grey_

_**Subject:**__ Friday_

**Date:** August 7 2017 11:20 pm

**To:** Anastasia Grey

Anastasia,

We don't know her do you think is safe to bring her to our house?

I don't like this

C x

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

_**From:**__ Anastasia Grey_

_**Subject:**__ husband_

**Date:** August 7 2017 11h 25 a m

**To:** Christian Grey

… This is ridiculous it's José's girlfriend of course it's safe

You're being an ass

A x

Anastasia Grey

CEO, Grey Publishing.

I don't want to argue with him, but he is being such an ass. I hear a Knock at the door and it's Hannah.

"Ana, I'm going to deli, do you want anything from there?"

"Yes could you bring me a Turkey sub?"

"Yes. Ana, that's all?" I nod and she leaves.

Christian is acting so strange in relation to José's girlfriend, maybe is just me that's just over thinking it. Suddenly, I heard a familiar song "your love is king"

"Hi" I say shyly why he has this effect on me

"Hi, baby sorry for my email, I just want you and the kids safe"

"I know Christian, but she is not going to do any harm, she is my friend's girlfriend"

"Alright, but it means I need to do a background check on her and I need her surname"

"I don't know her surname Christian, and this is going too far"

"Damn Ana is for you to be safe"

"Safe? You're being an ass"

"I like your ass, and I like it pink and I know how to do it"

"Christian" with that I hear a knock at my door and I see Hannah with my lunch

"Christian we'll talk later my lunch has arrived"

"OK baby, but you know my palm is twitching"

"Yes, bye love you"

"Love you too".

I grab my lunch from Hannah as she sits, I like her company and now we have a lot to talk about, since she is preparing her wedding with Luke. _I need to remember to ask Christian if he knew about Luke engagement, _and when I bite my sub I feel nauseous, I'm not OK.

"Ana you are pale, everything alright?"

"I'm just nauseous, but I guess it's because it's passed the lunch time and I'm too hungry, and probably I ate too fast"

"Do you need anything? Do you want me to call Mr. Grey?"

"No, I'm fine"

It's almost time to get home and I still not feeling OK _maybe it's stress_ I just want to get home and relax a little. I fire off my computer and when I grab my purse I feel dizzy what is happening to me, I try to sit and calm down and when I feel I'm OK again I left the office. I see the SUV waiting outside and I go to the encounter of my husband.

"Hi baby, everything OK? You look pale"

"I'm fine Christian, I'm just hungry I guess, I didn't eat too much today, so I guess is it"

"Ana you know how I feel when you don't eat properly"

"I know Christian, I'm sorry, it's just slipped my mind I had a busy day today trying to catch up everything Roach sent to me."

"If work is too much just give to Hannah do it or anyone else, you own the company so you don't need to do all by yourself" he say it while playing with my rings

"I know, but I like doing what I do and I love you" I kiss him on the lips. Soon we are at home.

After dinner, Christian and I relax at the TV room with the kids, I just want to cuddle my husband, while the kids watch some cartoons on TV.

"OK guys just more 30 min and then bed"

"ahhhhhhhhhhh daddy, now that's the program is becoming good"

"You heard me Teddy, you have school tomorrow"

Phoebe gets up and tries to reach for her father; she manages to sit in his lap when Christian grunt

"Aww…. Take care Phoebe"

"What me did daddy?"

"Dad just has some sensitive male's part, so take care" he adjust Phoebe in his lap and I just whisper in his ear

"Little Christian is OK for tonight?"

"Baby you know that's not little and yes, he will be fine for tonight" he says it with a grin.

"Alright kids time to bed, and I don't want to hear a single word about that" Christian stands up and leads the kids to their bedroom "baby, I'll help teddy and you help Phoebe" I nod and go straight to Phoebe's bedroom.

After tuck in the kids, read them a story, I'm finally ready to bed, I love shower with Christian and the spanking made me hornier that I was already, I don't know why, but nowadays I'm just too horny that I don't know how he can keep up with me, I'm sitting in our bed just wearing his T-shirt, I love his smell in it and some panties, when I see him standing in wearing nothing, but his pajamas bottoms that hangs on his hips on that way, my inner goddess is doing black flips.

"Enjoying the view Mrs. Grey?"

"Always" he reaches me in the bed and his eyes meet mine, I can feel his erection in my tight, his hands is everywhere, his massaging my breast and I wince a little "I'll be gentle" I just nod, he kisses me everywhere, "I need you" "so eager, Mrs. Grey everything in the right time baby" "Please Christian" "yes baby" he enters me and soon we are lost in each other again.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry for the wait I was without internet :(, so I will upload 2 chapters, maybe 3 today for you. **

I wake up this morning searching for Christian and he's not in bed, I get up and see if he is in the bathroom and nothing, I'm feeling weird, tired lately _maybe is just stress _my subconscious snap at me. I walk through the corridor, and I hear someone talking and laughing, and it's coming from Teddy's bedroom, I open the door and there they are the two most important men of my life, my husband and son, Christian is helping Teddy get dressed, and both are so happy, Christian looks so young- I just love him more and more each day.

"Hi Christian, hi Teddy bear"

"Hey baby, I didn't see you" he kisses me and then Teddy hugs and kisses me

"You know what day is today mommy?" Teddy asks me with a huge grin

"It's Friday"

"Yes, and today I'm going with daddy to work, right daddy"

"Yes, buddy" Christian walks towards me and he has a worry expression

"Baby, are you OK? You're pale"

"yes honey, I'm fine I'm just I don't know I feel tired that's all and by the way I'm taking the day off today, I guess is stress, Phoebe isn't going to school, so I thought we could join you and Teddy for lunch, what do you think, Mr. Grey?"

"I would love Mrs. Grey" he kisses me again "ewww" we chuckle at the face Teddy makes when Christian and I kiss.

"Mama! Mama!" I look at the door and I see Phoebe and her lamb in hands  
"hey baby girl" I pick up in my arms, but she is heavy for me to carry her so I need to use my hip to support her weight, I kiss her forehead and she wraps her arms around my neck and kiss me good morning.

"Daddy" she jumps from my arms to Christian, he grabs her and she kiss him on the cheeks "hey, that's my cuddle bug" Christian says as he tickles Phoebe, "stopsy daddy!" Phoebe says through giggles.

"Ok guys, now let's eat breakfast" I say it and I'm followed by my family to the kitchen.

"Good morning Gail"

"Good morning Ana, Mr. Grey, kids"

"Morning auntie gigi" the kids say it union

"I'm preparing pancakes and eggs for breakfast, here Mr. Grey your coffee, Ana I'm making your tea"

"Thanks Gail. Christian is everything alright for tonight?" I say while I grab my tea and take a sip.

"Yes, what time is José arriving?"

"He told me around 7 pm, but Kate and Elliot will arrive early"

"Auntie Kate will bingst Ava, mama?"

"Yes, Ava is coming" Phoebe is so happy that she is jumping up and down

After everybody finished their breakfast, Christian and Teddy goes to GEH and now it's just me and Phoebe "So sweet what do you want to do?" I ask while Phoebe and I go to the patio

"Plwai witsh my dolls, mamma"

"Alright so let´s play Phe Phe"

We played until she decided to play alone, I go to my and Christian's bedroom, to take a nap I'm so tired, I'll just close my eyes for some minutes.

I wake up with the mattress moving, I open my eyes and see two gray eyes looking at me, and then hands on my face.

"Wake up mamma, I want to see daddy, you pomised"

I manage to sit, and I grab my blackberry and see it's already 11 am "I slept all morning, so let's get ready to see daddy Phe Phe"

I dress Phoebe with her purple dress and he pink flat shoes, this two options of colors is driving Christian crazy, and it's funny to see him handle with his three year old daughter who wants to wear only purple or pink. Once I dressed Phoebe, I get dressed; I decided to wear black jeans and a blue sleeveless silk blouse and blue pumps, my makeup is minimum just some mascara and gloss and I'm ready. I say goodbye to Gail and Phoebe and I are off, Luke is waiting for us, we slide in the car and soon we are in the road.

"Look sweet, it's here where daddy works" I look to my daughter who is beaming, looking at the building.

"I'll go park the car Mrs. Grey" I nod and go straight to the building holding Phoebe's hand.

We enter the building and wait for the elevator, we see some women waiting for it too. The elevator arrives and Phoebe and I go to the back, a blond girl starts talking in front of us with another blond girl. "Did you see Mr. Grey today? He is hot than ever"

"Yeah I did" blond girl # 2 answers.

"My dream is to fool around with him; maybe I'll try a meeting with Mr. Grey"

"Don't go there, he is married"

"I know that's why is all about the challenge"

"Mama, what they talking about daddy?"

"It's not important sweet" they will see not important, thank god they are blond, if only they know that he doesn't like blonds. But if this blond girl tries anything, I'll rip her in half. The doors open and they are out. Soon we are at our floor.

"Hi Andrea"

"Hi Mrs. Grey, oh Phoebe you're so beautiful" Phoebes smiles shyly for Andrea.

"Mr. Grey is in his office?"

"Mr. Grey is in Ross' office with Teddy, but they won't take long there, ah Mrs. Grey you can wait for him in his office, I'll buzz him"

"Thanks Andrea"

As we enter Christian's office Phoebe goes straight to his daddy's chair. She sits there and I can't help myself I take a picture of her with my phone. The door opens and Phoebe screams "DADDY" I turn around and see my gorgeous husband wearing his dark suit, and he is hot than ever, _calm down Ana your kids are here, no blushing _my subconscious snap at me, he is standing by the door with Teddy.

"Hi baby, I love seeing my two favorite girls at my office" he grabs me by the waist and kisses me, then he picks up Phoebe and we sit at the couch, I can't stop thinking that all started here.

"Baby if you don't mind I thought we could eat here at the office"

"For me it's fine Christian"

"Teddy did you like daddy's work?"

"Yes mommy, it's super cool, we visited all building, and everybody is afraid of dad, every time we entered someone's office , they were afraid to talk to dad, so they talked to me" he grin to Christian and me.

We eat our subs and talk about Teddy's adventures at GEH. We talked more about work and the kids when I start feeling weird again.

"Baby, is everything alright?" Christian look concerned

"Yes, I'm fine; I guess it's just my blood pressure that went low suddenly"

"You should go to the doctor, baby"

"If I'm not feeling any better, I go I promise"

"Fuck, Ana"

"Christian, don't swear near the kids and fine I'll make an appointment with Dr. Greene, I could wait for that I have an appointment with her in two weeks for my shot, but I call her when I arrive at home"

"I'm just worried about you; you know I want to take care of you, it was what I promise to your dad when I married you." He kisses me again, when Christian's phone goes off "Grey…. Yes… alright 10 min." he ends the call and turns to me "sorry baby, but my meeting will start in 10 min., I couldn't move this meeting for Monday, they're coming from China and They wanted to talk to me, so work is literally calling me"

"That's Ok sweetheart you don't need to apologize" I kiss him one more time and turn to Teddy who is playing with the glider I gave Christian six years ago.

"Teddy this is not a toy put it at my desk" Christian admonishes him

"Daddy, it's super cool"

"I know your mother gave it to me" Christian looks at me with love in his eyes and I melt.

"Teddy is time to go"

"Ahhhhh mommy I like being with daddy"

"I know, but daddy needs to work and he won't work if you stay here, it's afternoon already and you'll see daddy again in few hours" he pouts, but he says good bye to Christian"

"Bye buddy, you'll see me in few hours, be good to mommy OK" he nods and grabs my hand.

"Laters baby" he kisses me then he turns to Phoebe

"Bye princess, be good to mommy" he kiss her forehead and she grabs my other hand

"otay daddy"

We arrived at home and I need to prepare everything for the dinner, of course Gail will help me, but I want to make something to my friends, I decided make some lasagna and just in case the kids don't like it Gail is making some Mac and cheese. It's almost 6 pm when Kate arrives with Elliot and Ava.

"Steele, where are you?" Kate arrives in the kitchen followed by Elliot.

"It's Grey, you know that" I hug my friend

"Yes I do, but I like teasing your husband and talking about him, where is he?"

"He didn't arrive yet, but he's coming"

"Sis" Elliot grabs me and swirls me around

"Elliot stop, I'm not feeling OK, put me down" I admonish him

"Ok sis... Ouch" Kate hits in his arm as soon as he puts me on the ground.

"Where is Ava?" "She is at the den playing with Phoebe and Teddy" Christian and I couldn't call the room that the kids play as playroom for obvious reasons. We stay at the patio talking, while the kids are playing now at the meadow. I hear a cough and I turn around I see Sawyer standing.

"Mrs. Grey, Mr. Rodriguez and his girlfriend are here."

"Oh! Ok Thanks Luke"

As I arrive at the family room I have a surprise that girl looks like me but with soft brown eyes and I know her, but where I saw her.

"José" I say it and hug him, and then I turn to the girl who looks like me

"Ana, this is Susannah" we shake hands, but I can see she is blushing and she tries to avoid my eyes, I know her, think Ana, think.

"Nice to meet you, José talks a lot about you and Kate. Wow… you have a lovely house. Ah! This is for you" she gives a bottle of bourbon

"Thank you! I hope he didn't say anything bad" we laugh and we go straight to the patio where Kate and Elliot are sitting.

"No, nothing bad, just good things from the time you all were at the college" we sit there and Kate and I present our kids to her, Elliot and José are talking about the Mariners, and I go inside to make some drinks to us, while we wait for Christian arrive. As soon as I enter the kitchen, I hear someone shout.

"ANA! ANA WHERE ARE YOU?"

"IN THE KITCHEN" I shout back and I see my husband, he enters the kitchen and suddenly I'm in his arms, he kisses me and his hands are everywhere

"Hum, I miss you, baby"

"I miss you too, but our guests are here already"

"I didn't see them" he keeps kissing my neck, and massaging my breasts

"They are… at the patio… go change your clothes and meet us there... I'm making some _mojitos" _I kiss him and head to the patio with the drinks and some beer for the boys.

"Susannah we have some good stories to tell you about José, right Ana?" Kate looks at me and I just nod.

"I can imagine the stories you have to tell me"

"We will tell you everything"

"Susannah how did you meet José?" I ask her and she still avoids looking me in the eyes "It was when I went to live in Portland, and I was working in a gallery there, but it wasn't his. Therefore, this gallery did a big exposition three years ago"

"Ana, do you remember the exposition I told you about?"

"Yes, I do. It was when Phoebe was born, my husband and I would go there, but our daughter decided to be born at the time of the exposition" I try to think where I know her, but it's impossible, I can't remember.

"So, as I was saying, I met José in that exposition, we talks a little, because it was my work to help the expositors, and then I discovered that he had friends in Seattle, we talked about my time here and why I left the city. One day, he asked me if wanted to work with him in his gallery and I said yes, I was in love with him since the first day" she looks at him and continue talking "we saw that we had lots of things in common and three months ago, he asked me out and here we are".

"I'm so happy for you two".

"And Ana you need to see one of our expositor, she is a painter, she is Susannah's friend and she's good, if you look at her work you'd buy"

"Your friend is a painter" I say it trembling

"Yes, she is and she is good at it. She had some problems years ago; she had a _kind _of boyfriend, if I can label him as it, anyway, she loved him and she wanted more with him, but he doesn't. She went psycho, when she discovered he had another girl and months later he married that girl. He helped her treatment and she starts painting. She married two years ago, and now, she exposes regularly her works at José's gallery"

No no no, It can't be real, it must but a misunderstood, I'm afraid to ask her friend's name, but I need to know… It's now or never

"What... What is…. Your… friend's name?"

"It's Leila, Leila Williams. Do you know her?" When I would answer her I see her freeze

"baby, I'm here" I turn around and see Christian, he looks dumbfounded and he stiffens, and suddenly it hits me… it's Susie oh no Christian's ex- sub _fuck. _


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. **

Shit! No, this can't be happening, I walk towards him, and he puts his hands on my lower back.

"Christian!" his expression is cold

"Anastasia, I need to talk with you, come" Oh no he is cold with me shit. He grabs my hand and leads me to the kitchen.

"Did you know?"

"Knew what?"

"Stop with your smart mouth Anastasia, did you know that José's girlfriend was Susie, tell me"

"No, I swear, I didn't know"

"Fuck Ana, the last thing that I wanted was any one of my ex-subs meet my children and not only one of them met Teddy and Phoebe, but also is at my house interacting with my family" he runs his hand through his hair, I can say he is mad.

"Christian, it's not my fault" tears start rolling to cheek

"This is not the best hour for waterfalls so stop it" he is cold, I didn't do anything to him

"Why are you cold with me?"

"I want to protect my fucking family Anastasia, and I'm not doing that, because your friend is dating my fucking ex-sub, I need control Anastasia, and when I have it shits like that doesn't happen"

"Christian you can't control people's heart"

"She signed a fucking NDA, so I can. She knew she couldn't get near my family, and she is here."He still cold, but he decides to dance according to the song, he grabs my hand and leads me to the patio, we sit near Kate who mouths me _what happening _and I just mouth her _later._ He starts playing with my rings and this is a statement showing that I'm his. Susannah or Susie still avoiding eye contact with me and Christian, I can feel the tense in the air. I drink my _mojito _praying for this dinner is over. I look at Christian and his expression is unreadable, he is in his Dom mode and I'm afraid of it.

"Dinner is ready" Gail says to us and, we all head to the dinner room. The dinner is quiet, Christian still cold and Elliot tries to joke with the kids.

"So Christian, when you go to the gallery opening I want to show you some paints" José tries to cut the tense, but I guess this wasn't a good attempt.

"We won't go" Christian cuts him off, I lean my head in his shoulders and whisper in his ear "Christian"

"We won't go period" he whispers in my ear.

"What you two are talking about" Kate asks us with a curious face.

"It's nothing of your fucking business Katherine" "Christian"

Susie doesn't look to me and Christian; she just looks at her plate and to José who is uncomfortable. The situation is uneven and everybody finishes their meal in a record time.

"I have some work to do, I'm going to my study" Christian says coldly to me and leaves. José, Kate and Elliot are talking, but I don't see Susie, I am looking for her when I saw Christian's study ajar, I go there and hear someone shouting and it's Christian.

"Mr. Grey, sir sorry"

"I'm not your Dom; I don't have anything to do with you so stop saying sir" he runs his hands through his hair, and I can see he is ballistic. "I told you to not come here, I fuck told you this afternoon" he told her, he knew all this time he knew.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't avoid, and I couldn't say the reason why I didn't want to come here" he is furious, I can't take any more I enter his study

"Fuck Ana, what are you doing here?"

"You knew who she was and you didn't tell me" I'm confused, angry with him, he lied to me.

"Anastasia not now" he is cold, but I'm too angry

"Christian, why you didn't tell me"

"I fuck told you Anastasia not now" I see anger in his eyes, and I start crying, because he is reacting as if I'm the one to blame for this, I sob so hard and then I start feeling dizzy and everything is blurry and suddenly everything goes black.

I wake up and I'm in bed I see two worried grey eyes looking at me

"What happening?" I try to realize where I am

"Baby, you fainted and I brought you to our bedroom, everybody left, I called my mom and she is arriving." He tries to hold my hand, but I don't let him, he lied to me, all this time he knew, that's why he was so strange since José visited me at work.

"Baby, I'm sorry for yelling at you"

"Don't Christian, you lied to me, and you knew who she was all the time. Do you have something with her?"

"What? No, baby"

"How did you find out who she was?"

" I had my suspicions, but I couldn't confirm, I called Welch, to find out, he called me today afternoon, after you and the kids left my office, I called her, and said to her don't come or I would make her life miserable."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you with my past haunting us again" he tries to kiss me, but I'm hurt, because he let me face it with no warning. I hear a cough and it's Taylor

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey is here"

"OK, let her in"

"Yes, Sir"

Grace enters the room and she has a concerned look.

"Hi darling, Christian told me that you weren't feeling well lately and that you fainted"

"Yes" "Christian I want to examine Ana, do you mind to let us alone" he shakes his head and left the room.

"Alright, darling what are you feeling lately?"

"I'm feeling tired, and dizzy, and one day at work felt nauseous"

"Alright, let's see you blood pressure…. It's look normal. When was your last period?"

"I don't know, maybe one month ago, I really don't remember"

"Ok so I brought you this" she gives me a pregnancy test "you know what you have to do." _Jezz_ it can't be happening, I go to the bathroom to do my business and then I hand it to Grace. We wait, and then she looks at the stick and grins at me.

"So" is the only thing I can say

"Congratulations, my darling your pregnant" I'm what? No, no, no not this again Christian will go ballistic, I'm sure he was happy when I discovered that I was pregnant with Phoebe, but then when she was born he joked saying that the two kids were enough, and now, how I'm going to say this to him, I can't face him tonight. If I'm not enough and now that Susie reappeared what if he misses his lifestyle, and leaves me. No no, he loves me; I know he says it all the time.

"Ana, are you OK? Do you want me to call Christian?"

"I'm fine; no don't say anything to him, I'm tired and I just want to sleep now."

"Alright. Good night, darling" she hugs me and leaves the room. I won't say anything to Christian until I'm 100% sure about this pregnancy. I close my eyes and dream about another cooper hair kid.

I'm too warm, Christian warm he is wrapped around me, one hand around my waist, and another cupping my breast, and his warm breath in my neck, I look at him and he is so handsome, Christian what I'm going to do with you, I can't stop thinking about the new baby, I hope he'll be happy with the news. I glance at the clock and it's 3 in the morning, I pass my hand through his soft curls and then he stirs, he looks at me with concerned eyes, and I can't be angry with him.

"Hi" I say to him

"Hi" he answers with his shy smile that is reserved only for me. "I'm sorry, baby, I should have told you about my suspicions" he looks at me with regret in his eyes that I just kiss him, I don't want to say anything, and I just want him, I just want to feel safe in his arms, our kiss become deeper and passionately, he stops and looks in my eyes, searching for permission, I just nod, I want him so desperately, this is our way to know that everything is OK between us, I just want to get lost in him. He kisses me and his hands starts travelling through my body, he cups my breast and I wince. "Ahhh" "sorry baby" he continues until he finds his destination, he cups my sex and insert two fingers inside me "so ready for me baby" "yes" he continues to pump his fingers in and out fast while his thumb work in my clit, he keeps teasing me, but I can't take anymore I need him "Christian" "what baby?" "I need you inside me" he kisses me again and I feel him when he enters me, we are lost in each other, we are one again. He keeps thrust until we find our release.

We are lying in bed panting; he nuzzles my neck, and kisses a certain spot behind my ear "Christian"

"Yes baby"

"Did you believe in me when I said I didn't know that it was her" he lifts my chin and makes me look in his eyes "yes baby, I did and I do"

"So why did you treat me so cold?"

"I was so out of control with that situation that I couldn't see anything, I just see red, and I couldn't bear my children in contact with my past, I don't want anything like this for them, I'm so sorry baby, I put all my fears in you, you are so important to me, when you fainted, I was desperate, everybody saw my fear of losing you, Susie apologized and said that she didn't tell anything to José about her past." He kisses me and it was so passionate and at the same time so desperate. We pull away to catch some air and I lie my head in his chest, I kiss each one of his scars, I need to feel him I need to touch him.

I wake up and see Christian staring at me "you know that's creepy"

"I like to watch you sleep baby" he kisses me, and I just try not to think in how to say to him that I'm pregnant again. "I love your smell, you smell like me, sex and my Ana." His hands start travelling around my body, I giggle "the best sound in the world" he kisses me again when I thought I would get lost in his arms again, I listen someone knocking at the door "daddy, mommy can I come in?" "Just a second buddy" Christian gets up and puts his pajamas bottom and hands me his t-shirt and some panties, and he goes to open the door to our son. He is crying and he runs to me in bed, Christian follows him and sits beside me, while I try to calm down Teddy.

"What happened Teddy bear, tells mommy." He wraps his arms around my neck and he is sobbing.

"You're not leaving daddy, are you mommy? I don't want you leaving daddy"

"What? No Teddy, I'm not leaving your father, why are you saying that?"

"You can tell us buddy. Your mother and I are not getting divorce," I can see fear in Christian's eyes

"I heard someone saying that, and when I heard you and daddy yesterday screaming to each other I thought…. I thought… you would leave daddy" he keeps crying and Christian puts him to sit on his lap "who said that Tedster?"

"That girl who was with uncle José" I look at Christian and I can see anger in his eyes

"When she said that?" Christian is trying to control his anger, but I can see his mouth in a hard line.

"When you are carrying mommy to bedroom, she was on the phone, please daddy don't leave mommy" Christian hugs him tightly

"I will never leave mommy, she is my world, mommy and your sister and you are my life" he kisses his forehead and Teddy starts to calm down. I just want to know who was the person that Susie was talking to.

**A/N: I have some questions for you: blip #3 should be a boy or a girl? Who Susie called? What should be the name of the baby? I need ideas :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. **

Teddy is asleep in Christian's arms, he is so good with the kids, I don't know why he thinks he isn't good father or he will fuck up everything, but I know he is a wonderful father.

"What are you thinking baby?" he looks at me with love in his eyes.

"I'm thinking in how good you are with the kids" I kiss him on the lips.

"Ana, I'm thinking we could have another baby" I can't believe he just said that, he wants another baby, but I can't tell him that I'm already with a child, until my appointment with Doctor Greene.

"Ana what happened? You don't want another baby, tell me"

"Yes, Christian I do, I love carrying your child" I smile to him; he cups my chin and kiss me passionately.

"Mama" we look at the door and see Phoebe standing there with her lamb in hands "I want cuddles and kisses too" I open my arms, and she runs to me and jumps in the bed, I cuddle and kiss her. Christian leans down and kisses her forehead. Soon we have two children asleep.

Christian and I get up and put the kids in their beds, since is Saturday we decided just to spend the day cuddling watching some TV until the children wake up.

We were watching some movie that I don't know the name, I'm not paying attention to it anyway, and I just can't stop thinking about what Teddy told us he was scared and why Susie would say something like that, I don't want to ever think in losing Christian.

"Hey baby, you look sad" Christian's arms tighten around me; his voice is deep like silk.

"I'm just thinking in what Teddy said to us earlier." lift my chin and look in his eyes.

"You don't need to worry, baby I love you and only you, and I'm not going to leave" he kisses my lips. "By the way I guess someone is hungry" I giggle by the sound my stomach is doing. "The best sound ever".

"What, my stomach asking for food, Mr. Grey"

"This too, but I'm referring to your giggle" he kisses me again.

I go to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for us, since is weekend Gail has her day off, I decided to do some toasts and pancakes, Christian is trying to help me, however his concept of helping is hug me from behind, kiss me and give me a plate to put the pancakes that I cooked.

"I'll wake up the kids while you finish breakfast" he kisses me and leaves.

I see Phoebe running to the kitchen "Phoebe no running, young lady" Christian tells her off, while he walks in the kitchen with Teddy in his shoulders, I can see Teddy's face and he has a smile, I guess Christian talked to him and he understood.

"Alright kids, breakfast time" I say it helping Phoebe on her chair, at the same time as Christian outs Teddy down. The kids are enjoying the pancakes, I guess more than enjoy for Phoebe, since she has syrup in her hair, and I try to take out some of the syrup from her hair. Suddenly, I felt nauseous I try to not think on it, but it's in vain I run to the nearest bathroom and empty my stomach, I felt stronger arms around me and holding my hair

"Are you OK, baby?" I sit on the bathroom floor with Christian rubbing my back I just nod. I get up and brush my teeth.

"I just need to tell you something with no offence, but I was observing you, and your body is changing your breasts are larger and you wince every time I massage them and not only that, but your belly is starting to showing a little and with all your symptoms, I mean you were pregnant before, so I know the symptoms and your period is late for two months" I look at him astonished

"Are you tracking my period?" he just nod

"Baby, I think you're pregnant" He is looking in my eyes trying to search for an answer, well it's now or never

"I'm pregnant" I say it and unexpectedly Christian is hugging me and kisses me as his life depend of it, I pull him away and look in his eyes "aren't you mad?"

"Mad? No baby, I'm the happiest man in the world, thanks Ana for giving me another child" he kisses me again and I manage to say between kisses "I'm not… sure … yet… I have… an …. Appointment… with… doctor… Greene…. on... Monday."

"I'll go with you"

"But don't you have work?"

"Yes I do, but I'm _the_ CEO and I want to go with my wife to the doctor and see blip 3" he grins at me

"You know that isn't 100% positive yet"

"I know and I love you so much" he kisses me again.

* * *

After lunch we sit on the patio and watch the kids playing and thinking they will be three soon _no Ana stop thinking that you're not sure wait until Monday _my subconscious snaps at me.

"Baby, my mom has just called me and she's inviting us for dinner, she said Mia has an announcement to do, and I said we are coming, but if you're not feeling well I can call her say that we can't go"

"No Christian, I'm fine, you don't need to worry about" I smile to him "what time your mom said to us to come"

"She said around 6pm"

"OK, so I'll go and take the kids a bath do you help me with Teddy?, I need to wash Phoebe's hair"

He nods and calls out the children "Phoebe, Teddy come here"

"Yes, daddy"

"We are going to grandma and grandpa tonight so you two need to get ready"

They enter the house and Christian and I follow them, Christian goes to Teddy's bedroom and I go to my mission wash Phoebe's hair.

"No, mama no washs my hair"

"Sweet, your hair needs to be washed" she starts crying and I try to wash it and but she is screaming and sobbing, Christian runs to the bathroom to see what happens to his daughter"

"no washs daddy…no mama… no"

"Phoebe, your hair needs to be washed, so let's your mother washes it" he looks to her severely, she keeps crying, but at least she stopped screaming.

"Alright Sweet, It's done" I hug her and she stops crying. She looks to Christian who has a soft expression and he picks her up and kisses her forehead. She wraps her little arms around his neck, he finishes dressing her, while I take a shower and get dressed. I feel strong arms around my waist; I turn around and see my husband and all his glory, he starts to kiss me and I feel his erection in my belly, he lifts me and I wrap my legs around his waist, he enters me and soon we are lost in each other.

* * *

We arrive at Bellevue and we are greeted by Carrick who opens the door to us

"Where are my grandchildren?" Teddy and Phoebe run to him

"Hi Carrick" I hug him "Hi Ana, son, Kate and Elliot are here too they are with Grace" we enter and I go straight to the family room followed by Christian.

"Hey Elliot, where is Kate?" I ask while he gives me hug and picks me up and start to swirl me around "put me down Elliot"

"Hey sis"

"Elliot my wife now" Elliot stops swirl me and Christian picks me up and put me on the ground.

"Kate is in my old bedroom with mom" he says with a sad expression "bro, I need to talk to you" Christian nods and both head to the library, I go search for Kate. I enter Elliot's old bedroom and see Kate lying in bed with Grace sitting next to her rubbing her arm.

"Kate what's wrong?" she looks at me and she's crying, her eyes are red and swollen

"I'll leave you two alone" Grace hugs me and I just nod she closes the door behind her and I sit in bed with Kate.

"I'm trying to get pregnant again, but I can't and I see Elliot is getting disappointed what if he gets tired of trying and leaves me, I love him so much that hurts".

I don't know what to say to her, I just hug her tightly and say to her that everything is going to be OK, but she is sobbing so hard.

"one… one of his employee's wife is pregnant … and he showed Elliot the ultrasound and I can say that after that Elliot got upset, we were trying over a year and nothing and look at you with two kids and you got pregnant while you were with your shot both times" I don't want to correct her, but in fact it's the third time "I'm without any contraceptive way. No shot, no pills and nothing" she hugs me tightly and I just let her cry. We've been there for what seems hours when we hear a knock at the door and someone opens it.

"Can I talk with my wife?" I turn around and see Elliot standing by the threshold, his eyes are red and I can tell he is being crying too, I just nod and leave the room. I go down the stairs and go look for my husband I see him sitting on the couch, drinking wine ah wine "don't" I look to him confused and he whispers in my ears " don't ever think about it, no wine for you", how he does that, how can he read my mind, I just don't get it.

"Did you talk to Elliot" he nods

"He and Kate are trying for another baby for over a year, and he is getting upset and arguing with Kate, he doesn't know what to do or to say to her, I told him to both go and see a doctor and to not give up trying, and when they both less expect Kate will get pregnant again" I lay my head on his chest and his arms tighten around me, Grace joins us and she can't hide her grin when she see us.

"How are you feeling Ana?"

"I'm feeling good, I didn't see the kids"

"Oh, they are with Ethan at the patio, do you want me to call them for you?"

"No, I just didn't see them since we arrived here, I'm glad they are having fun" I smile to her. Kate and Elliot join us at the family room, I give Kate a reassurance smile and she tries to smile back, Mia enters the family room and calls us for dinner. I love Mia's dishes the smell coming from the kitchen is mouth-watering humm I'm getting hungry just thinking about it, I hope I don't get sick during dinner. We have two tables one for the kids and other for the adults, Mia cooked roast chicken and vegetables and Mac and cheese for the kids. We sit at the table and I sit next to Kate, thank god Mia decided for juice and there's no alcohol beverage. We eat and talk during the entire dinner Kate and Elliot tried to get into the conversation. Gretchen brings up the desserts and she can't stop staring to Christian and flutters her eyelashes at my husband, I start playing with his wedding band and show her that he has been taken, Christian looks at me and he lifts my hand to his mouth and he kisses my engagement and wedding rings and he whispers in ear

"It's only you always; you don't need to get jealous" he kisses and Elliot call out

"Get a room" when Christian would answer his brother, Ethan and Mia stand up.

"We have an announcement to do" Ethan says it as clue to Mia continues

"I'm pregnant" I look over Kate and she tries to hide her tears with a smile, she stands up and hugs Mia tightly and then her brother we all say our congratulations to both.

"How far are you Mia?" Grace asks her daughter

"Thirteen weeks" she grins to her mother

"I'm so happy for Mia" It's all I can say before I'm in tears damn hormones.

* * *

I'm so tired I sit in the family room with Christian, I'm just worn out that I lie on the couch with my head in his lap.

"Do you want to go to my old bedroom to sleep?"

"We're staying tonight?"

"Yes, my mom said she wanted a family breakfast and invite all us for an overnight, is it OK with you?"

"Yep, it's fine for me, but I'm worried if I get sick again, they don't know it yet and my appointment it's on Monday, even if we want to tell them we can't" he kisses me and whispers in my ear

"You don't need to worry, everything will be ok and we can say the food is the one to blame" he grins at me and he kisses me again.

"Alright, Mrs. Grey let's put the kids in bed"

All the kids are sleeping in the same bedroom. We head to Christian's old bedroom and when we enter he closes the door and I feel his arms hugging me from behind

"Do you prefer a bath or a shower?" he whispers in my ear his voice is deep as silk  
"bath" he goes the bathroom and prepares our bath, the room is filled with the aroma of Jasmine. I strip off and sit in the bath between Christian's legs my back to his front. I can feel his strong arms hugging me, he inhales my scent as his hands start travelling down my body he cups my breasts and starts massage them with care, then he starts washing me, when he finishes his task, I change position in the bathtub, so I'm sitting astride him and I start washing him. I feel him grow underneath me; with a swift movement he sinks slowly into me, and we begin to move.

"This is my favorite place buried inside my wife" he kisses me with lust and love and soon we are lost in each other one more time.

We are laying in bed Christian's front to my back; he has his hand protectively in my stomach, I can feel his warm breath in my neck and soon I drift off.

I feel the mattress moving, and someone screaming "mommy, daddy wake up" I slowly open my eyes and I see Teddy, Phoebe and Ava jump in bed.

"Kids, stop jumping. Go and Jump at Elliot and Kate's bed" Christian says in a firm way. Oh no, not now, I feel sick again, I jump from bed and run to the bathroom, I empty my stomach in the toilet when I feel Christian holding my hair and rubbing my back. He helps me stand and clean myself with a cloth, I brush my teeth and Christian gives me glass of water.

"Do you feel better baby?"

"Yes, thank you"

"You don't need to thank me Mrs. Grey, It's my duty as husband and father" he kisses me sweetly on the lips " Now let's feed you and blip 3".


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. **

Monday arrived and it's today I'll find out if I'm really pregnant or not. I had to convince Christian to let me go to work this morning promising to him that after my appointment at 3 pm with Doctor Greene I would go home, besides Christian will accompany me at the doctor. This morning is really quiet, no meetings and I just have some manuscript to read. Suddenly I hear a ping of my email and it's from Christian.

_**From:**__ Christian Grey_

_**Subject:**__ your appointment_

**Date:** August 12 2017 10h30 am

**To:** Anastasia Grey

Baby

Just to remind you that your appointment is at 3pm, so I'll pick you up at 2h30 pm

I miss you

Love you and blip3

C x

Christian Grey

Husband and soon father of three CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I quick reply to him

_**From:**__ Anastasia Grey_

_**Subject:**__ my appointment_

**Date:** August 12 2017 10h32 am

**To:** Christian Grey

Husband,

Thank you for your remind,

I miss you too

Love you

A and Blip 3 xxx

Anastasia Grey

Waiting her husband CEO, Grey Publishing

The morning goes by so quickly and thank god I didn't have any morning sickness during lunch and it would be hard to explain to Hannah. Suddenly I hear a tumult outside my office and I know Christian is here, he opens the door and he looks hotter that ever

"Hi baby, ready to go and see blip 3" he grabs ne by the waist and kisses me chastely in the lips.

"Yes, I just need to grab my purse and say to Hannah that I'm not coming back today" I grab my purse and blackberry, I hand in some manuscript to Hannah and we are off. The ride is fast and I'm nervous to know if I'm really pregnant, now that I know that Christian is delight with the idea of another child, I can't help myself and put my hand on my stomach rubbing it, Christian seems want I'm doing and he places his hand over mine, he whispers in my ear "I love you so much Mrs. Grey" and he kisses that spot behind my ear.

We arrive at Doctor Greene's office and go straight to the new receptionist who doesn't stop looking at my husband, after six years I can't get used with women drooling over my husband.

"What can I help?" she totally ignores me and asks my husband, hey it's me who has an appointment here not him, Christian sees that I was totally ignored by the receptionist and answer her never letting my hand go, he looks to her with an impatient look.

"My wife has an appointment with Doctor Greene at 3pm" he looks at me and kisses my engagement and wedding rings, it's his way to show her that he is mine _ha see that bitch he is mine_.

"Alright, what's her name?" if I weren't in a hospital I would slap that bitch.

"Mrs. Anastasia Rose Grey"

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey Doctor Greene will call you soon you could wait in the private waiting room" he says that batting her eyelashes to my husband in a flirtuous way.

"Jealous Mrs. Grey?" he asks knowing the answer.

"Why Mr. Grey"

"You know baby it's just a face" he gives me butterfly kisses

"You know that's not, you have a great heart too"

"You have my heart, only you"

"Mrs. Grey" doctor Greene calls my name and we go to her office, she sits and fire up her computer and wiggles her mouse "alright Mrs. Grey, you are early for your appointment, and I can see here you need to take your shot 2 weeks from now, so what's bring you early?"

Christian couldn't wait my answer and he tells Doctor Greene "we think Ana is pregnant"

"Do you feel any symptoms?" I just nod "I start having morning sickness, I feel tired and sometimes dizzy"

"Alright so let's do a test" she hands me a small container "you know what you have to do" I get up and go do my business. I come back and hand it in to her, she puts a stick in it and we wait "you are definitely pregnant" I look to Christian who is grinning ear to ear "so let's do an ultrasound to see how far you are, just slip off your skirt and underwear and cover yourself with the blanket in the table "now just lift and bend your knees and then part them wide" I can see Christian's eyes when he looks the wand _I know it's scaring _"just relax" she freezes the image and I can see it, I can't help the tears blip 3, this is wonderful

"yes, you're definitely pregnant and you are eight weeks far" I looks to Christian and he has also tears in his eyes, he bends down and whispers to me "it's our baby" I smile to him.

"Would you like me to print a picture for you?"

"Yes, 10 please" Christian says to her as she hands me a paper towel to clean myself.

"Here your copies, next appointment we can see the sex and set the due date, I want to see you in four weeks"

We say our goodbyes to Doctor Greene and make our next appointment, we slide in the SUV and we go to the kids' school to pick them up. They study at _Seattle country day _Phoebe started kindergarten school there, Christian and I decided to enroll her in the half day program since she's only three, but next year she will start full day, we decided to prepare her for school as we did with Ted, she's really excited, Teddy studies in the same school. Here we are to pick up our children; Phoebe leaves early so we went to her class first.

"Hey Phe Phe, looks who is picking you up today?"

"mama, daddy" she runs toward us and Christian picks her up she wraps her little arms around his neck and kisses him in the cheeks, then she sees me and she opens her arms for me to pick her up, I need to use my hips for lift her in my arms.

"Hey baby girl, how was school?"

"Great, me did picture of you and daddy" I kiss her forehead and we head to teddy's class. We arrive at the entrance, teddy doesn't like when we go to his class he thinks we embarrass him, because he likes talking with his friends. We wait a little and he shows up with his superman backpack that he loves.

"Hey Teddy bear"

"Mommy, daddy why are you here, where is Ryan?"

"We decided to pick up you and Phoebe today"

"Really?"

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah I love it" he hugs Christian and me.

While we ride home, I start thinking in how approach blip 3 to kids, we need to do this faster. We arrive home and the kids run inside the house, Christian hides the copies of blip 3 because I'm just eight weeks and we need to wait until the twelfth week to tell our family.

"Phoebe, Teddy put your backpacks in your bedrooms and not in the living room" I sit in the couch tired and so happy. Christian changed his suit for sweaters and a t-shirt, how come this man is so damn hot, I see him and I start becoming wet _not know Ana, your kids are at home_ my subconscious snap at me.

"Hey baby, tired?" I nod

"So let me give you a foot rub" I lift my feet to his lap and he starts rubbing it, ah it feels magical. Then my phone goes off to ruin my magical moment with my husband, I don't look who is calling and just answer it.

"Ana Grey"

"Hey Steele, you don't look who is calling you anymore?"

"Kate, hi everything OK?"

"I don't know I had a terrible fight with Elliot, and I need my friend now" Christian stars to work his hands up my legs to my tights and it's getting difficult to concentrate in what Kate is saying.

"What happened?"

"He is acting strange, he doesn't talk to me, I'm afraid he has another woman" she starts crying

"No Kate, he loves you, it's just a phase you will see"

"I don't know that José's girlfriend called him yesterday and I heard they talk, since them he is acting strange with me, can I go there and we can talk? Please Ana I need my friend"

"Alright, you can come, bring Ava Phoebe will be delight"

"Yes, see you soon"

"See ya" Christian looks at me and is visible he didn't like the arrangement.

"Kate is coming with Ava"

"Why?" he continues rubbing my foot

"Because Elliot and she had a fight"

"You know my brother; probably it's because of his work or something"

"I don't know she mentioned that they fought because of Susie" I see anger in his eyes as he stops the massage.

"What do you mean Ana?"

"She told me overheard Elliot on the phone with Susie and she said Susie called him"

"What that bitch wants? I warned her to stay fuck away from my family" He grabs his blackberry and deal a number

"Taylor my study now"

"What are you going to do?"

"You will see" he stands and goes straight to his study where Taylor was already waiting for him. Since I don't have nothing to do I decide to see what my kids are doing until Kate arrives. They are the patio, Phoebe is running at meadow and Teddy is kicking a ball.

"Hey Teddy bear what are you doing?"

"Training, I like training kicks" since Teddy starts soccer at school, he is always kicking or playing soccer.

"so Teddy do you would like a baby brother or a baby sister?"

"Mommy, I've already have Phoebe remember?"

"I know teddy bear, besides her?"

"Yep, it would be super cool, but not a sister; a brother would be nice to play soccer"

"Ana, Mrs. Grey is here"

"Thanks Gail I'll see her" now that Kate arrived, I'll discover what is happening between she and Elliot and Susie, Oh my this is getting weird. I arrive at the family room and see Kate and Ava.

"Hey Steele" she hugs me.

"It's Grey you know it, Ava, Phoebe and Teddy are at the patio go there and play with them"

"Otay auntie Ana"

"So Kate, tell me what happened?"

"Where is Christian?"

"He is at his study talking with Taylor, so don't worry we are free to talk"

"I don't know Ana, that Susie called him and since then he acts strange around me, I'm worried, I don't want to think that he has another woman"

"Kate, Elliot loves you and everybody can see it period. Maybe he called because of the opening in the gallery, remember your husband is an engineer, so since she works with José the building might need some fix or needs an approval I don't know, but this is the only explanation I have."

"Yeah fine, but why he is acting strange, I just don't get it. I just can't get pregnant and this is hurting both of us"

"Did you see a doctor?"

"I have an appointment with Doctor Greene tomorrow"

"Kate I hate seeing you like this is just not you at all" as I say it her phone goes off

"Hey… I'm at Ana and Christian's…. no…. yeah, … she's with me… are you at home?... can be… I'm with my car…. Ok I love you too, laters"

"Elliot?" she nods

"He is coming; he apologized, and asked if we could talk"

"You see, he loves you, just don't shut him out, OK" she nods

The kids run toward us Phoebe sits in my lap and Teddy sits beside me, Ava sits in Kate's lap.

"Mommy, I'm hungry" Teddy looks at me

"Teddy, ask Gail some snacks, because it's not dinner time yet, do you want anything Phe Phe? Ava" both girls shake their heads. Teddy walks to the kitchen and Christian emerges at the living room.

"Everything OK, I ask him" he nods

"Kate"

"Christian" both compliments each other in a cool way; I wonder when these two will get along with each other I sigh. Mr. Grey, your brother is here waiting for his wife and daughter. We say our goodbyes, while Christian have a short conversation with Elliot.

"So, now that they're gone, you can tell me what happened"

"I put Welch to keep an eye on her, she really contacted Elliot saying she and José wanted to contract him to remodel a house that both bought or something like that, but I don't know there's something really wrong on that, at seems everything is normal only that, anyway We will track her and see what she is up to" He hugs and kisses me.

"I asked Teddy if he wanted a brother or a sister"

"Did you now?" I nod.

"He said he wants a baby brother and he is happy with the idea" I smile to my husband.

"Soon we tell them and the family the news, Mrs. Grey"

"Christian"

"Yes baby"

"I want to go to Georgia and tell my mother the news in person, not via telephone as we told her the other two pregnancies"

"So we can organize our schedules and fly there" he smiles at me

"I love you Mr. Grey"

"I love you Mrs. Grey"


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. **

I can't believe blip 3 is real and how Christian reacted is amazing, I'm so happy, as we decided to go to Georgia to tell my mom about blip 3 Christian had to go to Portland today, he said he is coming back this night or at the most tomorrow morning, I miss my husband already, we had to leave 5 in the morning since his meeting there was early, which means I had to wake up 4 for our traditional morning sex, because I'm too damn horny nowadays that I couldn't stay one day without sex and it is making Christian worn out, but he will never admitted, since he and his sexpertise are always up for some kinky play and he is loving this pregnancy period since I'm always in the fuck me now mode. It's almost 9 am and I didn't hear from Christian since he left this morning. I start reading another manuscript from a new author that Hannah was reading and taking notes when my phone goes off, I think is Christian.

"Ana grey"

"Hey Ana, it's Susie". What she wants now, I try to be polite

"Oh! Hi Susie"

" I was wondering I'm still in Seattle, do you like to have lunch with me, José is running some errands before the opening, and I don't know nobody in the city besides your family and José" she mentions my family, what this bitch wants, I know there's something wrong, but I can't put a finger on it, since Teddy heard her on the phone that day, I'm not sure what game she is playing if she is playing one, Christian told me he would take care of it, but it was my son, maybe I can go and talk to her and find out what is her game.

"Yeah would be nice" who I'm kidding, having lunch with one of Christian ex-subs it's not nice.

"Do you have any preferences of restaurants?"

"Do you know purple café and wine bar?"

"Yep I know"

"12 am is Ok with you?"

"It's fine for me, see you there"

"See ya"

That's my opportunity; I need to find out why she called Elliot, if she really wants to be with José and why she said I would leave Christian. As soon as I hung up the phone the love is king starts it's Christian.

"Hi" I say shyly

"Hey baby, is everything Ok with you and blip 3?"

"Yep, everything is fine, even though we miss daddy already"

"And I miss you both so much, sorry I could call before I was stuck in a meeting I've got few minutes before the other one, have you eaten?"

"I've eaten some snacks, and soon I'll have lunch you don't need to worry Mr. Grey blip 3 always reminds me that I have to eat"

"Good, are you going to work full-time today?"

"Nope, just until 2pm and then home"

"I don't want you stressed Ok, I need to go baby, I have another meeting in five minutes, take care"

"I will, laters, I love you"

"I love you both laters baby" I know I should have told Christian about having lunch with Susie, but if I said he would go ballistic and I couldn't meet her, it's my chance.

I continue to read the manuscript when I look at my phone and it's almost 12 am I need to run, I take my purse and blackberry and tell Hannah that I'm going to have lunch, I take the elevator and when I reach the lobby Sawyer jumps when he sees me

"ma'am"

"Sawyer, I'll go to purple café and wine bar, don't need to worry you can stay here with Hannah I won't take long"

"Mrs. Grey Mr. Grey gave strict orders to not let you go anywhere without security"

"Luke, Mr. Grey it's not here, so you don't need to worry, it's just a lunch and I'll talk with Mr. Grey"

I go to the park lot and take my Saab and I'm down the road to meet Susie. When I arrive at Purple café wine bar love is king starts playing I don't want to deal with Christian right now, so I just ignore it. As I enter the restaurant I spot Susie, it's now or never

"hi" she greets me and the waiter comes to our table to take our orders I order a Caesar salad and Susie smokes salmon crostini since I'm pregnant I order a sparkle water, Susie orders sparkling & rosé.

"So Susie how is everything with José?" she looks me aware

"Oh, everything is fine, so the opening is next week it's such a pity that you and Mr. Grey can't go" she purrs his name, I hate her.

"My son, heard you another day and you were saying that I'm leaving Christian care to explain?"

"Oh, I guess your son misunderstood it"

"Really? Are you sure"

"Yep, I never said it, I was talking with a friend about her problems and your son just got the wrong impression" she smiles to me, but her smile didn't reach her eyes

"Alright, ah, my brother –in –law told me that you contacted him"

"Yep, we need to fix José and mine house before we move"

"So, are you move in with José"

"ahamm, when we finish it we will invite you and your family for a dinner" My phone goes off again and it's Christian

"you won't answer it"

"no, not now" I look at my phone and I have an email from Christian

_**From:**__ Christian Grey_

_**Subject:**__ WHERE ARE YOU_

**Date:** August 13 2017 12:36 pm

**To:** Anastasia Grey

I called Sawyer and he told me you went out for lunch, care to explain Anastasia

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

Oh no I type a quick replay

* * *

_**From:**__ Anastasia Grey_

_**Subject:**__ I'm fine_

**Date:** August 13 2017 12: 38 pm

**To:** Christian Grey

I'm fine so as Blip 3 don't need to worry

I love you

A and blip 3 xxx

CEO, Grey Publishing

_**From:**__ Christian Grey_

_**Subject:**__ I tracked you…_

**Date:** August 13 2017 12:40 pm

**To:** Anastasia Grey

… And Susie and both of you are in the same place, what are you doing there?

I want you to leave now Anastasia

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

_**From:**__ Anastasia Grey_

_**Subject:**__ is everything alright_

**Date:** August 13 2017 12:42 pm

**To:** Christian Grey

Nothing happening we are having lunch that's all

I love you

Anastasia Grey

CEO, Grey Publishing

* * *

He doesn't replay my email fifty what I'm going to do with you, and I can't leave now I'm not his sub I'm his wife, I won't let her think that I'm his sub because I'm not. The love is king goes off; I answer it and try to pass the impression that I have the control of the situation.

"Hi sweetheart"

"Stop your smart mouth Anastasia; I want you to leave now"

"I miss you too"

"I'm not kidding Anastasia leave now"

"I'm glad everything is went well in your meeting"

"My palm is twitching and this is not a good sign"

"I love you too, take care sweetheart bye"

"Don't you dare to hang up on me Anastasia" I end the call and try to stay calm and show her who is in charge now. She excuses herself and goes to the restroom. She stays there for almost 30 mim I guess when I feel I pair of strong arms around my shoulders, I turn around and see Christian, oh no I see anger in his eyes, Susie returns and Christian greets her politely, he sits next to me, he tries to show her that everything is fine, but deep down I know that's not a good sign.

"Christian what are you doing here?"

"I thought I could come and surprise my wife, don't you like it" he looks at me and he is so hot

"Yes I love it, I missed you"

"Me too. Sorry Susie but it's late and we have something that we need to take care, if you don't mind we are leaving now"

"Of course not, it was good seeing you two" we say our goodbyes and we enter the SUV.

"Where's my car?"

"Sawyer is driving it" he doesn't make any effort of touch me; he is cold crap, crap, crap. We arrived at home in silence; Christian goes straight to his study this is not a good sign, I enter the kitchen and I'm greeted by Gail.

"Ana, is everything OK?"

"No, I guess I screwed up everything"

"What do you mean?"

"I had lunch with Susie today, and I didn't tell Christian about it, and he is cold now with me"

"He will get over it, but I need to tell you take care with her"

"I know Gail, but I needed to talk to her what teddy heard she saying wasn't right"

"What she said?"

"That I'll leave Christian"

"Oh my, I don't know what to say"

"Neither do I, I will see the kids and wait for Christian calm down"

I go to the patio and the kids are playing in the meadow, the day passes by and Christian didn't show up, we had dinner without Christian, it's time for the kids go to bed and he still locked in his study, I get courage and go see him, I knock at the door and open it slowly

"What do you want Anastasia"

"You didn't have dinner with us and I thought you would like something"

"No, I'm fine"

"Christian why are you treating me like that"

"I have work to do Anastasia not now"

I leave him and go straight to our bedroom, I enter the bathroom and prepare a bath, I put his t-shirt and some panties and climb in bed waiting for him, and soon I'm drift off.

I wake up and look at the clock, and it's 2 am and Christian isn't in bed yet, I get up and go to the bathroom I really need to pee, I do my business, wash my hands and go search for my husband, I see alight coming from his study, I knock and he is working in his laptop, he lifts his head when I open the door.

"What"

"it's late are you coming to bed" I look to him with a sad expression I miss him so much and he is just ignoring me all the time, he didn't answer me, so I decide to go near him and I sit in his lap, I was afraid he would reject me, but he wraps his arms around me and bury his nose in my hair.

"What I'm going to do with you Mrs. Grey"

"Why are you treating me like that so cold?"

"I want to protect you and the kids, but every time you defy me"

"I know, I'm sorry, but I needed to know why she said I'll leave you Christian, teddy heard it and you saw him, I just need to know"

"And did you find out?" I shake my head

"No, she said he misunderstood, I don't want my children to suffer"

"Neither do I, but promise next time tell me OK it's not only you anymore, think in blip 3 as well, baby"

"I'm sorry, now let's go bed" I stand up and offer my hand which he takes

"Yes Mrs. Grey let's go to bed"

We arrive in our bedroom and Christian starts to kisses me roughly he kisses my neck and as he kisses he lifts my t-shirt and I do a quick work with his shirt, he stops at my breasts and takes a nipple at time sucking it, torturing me with his mouth

"awwww Christian"

"Sorry baby I'll be gentler"

He moves his hands until he finds his goal he rips my panties and he skims his finger through my folds.

"aww"

He insert two finger inside of me and he starts rubbing my clit with his thumb "Christian please"

"What do you want baby, tell me"

"You please"

"We aim to please Mrs. Grey" he thrusts and fills me completely, I meet his thrusts and he starts moving faster

"Fuck, come for me baby"

"ahhhhh"

"Open your eyes, I want to see you" I come and I feel Christian stills inside of me and he finds his release.

"I love you baby"

"I love you too"

Christian rolls to his side of the bed and I cuddle with him, I put my head over his heart and listen to his heart beat.

"Christian can I ask you something?"

"Yes baby what is it?"

"Did you want to punish me?"

"yes I did, but then I know you're pregnant and it wouldn't be good for you and the baby, I still a dominate deep inside it's part of what I was, I just don't want you and Susie or another fucking sub in the same place, I'm taking care of it you don't need to worry" he kisses my forehead and I lift my head.

"What will you do?"

"Welch tracked her calls, the number he called when Teddy heard was prepaid, one thing we are sure, she is lying to José"

"Are you sure Christian"

"Baby, we are investigating it but I can say she is using José, and Elliot is helping me to find out what she wants"

"What do you mean?"

"She contacted him, and I asked his help I told him everything about her and Leila"

"Everything?"

"Not exactly everything, I didn't mention the glory details of course.''

"So why is he kind of ignoring Kate?"

"I told him to not tell a single word to Kate, and you won't say a word as well"

"But she is my friend"

"And a journalist who wouldn't shut her mouth, promise you not tell her

"Alright Mr. Grey I won't, but you have to promise to tell me everything, because José is my friend and I don't want him to suffer"

"Fine, but now baby it's late and we need to rest, sleep baby"

He spoon me and we fall asleep, and his hand rest in my stomach protectively.


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. **

It's been two weeks since I had lunch with Susie, two weeks more and I can finally tell the news to the family. It's a quiet morning today, I just have some manuscript to read and in the afternoon a meeting with a publicity company, Christian and I are great again, our morning was kind of thrilling, morning sex and shower sex, I'm getting wet just thinking about him. My phone buzz and it's Hannah, my assistant.

"Ana, there is a Katherine Grey here to see you"

"Let her in, Thank you Hannah" My door opens and is Kate, she is wearing white pants and a pink blouse with pink stilettos, too Kate.

"Hey Steele, I have great news" she hugs me and sits in the chair in front my desk.

"It's Grey, Mrs. Grey, remember?"

"Yeah, but you will be always Steele to me"

"So what's the good news?"

"I went to Doctor Greene to see if I have any problem conceiving, Elliot and I passed for a battery of tests and both of us are normal, this I knew c'mon I have Ava so … anyway, she said that the problem is kind of emotional, so, she told me to change lifestyle, less stress and so on, and in this moment it's important that we communicate since we are in the same direction and with the same goal, and she also told me something that made me blush"

"Kate Kavanagh Grey is blushing?!"

"yeah, she told us to not have sex only to get pregnant, it undermines everything" oh, that's why I'm always pregnant Christian and I fuck like rabbits, I can't avoid blushing.

"So are you blushing Steele"

"Yeah fine, Kate you will get pregnant soon don't worry, shouldn't you be at work?"

"I work with my father and I'm the co-owner of Kavanagh-Grey media press"

"alright, I forgot about it"

"We could have lunch together what do you think? We could call Mia and see if she wants to join us?" when I would grab my phone to call Mia, it goes off.

"Ana Grey"

"Mrs. Grey or can I call you gold digger?"

"Who's it?"

"You Know, don't you recognize my voice?" it's her Elena bitch Troll.

"Ana you're alright" I shake my head "who is it?" I mouth her _Elena _"put on speaker"

"So Anastasia has the cat got your tongue?"

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want, I want your husband"

"You heard, and it's better you leave him, or your son will leave"

"What? My son, don't you're joking, you don't have my child"

"I have, and I can tell that he looks like his father"

"Now now, you have an option leave Christian and your son won't suffer"

"Don't you dare to put your filthy paws on my son"

"If you want your son you will do exactly what I'm saying, you will leave Christian and he must see that, so take your clothes, jewels everything ah, and one important thing don't say a single word about it to him or the police or your son die."

"No"

"You have to say to him you're leaving and after some days you're taking the kids with you, I don't need Christian with kids, Christian misses his lifestyle and I'll make him remember how it was"

"You don't have my son"

"Yes, I do and I have a friend who knows him and you know her as well, do you know someone called Susie? You have two hours to leave and give me your jewels I'll contact you to give the address of our meeting"

"You're disgusting"

"You're not cooperating my dear, ah another important thing don't you dare come here with your phone I know Christian will track" she ends the call what can I do, crap, crap.

"Ana call the school, she's lying" I deal the school number and they pick in the third ring

"Seattle country day school good morning?"

"I'm Anastasia Grey, mother of Theodore Raymond Grey can I speak with my son"

"Just a moment… Mrs. Grey your son left school 1 hour ago"

"What? Who picks him up?"

"his uncle and a girl"

"Impossible"

"Yes Mrs. Grey they signed as Elliot and Susannah" I gasp

"Ana what happened?" Kate asks me with a worried face.

"They said Elliot and Susannah took him, took Teddy from school"

"When?"

"1 hour ago?"

"Impossible, I was with Elliot, I'll call him"

"Mrs. Grey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, thank you" I end the call and wait for Kate, she and Elliot are my hope.

"Honey, did you take Teddy from school? ... They said you took him from there, with Susie… I thought… no… I'm with Ana… she called…. Nevermind, I love you Laters…"

"As I said he only saw Susie one week ago for her to sign the contract, and then his crew could work on the house" No, this isn't happening, I need to find Teddy.

"What are going to do?"

"What she said"

"I'll come with you"

We leave GP and go straight to my house, Kate drive us and I'm crying and praying for my son be OK. After years, this bitch troll reappears in our lives let my son be OK I repeat the mantra until we arrive home.

"Ana, what are you going to do?"

"What she said I can't call Christian, I can't call the police and I need to save, my son"

"I'll go with you" I nod and we go upstairs straight to mine and Christian's bedroom.

"I'll pick the jewels that I have here, because most of them are in the bank, and you pick some clothes, he must think I'm leaving, since I can't bring my phone with me, we will use yours, since all family phones Christian can track" she nods and helps me we grab everything we need and The bitch troll finally makes contact.

"Now gold digger pay attention to the address browns point Boulevards Northeast, you have one hour to arrive here, don't say a thing or your son dies" she ends the call oh not my son.

"I'm coming with you Ana, no way will I let you alone now"

"I can't talk to Christian, what I'm going to do" I start sobbing so hard. We go down the stairs and Christian is there in the family room, he sees me and Kate and runs towards me when he sees the bag his eyes got widen.

"Are you leaving me Ana?" no, no I will never leave you Christian it's to save our son, I can't stop crying I just nod

"No, baby, please don't leave me" he starts crying too, this is heartbreaking, but I have to think in save Teddy, it's too much for me, I start walking without saying a single word.

"Katherine" I heard Christian calls Kate and I look back and she is shaking her head and making gestures, she sees me and walks along with me.

"Do you have money, Ana, do you need anything, baby, please don't leave me" we enter Kate's car and soon we are at the road, she types the address at the GPS and soon we are going to rescue my son, my blip.

"Ana are you sure in this is would be easy if we call the police or Christian"

"I don't have sure anymore, but it's the only guarantee that I'll have my baby boy in my arms again" _I must be strong for Teddy_; I repeat the mantra, but is getting to hard to do this. It's too far from where I live, Christina will find us I now Kate has her phone he will track her phone and car I know, and he wouldn't give up on us, not my Christian.

We arrive at the address and I hear Kate gasp "this is Susie's new house that José and she bought, I know Elliot brought me here, come" she grabs my hand and we walk towards the house, as soon as we arrive near the door a two men grab me and Kate and drag us inside. They hold us; they are too strong to fight against.

"Well, it's seemed that the gold digger whore brought a friend"

"What do you want Elena?"

"The jewels"

"First my son"

"I guess you're not in the place to demand anything, Isaac show her who is in charge here"

"Yes, Ma'am" he grabs me by the writs and cuffs me, he slap me on the face.

"So the jewels" she finds the bag with the jewels and start looking at. "That husband of yours gives you lots of jewel I can see, he pays you for sex"

"You're whore, you don't know anything, he is my husband he takes care of me I'm not his sub or his whore" she slaps me and I fall on the floor.

"Ana"

"You bitch shut up, I guess you would like something more roughly, that I bet your husband doesn't show you, but Zach can show you my playroom"

"You're disgusting" he beats Kate and she is on the floor crying.

"Now, now, Put both whore in that room and we will see if they will obey us" Isaac and Zach drag us to a dark room, it's cold here, we are lying on the floor and all I can think is in Teddy.

"I want my son, I brought what you wanted, and I left Christian, now you promised my son"

"Shut up or I'll make you quiet" they leave us here we are tied, and there's no way of escaping. It feels like hours when someone opens the door.

"Hello again Anastasia" I look towards the voice and I see Susie.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"You don't have idea gold digger, I want everything you have, and it was so easy enter in your family life and pretend I'm a friend, you are pathetic, you believed in me"

"How do you dare?"

"Shut up bitch, I guess you're not in condition to say anything"

"Ah and Kate dear, your husband is really good, but you know I want Christian, but I can have some fun with two brothers, it would be great, don't you think"

"You're psycho" she walks towards where Kate is sitting, she bends down and says "you're husband like it, and he said it was better than with you" she laughs and walks towards me "you gold digger, can start saying goodbye for your fairy tale that you call life" with that she walks away towards the door. This is insane, I want my son, I want my husband, god I hope Christian is tracking us, and he will find us. We stay there for hours now and nothing, suddenly the door opens again and Kate and I are taken to a playroom, this is too much, god no. they tie us at a cross the bitch troll appears with Susie, both of them have whips in hands.

"Now we will give you both a lesson"

"Susie and José you love him, I thought you two"

"Cut the crap Anastasia, you believed in that, it was so easy to deceive with him, he really believed I loved him ha ha ha, he is stupid, I had to listen all his stories and all the things she said about you with a smile, I just take him in bed and said I love him and here we are"

"You're crazy"

"Shut up" she hits with the whips and this painful, she hits me again, again and again, Elena beats Kate her skin is already bleeding. _I must be strong for Teddy, I must be strong for Teddy_, I repeat this mantra all the times she beats me.

"it seems you two are enjoying this treatment, so Zach, Isaac you can continue, you two will love it they are strong so as their hands" it feels like an eternity they hit us innumerous times I'm crying sobbing so as Kate "RED, RED, RED"

"You're so naïve Anastasia there's no safe word in punishments" no, no the pain is terrible.

"Oh it's hurting you, you know I loved when Christian did this to me because after that I had my reward he would fuck me hard, kiss me hard, with desire and lust, and you know with you out of my way, we could have all this again, I bet he misses it, the playroom, I remember all our sessions there, and his body in me"

"Shut up bitch, he never loved you, he loves me, I'm not his sub, stupid I'm his wife and for you information he only fucked you hard, but with me he make sweet love-making, because he loves me" she hits me so hard that it's getting difficult to breathe.

"Now I'm gonna talk you Psycho bitch, you think you are smart, because you're not, when everybody realizes that we are missing they will search for us, and as I recall this is the house José bought and he will come here you're stupid bitch"

"You shut up" Elena hits Kate so hard that her lip is bleeding. No Kate, both bet us until there's nowhere else to hit us, Zach and Isaac, start their assaults on us with a flog. I don't have strength to scream I manage to talk "where's my son?"

"He is not here as you can see"

"Where's he?"

"Susie took care of him"

"No I want my son"

"You're not in place to demand anything, Zach and Isaac, you can put both of them in that room again I'm tired of hearing these bitches crying"

We are back to the dark room I'm sobbing. I look at Kate and she is crying too

"Kate they will find us, Christian will find us"

"he… he was so sure that you'd leave him I'm afraid" I'm too Kate, I put my hand over my stomach and pray for blip 3 be OK, I wouldn't forgive myself if something happens to him. You're be OK blip 3, you will I promise.

After hours lying here crying and sobbing, Kate is silent near me, I hear a sound of cars and people screaming, it's Christian, must be him, I'm feeling weak. Suddenly someone opens the door and it's Leila.

"What do you want?"

"Ana" it's Christian

"Baby"

"Well I see that you found your wife" I look away and I see Leila, Elliot and Christian standing.

"what is she doing here?"

"Leila? She helped find you and Kate." I'm so scared and tired and I just want to sleep

"baby, don't close your eyes, please talk to me"

"nooo, nobody will leave, Christian, Sir we can have our own party what do you think?"

"drop the gun Susie now"

"no she won't because you need us"

"I need what? You're disgusting Elena, you're a sick pathetic bitch, you know all I need is right here in my arms, all I need is my Ana."

"How sweet Christian, you forgot who you are I can remind you"

"I know who I am, and I'm not that teenager you abused anymore"

I hear more people shouting and shooting, people are running and I feel weak I hear Christian screaming my name "Ana, baby, stay with me… baby… Ana"

"Teddy… save our… son" soon everything goes black.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews**

**I decided to write CPOV about the previous chapter and for the guest who said that the previous chapter was stupid this is my answer: ****Read the fucking chapter and pay attention to details, if you were smart enough you would do that. Second: reread the books****. ****Third: it's my story and my Christian and he reacts the way I want him to period. And Ana always try to do things by herself and she had Kate with her.**

**Sorry for having to read this, but I need to say something :) **

**CPOV**

This meeting will make me waste the whole morning fuck stupid people; they can't solve one fucking problem and they are saying the same thing all the time fuck!

"You said that 30 min. ago, Mr. Thompson, you have the whole day to present me some new solution" he is completely afraid, good he is afraid of being fired and if this stupid doesn't present me something really good it's what he will get. I run a fuck 10 billion dollars company I know when someone does something stupid.

"Enough for today, I don't have time to waste" I leave the boardroom and go to my office.

"Mr. Grey there someone trying to see you"

"Who"

"Leila Williams" what she wants, I have enough of bullshit for today.

"I don't want to see her and please tell security to never let her in, understood"

"y-yes " I enter my office and look at Ana's picture which that José fucker Rodriguez took, in the all girls in the world he always wanted my wife, and now he is with my fuck ex-sub, fuck, I need an extra session with Claude to put all this anger out of me, of course a good fuck with a spank would solve my problem, but my Ana is pregnant and this wouldn't be good. I can't stay here I'll go make a surprise to my wife; yeah that's what I'm going to do and fuck her senseless until tomorrow.

"Taylor, we are leaving now" I see Taylor standing in front my office and we head to the elevators, I need to stop to think in fuck Ana senseless I'm getting a hard on, finally we're out of GEH.

"Where to, Sir?"

"Grey Publishing" he nods and soon we are at the road. We arrive at GP and I enter that girls on the reception is fuck annoying but Ana likes her, anyway I pass her a go straight to her office at the top floor, all the time my cock couldn't stop _throbbing, I'll fuck her senseless in her desk, yes that's what I'm going to do._

_"Mr. Grey what can I do for you?"_

_"Hi, Hannah I'm going to talk with my wife"_

_"She's not here Mr. Grey"_

_"What do you mean she's not here, is she in a meeting?"_

_"No, Mr. Grey, she left with Kate, probably she went home"_

_"OK thank you" I leave GP and go straight home, I try to reach Ana's phone but has a busy line, fuck why she went home, maybe she's not feeling well, fuck, I need to know. Taylor pulls over the car and I see Ana's and Kate's car here. My phone goes off and it's Leila, what she wants I told her to not call or make any kind of contact six years ago and she was respecting this fuck I reject the call and go inside the house, Ana is nowhere to be seen. I go to the family room and nothing; suddenly I hear voices coming from the stairs she is crying why is she crying, the baby? Shit, I go near the stairs and she has bags with her, no she's leaving, no this is not happening._

_"Are you leaving me Ana?" no, please say you're not, she nods to me, no, this is a joke, I look at Kate and she has a worry look._

_"No baby, don't leave me" I start crying this isn't happening, we were good this morning, she was so happy, this is a nightmare. She doesn't say a single word, I decided to call Kate._

_"Katherine" she stops and looks at me_

_"Christian, just listen to me, please, I know we don't get well along but trust me and Ana and never doubt she loves you ok?"_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"I'll talk with her, just don't say anything to anyone OK, please trust me she will come back" she looks at Ana who is waiting for her and with that she walks with my Ana outside._

_"_Do you have money, Ana, do you need anything, baby, please don't leave me"_ I just want to understand what is going on here, fuck. Both enter and Kate's car and they're gone. I run my hand through my hair, think Grey, think. I pick my blackberry and deal a number_

_"Welch, Grey, I need you to track Katherine Grey's car and phone now''_

_"Yes, Sir"._

_I walk inside the house still out of control why Ana do this fuck, I can't concentrate in anything and what Kate said, why she said that this is so infuriating._

_"hey bro" Elliot this is not a good time fuck what he wants, probably his wife ran out with mine shit._

_"What Elliot"_

_"Hey bro something strange happened I receive a call from Kate I tried to arrive here early, but I was working in a house in the other side of the city, I tried to call you but you didn't answer"_

_"Cut the crap Elliot, what Kate said"_

_"She asked me if I took that from school this morning"_

_"What?"_

_"Yeah, and the weird thing if I took him with Susie"_

_"You didn't do this did you Elliot"_

_"Hey no, I was working, but Ana called school and they said I signed that"_

_"Let's go"_

_"What! Where to?"_

_'Our wives are in danger" I knew it something is wrong, and now I know what Kate meant it, fuck._

_"Taylor, we have fucking a problem, Susie kidnapped Teddy, and Ana and Kate are in danger, try to access the last conversations in Ana phone now"_

_"Yes Sir"_

_"Elliot let's go" We enter Elliot's car "Now let's go to José's gallery, Susie must be there" 20min after we arrive at José's fuck gallery, I enter there, and soon I spot that fucker José._

_"Hey you two good to see you"_

_"Cut the crap, where's Susie?"_

_"She's not here she wasn't feeling well" I can't believe fuck I feel helpless._

_"Do you know where do I can find her?" _

_"She's at Leila's house" what! Those two are working together, fuck._

_"Come Elliot"_

_"Hey what happened?" _

_"Nothing of your fucking business"_

_ This time I drive Elliot's car we don't have much time fuck, why this is happening._

_"Care to explain where are we going bro?"_

_"We're going to save my son, my wife and your wife"_

_ I pull over at Leila's house, the last thing I wanted was to talk with her, but for Ana and my son's life I'll do anything. I knock at the door and she answer it, she's different, blond her hair is short; she doesn't look like Ana anymore. _

_"Christian"_

_"We need to talk"_

_"Yes come in"_

_ We enter her house, it's simple but comfy "where's Susie?"_

_"She left this morning, I tried to see you but you didn't want to, I tried to call and you didn't answer"_

_"Go to the point Leila" _

_"Come" she leads us to a room we enter that and there are notes pictures, Ana's pictures, and note's saying that I'll be with Susie, she will be my sub. She is nuts fuck._

_"What is this?"_

_ "This is Susie obsession, I know what it is I felt it too, but I guess she always felt it, since she found out that you got married she never give up on having you, I didn't had contact with her until last year, I could see that she was obsessed and she set a plan to have you" fuck what is she saying, Susie planned everything, I can feel the anger, my blood is boiling now fuck._

_"Where's she Leila?"_

_"She mentioned a house that José bought something like that"_

_"Elliot let's go" _

_"I'll come with you"_

_"What"_

_"You will need my help she is sick, I want to help" my phone goes off and it's Welch fuck_

_"Grey"_

_"Mrs. Grey is at Browns Point Boulevard the car is parked there, and I have information, Susie is there with Elena."_

_ Elliot drive us while I talk with Taylor to see the best way to enter the house, we need to take care since Susie is with Elena. I tell Taylor that Teddy must be in the house as well so we need to set up a good strategy to catch Susie and Elena without any harm._

_"Fuck Elliot can you drive faster"_

_"I'm doing my best bro, but the house is far from where we are" we arrive at the house and Taylor is there along with the police._

_"Mr. Grey, we found a way to enter the house by the back yard, we need to take care"_

_"I'll enter"_

_"What Leila? Are you nuts?" _

"No I'm not Elliot, I'm Susie friend so she will let me in if you go there or Christian we will miss the opportunity and this is my way to say sorry for all the things I did in the past especially with Ana." She talks with the police officer and with Taylor and she enters the house. I just can stay here and wait my wife and son are there I need to enter.

"Sir, no"

"Taylor I'll enter if you want to come Ok but if you don't I'll enter alone, it's my wife, son and sister- in-law there" I enter followed by Taylor and Elliot, the house is quiet, there's no one to be seen. Leila is running with my son in her arms, he's sleeping o God.

"here, he's asleep, probably she gave him something" I pick him in my arms and walk outside the house, there's an ambulance there and doctors, Taylor must have called them, I hand in my son to a paramedic and I enter again in the house, I follow Leila through a corridor and at the end there's a room. She opens the door and I see her and Kate both are bleeding lying on the floor, it hurts to see her like that.

"Ana" I run towards her "baby"

"Well I see you found your wife" Susie's voice echoes in the room. I look at Ana who's pointing to Leila.

"What is she doing here?"

"Leila? She helped find you and Kate". She is almost closing her eyes, no, baby look at me.

"baby, don't close your eyes, talk to me" I lok at the door and see Susie with a gun in her hands

"nooo, nobody will leave, Christian, Sir we can have our own party what do you think?"

"drop the gun Susie now"

"no she won't because you need us" Elena enter the room that sick bitch did this to my Ana.

"I need what? You're disgusting Elena, you're a sick pathetic bitch, you know all I need is right here in my arms, all I need is my Ana."

"How sweet Christian, you forgot who you are I can remind you"

"I know who I am, and I'm not that teenager you abused anymore" There people screaming outside the room and I look at the door and see Taylor with a gun followed by the police, Elliot is by my side with Kate, someone shot, I look at Ana and she is closing her eyes.

"ahhhhhhhhh"

"ANA" no, I can't lose her "Ana, baby, stay with me… baby… Ana"

"Teddy… save our… son" it's all she says before closing her eyes.

"Oh my god help, someone here my wife, my Ana" I look at where Leila were and she is lying on the floor there's blood in her shirt, the police and Taylor are in the room, paramedics work on Leila and one come to carry my Ana and another to carry Kate.

"Sir, we caught Susie and Isaac, but Elena was able to runaway" fuck I leave the house and go straight to the hospital; I'm crying I can't lose my wife.

"Taylor we will find her and she will pay for that"


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews**

**CPOV**

I'm sitting in a chair next to Ana in the hospital why does she wake up? I need her, we need her. The only sound I hear is the bleep coming from the machines which monitors her heart beat and blip 3. I lean down and kiss her forehead. I feel helpless seeing her like that. It's 24 long hours since we brought her to hospital, doctors said that she passed out because of stress and because of lack of food, but doctors said that she will wake up when she is ready. "Wake up, baby I miss you" the door opens and I see my mom.

"Christian" I hug her tightly, I need this, I need to be strong for my Ana.

"Why doesn't she wake up?"

"Her body is recovering from the stress and beating, she will wake up darling, they hit her mainly in the legs and back, blip 3 is OK, we did a check up on her when she arrived and her placenta is in place, so the baby is fine."

"And Teddy how is he?"

"He is fine Christian, he is talking with Ethan."

"I need to see my son, I went there, but he was sleep."

"He woke up 15 min. ago; go there I stay with Ana."

I kiss Ana's forehead and go to the pediatric ward. I enter the room and see Teddy watching cartoons with Ethan, He is laughing Thank god my son is OK.

"Hey buddy"

"Daddy" I walk up to his bed and I hug and kiss his forehead "how are you?"

"I'm fine daddy, I was just sleepy"

"Christian he is Ok, no trauma, he is fine and he slept all the time there in the house. Now I go and see my sister." We walk to the door and I ask him.

"How is she?"

"She is fine, she's awake now, she's has hematoma and I'll go and see how is her emotionally? Another thing, don't worry with Phoebe, she and Ava are with Mia."

"Thank you Ethan" I walk up to Teddy's bed and sit with him, Thank god he is fine, and with no trauma, I couldn't bear if my son watched what that psycho bitch did to his aunt and mother. I stay there over 2 hours watching cartoons and taking with my son, now he's asleep, he is tired and I let him with my mother and I go back to my Ana.

I'm too tired, I don't want to sleep, and if she wakes up I want to see here, I want to be here when she wakes up. I rest my head in my crossed arms in her bed and I fight to not sleep, but I can't fight anymore, I'm worn out.

Suddenly I feel fingers run through my head and in my hair; I lift my head and see beautiful blue eyes looking at me.

"Hi"

"Baby, you're awake"

* * *

I hear voices, I hear Christian voice, I want to open my eyes, but I can't.

"Wake up baby, I miss you" I'm trying Christian, I can't. I hear Grace her voice is far I can't listen all the conversation _"…blip 3 is OK; we did a check up on her when she arrived and her placenta is in place, so the baby is fine."_ Oh thank god my blip 3 is OK, the baby is fine, I try to lift my hand, but it's impossible. And Teddy, my son, how is he? I need to know, why I can't open my eyes

"_And Teddy how is he?"_

"_He is fine Christian, he is talking with Ethan."_ Thank god my Teddy bear is fine as well. Oh no not again, I'm in the dark again.

* * *

"_hey darling, we miss you, especially Christian he's with you all the time he doesn't eat or sleep, please Ana wake up we need you, we miss you, your kids are fine, Teddy and you baby they're both OK, I'm so happy I'll have another grandchild. Thank you Ana, for giving us this beautiful family and bring Christian to us." _ Grace I need to wake up I need to open my eyes, but it's too heavy, why I can't open my eyes, it's too simple. I'm hearing you Grace Can you hear me, please hear me I want to wake up, but I can't. And Kate, I want to know how is Kate does why anybody talk about Kate? She's my friend I want to know, God please let her be OK.

"_Elliot!" _

"_How is Ana?"_

"_She's still asleep and Kate?"_ no, not again, I'm in the dark one more time.

* * *

I don't hear any sound, just a bleep I need to open my eyes, it's too heavy, but I need. Yes, I can It's not too dark here, I look around and see Christian he is sleeping, I need to try again. I close and open my eyes, yes I'm awake, now I need to try to move my hand. Yes I can do this, one more time. I rest my hand over my stomach, blip 3 is fine. Now I need to wake up Christian, I lift my hand and run my fingers over his head in his hair, he stirs and wakes up I can see his grey yes looking at me with a mix of worry and happiness.

"Hi"

"Baby, you're awake" he gets up and kisses my forehead

"I miss you, baby, I love you so much"

"I love you too" he kisses one more time, I'm too weak and I'm thirsty.

"Christina, water, I'm thirsty"

"Alright baby I'll call the nurse" soon I realize that I need to pee as well.

"Mrs. Grey, you're awake, welcome back I'm your nurse, and I'm Nora.

"I'm thirsty" She nods and pours some water in a glass and hand it to me; Christian helps me lift the glass to my lips.

"Small sips Mrs. Grey" Ah this is so good, I needed this.

"erm.. Nurse Nora, I need to pee"

"It's fine Mrs. Grey you have a catheter" what no this is gross.

"No I want to use the bathroom"

"O.k. Mrs. I'll remove the catheter, Mr. Grey I guess Mrs. Grey wants some privacy."

"I'm not leaving"

"Jeez Christian, please"

"Alright, you have two minutes, Mrs. Grey, two minutes." He leaves the room and Nurse Nora does a quick work removing the catheter; I'm thanking her when Christian opens the door and enter the room.

"Now let me help you Mrs. Grey"

"No, she's my wife and I carry her"

"Mr. Grey, this is my job and Mrs. Grey has some bruises, so we need to take care to not hurt her."

"What are you saying? That I won't take care of my wife? She's my fucking wife and I'll help her to the bathroom" this is embarrassing, nurse Nora looks to Christian with a angry look, but don't say anything, he picks me up in his arms and carries me to the bathroom, how I missed these arms, my safe place, his scent, my Christian. Nurse Nora helps him with my IV and he puts me on the ground.

"Now sit, before you fall"

"No I can't you're looking"

"Ana sit and do your business, don't worry with me remember I watched you pee before."

"You don't need to remember that do you? It was embarrassing, I couldn't look at you for the whole day, and I was mortified."

"I'll sit, but you will leave me here OK?"

"No, you're weak and I don't want you to feel dizzy and fall"

"Can you turn around?"

"Ana" I look to him and my look says _or you turn around or I don't pee" _he complains put turns and then I can do my business, it feels heaven. I wash my hands and I get up. Christian turns around and picks me up again in his arms I whisper in his ear

"This is my favorite place to be in your arms" he smiles his shy smile and kisses me on the lips; he puts me in bed while Nurse Nora calls the doctor.

"Mrs. Grey I'm glad you're awake I'm Doctor Walker and I'll check on you" I nod while she examines me.

"Mrs. Grey, you have some bruises in your legs and back only, your stomach miraculously wasn't hit, which could cause you a miscarriage, your baby is fine you don't need to worry. These marks in your skin can give you some light scars. Because you're skin wasn't deep broken, I will prescribe some creams that will help these marks disappears as well as the light scars, you don't need to worry with that. One important thing, you'll need bed rest for two weeks when you're discharged, for that the placenta doesn't have the risk of being displaced. So light movements and don't carry heavy things, after these two weeks you need to see your doctor and see how the baby is" Thank god my baby is Ok, I confess the scar part scared me, but she said creams will help it disappear.

"Doctor, these creams for scars can be used while she is pregnant?"

"I'll prescribe one that's fine for use while pregnant you don't need to worry, any doubts"

"I'm hungry, can I eat?"

"Yes Mrs. Grey is fine, just something light; I recommend chicken soup for now" Christian grabs his blackberry and deal a number.

"Taylor… she's awake… could you bring us some chicken soup?... ah something for Teddy too… thank you."

"And Teddy?"

"He's fine. Ethan talked to him; don't worry no trauma for our baby boy"

"Can I see him?"

"Yep, I call my mother and ask her if he can come here."

"Mom… she's awake… can teddy come here?... Taylor is bringing food for Ana and him…. OK we are waiting."

"He's coming" I'll see my baby boy, thank god he's OK. The door opens and I Grace with Teddy, he runs to me when he sees me.

"Be gentle to mommy, she's recovering"

"Can I kiss mommy, daddy?" Christian nod and helps him to sit in my bed with me and kisses me and hug me, oh how I miss my Teddy bear.

"Are you Ok mommy?" I nod "why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy to see you" we talk about the cartoons he was watching, and about going home tomorrow. There's a knock at the door and is Taylor.

"Sir, Gail made some soup and cookies for Mrs. Grey and Teddy."

"Thank you Taylor" Christian helps Taylor to put the food in the tray. Taylor leaves and we eat together.

"Christian I want to ask you something"

"Ask baby"

"How is Kate?"

"she's fine, Elliot and Ethan is with her, they have to work on her emotions only, but physically she is fine, just bruises like you, you two will get over it". I smile to him and continue to eat. Teddy stays here with us a while, but has been discharged and he can go back to home. Ethan will take him to his and Mia's house where's Phoebe and Ava are. If everything is fine tomorrow I'll be discharged. Now that Teddy went home I can ask Christian.

"So what happened with Susie, Elena and Leila? He sits with me in bed and we just cuddle he sighs and starts talking.

"Susie was arrested, she will pass for a psychological test, if they attest that she is ill she's go to a hospital."

"Leila is at ICU, she was shot in the chest and she's in coma, we don't have more information." He stops and looks at me.

"And Elena"

"We don't know where she is, she ran away." Oh my god no.

"Don't worry baby Taylor, Welch and the police are searching for her" he kisses my forehead and I rest my head in his chest.

"I want to see Kate"

"You will tomorrow, I'll take you to her room." He gets up and I don't understand why?

"Sweet heart what are you doing?"

"You need to sleep, you're tired and I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, please sleep with me" I pat the bed and he looks at me, he takes of his shoes and socks and lie with me in bed. I cuddle with him and rest my head over his heart.

"I love you Mr. Grey"

"I love you Mrs. Grey, now sleep." Soon we are drift off in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews**

**I decided to post it early since tomorrow is ****Holiday in Brazil, so I don't know whether i'll be able to post another chapter tomorrow ( I'll try my best to do it.**

Today I'll be discharged, jezz I don't think I could stand another day in the hospital, it's been 2 days since I woke up, and I can see Christian is worn out, he blames himself for everything Kate and I have been through, I tried to tell him that isn't his fault, but he seems to not believe in me.

"Mrs. Grey, here is your papers and you're officially discharged."

"Thanks Doctor Walker"

"And remember bed rest for two weeks."

"Doctor, can I talk with you for a minute?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey." They walked to the door, I try to hear what they are saying, but they are speaking very quietly, almost a whisper.

"Yes, Mr. Grey if she is up to do it then is fine, but I recommend to wait the first two days, because she still in recover."

"Thank you" he walks towards me and kisses me on the lips.

"What was all that about?"

"Baby, you know what it was, sex" he smirks at me; he didn't ask that, please it's not true.

"Christian did you ask that?"

"Yes, she's a doctor I needed to know, baby"

"And what she said?"

"Well, we need to wait two days and then is all up to you, Mrs. Grey, now let's go home"

"Christian, what about Kate? I saw her yesterday and she was better, when she will be discharged?"

"Elliot told me this afternoon, don't worry baby she is fine the only worry they have is her emotional, now let's go" he grabs my hand and leads me out of the hospital and it feels so good to feel the wind against my face. I just want to go home, cuddle with my children and forget what happened, Taylor waited for us at the back of the hospital, because we don't want to deal with paparazzi now. I slide in the SUV followed by Christian. He is silent; he grabs my left hand and kisses my engagement and wedding rings, I lift my hand and smooth his cheek.

"I know what you're thinking and you're not the one to blame, Susie is, so please stop doing it sweet heart"

"You know me so well, baby" I smile at him and he kisses me. The ride home he still silent, I lean my head over his shoulders and all I think is us in our bubble. We arrive home, and the first thing that I see is the hydrangea flowers, and it's so good being at home. Taylor pulls over the entrance and Christian runs to open my door, he grabs my hand and we walk to the door. We enter the house and we go straight to the family room, my kids run towards me yelling.

"Mommy"

"Be careful with mommy, Phoebe, Teddy" Christian says with a stern look. I hug both of them tightly, how I missed them, thank God Teddy didn't suffer any harm. As I walk I spot Gail who is standing near the couch.

"Ana, thank God you're OK; I was so worried with you"

"I'm fine Gail" I hug her and I feel tears running down to my cheeks, damn hormones.

"Baby, are you Ok, are you in pain? Come sit here."

"Honey, I'm fine it's just hormones" he helps me sit on the couch and then Phoebe sits on my lap; I kiss her curls and inhale her sweet scent. I was so worried about my kids seeing the marks and hematoma that I'm dressed in jeans and a long sleeve blue blouse.

"Mama, me mist you"

"I missed you too baby girl" I kiss her forehead, "were you good to auntie Mimi" she nods and wraps her little arms around my neck. Teddy sits next to me and I wrap an arm around him, bringing him closer to me. We talk about Phoebe's adventurous at Mia and Ethan's house.

After some time the kids are off playing at the meadow. Christian and I are cuddling on the couch.

"Baby you should be in bed, remember what the doctor said"

"Christian I know I need two weeks of bed rest, but I'm doing nothing I feel fine and blip three is fine too, so don't worry daddy."

"But you know you need to rest o.k." he kisses me and I rest my head in his chest.

"Do you think Kate is OK?"

"I think physically she is fine, but I guess she may not be emotionally, I'll talk with Elliot later"

"Christian can I ask you something, but promise to answer me the truth."

"Yes, I do Mrs. Grey"

"Did you feel mad and want to punish me when you discover what I did?" he sighs and looks at my eyes.

"when I found out what you did, yes I wanted to, Christ Ana I thought you're leaving me and the way Kate talks to me, anyway I knew something was wrong, then I start tracking Kate's car and after that I found out that Teddy was kidnapped by Susie and you and Kate were heading to that house, I was desperate I didn't know what to think or what to do, I was just praying that you and Teddy were OK. But, let's not talk about it, I don't want you to stress out more than you already are." He kisses me again and whispers in my ear "I love you".

* * *

After dinner Christian carries me to bed, he said I can't use the stairs because of the bed rest, but I think is his way of saying stay in bed. We enter our room and carefully he deposits me in bed.

"let's get you bathed and ready for bed" he goes to the bathroom to prepare the bath I start to undress me, and when I see the marks, I start to panic I don't want Christian to look at this, he will think I'm disgusting and repulsive and probably he won't touch me anymore I can't avoid the tears I'm ugly, marked I feel dirty. He emerges from the bathroom and I see his worried eyes when he sees me crying.

"Baby, what happened? Shhh… it's OK everything will be fine again." He wraps his arms around me and hugs me tightly; he lets me cry all the tears I was holding all this time, when I finally run out of tears he looks at me searching for my eyes "tell me baby, what you are feeling"

"When you see me, when you see the marks you will think I'm ugly, repulsive and you won't touch me again and you probably will regret marrying me, because I'm not what you want or need." I look down at my knot fingers that are resting in my lap and he puts one hand over mine and with the other he lifts my chin forcing me to look at him.

"You are beautiful, you are my Ana, and you're not repulsive and I'm fighting really hard to not touch you right now, because I don't want to hurt you, and you are not disgusting stop thinking that about yourself, I love you and I always will." He kisses in a passionate, sweet way that shows me all his love. "Now let's bath you, baby" he lifts me in his arms and walks to the bathroom and he puts me in the bath with care, I look shyly at him "and to prove that I want you I'll bath with you" he strips quickly and sits behind me in the tub, I can feel his erection in my low back "you see what you do to me, baby, so never doubt it I want you and only you ever." He washes me, paying attention to all the marks and bruises in my skin, and then he puts his hands in my stomach that is starting to show and rubs it with such love, that I couldn't love him more.

We stay there for what feels like hours just lost in our bubble, our love, I rest my head in his chest and it feels home to me. "Let's leave the bath before we turn out prune" he kisses me and helps me to get out of the bath. He wraps a towel in his waist and helps me to dry with such care and attention then he helps me to dress his t-shirt and some panties, after he carries me to bed, he rubs the cream that the doctor prescribe over the marks and bruises, after that he dries himself and puts his pajamas bottom which hangs on his hips in that way, I'm getting wetting just looking at him. He joins me in bed and whisper in my ear "don't" I look at him confused "don't, we won't have sex until I feel you're ready, and the doctor said to wait two days" I pout to him and he laughs "Mrs. Grey you are insatiable"

"I've learnt with the best" he leans down and kiss me

"Part of my family knows about blip three"

"We need to tell the kids first"

"I wanted to wait until we reach the twelve mark, but I guess everybody knows"

"Don't worry about it baby, we can tell them officially after our appointment with Doctor Greene what do you think?"

" I think It's a good idea"

"Now sleep baby" I close my eyes and soon I drift off.

* * *

I wake up with the sun bathing my skin, I feel Christian's arm over my stomach and his warm breath at my neck, he is so handsome and he is so young. My legs and back are aching and I try to move and change position when Christian stirs and I see two grey eyes looking at me.

"Good morning Mr. Grey"

"Good morning Mrs. Grey" he kisses me "are you in pain?"

"It's just my legs and back that is hurting" he gets up quickly and heads to the bathroom, he comes back with a glass of water and some painkillers

"Here baby, Doctor Walker told me to give you this when you're in pain, that's OK it won't affect the baby" I take the pill and swallow it with the water. He comes back to bed and we cuddle. After some time my stomach starts to rumble

"I guess is time for breakfast"

"I guess you're right Mr. Grey" I'm getting up when I hear Christian

"Don't, you'll stay in bed remember? I'll bring you breakfast in bed Mrs. Grey, I'll see if the kids are up and then I'll bring them here to make you company" he leaves and some minutes after I see Phoebe running to the room and Christian screaming to her

"No running young lady and be careful with mommy"

"OTAY DADDY" she screams back to him.

"Hey Phe Phe did you sleep well?" she nods and hugs me. I look at the door and see Teddy standing there.

"Come here Teddy bear, mommy misses you too" he comes towards the bed and sits at Christian side, he looks sad I wrap an arm around him "what happened Teddy bear, why do you look sad?"

"It's my fault"

"What's your fault baby boy?"

"What happened to you and Auntie Kate." I freeze at what teddy just said

"No Teddy bear it's not your fault, look at me, it's not your fault OK?" he nods "why do you think is your fault?"

"Because if I stayed at school you wouldn't go after me, so you wouldn't get hurt" I'm speechless I don't know what to say to my son, he blames himself for all that happened to us. He starts crying and this is heartbreaking

"if… I didn't left school… with that girl who was with uncle José… you would be OK."

"Shhh" I put Phoebe at my side and put Teddy on my lap, I hug him tightly and kiss his forehead. Christian enters the room and sees his son sobbing; he puts the tray at the nightstand and sits in the bed.

"What happened Tedster?" I tell Christian and he makes Teddy look at him

"buddy, this is not your fault OK, mommy is fine this are just bruises that will disappear, remember when you were learning to ride your bicycle and you fell and you had bruises and scratches in your legs and elbows?" he nods "and after some time they're all gone" he nods again "these bruises on mommy will disappear and you didn't cause none of them, do you understand?" he nods and hugs Christian.

"Alright, know let's eat _the_ breakfast I prepared for us"

"Did you cook Mr. Grey?"

"Do you have doubts about my cooking skills, Mrs. Grey? You wounded me" I giggle

"The best sound ever baby" he kisses me and the kids say in unison "eww" we laugh and eat our pancakes.

* * *

The day passes by and I can't get out of the bed, I'm getting nuts for being here, suddenly my phone goes off.

"José, hi"

"Ana, tell me that's not true"

"Tell you what?"

"That Susie didn't kidnapped Teddy and hurt you and Kate, please tell me, it can't be true Ana, it can't"

"José…." I don't know what to say to him he seems desperate. "Can you come over here we need to talk"


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews**

I don't know what to say to José he is coming over and I need to tell him the truth, but I can't tell him who Susie was; I mean he doesn't need to know that Susie was Christian ex-sub. I stare at my phone, trying to think in something, I look at the door and see Christian standing there with my tea and some cookies.

"Hi baby, I brought you some snacks" he hands me my tea and the cookies.  
"Thanks sweetheart"

"What happened, you look worried, is something wrong? Is the baby?"

"No Christian the baby is fine, I'm fine it's just… just that Jose called me and he found out about Susie, he is desperate, and there's Teddy who blames himself for what happened."

"I talked with Teddy; I asked him why he accepted to leave school with Susie and he told us that was the girl who was with José, so I know he is your _friend,_ but I thought that Susie and José picked him up at school, then he told me it was only Susie and another man that he didn't knew, she told him that we asked her to pick him up and since he knew her he thought it was OK."

"Did you think that José was with Susie?" I look at him incredulous, he looks down and nods.

"Baby the way that explained to us, I did, anyway, he was confused and emotional and I don't blame him for it, and I called the school and explained to them that Teddy and Phoebe won't go to school this week and that I'll go there and give them strict orders to not let Teddy or Phoebe leave school with anyone else but Taylor, Ryan, Sawyer, you or me and I'll send pictures of all of us to them and every time Teddy or Phoebe leave school they have to call me and I will authorized it. Now eat baby."

"OK, but I need to tell you something José is coming here"

"What does he want here?"

"He wants to talk with me, because he can't believe that Susie did this with me and Kate and Teddy, he is in denial"

"And he is coming to talk with you"

"Yep, and since I'm in bed rest he will talk with me here"

"Don't"

"Don't what? I'm in bed rest you don't let me leave this bedroom where I'll talk with him in the corridor?"

"Ana, that guy still want to be in your panties and now that his girlfriend is a psycho"

"Christian he is heartbroken, he thought he found love, give the man a break, and I will talk with him."

"Alright you won, you talk with him in the family room, but I will carry you and stay with you all the time."

"Yes, Sir" I bat my eyelashes in a flirtatious way.

"Are you flirting with me Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey is this wrong?"

"No, not at all baby, but remember you still in recovery and Kinky fuckery and lovemaking is out of menu for you" I pout "and no pouting Mrs. Grey, because I'm fighting so hard to not take you now." He kisses me "ah I forgot to tell you, I talked with Elliot and he told me Kate is better but she is emotionally broken, Elliot will bring her here, as you can't visit her because you're in bed rest, Elliot doesn't know what to do, she is shutting him out and doesn't talk with him."

"Poor Kate, she was all stressed out because she couldn't get pregnant again and now this." I feel sad for Kate; I'll talk to her and try to cheer her up. I finish my tea and the cookies; I can say that Christian is happy that I'm eating a lot lately. Christian and I stay in bed cuddling when we hear a knock at the door and it's Taylor

"Sir, Mrs. Grey, Mr. Rodriguez is here to talk with Mrs. Grey."

"Thank you Taylor we're getting down, just lead him to the family room"

"Yes, Sir."

"Now Mrs. Grey let's see your _friend"_ I nod and he carry me out of the room in his arms, I love being in his arms, that's where I belong. Arriving in the family room I see Phoebe and Teddy talking with José, they really like him as an uncle, and José accepted them and Ava as nieces and nephew.

"Hi José" I hug him and I can feel Christian's eyes on us.

"Ana, Christian. How are you Ana?" they shake hands and we sit on the couch.

"I'm fine José, really"

"Ana, please tell me that is not true" I sigh

"I don't know how to say that for you, but yes Susie kidnapped Teddy and hurt me and Kate."

"You're lying, you didn't like her, you was feeling threatened that I was in love with her and not for you anymore, it's that right."

"My wife is not a liar and if you continue to insult her you will be off of this house." I put my hand on Christian's leg to reassure him that's ok.

"Jose you're in denial, it's pretty normal you were deceived for her, you don't mean it" he starts crying I've never seen him like that, it's heartbreaking.

"José she was using you to reach us Christian and I, she didn't love you I'm sorry, but she was… erm… how can I say that…"

"She was what Ana?"

"She was Christian ex" I hope he understand that and don't ask me ex what, because I don't want to explain to him the Dom/ sub thing.

"What?" Oh my God how I will explain that, I look at Christian and he starts explain to José.

"She was a kind of girlfriend of mine, and she was obsessed with me, so she thought if she approached of you, she would be able to approach of my family, and that's what she did. I'm sorry José, but that's it, she wanted that Ana leave me and then she would be with me, she is sick. "

"but and our plans, I bought a house to us, we had plan to get married, you two are saying that all this was a lie, that her love was a lie, a damn lie."

I grab his hand "I'm sorry"

"I put you, Teddy and Kate in danger, it's all my fault, God, I brought her to your home. What she did to you Ana, tell me everything."

"Are you sure?" he nods "alright, well she set a plan to get Christian back, and she needed to get rid of me, so she picked up Teddy at school and with that she and another person threaten me saying if I didn't do what she wanted, Teddy would die." I can't avoid the tears. "So Kate and I went to the house and she and three other people hit us with whips."

"No, this is sick, it's too much for me, please I'm sorry it's all my fault, god."

"No José it's not your fault, OK, she is sick please don't blame yourself."

"Christian do you know where is that bitch"

"She was arrested."

"I'll kill her, I'll kill that bitch, god she lie to me to get on you two, I can't look at you I'm ashamed"

"No, José is not your fault, and please don't do anything she's not worth it." José gets up and we say our goodbyes, I hope he doesn't do something that he will regret.

* * *

I'm back to my bed rest the freedom I had in the family room was too much to ask, I sigh, Christian carried me back to our bedroom, at least he let the kids come and stay with me, since he didn't go to GEH, he needed to call Ross and see how the things are going there. Kate is coming, maybe I can help her, she needs to talk and she is shutting Elliot out. The kids left me here 30 minutes ago because they said they were tired of being inside the house and now they are playing in the meadow.

"Hi baby"

"Hi"

"Kate is here" she enters the room and she has bruises in her face, she comes and sits next to me in bed.

"Elliot is here, so I'll go and talk to him anything that you need just call me OK, no matter what." I nod and mouth him _thank you _Kate is crying next to me, I let her cry, she needs this, and she needs to put all this out of her chest. I won't pressure her, when she is ready, she will talk to me. We stay there several minutes until she starts talking.

"I'm repulsive"

"No, you're not Kate."

"I am, Elliot doesn't touch me, and I don't want him see me like that, I don't to lose him, but I know he will get tired and find someone beautiful that can't get him what I can't right now."

"No, Kate that's not true, he loves you you're just insecure, but your bruises will fade away."

"I see you and Christian and he is all love with you."

"he is like that, because I didn't shut him out, I let him in and let him help me, you need to talk with Elliot about your fears and insecurities, he wants to help you, but he doesn't know how, you need to show him how he can help you face it."

"I don't want him to see me like that, I'm ugly and look at that Gia who works with him, and she is throwing herself in him more now, after she saw me in the hospital, I can't bear lose him, I love him, and she looks hot and all super model." She is sobbing now.

"Look at me, don't compare yourself with that bitch you're zillion times more beautiful than her, and I'm sure Elliot thinks that too." She tries to smile to me. "Elliot is just afraid of hurting you; he is probably getting all his strength to not take you now." She giggles.

"Oh Ana, what I would without my best friend." She stops, sigh and continues "You and Christian did you… you know"

"No, doctor said to him to not touch me for two days, so nothing, but I know he is afraid of hurting me, I tried to and he said that, but, please talk to Elliot he is there for you."

"And what about Teddy?"

" He is fine, I guess, he is blaming himself for what happened to us, Christian and I talked to him, but Christian will call Ethan Teddy needs to talk about it, so we thought with Ethan would be easy to him to talk about that, because Teddy would see Ethan as his uncle all the time and not a shrink."

"Poor boy"

"Yeah he will get over it."

"So, Ana the things that psycho said were true?" Oh I know what she asked that

"You're asking it because of what she said about Elliot?" she looks down and nods.

"Kate it was all a lie, Ok she's never been with Elliot I'm sure, but you need to talk to him about it as well." The door opens and I see my husband and Elliot.

"Kate, we need to go sweetheart." She nod and hugs me and I whisper in her ear "talk to him." She nods and walk towards her husband.

"Laters sis, hope you get better soon"

"Thanks laters"

"I'll walk them and then come back to you, baby" he kisses me and walks with Elliot and Kate.

* * *

That was a long day, I feel for José he deserves to find someone who truly love him. I'm lying in bed waiting for my husband who is putting the kids in bed, since I can't leave the bed rest according to my gorgeous control freak husband. I'm lost in thoughts when he opens the door.

"I gave the kids a bath, tucked them in and read them a story, now Mrs. Grey I'm all yours, you have my full attention."

"I like having your full attention, Mr. Grey"

"I know you do, but for now my attention will not be in the way you are thinking."

"Ok, fine, a girl can try" I kiss him "I just want to end this bed rest and tell the family about the baby."

"We will baby just two weeks to go."

"Have you think what you want a boy or a girl?"

"Yes, definitely a boy"

"Why Mr. Grey."

"I don't know if I can handle another Phoebe" I giggle at his answer.

"Why Mrs. Grey are mocking me?"

"I understand Mr. Grey, I don't think I could handle another phoebe as well."

"You see I have a point"

"Yes that you do"

"Let's see what we will have, I just want a healthy baby, that's all I ask"

"So do I Christian"

"Now sleep baby" he spoons me and soon I'm drift off.


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews**

It's been two weeks since the accident/ kidnapping and today I'll have my appointment with Doctor Greene to see how the baby is and if I'm out of the bed rest. Christian has been so supportive of me, he worked from home the two weeks I was on bed rest, and he helped me a lot with the kids. If everything is OK with blip three today we're going to tell the family and on weekend we're going to fly to Georgia to give my mom the news. I'm at our walk-in closet trying to find something to wear and definitely I don't have anything to wear, nothing fits me anymore, I need to buy some maternity clothes, which is strange, because my stomach start to show up sooner than my previous two pregnancy, and my breasts are larger, I don't have a bra that fits me now. I sit on the floor and begin to cry, Christian enters and sees me there crying, I look at him and I see him with worried eyes.

"Baby, are you OK? What happened?"

"I don't have anything to wear, I'm fat and I don't have even a bra that fits me" he sits with me on the floor and I lean my head on his shoulders, and he rubs my back.

"baby, you're not fat" he puts one hand over my stomach "this is our baby, you're beautiful and baby, don't worry about clothes we can go shopping after our appointment with doctor Greene, but now let me help you." he stands up and goes to my side of the closet and he comes back with a beautiful blue dress with a strap right bellow my breasts and it's beautiful. I put the dress on and it hides my small bump

"It's perfect Christian thank you" I kiss him on the lips

"No, you are Mrs. Grey" he kisses me again and grabs my hand leading me out of the bedroom. We descend the stairs and we see Phoebe playing with her dolls at the family room.

"Hey Phe Phe, we're off to the doctor, please behave with Gail."

"Yes mama" Christian and I kiss her forehead; Teddy is in the kitchen eating his subs. "hey Teddy bear we're going now be good to Gail"

"Yes, mommy" we kiss his forehead and we are off. I'm so nervous; I hope everything is fine with blip three.

We arrive at the hospital and we go straight to the receptionist, oh they changed the girl who was flirting with my husband the other day I came here.

"Good morning, May I help you?"

"Yes, I have an appointment with Doctor Greene at 10 am"

"You name, please?"

"Mrs. Anastasia Grey"

"Yes, just go to the waiting room, She will call your name in a few minutes." We thank her and walk to the waiting room. There are two other pregnant women one of them is almost full term of her pregnancy and the other has a belly smaller than mine. I hope everything is OK. I start rubbing my small and not too small bumpy, when we hear Doctor Greene.

"Mrs. Grey" we walk towards her office and it's now or never.

"How are you Mrs. Grey? I heard about you accident when Mr. Grey called me, let me see here." She looks at her computer "yes, you are 10 weeks pregnant now, for my counting, so let's see your baby and see if you're still or not in bed rest. You can put this gown and lie down at the examination table." I change and lie at the table, Greene starts operating the ultrasound.

"Now let me see, this can be cold." She lifts my gown and puts a cold gel in my belly.

"Let me see your placenta… everything looks fine… did you have any bleeding?" I shake my head "Alright, it's all in place, now let see your baby." She start looking for my baby and she looked surprised "Just a moment" what happened with my baby, my baby is fine, please god let my baby be fine "here, I have a good news to tell you, and I hope is a good news."

"What happened?" Christian looks worried.

"Well I told you that you have one baby in your last appointment, but… you have two babies, congratulation you will have twins." What, is she serious, I look at Christian and his expression is unreadable, oh my and if he doesn't like the idea of having two babies, I look at him, with worried eyes, he looks back and this time he is smiling.

"We are having twins"

"Yes, Mr. Grey"

"everything looks fine, so you're out of your bed rest, but don't exaggerate, remember is two babies, you will feel a way more tired that you felt with the previous two, I will prescribe you folic acid, I will recommend 1 milligram per day, keep that on mind everything will be double, morning sickness, your weight gain, so don't worry. You need to see me more often; with twins we will need more monitoring."

"Is something wrong, why we need more monitoring?"

"Mr. Grey this is a normal procedure, we need to keep an eye this time in two babies. "Mrs. Grey, have you feeling strong morning sickness?"

"No, not too much, it just started sooner than I expected to be, but I'm really tired most of the times."

"This is pretty normal, just try to be in a free stress environment and lie down when you feel too tired. We need to do more exams to check you, because gestational diabetes is higher in twins pregnancies as well as preeclampsia, and don't get scarred labor may come early with twins at 36 -37 weeks, and due to the two previous c-sections you had, I recommend c-section again. Any doubt?"

"Can we reassume our normal activities?" jezz, he didn't ask that.

"Yes Mr. Grey you have green light, to reassume your sexual activities" she didn't say that, I'm blushing, how this two can talk about sex normally. "It's just important that you take care, it's not all positions is comfortable for Mrs. Grey, just take a little easier. Any doubt?"

"Yes, we want to travel to Georgia next weekend, is that OK?"

"I don't see why not, Mrs. Grey you can go. Any other doubt?"

Christian and I shake our heads "all right Mrs. Grey, you're fine, here" she hands me a paper towel "you can clean yourself, and get dressed, how many copies do you want?"

"Eight please."

"Here Mr. Grey"

"Thank you doctor Greene"

"So don't forget to make your next appointment, I want to see you in three weeks." We nod, and we leave Doctor Greene's office and Christian goes to the receptionist to make our next appointment.

"Now Mrs. Grey let's buy you some clothes"

"Are you happy? I mean with the twins."

"Yes, I'm too happy, baby blip three is now with blip four as well, I'm the happiest man Ana." He kisses me with such love and passion. We slide in the SUV and make our way to Caroline Acton's boutique she opened it last year, her clothes are great and elegant as well her maternity clothes. We stay there for two long hours, I hate shopping, but I need clothes, so I left with 8 jeans, 10 blouses, 8 dresses, Christian spent almost $35,000 dollars on it and because I told him it was too much he spent extra $5,000 in lingerie and night gowns. We arrive at home and I can say I'm tired; at least I was wearing flats, and now I'm hungry.

"Hi Gail, and the kids?"

"Hi Ana, Mr. Grey, they are at the meadow they love to play there, I'm preparing lunch, do you prefer eat here or in the patio?"

"In the patio Gail, what do you think Christian?"

"I think in patio it's great"

"Alright, I'm making Caesar salad and the kids asked for subs"

"I go for the subs Gail" we laugh

"Ah Gail we have some news about blip three"

"Is everything OK?"

"Yes, we are having twins"

"OMG! Ana, Mr. Grey congratulations"

"Thank you Gail" We make our way through our bedroom, I need to change in something comfy, now I know why my stomach is a way bigger than it was with Teddy and Phoebe at 10 weeks. I feel a pair of arms around my waist; Christian's hand rests on my bumpy, he kisses that spot behind my ear, then he starts to trail kisses in my neck.

"You Know. Mrs. Grey" kiss "we didn't celebrate" kiss "properly" kiss "the news" kiss "because we celebrate blip three, but not blip four" kiss "so we need to have some fun" he cups my breasts massaging them, I wince "I'll be gentler"

"I think Mr. Grey it's a good idea."He turns me around, so that I'm facing him now, he kisses me with passion, love and lust. He takes of my dress and I'm standing only in my bra and panties, he kneels and he starts kissing my bumpy.

"Hi, babies I'm your daddy, mommy and I love you two so much" he kisses my bumpy one more time "now I'll take care of mommy" He kisses me and carries me to bed.  
"Mr. Grey I think you're wearing too many clothes"

"And what you're going to do about that?" he kisses me again and soon we're lost in each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We walk to the patio hand in hand; we decided to tell the kids, since we need to prepare them for two new brothers or sisters. We have our lunch and them we start our mission.

"Teddy, Phoebe remember when we ask you about a baby brother or a baby sister?" Christian asks them and both nod

"Yep, I want a baby sister, mama"

"I want a baby brother"

"Ok, so mommy and I have some news for you two"

"Yes, you will have two new siblings."

"Two" they say in unison. And I nod.

"Where is the babies mama?"

"In my tummy" I show them my small tummy.

"Did you eat the babies, mama? Like Auntie Mimi?" I shake my head.

"No I didn't eat the babies, daddy put them here, for them to grow and when they're ready, they will meet us."

"How daddy put the babies there" Teddy points to my small bumpy, and I look at Christian not sure what to say to them, Christian sees my embarrassing look and he starts talking.

"I hugged mommy"

"But you always hug mommy and she wasn't with a baby before" Gosh Teddy has a point now explain to him Christian, this I want to see.

"Well it's not that hugs you see, its special hugs"

"I tought I had special hugs" Phoebe starts pouting

"But you have Phe phe, it's a different hug only for mommies." Christian puts her on her lap and cuddles her "you see you have special hugs and this is daughter and father special hugs"

"Are there other kinds of hugs daddy?" Teddy asks Christian

"Well yes, but you will find out when you grow up, now go and play with your sister." They run to the meadow to play.

"Well Mr. Grey that was good."

"Why, Mrs. Grey, I see that soon I'll need to explain to them the birds and bees." He kisses me.

"So now that they know it, we need to tell the family, I know it's soon but Doctor Greene give us the green light, so I guess that's Ok to tell them, and even if we don't want to I'm sure Teddy and Phoebe will tell them the news."

"I'm sure they will."

"I'm worried about telling Kate"

"She will understand, baby and soon she and Elliot will get pregnant" he hug me and kisses me.

"So we're going to Savannah, to tell my mother?"

"Yep, I'm doing the arrangements, we will take the jet on Friday and we will stay up to Tuesday, what do you think, baby? I couldn't move forward my meetings too far so on Wednesday I have a meeting."

"That's OK Christian" I kiss him one more time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

I wake up with a huge need to pee I turn around and Christian is not in bed, I go to the bathroom do my business and then I'll search for my husband. I look at Teddy's room and nothing Teddy is fast asleep, then I look at Phoebe's and nothing, I descend the stairs, I hear a song it's coming from the music room, I go there and stand by the door watching Christian play, the song is beautiful, but at some point anxious and bittersweet, I don't how to define it, but is beautiful, breathtaking, I see him wearing only his pajamas bottoms, I wait until he finishes the piece, when he would start play it again, I sit with him in the piano stool.

"Did I wake up with the music?"

"No, I woke up, because you're not in bed. It's a beautiful song."

"It's Chopin and it's called _Nocturne__ Op.55 No.2_" I kiss his shoulders "I'm worried about the babies"

"They are fine"

"I know I'm just worried if I can be a good father for four kids, I'm afraid of failing with them."

"You are a wonderful father, you know that, Teddy and Phoebe love you so much and you are they super hero, believe me" I kiss him on the lips and get up, I reach out my hand to him, which he takes. "Now let's go to bed Mr. Grey it's late."

"Let's go Mrs. Grey, I love you"

"I love you too".


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews**

I'm too warm, Christian warm, he is wrapped around me, and he has his hand over my bumpy, I can't believe we will have twins, I look at him and he looks so peaceful sleeping, I love watching he sleeps we I can, normally is the opposite: he watches me while I sleep; so different than yesterday when he shared his fears of being a father of four kids, but I know we will be a wonderful father for these babies as he is for Teddy and Phoebe. I try to not move, because I know he doesn't sleep too much, but I really need to pee and it's getting impossible to ignore this urge to pee, I try to move without waking him, but when I put my foot out of bed he stirs and wakes.

"What happened, are you feeling OK?" he asks me with a sleepy voice.

"I'm fine as well are the babies, but I really need to pee." I get up and I can feel his eyes on me as I make my way through the bathroom. I do my business and I come back to where I belong - Christian's arms. I cuddle with him and we stay there what it feels like hours, when we hear a timid knock at the door. Christian gets up and opens the door, Phoebe enter the room running to me.

"Hey baby girl what happened?"

"I dreamed with my baby brother and sister."

"Did you now" she nods

"They were playing with me and Teddy, mama. When they can play wifs me?"

"Phe Phe, it will get some time for this to happen, they still here" I point to my tummy. She leans down and kisses my stomach. "I love you buabies" I look at Christian and he is beaming.

"What do my two favorite girls think if we have breakfast in bed today?"

"What do you think Phe Phe? It's a good a idea don't you think?" she claps her hands and says, looking at me

"Yes, buakfast in bed"

"Alright, so I'll get Teddy and bring him here, while I go prepare breakfast" Christian leaves the room and I stay cuddling with Phoebe, I love this moments with my family. I look at the door and see Teddy walking in the room with sleepy eyes, he definitely took after me, and he is clearly not a morning person.

"Come here Teddy bear" he sits in the bed and cuddle next to me. We stay there for several minutes until Christian enter in the bedroom carrying a trail with pancakes, bacon, eggs, orange juice and milk for the kids, my tea and his coffee.

"What took you so long?"

"'I was preparing breakfast Mrs. Grey"

"Yeah, did you buy the things?"

"Why Mrs. Grey, I didn't. I was cooking."

"And since when do you cook?"

"Mrs. Grey you wounded me, but Ok I really tried to cook, but as you know it didn't work so I asked Gail to help me, she did the bacon, eggs and pancakes and I pour the juice and the milk, served my coffee and made you tea." he grins at me.

"Thank you sweetheart, my tea is perfect" I smile to him, "now let's eat". As Christian takes a sip of his coffee, I can feel it coming oh no, I run towards the bathroom just in time to empty my stomach, I can feel Christian's arms around me, he holds my hair out of the way and rubs my back.

"Are you OK, baby?" I nod, he goes to the vanity and grabs a cloth and helps me to clean, he hands me a glass of water. "Better"

"Yes, thank you."

"So coffee now" I nod.

"I'll take the coffee back to the kitchen, do you think you can face something there?

"yep, I'm fine now and the babies are hungry" Christian took his coffee back to the kitchen and we could have breakfast in bed, with no sign of morning sickness again, and because of that Christian decided to not drink coffee again next to me, which I'm grateful.

Christian needed to go to GEH this morning, because of our trip to Savannah, which is tomorrow, he said he was back by the lunch time, and the afternoon he is all mine, humm, I like this idea I'm getting wet just thinking about it, with this pregnancy, my hormones are way double and I'm hornier than I was with the other pregnancy, I don't think in other thing than sex and Christian is loving it. Now I start to think at our trip, I can't get this horny at my mom house, jezz I will need to control myself to not jump in his bones all the time there. Hence, I decided to help the kids, more than help them to pack, I always do this alone, they really try to help, but they always get tired in the middle, anyway I need to do it for us to leave on Friday, as soon as I start packing Phoebe's clothes, my phone goes off and it's Kate.

"Hi Kate, how are you?"

"I'm better and you."

"I'm good."

"I need to talk with you, and don't worry it's good news."

"Do you want to come over?"

"Hell yeah Steele"

"'Now it's the Kate I know and love" I giggle.

"Alright so wait for me."

"Laters"

''laters"

I finish packing Phoebe's things and start Teddy's before Kate arrives. I hope she Elliot talked and solved their problems. I feel tired, Doctor Greene said that every time I feel like that I should lie down. I go to mine and Christian's bedroom just to relax a little I close my eyes for a moment and I fall asleep.

* * *

I feel hands on me and someone is kissing my neck, I feel hands on my bumpy "baby, wake up"

I slowly open my eyes and see two lovely grey eyes looking at me, Christian, ah he is too damn hot in his gray suit that is such a crime, I'm getting wet, just looking at him. "Baby, Kate is here." I move so now I'm in a sitting position "ah I forgot, she called me early and told me she have good news and I'm wonder what it is."

"Well she is here I guess you will find out, do you want to see her here or in the family room?"

"In the family room, I'm fine Christian don't worry." I kiss him and we go down the stairs, Kate is sitting on the couch.

"Baby, I'll go my study to work a little anything that you need just call me OK" I nod and he kisses me chastely on my the lips.

"Hey Steele"

"Grey" we giggle and we hug, some of her marks faded away, and there are just some of them that are light enough and you need to pay attention to notice it.

"So Kate what are the news, I'm curious"

"yeah, hold on it is really good news, I talked with Elliot as you said and we talked a lot about all our fears, and I can say that he was afraid of losing me, can you believe it? I thought he didn't want me anymore"

"I told you, he loves you"

"Yeah, and he was really afraid of pushing me to talk to him, or to let him touch me, I felt bad, because I could avoid a lot of the stress if we started to talk at the beginning"

"So, you two are OK now"

"Yep, we are working on communication, I always thought we talked about everything, but I guess we were hiding our fears from each other and then with the pregnancy problems, it just got worse, that day at the Greys when we talked Elliot didn't sleep with me in the same bed, because I completely shut him out. But now we are fine and about the pregnancy problems we decided to let the fate do the things for us with no rush, so we decided to enter in the adoption program."

"Really Kate, this is great, I'm so happy that you two decided that."

"When we talked about everything, Elliot came with this idea, and I started to thinking about it as well so we shared our opinions about the subject, and we called Grace and Carrick both are helping us, they are guiding us on this. Elliot told me and I quote _'I was adopted and it was great to me and I want to do this for another kid out there'_, but he was afraid of my reaction about the subject: raise a child from another person."

"So he brought up the subject" she shakes her head

"No I did. After we talked that day, I went home thinking about that and we, Elliot and I started our talking mission" she laughs "I brought up the adoption subject together with him, but I said it first he was 2 seconds late" we laugh.

"And what did he say?"

"He kissed me, no words"

"I'm so happy for you" I hug her "So and how is the process?"

"Well, we have an interview with the social worker, tomorrow she will talk with us, analyze our life and so on then we can go and visit some foster homes and talk with some children."

"And what about Ava, have you talked with her?"

"No yet, we don't know how to approach this subject with her, so Grace is helping us, she did this with Elliot when she brought Christian to live with them, it's a process that we have to face it."

"I know everything will be just fine, don't worry."

"I hope so"

"Steele, I need to go now, Ava is with Grace, and she started talking with her about it."

"Oh, Ok if you need anything you and Elliot can count on us"

"Thanks! Laters" we hug with other and I follow her up to his car.

"Laters"

Now that Kate left, I can search for my husband. I go to his study and open the door, he is there typing in his laptop, he is so gorgeous, I walk towards him, and he lifts his head and looks at me

"Hey baby"

"Hi, Am I distracting you?" he shakes his head

"I love your distractions" I walk to him and sit on his lap "I talked with Kate."

"And what did she say?"

"Elliot and she want to adopt a child"

"Do they? This is good news so"

"yep, Grace is helping them do it and talk with Ava, they are afraid of Ava's reaction, so Grace is talking with her, kind of preparing her, the same way she did with Elliot when they brought you to live with them"

"And the same way she did when they brought Mia"

"Yep."

"Don't need to worry, my mom will talk with Ava and everything will be fine." He kisses me, with a passionate, roughly way, oh my! That's all I need, I'm glad I'm wearing a dress this will facilitate our work. He makes me sit astride him; he lifts my dress and slides his hand under my panties

"Humm so ready for me baby"

"Yes" he does a quick work on my panties and in his trousers that soon we are one, we are lost in each other.

* * *

We are lying on the couch Christian has in his study "I love paying you a visit in you study".

"Well Mrs. Grey you can go and pay me a visit any time you want my study door is always open for baby." He kisses me.

"I helped the kids pack for our trip to Savannah" he looks at me with a disbelieve face "OK I did all the dirty work OK. What time will we leave tomorrow?"

"I thought 5 in the morning then we will have more time to spend at your mother's"

"I liked it; we need to pack as well."

"And you need to eat, your stomach is rumbling"

"Oh! So let's eat and then we pack"

"As your wish Mrs. Grey" we leave his study and go to the kitchen, Christian helps me prepare our subs, his concept of helping is hug me and kiss me, but I can't claim about it I love it.

"I need to call my mom, to let her know what time we will arrive tomorrow." I pick my blackberry and deal her number.

"Hello"

"Hi mom"

"Ana is everything OK? You're still coming right?"

"yep, I'm just calling to confirm the time we will arrive there it's around 10 am tomorrow."

"Great, I can wait for you at the airport. Is everything OK? How are the kids, and Christian?"

"We are all good, the kids miss you and papa Bob." We giggle. "Christian is fine as well"

"Good, I gotta go, Bob is calling me, bye sweet kiss the kids for me"

"Bye Mom, I will" I look at Christian and he is smirking at me. "She is waiting for us"

"So let's pack Mrs. Grey" he kisses me and we go up the stairs straight to our mission.


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews**

I feel kisses in my neck, and hands travelling down my body, humm this is good.

"Wake up, baby, it's time"

"No, let me sleep" I hide my head under the pillow.

"Baby, it's time to wake up or we will miss our flight."

"No, we won't. It's out flight, our jet, so we can travel the time we want to."

"Baby, you know it's not like that, and it's 4h15 in the morning and our flight it's 5 am, so get up now." I never understand why I have to wake up this early; _it would be easy if you didn't wake up your husband twice to release some sexual tension during the night._ My inner voice has a point; I hope I don't get this horny at my Mom's.

"I'll get the kids and you take a quick shower, you can sleep again in the jet." He kisses me and leave to his mission: wake up the kids. I get up and go straight to the bathroom I look at the mirror and see my grow belly, jezz, it seems I'm 20 weeks pregnant and not 10 and a half, I'll be a whale in few weeks. I take a quick shower, and then I search for a basic summer long length blue dress, a black bolero and black flats in the walk-in closet. I put minimum makeup, just a gloss. I go to Teddy's bedroom and see Christian and Phoebe there waiting for Teddy pick up his toys.

"Hi family"

"Mama, look" Phoebe shows me her bag full of dolls and stuffed animals.

"Will you take all this to Grandma Carla and papa Bob's house, sweet?" she nods

"Alright Teddy, let's go."

"Yes daddy"

We slide into the SUV; I'm getting in the back along with Teddy and Phoebe who are sitting in their car seats and Christian gets into the driver's side and Taylor is driving us. Sawyer and Ryan are in the other SUV with some of our bags which are packed in two cars. We make our way to SeaTac, the kids are sleeping next to me. Soon we arrived at SeaTac, we pull up to the jet Christian and I unbuckled the kids out as we wait for the jet door to open.

"Right, plane doors are open, time to board." Christian carries Phoebe on board who is sleeping and I walk with Teddy who is excited since we arrived at the airport. Security sweep the area and park the cars in the load bay.

Teddy and Phoebe are seated together so they can sleep until we can use the bed. Christian and I buckle up. Security buckle up in the back while we're waiting for take-off.

Our flight attendant Natalie runs through the safety routine. Christian squeeze my hand as we take-off. I put one hand over my stomach and relax soon we will be at Savannah. Once we're at cruising level Christian moves each child into the bedroom. I start to drift off.

Suddenly I wake up with someone kissing me. "Baby, wake up, you can sleep in the bedroom with the kids, there's enough room."

"Yes, please" I murmur and walk to the bedroom, I climb under the duvet next to Phoebe. I cuddled with her and soon I'm asleep.

* * *

I wake with someone caressing my cheek, I touch the side of the bed and feels strong arms, I know this arms; I instinctively cuddle in Christian chest, this feels home to me. I open my eyes and see my husband lying in bed with me.

"Where are the kids?"

"They woke up some minutes ago, and they are playing now." We stay lying there for what it feels hours. It's so good stay like that with Christian. "Baby, it's better we go and see what the kids are doing, soon we will be landing in Savannah." We get up and take our seats. The rest of the flight is relaxing we eat breakfast, and watch the kids play with their toys. Our landing is smooth and soon we're out of the doors. I can see Mom and Bob, she looks so happy, the kids notice her and they runs toward her and Bob.

"How are my grandchildren? Phoebe you're so beautiful. Teddy you're so handsome and you've grown up since the last time I saw you." Phoebe wraps her little arms around Grandma Carla's neck.

"I'll be tall as my dad"

"I'm sure you will."

"Ana, sweet you look good and you're glowing, if I didn't know you I would say you're pregnant." Jezz how does she do that? My dress hides my small bumpy. _Well, you know she's right, and you're here to tell her about the babies _my subconscious snaps at me.

"Christian, you and Ana are great"

"Thanks Carla you too"

"Let's go guys; you must be tired from the flight." We all enter in Bob's car while security follow us with the SUV. Phoebe is sitting in Christian leg and she is chatting with Teddy, they can't take the look out of the window, as we pass at the McDonald's Phoebe starts to ask Christian if we can go there, he tries to convince her that we need to go to grandma's house first. After 10 long minutes, Christian finally convinces her. We hit the I-516 as we catch up all the news with mom and Bob, after 35 min we arrive at mom's house. Her house is cozy, it's small and simple if we compare to our house, but it's what I missed the most. It has only one floor, and the house is made with exposed bricks and there's a huge tree in front of the house.

We enter the house and mom show us our rooms, Christian and mine room it's at the end of the corridor right next to the kids, we put our bags there and help the kids with their things, as they are sleeping in the same room. I sit in the bed and I feel really tired at least I didn't have any morning sickness the whole morning; I guess it's better tell the news soon.

I enter in the living room and we start talking about everything, Phoebe runs toward her grandmother and starts talking with her.

"gwama Carla, mama has bwabies."

"What sweet?"

"Mama has bwabies in her tummy." My mom looks at me and then to Christian trying to search for our reaction.

"Is it true? Are you pregnant again?" Is she mad? I can't define her reaction, I don't know what to say and I just nod, suddenly she comes to me and hugs me tightly

"Aren't you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know, maybe because of your reaction when Phoebe told you"

"Are you serious?! Ana, I'll be a grandmother again, I'll have three grandchildren"

"erm… mom it will be four"

"What?"

"Carla, what Ana is trying to say is that she is pregnant with twins."

"OMG" she gasps and she faints. Bob catches her and lays her on the couch; Christian goes to the kitchen and brings a glass of water. We try everything to wake her, what it feels long minutes she finally opens her eyes.

"She's waking up" Bob says turning his attention to his wife.

"Oh my, I thought I heard you say four kids"

"Yep mom, I'm pregnant with twins, I'm actually 10 weeks a half."

"Oh god Ana, congratulations, I was just shock with the news, I'm so happy for you two." That was more than I was expecting, it never crossed my mind that my Mom would pass out with the news.

* * *

Christian and Bob are talking about sports in the living room; Christian is talking about Mariners and his last experience watching them with Teddy and Elliot at the stadium. I'm at the kitchen helping mom with dinner.

"So Ana, Christian's family knows about the babies?"

"Grace knows that I'm pregnant, because she found out, I took a pregnancy test with her, and she doesn't know that is twins and the others don't know yet."

"So I'm the first one to know?"

"yep, I knew that you were sad, because you're were almost the last one to know about Teddy and Phoebe's pregnancies, so this time we thought you should be the first." I smile at her while I help her cooking.

"Thank you. How is everything? You and Christian?"

"We're fine, in fact more than fine."

"Yeah I see he can't take his eyes or his hands off you" I smile shyly to her; we keep talking about the kids, my career and about her and Bob. We cooked Mac and cheese since she knows it's Christian favorite dish. We eat and talk about everything; it's so nice being here with her.

It's late and we finally make our way to our room, I'm too horny I could do anything all day, I'm frustrated now, I didn't have any moment alone with Christian, since my mom decided to talk the whole day with me. The moment Christian walks in the room I jump on him, I start kissing him, and I need to feel him. I take off his shirt and start kissing his chest I kiss each one of his scars.

"Baby, what's all that about? It's not that I'm complaining"

"I was horny all day and I didn't have any time alone with you." I slide my hand inside his pants and I can feel his length, he cups my breasts and kisses my neck, he kneels and pulls up my nightgown "no underwear Mrs. Grey, I approve" he kisses the way up until he finds my sex. He assaults me with his mouth and I'm lost in the moment. He gets up and lets me panting, I do a quick work with his pants and his boxers and he steps out of it, as his erection stands to attention, without any warning I took him in my mouth, sucking and he grunts. Suddenly I hear a knock at the door.

"Ana, Christian I brought extra pillows for you sweet, I know you will need it since you're pregnant, I just want you to feel comfortable." Oh my God.

"Christian, what will we do?"

"I can't open the door, look at me."

"Is everything Ok sweet?" I look at Christian.

"Just let me cool down" he jumps to the bed and covers himself with the duvet, I reach for my night-gown and I take a look to see if Christian is covered and I open the door just a little.

"Ana is everything Ok?"

"Yes, I heard you moan and then Christian grunt, I thought something happened with you and the babies." is she serious?

"Mom, I'm fine, we are fine and thanks for the extra pillows" I grab the pillows with care to not open too much the door.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, so good night sweet, anything you need just tell me."

"Don't worry, we're just fine thanks" I close the door and I start laughing, I look at Christian and I see his erection makes a tent with the duvet.

"Why are you laughing at?"

"My mom almost caught us having sex, and she said…. She said she heard me moan… oh god…"

"That's Ok baby, she knows we have sex, remember we have two kids and two more in the oven. But now this guy right here" he pulls out the duvet and I see his full erection "needs some attention don't you think Mrs. Grey?" I nod and bit my lip; I take off my nightgown and crawl between his legs and start sucking his length again.

"God, Ana, baby stop I don't want to come yet." He turns me, so I'm at my back now and he starts sucking my right nipple, while his hand works with the other one. He stops and looks at me, gray eyes to blue, I feel his hand in my sex "so ready for me baby"

"Yes" he inserts two fingers inside of me. "Christian"

"What do you want baby?"

"You. Inside. Me. Now."

"As your wish Mrs. Grey" he enters me and soon we are lost in each other.


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

I wake up with Christian kissing my bumpy, I'm glad he is enjoying this pregnancy. I feel he's making his way up with kisses, he nuzzles between my breasts "so beautiful" he keeps making his way up until he finds my lips "good morning Mrs. Grey".

"Good morning Mr. Grey." He looks at me searching for permission "yes" he slams hard into me, he keep up the pace never taking off his eyes off me; that's all I need this morning and soon we find our release. We lay there sated after our lovemaking; I rest my head on his chest and listen to his fast heart beating. Oh no not again, I get up fast and put on a robe and run toward the door through the corridor until the bathroom. My mother's house doesn't have suits, so the bathroom is in the corridor; I finally reach the toilet and empty my stomach. I thought this morning sickness had stopped, but I guess I was wrong. I feel a pair of strong arms around me; Christian holds my hair out of the way.

"That's Ok baby" he is only wearing his pajamas bottom. I sit on the floor and wait until my stomach is fine again. Christian holds me and kisses my hair. I stand up and he hands me a cloth and helps me to clean, I brush my teeth and Christian hands me a glass of water.

"I guess nobody is up"

"It's early, let's go back to bed." I nod and we make our way to our room. I climb in bed and Christian follows me.

"Are you sure you're right?"

"Yes, it's just a morning sickness it will pass don't worry." We cuddle and stay quiet for a moment. Christian strokes my hair and I caress his chest, that's all I need is my husband embrace to make me feel better.

"I guess is better we get up, or your mom will come here again and catch us in action Mrs. Grey" I hit him on the chest playfully.

"Don't ever joke about that Mr. Grey." We get up and take our turns in the shower, we decided not to shower together while we're staying at my mom's for obvious reasons, and get dressed, I put a green and white long dress, because it helps me to hide my small bumpy, I don't want to everybody knows that I'm expecting again, especially the paparazzi. Christian put on a black jeans and a black t-shirt, and he definitely looks so hot, it's better I calm down or we will never leave this room today. We make our way to the kitchen and the family is already there having breakfast.

"What took you two so long? We wanted to wait for you, but the kids were hungry."

"I didn't feel well this early morning, but now I'm Ok, oh and the babies are hungry" I giggle and Christian kisses my hair.

"Oh sweet are you sure you're better? Do you fancy anything?"

"Yeah, pancakes with chocolate and bacon" everybody looks at me.

"What? It's the first craving that I have so far, bacon and chocolate it's not so bad." everybody chuckles.

"That's Ok Ana, I'll make it" she hands my tea and I wait for my meal.

"Daddy is it true that we're going to fishing?"

"Yes, son, papa Bob invite us for a man program and that does include fishing." Christian looks at me while I devour my pancakes.

"What?"

"Nothing I like watching you eat. It's Ok if I go out with Bob and Teddy? If you're not feeling well I can stay."

"No, Christian go have some fun with Teddy and Bob, I'll have my fun with mom and Phoebe. My mom wants to be the first one to buy the babies their first onesie"

"If you need anything just call me OK? And please spend our money"

"Yes, sir"

"I want you to buy things for you too, and take Sawyer with you" I nod and continue to devour my pancakes.

* * *

Now that the boys are out, Mom, Phoebe and I decided to go to Oglethorpe Mall. Sawyer is driving us so mom and I could keep talking.

"I'm thinking in spend the first weeks with you after the babies are born, you will need extra help, since will be two newborn and you have Teddy and Phoebe already."

"Thank you Mom, I'm worried with the kids after the babies are born, now they think the idea of two new sibling is amazing, they didn't realize the share part, I mean I put almost all my attention in them, not in Teddy and in Phoebe, Of course I will have my moments with them, but the babies will need more of me. Christian told me that he will spend more time with Phoebe and Teddy and when he is with the babies I can spend time with them."

"Don't worry sweet, you two will find a way."

"Do you know the sex?"

"Nope, we will find out at 18 weeks maybe 20, it's early to know"

We arrived at the mall, sawyer pull over and we're out, we enter and Phoebe sees the toy store, she drags us to the store.

"mama, bears"

"yes, Phe Phe, do you want to help me to find two bears for the babies?" she nods.

"Look" she points to a bear dressed as scout.

"Do you thing the babies will like it?" she nods.

"Alright, so let's take it."

"Mama, me?" she brings me a white stuffed dog with heart all over its body.

"Ok let's take it."

We continue our purchases at the children stores; we buy babies onesie, some new dresses for Phoebe, some clothes for Teddy and some dresses for me. When we arrive at home, I go straight to the couch, I'm so tired, that I could close my eyes and sleep a little until Christian, Teddy and Bob arrive.

* * *

I'm moving, and I fell two strong arms carrying me, I slowly open my eyes and see Christian carrying me to the bedroom.

"I catch you baby, sleep, here you will feel more comfortable." He kisses my forehead and lays me in bed.

"I will only if you stay with me." I say it with a sleepy voice.

"Alright Mrs. Grey" he lies with me in bed and I cuddle him, he strokes my hair and soon I drift off again.

* * *

"Baby, wake up, it's almost dinner time"

"What? I slept through the afternoon?" he nods

"You're tired; your mom told me that you three spend almost the whole day there buying and eating."

"Yes, I bought some dresses for Phoebe and me, and some toys, mom bought onesies."

"Good. Now let's go Mrs. Grey, Bob is cooking barbecue in his traditional way."

We arrive at the backyard and see Bob with an apron that says _Grill Master, the man, the myth, the legend. _Too funny, he is grilling the steak when, my mom comes with a wrapped package.

"This is for you Christian" he grabs the gift and unwrapped it and it's an apron which says _real men make twins_

"Thank you Carla"

"Put it on"

"Ana"

"Just put it on, or you won't have any fun later"

"Alright, but this is ridiculous" he whispers in my ear. He puts the apron on, and I can say it is funny, I can't stop chuckle."

"My palm is twitching Mrs. Grey" I roll my eyes.

"It was two infractions and I guess someone will have a pink ass tonight"

"Yes Sir" I can see he is adjusting himself; I'm getting wet just thinking about tonight. We eat dinner at the backyard, the kids loved it, and they could play outside until the bedtime.

We go to our bedroom and I'm panting only twit the anticipation.

"Now, now Mrs. Grey, you'll have some punishment" yes that's all I wanted to her my playful husband is back. "Come here" he sits in bed and I approach him. He pulls up my t-shirt and bends me over his knees; he slides down my panties and start rubbing my backside.

"It was two infractions today do know why will you be punished?"

"Yes, sir, I made you wear a ridiculous apron"

"Only that?"

"I rolled my eyes at you, sir"

"How many will you get?" he keeps rubbing my backside.

"Five, sir" I feel his hand on me

"ahhh"

"You'll get ten, count with me that was one." He hits me again.

"Two… ahh three…. Four…. Five" he slides to fingers inside me

"ahhh… six… seven… eight… nine… ten"

"Good girl, now kiss me" I grab his length and start sucking him

"No hands only your mouth or you'll be punished again" I keep sucking, licking him, torturing him.

"Stop, I don't want to come yet. Get up and, go to bed and get down on your fours" I do as I'm told. "Now spread your legs" again I do what I'm told. "Tell me if is too rough"

"Yes, Sir" he slams hard into me and he keeps his pace, harder each time "ahhhh"

"fuck Ana"

"CHRISTIAN"

"ANA" we find our release together. We lie there panting, trying to catch our breath.

"Are you Ok? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine Christian" he kisses my hair and inhales my scent.

"My favorite scent ever, you smell like you, me and sex, I love you Mrs. Grey"

"I love you Mr. Grey. How was your adventure with teddy and Bob?"

"It was great, we went fishing, we rent a boat and Teddy was so excited, it was good to him."

"He needs to spend some time alone with you, especially after the babies are born."

"We had our men day"

"And what this men day entails?"

"Fishing, swearing"

"You didn't swear in front of my son"

"Baby, I mean not in front of Teddy." I look at him and he looks down.

"Fine, what else"

"We talked about men stuffs, he wanted to know if he will get hairy and stuff, you know."

"Yeah fine Mr. Grey"

"We need to talk with your family about the babies, and in an easy way with Kate. I know she and Elliot are trying for adoption, but it's a hard subject to tell her"

"I know, we could invite the family for dinner and Ray, so this way we can tell the family."

"I like this idea, when we arrive at home I'll call Kate and see how the things are going with the process."

"Now, Mrs. Grey it's late, sleep now" he kisses me and spoons me, I love being in his arms. I sleep hearing his breath in my ear.


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Special Thanks for my friend Heather! **

I slowly open my eyes and I turn to face Christian, but he is not in bed, I search for my blackberry and see that it's late. I make my way to the bathroom, maybe Christian is taking a shower, and I slowly open the door and nothing. I take a shower and get dressed, put one of the dresses I bought yesterday with my mom, it's a beautiful knee length pink dress, and I put on black flats.

I walk to the kitchen and see my mom with a kettle in hand; she's preparing tea, not a good sign.

"Good morning mom"

"Hey sweet, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you" she hands me my tea, and she prepares herself one.

"Ana, I know Christian and you love each other, but... I don't know how to say it."

"But?"

"But I don't need to hear you two screaming each other names during your passion moment." Geez she's just said that, I can't believe I've just heard that, I want the ground to swallow me now. "And I can say that it was kind of exciting, please sweet don't get me wrong, but I feel kind of envious of you two." God can this be any worse than it already is.

"Mom"

"'No, let me continue, Bob and I are not OK, what you, Christian and the kids saw was us trying to be a family, but I guess we're getting divorce, I'm happy that you and Christian are great, and I miss it." I don't know what to say to her, I grab her hand and squeeze it.

"So, I found out that Bob was seeing someone else, and I pretended that I didn't know about it, but yesterday he asked for divorce."

"But, all that happiness and smiles yesterday during dinner."

"Facade" No it can't be.

"Where is Christian?"

" He is talking to Bob. Please don't tell anyone about it" I hug her tightly.

"I want hugs too mama" I turn around and see Phoebe standing in the kitchen with her new teddy bear.

"Come here baby girl I have lots of hugs for you" she runs towards me and I hug her tightly, I kiss her curls and she wraps her little arms around my neck, but she's heavy for me to lift her in my arms and being pregnant makes it difficult I sit in the chair near the table and put her in my lap, squeezing her, she kisses me, and we stay there for several minutes.

"What are my two favorite girls doing?"

"Daddy"

"Hey baby girl" he walks toward us and kisses her forehead.

"Hey, Mrs. Grey" he kisses me chastely on the lips.

"I woke up and you weren't in bed."

"Sorry baby, but I woke up early today with a call from Ros, she was giving me an update on GEH and I didn't want to wake you up, so I went to the kitchen and Bob was there, he asked me if we could talk, and I was outside talking to him." he kisses me again and sits by my side.

* * *

After these amazing days in Savannah, we need to prepare to go home, Christian has a meeting on Wednesday, so we need to get back I'm helping Phoebe pack and Christian is helping Teddy. We say our goodbyes and shortly arrived at the airport. We board and Natalie our flight attendant serves us our lunch.

"Christian, did you know that mom and Bob are getting divorce?"

"Yes, baby, Bob talked to me this morning"

"So do you think that…"

"Baby, I know what you're thinking, that Ray still loves your mom and now that she is getting a divorce, they could be together again."

"How did you know that was what I was going to say?"

"Because I know that you want Ray and Carla together again."

"Oh"

"Baby this is up to them OK, we can't interfere, and we don't know if they really are getting a divorce."

"But?"

"No, buts Ana, if your mother and Ray want to be together they will, but because they want to and not because you want they too." He kisses me on the lips, I try to deepen the kiss, but Christian pulls way.

"Don't"

"What?"

"I know what you're doing Mrs. Grey and the answer is no, because you're pregnant and this kind of activity in flight may not be good for your blood pressure and our kids are here." He whispers in my ear "but nothing will stop us when we get home, in our bedroom, in the shower, in bed" he kisses that spot behind my ear, I'm getting wet only with his voice, how does he do that? I lean my head on Christians shoulder and watch our children play. Our landing is smooth and soon we are in the SUVs heading home.

It's so good being at home "Hi Gail"

"Hi Ana, Mr. Grey, how was the trip?"

"Really good, we had our fun I smile to Christian, who is smirking at me. "But now I just need a bath and to relax, I'm tired."

"No problem Ana, ah Mrs. Katherine called you a few minutes ago"

" Did she say what she wants?"

"No, just asked if you could return her call."

"Thanks Gail I'll do that" Christian and I go to our bedroom hand in hand while the kids tell Gail all their adventures in Savannah.

We enter our bedroom and Christian starts to kiss me passionately and at the same time with need and lust, he takes off my blouse and starts massaging my breast "so beautiful" he takes off my bra and sucks my left nipple while his hands start travelling down my body until he finds his destination, he removes my jeans, I step out of them and he reaches my sex "ahh"

"So ready baby" he inserts two fingers inside of me and I can't think of anything. He removes his hand and he places his fingers in his mouth.

"I love your taste" his hands rests on my bumpy and he leans down and kisses it

"I love when you're round with my children, it's so sexy seeing you carrying my children everywhere" he looks at me and with no warning he scoops me up and carries me to bed.

"I want to show you how much I love you baby" he kisses me roughly and at the same time so sweetly.

"I guess you're wearing too many clothes Mr. Grey"

"And what are you going to do about it, baby?" soon we're lost in each other.

* * *

We lie in bed panting after our sweet lovemaking; I love being wrapped up in his arms.

"I'm going to take a bath Mrs. Grey, join me?"

"Yes, but first I need to call Kate and see what she wants"

"Ok, I'll prepare the bath" he kisses me and walk straight to the bathroom, I love watching him walking naked, hum If I weren't so curious to know what Kate wants I would jump on him right now, I'm getting wet thinking about it, better call Kate. She picks up on the second ring.

"Steele, I need to talk to you"

"It's Grey; you'll never learn Mrs. Grey."

"Yeah I guess not."

"So what's the news?"

"The family adoption worker did a family study on us, they ran a background check, health history financial statements and personal references, since we already have a child …."

"What?"

"We passed on the first stage for adoption"

"Really? I'm so happy for you, so what's next?"

"Now we're going to meet children, and see what happens."

"This is great Kate." Christian stands at the bathroom threshold, looking at me intensely with his piercing grey eyes

"Kate I need to go, Christian is here, I talk with you later."

"Ok, laters"

"So Mrs. Grey our bath is ready, join me?"

"Yes Mr. Grey" he walks towards me and lifts me in his arms we're both naked as we make our way to the bathtub.

"I love you always, baby"

"I love you too, Christian" he kisses me and once again we're lost in each other.


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

I feel kisses on my neck, and someone whispering in my ear "Happy Birthday Baby" I slowly open my eyes, and see my gorgeous husband looking at me with his piercing grey eyes. I smile at him and he kisses me passionately on the lips, he finds his way between my legs and with his knee he makes room for himself; he kisses my body, paying attention to my bumpy, he massages my breasts and with a swift move he thrusts into me, we slowly make love, how I love this man, I circle my arms and legs around him which makes him closer to me, he takes care with my stomach, as he puts his weight in his arms, we take our time savoring each other, we find our release together. Christian hugs me and stays inside of me for a very few minutes.

"I love being inside of you, inside of my wife." He pulls out of me and he pulls me to him, we cuddle and I can hear his heart beating, I kiss his chest and we stay there catching our breath.

"I love birthday sex" I say it while I kiss his scars.

"It's our tradition" he strokes my hair "but I have a gift for you" he tries to get up, but I forced him back down.

"No, stay"

"But your gift?"

"My gift is here" I kiss him and rub my stomach "my gift is you, the kids and the twins" he lifts my chin and makes me look at him.

"I love you more than you can ever know"

"I love you too Mr. Grey" he kisses me and gets up, I love watching him walk naked as he goes to our walk-in closet and comes back with a red box, I know this box it's Cartier. He hands me the box with a note. So, I start reading the note.

_Anastasia, my love, my more_

_Happy 28__th__ birthday you're the most wonderful woman, wife and mother to our children, the light of my life, my more, my everything_

_I love you so much, I'm grateful for you letting me be your more, as you are mine _

_Forever, mine, forever yours, forever more_

_I love you_

_C x._

I have tears running down my cheeks, I don't have words, and I hug Christian tightly and kiss him as if my life depended of it.

"Won't you open it?"

"Yes" I open the box and I see a bracelet, a platinum or white gold, I'm not sure, but it's exquisite, it has ten colored stones, and I identify blue and pink sapphires, amethysts and aquamarines.

"Look inside" Oh it's engraved "_forever yours, forever mine, forever more"_

"Christian it's beautiful, but how do I put it on?"

"Here, let me help you" he opens the box, and pulls out an ergonomic screwdriver. He holds out his hand for my wrist, he places gentle kisses from my fingertips to my wrist as he places the bracelet on my wrist securing it with the screw. "It's a love bracelet".

"I love it, Thank you" I kiss him and I try to deepen the kiss, but we are interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Mommy, daddy"

"Just a minute buddy" Christian gets up and puts on his pajamas bottoms and he hands me his t-shirt and some panties, I pull the covers over me so I'm covered from my waist down. Christian walks to the door and opens it, Teddy and Phoebe run towards me and jump on the bed; both hugging me and kissing me.

"Happy birthday mommy, here" Teddy hands me his gift.

"Happy bwrtsday mama" Phoebe hugs me too and hands me her gift "I chosed mama."

"You chose it Phe Phe, daddy didn't help you?"

"I chosed, daddy didn't help me". I smile to my children and open their gifts, I read the card, it's handwritten, Christian probably helped Phoebe, it's a photo framed decorated in pink and purple with glitter and the picture inside is one of me and the children in the meadow, that Christian took .

"Thank you sweet, I love it."

"Now let's open Teddy's gift" It's a book, a collection of Jane Austen works.

"I know you like books mommy."

"I love it, thank you Teddy bear" I hug and kiss both my children.

"Now I will bring mommy breakfast in bed, who wants to help me?" Both kids run towards Christian and they are off to the kitchen.

* * *

"Alright mommy, here we have our breakfast" Christian puts the tray next to me. Christian and the kids prepared mine and the twins favorite food, pancakes, bacon, eggs, toasts, my tea, Christian's coffee and the kids chocolate milk.

"Did you cook Mr. Grey?"

"Why Mrs. Grey, do you think I can't cook?"

"Well I remember your last attempt, and I guess so does Gail, she had to clean the kitchen because you're almost burned it."

"Alright, Gail helped me, but I made your tea." He kisses me on the lips "Now eat." We ate everything, Teddy and Phoebe loved our special breakfast, tomorrow they will return to school, so we are enjoying our family moment.

Since it's my birthday today, we decided it's the perfect time to tell the family about the twins, I hope Kate can cope with the news, she is so happy with the adoption process. Ray is coming too; Christian will send Charlie tango to pick him up, I miss my dad and now that mom is getting a divorce, maybe they can be together again. D_on't think about it, we don't know if both even want to be together. M_y subconscious snaps at me, and she is right we don't know.

We have tons of things to organize for dinner; Christian wants it to be a special family moment, so he and Gail are organizing

It's a quiet day, so I'm relaxing with the kids in the meadow, they love playing outside especially here, and they are free to run and play.

* * *

It's almost 6pm and soon the family will be here, Christian helps the kids get dressed, while I take a bath. My bath is very relaxing. The bathroom smeels heavenly of jasmine, our favorite scent. I dry myself in a fluffy towel, and as I enter the bedroom I see a beautiful gray dress laying on the bed, it's a chiffon knee length, one shoulder strap, and with a fabric detail similar to flowers on it, it's beautiful, and next to the bed are gray suede pumps. I get dressed and put on the diamond earrings Christian bought me for our 6th anniversary, as I'm finishing dressing my gorgeous husband enters the room, wearing black suit pants and a white line shirt, no tie his shirt is open and I can see his chest hair, I'm getting wet already.

"Baby, you're stunning, here let me help you." He places the love bracelet on my wrist. He kisses me when I want to deepen the kiss he pulls away. "If we keep this up we won't leave this room anytime soon and our guests are here already, come." He grabs my hand and leads me downstairs.

Everybody is already here, even Ray. One by one they wish me a happy birthday and give me a gift. Mia is glowing, her stomach is the size of mine and she's 20 weeks and a half weeks already and I'm 11, gosh I'll be the size of a whale soon.

"Steele, happy birthday."

"It's Grey Katherine."

"I know Christian, but she will always be Steele to me." I hug her tightly, she looks happy.

"I have great news; Saturday Matt will stay the whole day with us."

"Matt?"

"The kid, Elliot and I will adopt his name is Matthew, but we call him Matt."

"And Ava?"

"She likes the idea so far."

We eat dinner, everybody is happy talking and Kate is delighted with Matt, so I guess it's time for the news. I look at Christian and he nods, stands up and starts talking.

"Thank you everybody for coming here tonight, I know it's Ana's birthday but we have some news to share with you all." Grace is smiling; the others don't have a clue what Christian is talking about. He looks at me and squeezes my hand; it's my time to tell the news. I put my hand over my bumpy.

"I'm expecting…" everybody looks at us with wide eyes and Christian continues with the news.

"And it's twins" I look at Kate as she puts her hands over her mouth and runs. Oh no is she crying? Elliot stands and goes after his wife, I can't stay here, and I go to my friend, where is she? I see the light from the bathroom and Elliot trying to calm her down.

"That's OK, it will pass." I walk to the bathroom and see her on the floor and Elliot rubbing her back, she is near the toilet throwing up. Is she pregnant?


	20. Chapter 20

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Special thanks for heather. sweigart ****.7**** for ****Beta'ing. Thank you so much for your suggestions! :)**

OMG! Is she pregnant? Kate sits on the floor and Elliot wraps his arms around her, I take a breath and ask her the question that's in my mind.

"Kate, are you OK?" she looks at me and nods.

"Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine Ana, thank you."

"So are you…"

"I don't know, I'm afraid of taking a pregnancy test and get disappointed one more time, I have an appointment with Dr. Greene tomorrow, please don't tell anyone your suspicions."

"Don't worry I won't tell anything." I hug her tightly and then Elliot. I walk back to the dinning room and we wait for Kate and Elliot to return.

"So, Ana do you know what you are having?"

"Nope it's too early yet Mia and do you know what are you and Ethan are having?"

"Yep, we found out yesterday and it's a girl." Gosh I hope their baby girl doesn't be like hurricane Mia or poor Ethan. Everybody takes their turns giving them congratulatory hugs.

"That's great, and have you thought about names?"

"We have our options, but you will know when the time comes, by the way we could go shopping together, what do you think? We could even prepare the nurseries together that would be great. I'm so excited we're both pregnant at the same time." Kate and Elliot return and Grace looks her with concerned eyes.

"Is everything OK sweet?"

"Yes, its fine, I guess I eat something earlier that didn't set in my stomach." Grace isn't so convinced by Kate's answers but she drops it. Mia is overexcited, I don't know how Ethan can cope with her 24/7, I like her so much, but she is a hurricane.

After dinner we go to the family room, I cuddle with Christian on the couch, I'm so tired, Ray and Christian are talking about the babies, my dad is so excited about my pregnancy.

"Annie, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine dad, a little scared, because this time there are two." I say it while I rub my stomach. "Dad, why don't you stay here tonight?"

"If everything is OK with Christian I will."

"Ray, you can stay here anytime you want, you're family, and it's decided you are staying here with us tonight."

"The kids will be thrilled." I look at Kate and she makes a sign for me to follow her outside.

"Excuse me" Kate and I walk to the patio to talk more about Matt.

"Seriously, Steele twins? I'm happy for you don't get me wrong, but how can you get pregnant while you're on your shot, I mean you always get pregnant, I envy you, not in a bad way OK, you're my sister, but can you tell me your secret? Is it a different position that you and Christian try? I need to know, Elliot needs to find the right way." Gezz, did she really just ask me that?, I can't tell her how kinky Christian and I are, he would kill me, if I told her.

"Kate, seriously I don't know. We don't do anything different, we just make love several times a day that's all and we don't do that because we want to get pregnant, we do it because we enjoy ourselves and don't tell anyone, but..."

"but?"

"I guess Christian has super sperm." We laugh and I rub my stomach.

"This is crazy Ana."

"Yes, I know it is, but for sure I'm bigger than Mia right now, I'm going to be a walking whale soon." She laughs.

"Ana, you're not a whale and you won't be."

"What about Matt?"

"He is a sweet little boy, he is three years old and has curly brown hair, Saturday will be the first day he will stay with us without a supervisor."

"That's great Kate"

"Yes, Elliot is over the moon with the idea, he bought some gifts for him and of course for Ava, since we are afraid of her reaction."

"I'm sure she will like the idea, she loves playing with Teddy and Phoebe it won't be different with Matt."

"I hope so. By the way, if everything goes perfect, he will be able to stay with us for a period of time, which is transitory for the permanent adoption. I'm so excited with him, the very first time I laid my eyes on that boy, I felt something maternal, and I don't know how to explain it. Elliot couldn't stop talking about Matt".

"Kate this is wonderful."

"And what about you and the control freak you call husband?"

"Christian for the first time in pregnancy is not so control freakish yet, just normal freak with food, sleep." We keep talking until I feel strong arms around my waist, I know these arms.

"Hey baby, are you tired?" I rest my head on his chest.

"No, we're just talking about Matt, the boy Kate and Elliot will adopt."

"Kate, if you and my brother need anything, just let me know I'll be happy to help you with the adoption process."

"Thank you, I don't know yet, but maybe family members and friends need to confirm for the social worker that Matt is well treated and so on."

"No problem, just tell us when and where and we will talk to the social worker. You and Elliot have nothing to worry about, the social worker will see that you can offer Matt a safe and loving home."

"Thank you Christian."

* * *

After we say our goodbyes to the family, Christian and Ray are talking about Mariners in the family room, while Gail and I prepare the guest room for my father.

"What would I do without you Gail, I fell bad we're adding more work for you after the little ones are born."

"Ana, you, Mr. Grey and the kids are like family for Jason and I; we will be thrilled to help with the twins. Don't worry."

"Thank you Gail" she leaves the room and I walk to the Phoebe's bedroom.

"OK Phe Phe, time for your bath".

"Yes mama, no washs hair."

"We need to wash it; will you be a good girl?"

"Me good girl mama."

We walk to her bathroom and I prepare her bath, I wash her hair while she cries and screams for me to stop. Finally she gets tired of crying and screaming, I can wash it properly. We are finally done with bath time andshe is tucked into bed wearing her favorite pink and white Minnie Mouse pajama. As I read her Cinderella story she drifts off to sleep. I kiss her forehead and let her door ajar.

I go to Teddy's bedroom and Christian is helping him, I love watching my two men interacting, Teddy puts on his superman pajamas which he loves, he has everything about superman, such as sheets, backpack and so on. Christian kisses Teddy good night and I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Hey baby, I didn't see you" I kiss him and I make my way toward Teddy.

"Sweet dreams Teddy bear." I kiss his forehead and walk along with Christian; he enters Phoebe's room to wish her good night. We try to take turns tucking in the kids, one day I tuck in Phoebe, Christian is with Teddy and so on, and this way when the twins come they won't suffer with the changes. I'm really tired; I prepare the bath while I wait for Christian. I tried to take off the bracelet; Christian comes in and helps me with the screwdriver. I take off my clothes and enter the tub; I'm closing my eyes when Christian enters the room in all his glory.

"Enjoying the view, Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes. Always."

"Do you mind if I join you?" I shake my head and he sits behind me in the tub. I rest my head on his chest and relax as he caresses my bumpy.

"What are you thinking, baby?"

" about us, and the kids" he kisses my hair.

"I'm happy for Kate and Elliot."

"So am I, it's nice that they had this idea of adopting." He is in a good mood; I can tell him that I'm going back to work.

"Christian, I'm go back to work tomorrow." He stiffens behind me.

"Baby, you're pregnant with twins, I don't want you to feel stressed, besides you don't need to work." Did he really just say that?He really is saying it.

"Christian, I worked with at my two previous pregnancies, and I'll get stressed if I stay at home doing anything."

"You can be at home taking care of the kids."

"The kids will be at school, seriously Christian I love my work."

"OK baby fine, but please don't work so hard, you know I worry about you and the babies."

"I know".

"Next week we have a charity ball to attend, I want you to buy a new dress and anything you need call Caroline Acton for help."

"Christian I'll be a whale by then."

"No, you won't be, because you're not, you're pregnant with my children and there's nothing sexier than you carrying my offspring inside of you." He kisses my neck and rests his hands over my bumpy.

"we better get out before we turn into prunes." Christian gets out of the tub and wraps a towel around his waist, he gently lifts me out of the tub and he grabs a fluffy towel and dries me off, paying special attention to my stomach. He kisses my bumpy "hey babies, daddy loves you a lot and mommy too" he looks at me and kisses my lips. He helps me to get dressed.

"Arms up" he slides his t-shirt on me. "Now you're ready for bed."

"No panties for me Mr. Grey."

"No panties." He puts on his pajamas bottoms and leads me to bed. Once there he spoons me and buries his face in my hair inhaling the scent.

"Christian"

"Yes, baby"

"Do you think Kate may be pregnant?"

"I don't know baby, why?"

"Because when I went after her she was throwing up, so I thought…"

"Baby, it doesn't mean she is pregnant, she might be feeling unwell because she ate something that didn't settle in her stomach."

"Do you think if she was pregnant she would tell me?"

"Of course baby, even Elliot would tell me, don't worry about it, if she really is they will tell us."

"Now sleep baby"

**A/N: I received some reviews and PMs saying that Kate shouldn't be pregnant now, but I felt sorry for her, she was suffering because she couldn't get pregnant, hence I decided to give her a break.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

******Special thanks for heather. sweigart ****.7**** for ****Beta'ing. Thank you so much for your suggestions! :)**

I wake up feeling refreshed, I really needed to sleep, I'm so tired lately, thanks to blip three and four. I turn to face Christian and he is not in bed, I reach for my blackberry on the nightstand and check the time. OMG! I'm late for work it's 7:45 am already. I race to the bathroom, take a quick shower and then get dressed. I put on a knee length black dress that hides my small bumpy perfectly and black pumps. I do my hair in a loose bun, makeup is minimum just some mascara and gloss. I grab my purse and go downstairs.

I walk in the kitchen and there is my husband in his black Armani suit and a dark blue tie, gosh he looks gorgeous, and then I spot my dad sitting next to him, if my father weren't in the room, I would jump Christian's bones right now.

"Hey Annie, How are the babies?"

"Hi dad, they are fine." I say while rubbing my bumpy.

"Morning Mr. Grey" I kiss him chastely on the lips.

"Hi baby"

"Why didn't you wake me up this morning?"

"You were sleeping so peacefully and lately you are so tired that I let you sleep."

"But, I'm late for work and so are you."

"Don't worry baby, I called Hannah this morning and told her you'll arrive late today, and I only have a meeting at 10 am. Gail prepared you pancakes and scramble eggs, and I made your tea."

"Thank you sweetheart" I smile at my husband, the pancakes are delicious.

"Morning Teddy bear, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, mommy, I dreamed I was superman"

"Really! Baby boy" he nods.

"I'm not a baby mommy; I'm superman look at my shirt"

"You are my superman." I kiss his forehead

I take a sip of my tea and Christian whispers in my ear "I thought I was your superman."

I can't avoid my blush and I whisper back "You are my gorgeous, hot shot CEO and Superman." He smirks at me.

"Hey Phe Phe did you sleep well?"

"Uh huh me sleeped well mama" She hugs me and I kiss her forehead.

We chat while eating breakfast; it's so good to have such a loving family. Unfortunately, Ray has to go to Portland.

"Hey Annie why are you so quiet?"

"I was thinking how much I will miss you dad."

"Don't worry, I will visit you and stay for awhile when the babies are born."

"Oh dad that means so much to me." I cry and hug him.

"Oh Annie, why are you crying?"

"Hormones" I laugh and cry at the same time.

* * *

Christian insisted on taking care of Ray's flight home. He made arrangements for his pilot to take him home via Charlie Tango. The kids are off to school and Christian and I ride to work together. The ride to GP is smoothly. We arrive at GP and I know I'm going to miss my husband. He kisses me on the lips.

"Have a great day at work, baby and don't work so hard if you need anything just call me, I love you."

"I love you Mr. Grey, I promise I won't work that hard." I kiss him again and I slide out of the SUV making my way to reception.

"Hi Claire"

"Hey Ana, wow you're glowing, if I didn't know you I would say you're pregnant again." How does she do that?_ She knows everything about everybody._ I smile to her not wanting to talk about my babies. I arrive at my floor and see Hannah with a huge pile of manuscripts on her desk.

"Hi Hannah, are these new future books?"

"Yes, they arrived while you were away." I pick a huge chunk of her pile and she stops me.

"No, Mrs. Grey its fine, here is the pile it's what I separated for you today." She hands me four manuscripts.

"Only four?"

"Yes. Mr. Grey called earlier and made sure that you wouldn't work too hard, I told him about the huge pile of manuscripts and he instructed me to give you only four."

"Thank you Hannah" I'm furious now with Christian, why does he have to do this, it's my work, I should know when I get tired or don't. I enter my office and fire up my computer; I put the four manuscripts on my desk. I look through my emails and see one from Christian.

_**From:**__ Christian Grey_

_**Subject:**__ I miss you_

**Date:** September 11 2017 9:49 am

**To:** Anastasia Grey

Baby,

I miss you already! I can't concentrate on this meeting, because I can't stop thinking of you. The M &A world are hectic today.

Please remember to eat, you're eating for three now and don't work too hard.

Love you

C x

Christian Grey

Missing his wife CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I hit a quick reply to him.

_**From:**__ Anastasia Grey_

_**Subject:**__ My freak husband_

**Date:** September 11 2017 10:08 am

**To: **Christian Grey

Are you serious? Four manuscripts? You are really pushing it Mr. Grey. I guess I'm not big enough to decide if I'm working too hard or don't.

By the way, I'm eating OK! I don't need your reminders; the babies do that for me.

But I still love you so much.

An x

Anastasia Grey

Pissed with her husband CEO, Grey Publishing

Less than two minutes after I send my reply _your love is king _goes off, great he stopped his meeting to talk to me.

"Hi Christian"

"Baby, I just wanted to help you, I know that you would push yourself, remember stress free."

"Don't baby me, Christian I'm pissed at you"

"Why Mrs. Grey? Because, I want you and the babies to be safe." I roll my eyes at him, this man is infuriating. "I know when you roll your eyes at me, baby and my palm is twitching."

"Stow your twitching palm, Mr. Grey this is serious."

"I guess I need to pay you a visit Mrs. Grey" my god I'm getting wet now, what this man does to me? I bite my lip.

"Stop biting your lip, I want to bite that lip of yours." In one minute I was furious with this man and now I'm so horny.

"Don't you have a meeting Mr. Grey?"

"Yes, but I also have a wife that is making my palm twitch and she knows what that leads."

"Of course she knows. Alright Mr. Grey, I need to get started on the four manuscripts you had Hannah choose for me."

"OK, baby, don't worry about lunch, I'll take care of it, and please don't work too hard. I love you."

"Alright Mr. Grey I'm waiting for your visit. I love you. Laters"

"Laters, baby" How does he do it? One minute I'm furious, the next I'm wet and horny as hell. Now I need to concentrate on these new authors. I'm in a middle of a manuscript when my phone goes off.

"Ana Grey"

"Hey Steele, don't you check to see who is calling you?"

"Kate, sorry I was reading a new manuscript. Is everything OK?"

"Hell yeah, I need to talk with you. Are you free for lunch?"

"Nope, Christian and I are having will have lunch together, but we can have some snacks in the afternoon."

"Gosh Steele you and money bags can't take a break." I giggle.

"What can I say; it's really hard to be away from him."

"Yeah fine, I'll meet you at your office then we can decide where to go it's 2 pm fine for you?"

"Its fine, what happened? Why all the mystery?"

"I will tell you this afternoon, laters."

"Laters." I end the call and can't stop thinking why does Kate want to talk to me? Maybe it's about Matt and the adoption process. The morning passes by quickly and my stomach start rumbling, I rub my bumpy and I hear a tumult outside my office. "Yeah babies daddy is here with our lunch." I say looking down at my bumpy. Suddenly the door opens and I see my husband looking more gorgeous than ever, in his dark suit, his eyes looks at me intensely.

"Hey Baby, I brought you lunch." He says as he walks towards me, I stand up and he grabs me by the waist. He kisses me passionately, I need him and I him now. I try to deepen the kiss. I slide my hands over his hard muscles, squeezing his ass, pulling him closer to me, my stomach rumbles and he pulls away.

"We need to eat first, Mrs. Grey." He grabs my hand and leads me towards the couch, we sit and he prepares my plate. He serves me Chicken Caesar salad. He also brought some avocado and ham subs, he knew I would eat more than just Caesar salad, he knows me so well. He hands me my plate and he starts serving himself. We eat in silence, his eyes never leaving mine. We eat everything and I'm really stuffed. He grabs my plate and places it on the coffee table in front of us.

"So beautiful" He puts a strand of my hair behind my ear. He kisses my neck and his hands start traveling down my body. His long fingers make their way down to the hem of my dress, pulling it up as his hands skim my thigh. When he approaches his destiny, he stops and his hands are now resting on my small bumpy, he leans down and he places a sweet kiss upon it. His hands make their way up and he cups my breasts. "Perfect." I make quick work of his suit jacket, tie and shirt. He takes off my dress and lays me on the couch, he hovers over me, his eyes never leaving mine. He worships my body paying special attention to my breasts, massaging them.

"Christian."

"Yes baby."

"I need you, now."

"So eager Mrs. Grey. All in good time baby, I need you ready for me." He keeps kissing me, teasing me. He unclasps my bra freeing my now swollen breasts. He takes off my panties and inserts two fingers inside me. "So ready for me baby."

"Yes." I say panting. He takes off his pants along with his boxers freeing his impressive erection.

"What do you want baby?"

"You. Inside of me. Now."

"We aim to please, Mrs. Grey." In one swift move he enters me. He doesn't move at first. "I love being inside of you, baby." He starts keeping a pace, faster each thrust. I know I'm close, so is he. "Come for me baby."

"Ahhh, Christian"

"Fuck, Ana." We find our release together.

We lie on the couch, I rest my head on Christian's chest, and I hear his fast heart beat. He kisses my forehead, tightening his arms around me. He rubs my bare back and I kiss his scars. He stands up and grabs some tissues from my desk and he proceeds to clean me and himself. We slowly put on our clothes, not wanting this moment to have an end.

"I'm really glad you insisted that my office was soundproofed and have a good lock."

"gotta be prepared baby. You know I can't get enough of you." He grins at me.

"You're insatiable, Mr. Grey."

"Only for you, baby."

"I really enjoyed our lunch, but dessert was the best. I need to go baby, I have another meeting and the M&A world is calling me." He kisses me roughly and passionately on the lips. He leaves my office and now I'm back to my work.

* * *

I'm finishing the last manuscript Hannah handed me when my phone buzzes.

"Ana Grey."

"Ana, Mrs. Katherine Grey is here to see you."

"Send her in, Thanks Hannah."

"Steele"

"Kavanaugh" we hug each other.

"So what's your big news? I'm curious you know."

"Yes I know, so where can we go?"

"We could go to the Deli, it's within walking distance."

"Alright, let's go." I grab my purse and my blackberry. I give some instructions to Hannah and I'm off with Kate. We wait for the elevator and I send a quick text to Christian.

*Honey, I'm going to the deli with need to worry, Sawyer will walk with us. Love you A x.*

"Are you sending a text to money bags?" I nod and he replies to my text.

*Baby, be careful and keep Sawyer close to you and Kate, Love you more C x* I smile at his text.

"Yes, Kate and I know that you're doing the same while I was texting Christian."

"Fine Steele, you got me." We giggle as we leave the building. We walk and talk a little about our husbands. We arrive at Deli and we order ham subs and we sit at the back, and Sawyer takes a seat at a table next to us, but far enough for our privacy.

"So what's the big mystery?"

"I had an appointment today with Doctor Greene."

"And? Tell me Kate."

"I'm 100 % PREGNANT" she screams and I hug her tightly.

"How far are you?"

"It's really early I'm 4 weeks, please don't tell anyone only you Elliot and I know about the baby."

"I'm so happy for you, don't worry I won't tell anyone. And what about Matt?"

"Nothing will change we will still adopt him. oh! Elliot and I are organizing a small gathering just family on Saturday, that way everybody can meet Matt and vice-versa."

"That would be great." We talk for a little more and then we both head back to work, I'm so glad for Kate. Now it will be three Grey women pregnant at the same time.


	22. Chapter 22

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Special thanks for heather. sweigart .7 for Beta'ing. Thank you so much for your suggestions! :)**

I'm so excited today we're going to meet Matt. Christian and I bought some gifts for him, a train set and a helicopter with remote control. Teddy and Phoebe are also excited to meet their new _cousin_ as Teddy calls him. All the family will be at Elliot and Kate's house.

Christian is in the shower; I get up and make my way to the walk-in closet. I grab my black jeans, a t-shirt with heart patterns and search for a white lacy underwear. I bend down to grab my things when I feel strong arms around me.

"Nice view, Mrs. Grey."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Oh baby, you have no idea how much I like it." He smirks at me. I turn around and see him wearing nothing but a towel with his erection making a small tent. I kiss him on the lips, as I deepen the kiss he pulls me closer to him and squeezes my ass. He kisses my neck and whispers in my ear.

"You're so insatiable, aren't you? We had three rounds of amazing kinky vanilla this morning, Mrs. Grey." he bites my earlobe "we need to wake up the kids, and if you keep this up, we will never leave this room anytime soon." He kisses me again, as I turn to head to the bathroom, Christian swats my backside "later." What does this man do to me? I enter the shower and wash my hair with mademoiselle Chanel shampoo. The steamy water is so refreshing. I rest my hands over my bumpy, I'm already showing. I finish my shower and dry myself with a fluffy towel, I dry my hair until it is naturally wavy. I get dressed and go search for my family. I descend the stairs and go straight to the kitchen; Christian is trying to cook breakfast. The kitchen is a mess, there's flour everywhere even on Christian. I can't contain my laughter. He turns around and he smiles his shy smile that is reserved only for me. I walk towards him and give a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Sorry baby, I tried to cook breakfast for you and the kids."

"That's OK honey, I'll make it. By the way where are the kids?"

"They are watching cartoons, I'll grab them." He leaves me with my mission. Just I finish the pancakes Christian and the kids walk in the kitchen. He has Phoebe in his arms and Teddy is by his side.

"Hey Teddy bear." I hug him and kiss his forehead.

"Hi sweet."

"Mama" she shakes her arms for me to take her, Christian helps me carry her, since she is too heavy for me now that I'm pregnant. I steal one last hug and kiss before placing her in her highchair.

Christian helps me to serve the kids while I prepare his coffee, I'm happy now that I don't have morning sickness anymore.

"Mommy, is it today we're gonna meet Matt?"

"Yes, Teddy. Are you happy?"

"Uh huh. I'll have a cousin that's not a girl." I giggle.

"He's three, and I'm sure he will be happy to meet you as well."

We finish our breakfast and the kids go out to play in the meadow. Christian helps me with the dishes. His idea of helping is hugging me from behind while I wash the dishes.

"You know I like it." He massages my breasts

"Yes." one of his hands makes his way down, direct to my groin. Suddenly, Teddy runs in the kitchen screaming.

"Mommy, daddy! Phoebe is hurt." Christian immediately freezes. I turn around and look at Christian then at Teddy.

"What happened Teddy?"

"We were running and she fell, she is crying." Christian runs to the patio, Teddy and I follow quickly behind. We see Phoebe sitting in the pebble walkway sobbing; she has scratches on her knees and arms. Christian picks her up and carries her into the house. As he lays her on the couch I fetch a first aid kit. I clean her wounds and Christian caresses her forehead.

"Mama hurts"

"I know sweet, but I need to clean it and put some peroxide, Ok!" she nods, but when I put the medicine over her knees she starts screaming and crying again.

"Shh... It's Ok princess, mommy needs to put the medicine on. You will be fine Ok. You can hold my hand and squeeze if it hurts." She nods and holds Christian hands her tears are running down her face. I finish cleaning her wounds and pull Phoebe into my lap. She wraps her little arms around my neck; I hug her as Christian rubs her back in small circles trying to soothe her.

She calms down and stops crying. Teddy is playing with his toy cars on the rug in front of us.

"Let's watch some cartoons Phe Phe." she nods and I turn on the TV. The kids sit on the couch and watch Tom and Jerry. Christian and I leave the room and we go to the kitchen.

"Thank fuck she is OK, when Teddy said that Phoebe was hurt I thought the worst, I thought she broke a bone or something."

"She's Ok now Christian, you have to keep in mind that they are kids and they will get hurt eventually, even with your over protectiveness."

"I know that they are kids and they run and stuff, but it hurts me seeing her crying."

"I know" I kiss him "she's fine now. See, she's laughing with Teddy."

"Yeah."

* * *

I'm cuddling with the kids on the couch. I feel kisses on my neck "Hey baby, we need to get the kids ready. Elliot called me and he is expecting us at 4 pm."

"Ok"

"Phoebe, Teddy. We're going to Uncle Elliot and Auntie Kate's house to meet Matt."

"Yeah" they say in unison.

"Don't run. Do you hear me? Teddy and Phoebe you can get hurt." They don't stop as they reach the stairs.

Christian helps me to bathe the kids and get them dressed. Christian has informed me I have to take a shower by myself. According to my husband, if we shower together we will never leave our bedroom today.

I'm finishing drying myself when Christian enters the bathroom in all his glory.

"Enjoying the view Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes, always and you know that's not fair, you appear here in your birthday suit."

"What? I'm going to shower; you wouldn't want me to shower fully clothed, would you?"

"That's not what I'm talking about, I mean it is, but you said that we don't have time for… you know."

"Sex? Yeah, we don't have time now, but…" He pulls me closer to him "we will have lots of time at night, only you and me and some kinky vanilla." He kisses my neck and squeezes my ass. "Now, we have kids to take care of and a family gathering." He kisses my lips and gets in the shower.

I put on a knee length white and green dress and a black bolero jacket, and Jimmy Choo Marcie nude bow pumps. Christian emerges from walk-in closed wearing jeans, white shirt and a summer gray blazer, he looks so hot.

"You look stunning, baby." He kisses me on the lips and grabs my hand; we make our way to the family room where the kids are waiting for us. Phoebe is wearing a light pink and dark blue dress with a pink little bow around her waist, the skirt is pushed out by a dark blue petticoat to just above her knees with light pink leggings and white flats completes her outfit. For the first time she's wearing something that is not totally pink or purple, thanks to Mia who convinced her to wear other colors. Teddy is wearing Khaki pants and a green t-shirt and black all stars.

We buckle up the kids in their seats and we hit the road. Phoebe and Teddy are excited to meet Matt. Everybody will be there Mia, Ethan, Grace, Carrick, Kate and Ethan's parents James and Michelle Kavanaugh.

As soon as we arrive Elliot opens the door with Matt in his arms. Matt is an adorable boy, he is wearing blue jeans and a blue polo shirt.

"Hey bro, sis"

"Hey Elliot"

"This is Matthew, Matt this is Uncle Christian and Auntie Ana, Phoebe and Teddy their kids."

"Hi Matt" he hides his face on Elliot's neck.

"He is shy; soon he will be talking to you and running."

"Where's Kate?"

"She's in the kitchen with my mom and Mia." Teddy and Phoebe are running through the house with Ava. Christian and Elliot along with Matt join the men in the living room and I go to the kitchen.

"Hey Kate."

"Ana." She hugs me tightly. "Have you met Matt?"

"Yes, he is adorable, but a little shy."

"He is at the beginning, but thirty seconds later he is outgoing and can't stop talking."

"Hi Mia"

"Ana, wow you're really showing now." She hugs me. And then I turn to Grace.

"Hi darling, how are you and the twins?"

"They are fine." I rub my stomach. We hear the kids talking and we rush to the living room. Matt and Teddy and Phoebe are playing and talking. Ava is sitting in Elliot's lap. I think she's feeling jealous with all attention on Matt. I sit next to Christian on the couch and we watch the kids playing on the rug. Teddy is _teaching _Matt to play with the helicopter.

"Uncle Christian"

"Yes, Matt."

"Do you have a helicoter as this one?" He shows Christian his new toy.

"Yes, and I can show you my helicopter, if your new daddy and new mommy give permission for it."

"Daddy, can I see Uncle Christian helicoter."

"He is my daddy, mine." Ava says to Matt and he starts crying.

"Ava, you know that Matt is my son as you are my daughter, we talked to you and explained did you forget?" she wraps her little arms around Elliot's neck and hides her face. Elliot gets up and walks with Ava to the library.

"Come here Matt." Christian sits him on his lap.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he nods.

"When I was a little boy like you, I was adopted by my mom Grace and my dad Carrick. Elliot was already their son when I arrived there. So, at first Elliot didn't like me so much and I push him away from me. With some time we became _friends._ What I want to say it's that Ava loves you, but she doesn't know you yet, give her some time. You are my nephew, and everybody here loves you." He wraps his little arms around Christian's neck.

"Matt let's play." Teddy calls him and Matt leaves Christian's lap and runs towards Teddy. They play until they get tired. Mia is helping Kate to cook us dinner. I walk to the kitchen to help them. Mia is cooking roasted chicken and baked potatoes and it looks delicious. Since Kate has very little culinary skills, Kate is setting the tables. I help her with the kids table.

"How is Ava coping with her new brother?"

"Oh Ana, it's getting really difficult, because every time we are with Matt, she wants to be with us. Elliot and I talked a lot with her. He said she needs to share us and it doesn't mean we love her less. I really don't know what to do."

"Kate I believe it's just a phase." I give her a reassuring smile.

"I know, but it's going to be worse when the baby comes. She is having trouble sharing with a boy who is her age, imagine her reaction when she finds out she has to share with a baby."

"Kate everything will be fine, if Elliot and you want Christian and I could talk with her. She could stay at our house the whole day and see how Teddy and Phoebe's relationship is." She nods.

Elliot and Kate couldn't catch a break with Ava. She insisted being help or sitting in their lap. Every time Matt would approach one of them Ava was quick to tell him that they are her parents and not his. Mia and I tried to convince Ava to talk with us a little, with no success. Even Christian tried. Kate decided to talk with her; they walked to the patio together hand in hand. Christian and I are cuddling on the couch and we're talking with Grace and Mia. Ethan, Elliot and Carrick are playing with Matt, Teddy and Phoebe.

"Ana did you and Christian decorate the nursery?"

"Not yet, Mia we we're waiting to see what we're having and you?"

"I started buying some things, but we didn't pick a room for the nursery yet. Oh we could go shopping together what do you think?"

"Yeah, that's nice Mia." Christian leans down and whispers in my ear.

"Are you sure? Do you really want to go shopping with my sister?"

I whisper back "what can I do I like her, I don't want to hurt her feelings." He kisses my neck.

"What are you two whispering?"

"Nothing, Christian just asked me if I was tired." I smile at her.

The rest of the evening went smoother, Ava finally started playing with the kids, but it's getting late and we need to go home.

We say our goodbyes to everybody, and we slide back into the SUV.

* * *

"Alright kids, time for bed."

"Ahhhh mommy, daddy."

"Yes, Teddy bear, let's go."

"I like playing with Matt."

"Me too mama."

"I'm glad both of you liked him." Christian and I tuck in the kids and we head to our bedroom.

"Have you thought about the nursery, baby?"

"Not yet, we need to start planning, but I want to wait until we know what we're having."

"OK. I'll talk with Gia and see her ideas." I nod "are you tired?"

"A bit."

"Really? Even if I do this?" He starts kissing my neck "and this." His hands start traveling down my body. I kiss him passionately on the lips; he holds me and leads us to bed. We undress each other and we slowly make love wanting the moment to last.


	23. Chapter 23

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Special thanks for heather. sweigart .7 for Beta'ing. :)**

Monday arrived and I need to buy a dress for the charity ball on Thursday. I decided to work in the morning only. Christian checked on me 10 times already, just to make sure I'm OK. My sweet fifty, he is worried, because earlier today I had morning sickness. Today I have a meeting at 11 am and then I'm off for my mission: a great dress. My phone buzzed and it's Hannah.

"Mrs. Grey, the conference room is ready"

"Is everybody there?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grey along with Mr. Davis, Mr. Williams."

"Thanks Hannah" I grab my notes and go straight to the conference room. Today I'll give them the news that I'm pregnant again. I have reached the twelve week mark, so is safe to spread the big news.

* * *

The meeting went smoothly and after lots of congratulations I head back to my office. I hand in my notes and some manuscripts to Hannah and I give her some instructions.

"And Hannah, you can leave early today, I'll give Sawyer the night off so you two can enjoy each other."

"Thank you Ana." I enter the elevator and send a quick text to Christian.

*Honey, I'm leaving work now and I'm going to search for the perfect dress for the charity ball love you A x*

One minute after he replies. How can he type so fast?

*Baby, keep Sawyer close to you. You can pay me a visit after if you want. Love you more C x*

* I will think about it. See you. Love you A x* I sigh this man is such a control freak and so sweet at the same time. As I reach the lobby, Sawyer immediately stands up. I wave goodbye to Claire as I leave the building. I slide into the SUV.

"Where to, Mrs. Grey?"

"Caroline Acton's" he nods and we hit the road.

Once we arrive a young blond girl comes over to greet me.

"May I help you?"

"Hi, I need to talk with Caroline Acton, please."

"What's your name?"

"Mrs. Anastasia Grey."

"Oh, I will buzz her, just a minute Mrs. Grey… she's waiting for you on the second floor. Do you want a coffee or a tea?"

"A tea, please."

"Alright, I'll prepare it." She leaves and I go to the second floor, Caroline is already there separating some dresses for me.

"Ana, how are you? You're showing already." She hugs me.

"Hi Caroline yes I'm 12 weeks now and with twins." I smile as I rub my small bumpy. "I need a dress for a charity ball."

"Let's see I pulled these five for you to try on." She hands me a beautiful long chiffon navy gown featuring a sexy sheer neckline and back with beautiful intricate beading, a ruched bust detailed with a beautiful brooch and a sexy slit at the skirt. The dress is beautiful, but I don't think Christian will approve the sexy slit as he says _my eyes only. _I take a look at the price tag $4,500 dollars. Wow, it's too much for a dress.

Caroline hands me another dress it's a stunning dress. It's a sexy chiffon long blue gown featuring a beautifulone shoulder neckline that flows into an elegant draping skirt detailed with a beautiful beaded jewel waist belt. Holly shit $10,000 dollars for a dress, but it's really beautiful.

"We can adjust the belt for you." I really don't want to over spend Christian's money on one dress. I keep trying on the dresses and Caroline hands me the last one suitable for a baby bumpy. A beige sexy long chiffon dress which features a beautiful silk one shoulder strap with beautiful bead embellishment and a chiffon skirt with elegant draping. It's $3,500 dollars.

"I'll take the beige one."

"And the blue one?"

"It's really beautiful, I like it, but today I'll take only the beige one."

"Alright, you can pay with me." I hand over my back Amex to her, I'm feeling bad spending all this money on one dress _it's part of the Christian Grey package_ my subconscious snaps at me. "Mrs. Grey we will deliver the dress on Wednesday."

"Thank you." I hug Caroline and I leave her boutique.

"Where to Mrs. Grey?"

"GEH" he nods and we hit the road. We arrive and while Sawyer parks the car, I enter the building. Everyone smiles at me and congratulates me because of the twins. I guess Christian spread the news here today. I enter the elevator and reach the twentieth floor. As soon as I arrive Andrea walks over to greet me.

"Mrs. Grey congratulations! Mr. Grey told us this morning about the babies."

"Thank you. Is Mr. Grey in his office?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grey, he told me as soon as you arrived to send you straight to his office. Do you want anything tea, coffee?"

"No, thanks Andrea." I smile at her and make my way to Christian's office. I open the door and there he is typing on his computer, he lifts his head and smiles at me. He stands up and walks towards me.

"Hey baby" He kisses me passionately on the lips.

"Hi" is the only thing I'm able to say between kisses. He hugs me and leads me to the couch.

"Did you buy a dress?"

"Yes, I bought a beige one."

"Only one?"

"Yes, and the last time I checked we have one event this week."

"Yes, but it doesn't mean that you should only buy one dress. You can buy as many dresses as you want Mrs. Grey."

"I know. I had a hard time deciding between the two dresses."

"And why didn't you buy both?"

"The other one was too expensive and I'm happy with my dress." I smile at him. He grabs his blackberry and dials a number.

"Ms. Acton... Grey, my wife was there earlier buying a dress… I'll buy the other one she liked… Yes… I'll send Taylor… Great… have a nice day."

"What was that?"

"You liked the other dress and I bought it."

"But, it's too expensive."

"Mrs. Grey you can afford it, remember it's our money." He kisses me and I deepen the kiss. His hands start travelling down my body until he finally finds his goal. "Mrs. Grey we need to be real quick, I have a meeting in 30 min with some people from Germany. He rubs me through the fabric of my panties. "Feel it baby." He slides my panties down and inserts two fingers inside of me.

"Ahhhh."

"Feel it baby… just let it go… come for me baby." His words make me come undone I come over his fingers. He puts his fingers in his mouth.

"Sweet as always. Mrs. Grey." I try to return the favor, but he refuses it, insisting that I'm the one that was being treated today.

* * *

I arrive at home and the kids are still at school. I'm so tired and hungry. I make my way to the kitchen and Gail is there baking a cake.

"Hi Gail."

"Hi Ana, how was work today?"

"It was fine, meetings and shopping afterwards."

"That bad?"

"Yes and no. The meeting was quite long. Shopping was a tough time, you know I hate shopping and I needed to buy a dress for the charity event. But the best part was a quickie visit at GEH."

"Now I see the reason for your smile, that was a good visit." I blush.

"Yes, it was." I try to change the subject. "Gail I'll make subs, the babies are hungry."

"I can make it."

"That's fine Gail." I open the fridge and retrieve grab all that I need to make my subs. Avocado with ham and French bread perfect. After eating, I decided to rest a little on the couch until the kids and Christian arrive. This couch is so comfortable; I close my eyes for a couple of minutes.

* * *

I feel hands on my face. I slowly open my eyes and see blue eyes looking at me.

"Hi mommy."

"Hi Teddy bear. How was school?"

"It was great, but I have homework."

"What's your homework?"

"Just spelling and forms. Could you help me?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Where's your sister?"

"She's with daddy."

"Is daddy at home?" he nods

"Why didn't he wake me up?"

"He told us not to wake you up, 'cause you need to rest. But you have been sleeping for so long and I wanted to be with you."

"Come here Teddy bear." I put him on my lap and hug him tightly. He wraps his arms around my neck and kisses me.

"Mommy, when will the babies be here with us?"

"Teddy we will need to wait a little more. They are here." I pat my bumpy. "And they will stay here until they are ready to meet us."

"What do you think Teddy, should we search for daddy and Phoebe?"

"Yes." He grabs my hand and we go to the patio. Christian is there with Phoebe on his lap playing with her toys. He is so good with the kids. He looks at me and smiles.

"Hi baby." I walk towards him. Phoebe and Teddy start playing in the meadow.

"Hi. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were sleeping so peacefully with your hands resting on your bumpy. So, I decided to let you sleep." he kisses me on the lips.

"You're early today." I say between kisses.

"I missed you, and I decided to leave work early and pick the kids up at school." I wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls me closer to him and bites my earlobe. "I have a surprise for you, baby. Come." He grabs my hand and leads me inside the house. We go up the stairs and make our way to our bedroom. Christian opens the door and I see three boxes on the bed.

"What are these?"

"They are for you. Open." I make my way to the first box. I open the box and I see the dress I bought early today.

"This is the dress I bought. But they said it would be ready on Wednesday."

"I went there, and asked for the dress." Oh of course, what Christian wants, Christian gets. I open the second box and see the blue dress with the jewel belt.

"You didn't need to do that."

"You wanted the dress, so I bought it for you. And there is another box Mrs. Grey." I reach the last box and open it. It's an exquisite light purple dress. It's a chiffon gown with a beautiful lace neckline and sleeves, ruching at the midsection with a knot and chiffon overlay at the skirt with a sexy slit.

"Christian it's beautiful, thank you. But it's too revealing"

"Yes and no. Look, it's not transparent, and it's sexy. I want everybody to know that you are mine and sexy as hell Mrs. Grey." I kiss him passionately. He pulls me closer and I can feel his erection on my belly. His hands travel down my body to the hem of my skirt. He slides his hands inside my pants and he whispers in my ear. "This is mine."

"Yes." I manage to unbuckle his belt and I make a quick work with his zipper pants. I slide my hand under his boxers and I grab his length, I whisper in his ear. "This is mine, Mr. Grey."

"It's only yours Mrs. Grey always." He carries me over to the bed and lays me down. "Christian, the dresses."

"Don't worry baby." He takes the dresses and hangs them in the walk-in closet. "Now where were we?" He kisses me passionately and his hands reach my shirt. He unbuttons my shirt slowly, placing a kiss on my chest as he unbuttons each one. I do a quick work with his shirt and pants. He quickly unzips my skirt and pulls it down, leaving me only in bra and panties. He unclasps my bra freeing my breasts, he sucks one nipple while he massages the other with his hand.

"Christian."

"Yes baby."

"I need you"

"So eager Mrs. Grey." He kisses my lips and I manage to take off his boxers. He looks at my eyes and with one swift move he enters me. Soon we are lost in each other.

* * *

We have been locked upstairs for two hours. While Christian showers, I quickly pull on sweatpants and a t-shirt and go check on the kids.I reach the family room and the kids are sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

"Mama" Phoebe sees me and runs towards me.

"Hey Phe Phe. What are you doing?"

"Me and Teddy watching cartoons." She grabs my hand and we sit on the couch. I have one child on each side.

"Hey family." I look around and see Christian wearing black sweatpants and a t-shirt, he is hot.

"Daddy." Phoebe jumps up and runs towards her daddy. He sits on the couch next to me and puts Phoebe on his lap. I cuddle with him and I wrap one arm around Teddy. I love these family moments.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey dinner will be ready in 5 minutes."

"Thanks Gail" we help the kids washing their hands and we go to the kitchen.

"Yeah, mac and cheese." Teddy screams. He loves mac and cheese. We eat our dinner and after, Christian helps Teddy with his homework. We tuck in the kids and head to our bedroom. I put a light blue nightgown and wait for Christian. He emerges from the bathroom wearing his pajamas bottoms.

"Enjoying the view, Mrs. Grey?"

"Always, you know that." He lies next to me on bed and he spoons me.

"Tomorrow is our appointment with Doctor Greene; do you think you can make it?"

"Yes, of course I'll be there, what time will it be baby?"

"It's at 3 pm."

"I'll clear my schedule for the afternoon, after our appointment we could go shopping. I talked to Gia today and she is preparing some models of nurseries for us to look over."

"Thank you honey." I turn around and kiss him.

"Now sleep baby."


	24. Chapter 24

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Special thanks for heather. sweigart .7 for Beta'ing. Thank you so much for your suggestions! :)**

I'm anxious to see my babies, blip three and four, I rub my small bumpy. This morning is so hectic today at GP. I'll work only during the morning, because of my appointment with Dr. Greene. Christian decided to take the afternoon off for my doctor appointment, we are going to do some shopping afterwards. Gia will show us her ideas for the nursery this evening. I have two meetings with two potential writers today. I make my way to my office and Hannah is there already with my latte and some notes from the manuscripts I handed her yesterday.

"Hi, Ana."

"Hi, Hannah, oh thanks."I grab the papers and the latte and go straight to my office.

"Ah, Mrs. Grey...erm... Ana, Luke and I decided the date for our wedding."

"I'm so happy for you, great news, when will it be?"

"It will be next year on June 16th. I would like you to be my bridesmaid."

"Hannah, what a wonderful surprise, of course I will, thank you" I hug her tightly, I consider her a friend. I enter my office and fire up my computer. I organize the notes Hannah handed me along with my own notes for the meeting with Mr. Dave Adams. I hear a ping of my email and it's from Christian.

_**From:**__ Christian Grey_

_**Subject:**__ your appointment_

**Date:** September 17 2017 9:16 am

**To:** Anastasia Grey

Baby

Just to remind you that your appointment is at 3pm. However, I'll pick you up at 12:30 pm. We can have lunch together and then we can meet with Gia, she has a window in her schedule at 1:30 pm. What do you think?

I miss you

Love you and blip three and four

C x

Christian Grey

In love with his wife and kids CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I send him a quick reply

_**From:**__ Anastasia Grey_

_**Subject:**__ my appointment_

**Date:** September 17 20179:20 am

**To:** Christian Grey

Sweetheart,

Thank you for your reminder. 12:30 is perfect. Just so you know the babies and I are craving some Italian food.

I'm anxious to see Gia's ideas for the nursery. Thank you for taking care of it.

I miss you too

Love you

A and Blip three and four xxx

Anastasia Grey

Waiting for her husband CEO, Grey Publishing.

I wait a few minutes and Christian replies.

_**From:**__ Christian Grey_

_**Subject:**__ your appointment_

**Date:** September 17 2017 9:30 am

**To:** Anastasia Grey

Baby

I'll take care of lunch, if Italian food is what my wife and children want; I'll make reservations at Il Terrazzo Carmine. Gia can meet us there at 1:30 pm.

Love you and blip three and four

C x

Christian Grey

Desperate to see his wife CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

_**From:**__ Anastasia Grey_

_**Subject:**__ Love you_

**Date:** August 12 2017 10:32 am

**To:** Christian Grey

Husband,

You know I love you!

I need to go now; I have a meeting with a new author.

Love you

A and Blip three and four xxx

Anastasia Grey

In love with her husband CEO, Grey Publishing

I don't wait for his reply, since Hannah has buzzed me twice now to tell me that Mr. Adams is already in the conference room waiting for me. I grab my notes and head to the fifth floor. I arrive at the room and I see a young man, he's not more than 35. I can see he is handsome, of course not as much as Christian.

"Mr. Adams."

"Anastasia Grey, it's a pleasure to meet you." I nod and we take a seat.

"Your book is really promising, Mr. Adams."

"Thank you Anastasia." He looks at me with a seductive look. I pretend I didn't notice it as we continue with our meeting.

"Your work is really detailed, well written and has an interesting plot. I'll be your editor and we can work in stages." His eyes never leave me.

"Mr. Adams, do you have any questions?"

"Please call me Dave, Anastasia." he purrs my name, this is going too far. I decided to change strategy; I toy with my engagement and wedding rings. He continues to eye fuck me, is this man serious? I decide to rub my stomach, maybe he will get a hint.

"Anastasia."

"Mrs. Grey."

"Erm... Mrs. Grey, will we have meetings to look through the book?"

"Mr. Adams, I don't believe that's necessary we can work via email, since your book needs little revision. Is this a problem for you?"

"Yes and no, but I prefer to discuss some things in person."

"Alright we can set up a meeting at a later date. If you don't have any more questions, I can take it from here. I'll send you the changes through email for you to look over."

"Fine." I extend my hand for him to shake and he holds my hand and kisses it.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Anastasia. I must say you're so beautiful. Can we have lunch or a coffee?" Is he serious?

"Mr. Adams, I think you misunderstood, I'm a happily married woman, and I'm also pregnant."

"Anastasia, I'm aware that you're married, I'm not asking you to leave your husband, and it's just a lunch for us to get to know each other better, if you know what I mean." He winks at me.

"Mr. Adams I still believe that you misunderstood me, our contact is strictly professional, I will only edit your book, as you specifically asked when you first made contact with us, but if you keep this up, I will pass you to another editor."

"Mrs. Grey that won't be necessary, I apologize." I nod and we shake hands. I hope he understood. He leaves the room and I stay there for a few minutes. I have another meeting and then I will see my gorgeous husband.

* * *

The other meeting went smoothly. I'm tired, I glance at my blackberry and I see it's almost midday, and Christian will be here soon. I make my way to my office. I open the door and see a beautiful flower arrangement, Christian must have sent it. Oh there's a card.

I don't recognize the writing, it's not from Christian.

_Dear Anastasia_

_It was my pleasure meeting you earlier_

_Looking forward for our next one._

_I'm enchanted by your beauty, please accept these flowers as a symbol of the admiration that I have for you._

_Yours,_

_Dave Adams._

Oh my God. What will I do? Christian can't see this or he will go thermonuclear with his jealousy. I throw away the note, as I'm throwing the flowers in the basket, Christian opens the door. Oh no.

"Baby, are you ready? What is it?" He says pointing to the flowers that I have in hand.

"Flowers."

"I know that they are flowers."

""So, why did you ask?"

"Stop with your smart mouth Anastasia, you know what I mean."

"One potential author delivered it for me."

"Who?"

"Dave Adams."

"Why does this fucker want to send flowers to _my wife,_ care to explain Anastasia."

"He was just being sweet, we are signing with him, and he sent the flowers as a thankful gesture that's all."

"And why were you throwing away the flowers?"

"I wasn't throwing them away, I was picking them up, since I was so clumsy and I dropped them." I make my way towards him, leaving the flowers on my desk and I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him passionately on the lips.

"I know what you're doing." he says between kisses. I look him in the eyes.

"And what am I doing?"

"Distracting me."

"Really Mr. Grey" he nods.

"And I can say it's working baby." he deepens the kiss, his hands travel down my body as he pulls me closer to him, he squeezes my ass. As I start to feel his growing erection, he pulls me away, and whispers in my ear.

"We will have lots of time later, because I do believe I heard my kids asking for food, Mrs. Grey." My stomach growls and I giggle.

"Best sound ever baby." he kisses me on the lips.

"What? My stomach asking for food?"

"That too, but I meant your giggle. Shall we go, baby?" I nod and grab my things and we leave my office. We pass by Claire and I wave goodbye.

"You drove the R8 today, Mr. Grey."

"Yes, Mrs. Grey, I thought we could have some privacy." He beams at me. He opens the door for me and helps me enter the car. He slides in car and grabs my left hand, lifting it to his lips and kisses my rings . I look at him; how I love this man. We hit the road and soon arrive at our destination Il Terrazzo Carmine. Christian opens the door for me. We enter the restaurant. The waiter leads us to a private dining room.

"Did you decide, baby?"

"Yes, I'll have _suprema di pollo."_

"I'll have _ravioli di capriolo _thank you."

"Will you have anything to drink?"

"Please, Bourbon_ and_ an orange juice for my wife." the waiter nods and leaves us. Christian leans closer to me, his eyes never leaving mine as he places his hand on my knee. He slowly moves his hand under my skirt caressing my thigh. I can hardly sit still as he plunges his fingers inside of me.

"Mrs. Grey you're so wet." he nibbles my earlobe, he keeps teasing me until he feels that I'm on my edge and he stops teasing me. Moments later, the waiter comes with our orders, I can't help my blush. We eat our lunch, in silence. As soon as we are finished, Christian starts playing with my rings. The waiter comes back followed by Gia.

"Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey, congratulations on the babies."

"Thank you." we say in unison.

"I brought some ideas for the nursery." Gia passes us her drawings one at a time. As I look at her ideas none of them are even close to what I had in mind. I'm almost giving up when she shows us her last drawing and it's breathtaking. The color is neutral, the curtains are caramel and there's also a carousel theme. Christian loves this idea. We talk more over this drawing, because we still don't know what we're having. I'm glad that Gia stopped drooling over my husband years ago. She is happily married now; her husband works with Elliot.

"I'll contact you both to approve the final drawing with the changes and suggestions you made."

"What do you think baby?"

"I love this last drawing and since we don't know yet what we are having, it's perfect. We just need to decide where the nursery will be."

"I was taking a look at the house plans and I thought next to Phoebe's bedroom is perfect, it's large enough to accomodate twins and it's also near your bedroom."

"That will be perfect Gia."

"When can you start remodeling the room?"

"I can start next Friday, if it's Ok with Mrs. Grey."

"Yes, it's perfect for me."

"Good, I'll work on the revisions you requested and gather ideas for furniture for your approval. I'll call you Mrs. Grey. I'll work on this and Friday morning is OK with you?"

"Yes."

"See you On Friday, Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey." We shake hands with her and she makes her way out of the private room.

"Mrs. Grey we need to go, it's almost 3 pm." Christian pays for the meal and we leave the restaurant.

We arrive at the hospital and goes straight to the receptionist.

"May I help you?" the blond girl greets us.

"My wife has an appointment with Doctor Greene."

"Name, please?"

"Mrs. Anastasia Grey." She looks at her computer and types something.

"Mrs. Grey, you can go to the waiting room, Doctor Greene will call you in a moment. We reach the waiting room and we sit. Christian plays with my rings and I lay my head on his shoulder. We wait a couple of minutes and Doctor Greene calls us. We head to her office.

"Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey" We shake hands with her.

"Mrs. Grey, how are you feeling lately?"

"I'm fine, I'm just feeling tired, I'm having food cravings, my breasts are more tender than before."

"Any other symptom? Bleeding, vaginal discharge? I shake my head.

"Good" She hands me a small container "You know what to do with this." I look at her confused. "We will do a urine screen for blood, sugar and bacteria." I reach the bathroom and do my business. I hand it to Doctor Greene and she leads me to the examination table.

"Here put this gown on." I do as I'm told and I lay back on the table.

"We will do a breast exam, just to check and also an external palpation of the uterus." I can see Christian tense when she says external palpation. It's really an uncomfortable sensation.

"Alright, everything looks fine. Now let's check on the babies." She operates the ultrasound machine and she puts a gel over my bumpy. "This may be cold."

"Here, can you see both babies." wow, my babies are really growing.

"Do you want to hear the heartbeats?" we nod. The room is filled with the sound of our children heartbeats. I can't help the tears. I look at Christian and he also has tears.

"Your babies are healthy. I'll print some copies for you. Now let's check mommy's blood pleasure, pulse and respiratory rate." She helps me off the table and continues with the exams.

"Your blood pressure is slightly high, nothing to worry about for now. Make sure you have your next appointment when you reach 18 weeks." We nod and she hands me some fliers about this stage of my pregnancy.

"Have a good day Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey." We say goodbye and proceed to the reception area to schedule our next appointment.

"Tired Mrs. Grey?"

"Not much."

"If you want we can go home."

"But you said earlier that you wanted to go shopping."

"We can wait for Gia's ideas on Friday."

"That would be great."

"So, let's go home Mrs. Grey." He opens the R8 door for me .

"So romantic, Mr. Grey."

"Always, baby." He kisses me passionately.

We enter the house and we are greeted by Gail.

"Ana, Mr. Grey how was your doctor appointment?"

"Everything is fine Gail, the babies are healthy. I'll rest a little I'm tired."

"I can prepare tea and some snacks for you."

"Thanks Gail, I'll be in the family room." I reach the family room and Christian has pillows in hands.

"Here baby." He puts the pillows on the couch and helps me get comfortable, he kisses my forehead.

"Do you need anything, baby? More pillows?"

"I'm fine Christian, the babies are fine. I'm just a little tired that's all." Gail emerges from the kitchen carrying a trail with my tea and some cookies.

"Do you want anything Mr. Grey?"

"That's fine Gail thank you." She leaves us alone.

"Sure that you don't want a cookie, they're delicious." He picks up a cookie and sits on the couch, pulling my feet over his legs and starts rubbing my foot. Oh so good.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, keep going." He slowly moves his hands up my legs massaging the sore muscles. I'm feeling something in my belly. It's like butterflies fluttering. Realization hits me; oh my I'm feeling the twins. I suddenly I place my teacup on the coffee table and put my hands over my bumpy. I look at Christian and he has a panic expression.

"Baby, is something wrong? Are you in pain? The babies?" I smile at him as I try to explain what I'm feeling.

"Sweetheart, the babies are more than fine, I felt them, it's was like butterflies fluttering inside." He immediately rests his hand over my bumpy. "You can't feel anything honey."

"I know I just want to feel near them." He kisses my stomach. "Hi babies, I'm your daddy and I love you so much." He kisses my belly again and then he moves to my lips. "I love you, baby." He says between kisses.

"Ewwww" we hear the kids say in unison. Teddy and Phoebe run toward us.

"Why do you always kiss?"

"Because mommy and I love each other so much, Tedster."

"How was school?"

"Great."

"Look mama" Phoebe hands me her drawing. It's our family I see Christian, Teddy, Phoebe and me with a big belly. She also drawn arrows coming from my belly and she wrote _babies_. "

"Beautiful sweet, look daddy." I hand the drawing to Christian.

"Beautiful princess I'll put it on my desk in the study." Christian kisses her, and she giggles. We decided to go to the patio and play with the kids. Christian changed his outfit and now he is wearing jeans and a gray t-shirt. He sits down behind me. I rest my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me. The kids are running and playing free. I love watching them. Christian asked Elliot to put a fence near the lake, to keep up the kids safe from water. We let the kids play until it's time for dinner. Christian and I enter the house hand in hand along with the kids. I love these happy moments with my family and soon we will have the twins here with us.

After dinner we tucked in the kids and now I'm waiting in bed for my husband. He emerges from the bathroom wearing his pajamas bottoms that hang low on his hips, I'm getting wet just looking at him.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Yes, always you know that." He walks towards me and he lies on bed next to me pulling me closer to him and he strokes my hair.

"What are you thinking about, baby?"

"I'm thinking about the charity ball. Who will be there?"

"Business partners, my mom and dad, Kate and Elliot and I guess Mia and Ethan. Why?"

"Just wanted to know."

"There will be some paparazzi also, no need to worry baby, you're perfect and beautiful."

"But I'm fat."

"You're not fat, you're pregnant and you are so sexy carrying my children in your belly." He rests his hands over my bumpy and nibbles my earlobe.

"See what you're doing to me." He grabs my hand and places it over his now growing erection. "Do you have any doubts about how much I want you right now?" I shake my head and he kisses my lips passionately, his hand travels down my body. He whispers in my ear "I love you" and soon we are lost in each other.


	25. Chapter 25

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Special thanks for heather. sweigart .7 for Beta'ing. Thank you so much for your suggestions! :)**

I wake up this morning with kisses on my neck, I slowly open my eyes and see Christian fully clothed in his Armani steel gray suit and a gray tie _that tie._

"Good morning baby." He kisses me again.

"Good morning. What time is it?"

"It's 7:30 am; I have several meetings today. I will be home at 5 pm, would you please make sure my Brioni tux is ready for me, baby?"

"Yes, sure. I'll take the day off, so then I can do everything I need to do."

"Ok just don't overdo it. You need to rest, and be stress free." He kisses me again and I get up. I reach the bathroom and do my business. I take a quick shower, and put on a light blue summer dress and flats. I go straight to the kitchen and I see my gorgeous husband drinking his coffee in the mug that Teddy gave him for father's day, it's written in blue with Teddy's handwriting m_y daddy is the best daddy in the whole wide world. Love Teddy_. He is reading the newspaper, as soon as he sees me he smiles at me.

"Hi, baby I didn't see you."

"Hi." I prepare my tea and sit next to him. "And the kids?"

"They are sleeping, I went to their bedroom and they were sleeping so peacefully that I decided to let they sleep a little more."

"Who are you and what did you do with my control freak gorgeous husband who doesn't let the kids sleep late in the mornings?" He smirks at me.

"I'm still here, baby. The school called earlier saying that today they won't have classes."

"Oh, I knew it. You had a reason." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him on the cheek.

"Good morning Gail."

"Good morning Ana."

"We need to start thinking about names and this time we need to pick four."

"Four?"

"Yes, first and middle names, or do you prefer just first names with no middle names?"

"OK four it is. We can make a list. Boys and girls names and we pick the ones we most like."

"Mrs. Grey I made pancakes for you and Mr. Grey. Do you want anything else?"

"No, that's fine Gail. Thank you." I eat the pancakes and keep talking with Christian.

"Mama." I turn around and see Phoebe with her stuffed lamb and her pink Minnie Mouse pajamas, she comes over to me and gives me a hug and kiss as I place her in my lap.

"Did you sleep well, sweet?" she nods and then reaches for Christian. She extends her little arms for him to take her. Christian sits her on his lap and she wraps her little arms around his neck.

"Do you want some pancakes, princess?"

"Uh huh, me want pancakes with lots of syrupy" Christian puts some pancakes on her plate. He loves doing this for our kids, because this way he knows they are eating properly, he is such a control freak. I look toward the door and see Teddy walking slowly with sleepy eyes; he is so adorable in the morning.

"Hey, Teddy bear. Did you sleep well?" He nods and walks towards me and sits next to me. "What do you want for breakfast, Teddy?"

"Cheerios." I prepare his cheerios and he starts eating it. After a couple of minutes he is energetic again. We finish our breakfast and Christian goes to GEH.

* * *

The kids are watching cartoons on TV while I work on Dave Adams' book. I sit in one of the armchairs in the family room, so this way I can work and stay with the kids. I grab my laptop and the manuscript and start working on it. Mr. Adams really is a gifted writer, I just hope he stops flirting with me or Christian will go ballistic and GP will lose a talented writer. I'm taking notes about Adams book to send to him when I feel someone patting my arm.

"Mama, I miss daddy." Phoebe looks at me with her piercing gray eyes.

"Me too sweetie, but daddy is at work now."

"Mama we call daddy." she hands me my blackberry.

"Phe phe we can't call daddy, he is busy." she looks at me with puppy dog eyes, I can't resist this.

"OK Sweetie let's call daddy." I dial his number and he answers on the second ring.

"Hey baby, is something wrong? The kids? The babies?"

"No Christian, everything is fine, sorry for disturbing you"

"I love you disturbing me Mrs. Grey."

"Phoebe was insistent she wants to call you, she misses you."

"Only she?"

"No, I miss you too."

"I miss you too baby, pass the phone tomy baby girl." I hold the phone for Phoebe and she starts speaking with her daddy. I only hear her side of the conversation, but it is so adorable.

"Daddy... uh huh...waschtin cartoons... uh huh... no..." she laughs "uh huh...bye daddy." I place the phone back up to my ear and I can hear Christian laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Our daughter, I asked what she was doing."

"Just that?"

"'Uh huh was the only answer I got from her, she was shy."

"Christian sorry for calling you for that, I know you have important meetings and you're wasting your time with us."

"Do not repeat that Mrs. Grey. You and the kids are never a waste of time. You know you can call me whenever the fuck you want, baby and pay me as many visits you want, you and the kids are more important to me than anything in this world and I mean that baby."

"I love you. I'll let you work."

"I love you baby, laters."

"Laters." I end the call; I love him so much my sweet control freak gorgeous husband, I sigh.

I finish my notes and send them over to Dave Adams. I have been extremely busy today with two active kids and work; the time has flown by. It's almost 4:30 pm and I need to grab Christian a tux.

I go to his side of the walk-in closet. Christian has an extensive suit collection which are hung in neat color coordinated rows. I run my hands over the suits of blue, black and several shades of gray basking in his smell. He asked me to select a Brioni tux for tonight. I move over to the tuxedo section of his closet; he has more than twenty Brioni tuxedos. Why would anyone need so many similar tuxedos? I select one from his collection hoping it is the correct one. I also selected a shirt, bow tie, dress shoes and cuff links.

I'm picking my dress, when I feel strong familiar arms around my waist. Christian kisses my neck.

"What are you doing baby?"

"I'm picking a dress for the Charity ball."

"Let me." he searches for a dress and decides on a sexy chiffon long blue gown featuring a beautiful one shoulder neckline that flows into an elegant draped skirt with a beautiful beaded jewel waist belt. "Here."

"It's the dress I liked at Caroline's."

"Yes, it is. I went back and bought it for you. But now, I do think you could join me for a bath." He kisses my neck and his hands move down my body, he squeezes my ass bringing me closer to him. He carries me to the bathroom, as we reach it he places puts me on my feet, and slowly undresses me. He pulls down my dress straps leaving wet kisses on my shoulder as my dress slides down my body. He reaches for my breasts and massages them.

"Awwwhhh"

"'Do you like it?"

"Yes, please keep going." He keeps massaging my left breast while his other hand reaches his destination my sex. I turn around and kiss him passionately on the lips and soon we are lost in each other.

* * *

Christian decided to let me dress alone; he dressed first and went downstairs to wait for me. I dry my hair and twist it into a bun. I put on the dress he chose for me, I was worried if it would fit my now growing stomach with the belt. I am amazed at how well it fits; Christian must have given Caroline my size, he knows my body so well. I put on a platinum bracelet with diamonds that Christian gave me for our six year anniversary and my second chance earrings. I put on my silver Louboutin margi diams 120 sandals. I apply some makeup, more than usual and I'm ready. I grab my silver clutch bag and make my way downstairs. As I descend the stairs I see my gorgeous husband waiting for me at the bottom he grabs my hand when I reach the last two steps.

"Ana… wow… baby you're stunning." He pulls me closer to him and kisses me passionately on the lips. I try to deepen the kiss, but he pulls away. "If you keep this up baby we will never leave the house" I hold his elbow and we make our way out of house to the SUV. The kids are sleeping and Gail will stay in the house to look after them. Taylor is driving us and Sawyer along with Reynolds is following our car. We arrive at the event and there are tons of paparazzi. Taylor opens the car door for us and Sawyer and Reynolds are already there to escort us. Christian exits the car first and turns around to help me out of the SUV. Christian keeps me close to him as we stop for photos. We enter the room and I'm mesmerized with the decorations.

This event is for one of the children's charities Christian supports. We arrive at our table. It has black, white and green décor. The centerpiece is a beautiful white orchidaceous flower arrangement. Kate and Elliot are already there. Kate's dress is exquisite, it's red with jewel embellished straps leading to her lower back. It also shows her décolletage. The skirt flows to the floor and it hides her small baby bump well.

"Wow Kate your dress is stunning."

"Thanks yours too. And it fits pretty well with your bumpy."

"Have you seen Mia? Christian told me that she would come."

"Yeah, she is coming." Christian sits next to me, and he places one arm around my shoulder and the other hand he rests on my thigh. I spot Mia and Ethan coming in our direction. Mia is wearing an eggplant color dress; it has one strap shoulder with five elegant flowers. She is glowing, she reaches us and we take turns saying hello to Ethan and her. Moments later Grace and Carrick arrive and out table is now complete.

"My daughters are stunning tonight." I blush from Grace compliment.

They start serving us; Kate, Mia and I are having chicken with sun dried tomato- basil sauce, since both of us are pregnant and we can't have salmon. Christian and the others are having baked salmon with savory blueberry sauce and sauvignon Blanc while we the pregnant ladies are having virgin cocktails. Ah wine how I miss it. Christian leans down and whispers in my ear.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" I whisper back.

"Wine. You can't have wine, you're pregnant." I roll my eyes at him.

"You just rolled your eyes Mrs. Grey, my palm is twitching." He nibbles my earlobe.

"OK you two, stop whispering you're not alone, we're still here." Mia tells us off.

"Hey bro, can you try to keep your hands off your wife for a couple minutes?"

"Fuck off Elliot, you can't take your hands off Kate, I can see where your hand is resting." I've never seem Kate and Elliot turn red. I can imagine where his hand was resting. The dinner went smoothly, lots of laughing.

Our attentions is drawn to the stage where the Charity auction is about tostart. Mia grabs my hand and Christian stops her.

"Don't. You won't take my wife for the auction; no one will bid on my wife."

"Christian it's not your wife that will be on the stage it's the men. If you want her to bid on you, please let her come with me." What? Bid on Christian? I don't have enough money to bid on him. I don't want him dancing with anybody else, but me. Christian takes my hand and pulls me closer to him, he whispers in my ear. "Spend how much you need to, but I want my first dance be with you, only you." He kisses my lips and Mia grabs my hand. We make our way to the stage along with Kate.

The MC calls the men to the stage. We ladies go next to the stage area for the biddings.

"Ladies this is the moment everybody was waiting for. These gentlemen will participate in the first dance auction for the highest bidder." I look over at Christian and he looks at me intensely, never leaving my eyes.

"Now ladies, take a look at what could be yours for the first dance of the evening." I need to win Christian's first dance.

"Now let's start. This is William. He is athletic, loves sports and speaks French fluently." Two women steps forwards. "Ladies what am I bid for?"

"Two Thousand dollars." Very quickly the bid escalates to nine thousand dollars.

"Going once… going twice…sold to the lady in black." Christian's eyes never leave mine. The action continues. Ethan is the next one.

"This is Ethan, he loves travelling, and he is fluentlin Spanish." Three women steps forward along with Mia. She gives them a death look and rubs her stomach as if she is marking her territory. Each bid the other women made she glares at them as if she would kill them.

"Fifteen thousand dollars." Mia yells.

"Going once… going twice… sold to the woman in purple." Mia is giggling. She walks over to the stage and grabs Ethan's hand. As she passes by me she winks.

"We have Elliot here. He loves construction and building things. He also speaks Spanish fluently." Kate steps forward along with a blond girl. "Ladies what am I bid for?" Kate gives her bid first.

"Fifty thousand dollars." The other woman gasps and immediately steps back.

"Going once… going twice… sold to the lady in red." Kate walks over to the stage and grabs Elliot's hand as she passes by me she whispers "the highest bid always wins."

"Now we have here Christian. He loves playing piano, speaks French fluently and he also loves soaring." I step forward along with ten other women. "Ladies, who am I bid for?" I follow Kate's advice.

"Fifty thousand dollars." I yell.

"A hundred Thousand dollars." A blond woman yells back. Jeez. I look at Christian who nods.

"Five hundred thousand dollars." Everybody gasps in the room.

"Six hundred thousand dollars." No you won't dance with my husband. I give her a death glare and I rub my belly and yell.

"Eight hundred thousand dollars." She gasps and steps back.

"Going once… going twice… sold to the lady in blue." I make my way to the stage and grab Christian's hand he pulls me closer and kisses me passionately on the lips. It's his way to tell me that he is mine.

* * *

Music starts playing and Christian extends his hand to me.

"I do believe you paid for this dance. May I dance with you, Mrs. Grey?"

I hold his hand as I stand up I whisper in his ear "More than one, Mr. Grey." He leads me to the dance floor which is black and white and it's decorated with small lamps in the ceiling imitating stars.

It's a waltz, and Christian dances so well that it seems that I'm soaring. I spot Mia and Ethan dancing as well. Another song starts playing and Christian pulls me closer to him, he inhales my scent and kisses my neck. Christian sings some parts of the song in my ear, always holding me close to him.

_I know that the bridges that I've burned  
Along the way  
Have left me with these walls and these scars  
That won't go away  
And opening up has always been the hardest thing  
Until you came_

_So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go  
This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known  
And I just can't take my eyes off you  
And I just can't take my eyes off you_

He keeps holding me, and I can't stop the tears that are coming down my cheeks, I pull him closer to me. He looks me in the eyes and he kisses away my tears.

"Why are you crying, baby?"

"Hormones… I love you."

"I love you too Mrs. Grey" He kisses me "Your lips are so soft when you cry." The song finishes and I need to pee.

"Sweetheart, I need to use the restroom." He laughs.

"Alright Mrs. Grey, I'll grab some drinks for us." He kisses me and I go straight to the restroom. I enter the restroom and see Kate there, she doesn't look well.

"Kate, is everything OK?"

"Thank God it's you Ana, it would be difficult to explain why I was throwing up."

"Don't worry I'll cover for you up." She smiles to me. I do my business and keep talking with Kate we had little opportunity to talk during dinner.

"So, how is everything with Ava and Matt?"

"I guess now is OK with her, but she still finds it hard to share, but she is accepting Matt as part of the family."

"I told you it was just a phase."

"Well, we are going to find out if it's just a phase next week Matt will come to live with us permanently"

"Really Kate? I'm so happy for you and Elliot." I hug her.

"Thank you sis. And how are the twins?"

"They are great." I rub my stomach.

"Do you mind if we go for a walk?"

"No, let's go." We walk outside and go straight to the lawn, the decorations are breathtaking there's small lamps in the trees.

"I need to ask you something Ana, and please be sincere and don't laugh."

"OK, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant and …. with Ava was different… but now I feel…"

"Split it out Kate, you've never been so shy before."

"You're pregnant, so do you and Christian do you…. Ok breath Kate…do you feel like jumping bones every time you see him? I mean you know what I'm saying right?"

"Sex? Kate Kavanaugh blushing? You weren't like that if I recall?"

"Fine Steele, it was me who gave you advice about sex and now I'm asking you for advice."

"Ok and the answer is yes, we do it a lot."

"I thought I was the crazy one, poor Elliot he is worn out, I can't give the man a break." We laugh.

"I know I'm horny 24/7 and I can't stay away from Christian for too long. I totally understand."

" We better get back to our husbands or they will come and search for us."

We make our way to our husbands who are standing near the bar talking with an older man. As we approach them, Christian pulls me close to him.

"Mr. Sullivan this is my wife Anastasia."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Grey."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Sullivan." We shake hands.

"This is Katherine, Elliot's wife."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Mr. Sullivan."

"Mr. Sullivan is a business associate. I purchase one of his shipyards." We talk with him for a couple minutes, and then we go back to our table.

"Hey darling you look tired."

"I'm fine Grace thanks."

"Baby, if you want to go home, just tell me."

"Christian, I'm fine." He wraps one arm around my shoulder and I lay my head on his shoulder.

* * *

Someone is shaking me "baby wake up we are home."

"No let me sleep."

"Mrs. Grey, do I need to carry you?" I nod and Christian carries me inside the house, we ascend the stairs and he walks through the corridor towards our bedroom. He lays me on the bed. I slowly open my eyes and see him carrying cotton balls in his hand and makeup remover. He slowly removes my makeup. After he finished his task he slowly undresses me. As he takes off my dress he leaves kisses along my body.

"Arms up" I lift my arms and he slides his t-shit on me. He pulls the covers up and goes to the bathroom. He joins me in bed wearing his pajamas bottoms. He pulls me closer to him and spoons me. I turn my face to look at him.

"Aren't we… you know."

"Having sex? You're tired baby, we can do it in the morning." He kisses my lips and I rest my head on the pillow. He kisses my neck and then whispers in my ear.

"I love you Mrs. Grey. Now sleep baby."

**A/N: The song Christian and Ana dance to is **_**Can't Take My Eyes Off You**_** by Lady Antebellum**


	26. Chapter 26

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Special thanks for heather. sweigart .7 for Beta'ing. Thank you so much for your suggestions!**

I'm so excited; today we will be meeting with Gia to go over the revised plans and furniture suggestions. I get up and Christian is not in bed. He must be in the shower. I make my way to the bathroom and see my gorgeous husband taking a shower. He doesn't see me; his face is turned away from me. He is washing his hair. I make quick work of my t-shirt and I join him in the shower. As I enter the shower, I move behind Christian pulling him close to me; running my hands down his sculpted abs, making him groan. He steps forward, so the water is pouring down on me too. He turns around and I can see his now growing erection.

"Good morning Mrs. Grey."He pulls me closer to him.

"Good morning Mr. Grey. Let me." I reach for the body wash; squeezing a small amount on my hands, running my hands over his chest and shoulders, washing him. As I finish my task, Christian squeezes a small amount of soap on his hands and washes me, soaping my body, my shoulders, my arms, my breasts. He makes his way down, and he pays extra attention to my now growing belly.

"I want you dirty, Mrs. Grey." He whispers in my ear.

"I liked the idea Mr. Grey." He kisses me and I deepen the kiss, he squeezes my ass and all I can think now is how much I want this man. His hand reaches for my sex; he slides his fingers through my folds and inserts two fingers inside of me.

"So ready baby."

"Yes."

"Wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist." I do as I'm told. He leans my back against the wall for support, so that way he won't touch my stomach. With a swift move he enters me. I try to meet each thrust; soon we find our release together.

* * *

I put on jeans and a T-shirt and I make my way to wake up the kids while Christian dresses. I open Teddy's door and he is sprawled in his bed. He is laying on his front and his head is almost under the pillow, he is definitely not a morning person. I walk towards his bed.

"Teddy it's time to get up."

"Nooo, I want to sleep."

"Teddy bear you have school, let's go." He slowly gets up. I help him to shower and dress. As I make my way to Phoebe's bedroom, I see Christian in the corridor gorgeous and hot as ever, in his dark blue suit, light blue shirt and dark blue tie. He is carrying Phoebe in his arms. She's wearing a pink blouse and jeans with hearts appliqués.

"Good morning sweet." I kiss her forehead.

"Mama." We make our way to the kitchen and Christian places Phoebe in her highchair.

"Good morning Ana, Mr. Grey, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Good morning Gail, pancakes with chocolate for me, I'm craving this now."

"Pancakes without chocolate Gail." Christian looks at me with an amused face.

"What? I want pancakes and the babies want chocolate." I smile at him. I pour Christian's coffee and hand it to him in his favorite mug. I make my tea and sit next to him.

"Seriously? You want pancakes with chocolate? I thought you were joking."

"It's not me who asked, but the babies." I say pointing to my bumpy. He smirks and kisses me.

"Ewww."

"What are your plans for today, baby?"

"I will work from home today; I'll call Hannah and tell her to send me some manuscripts over with Sawyer."

"Good."

"And today Gia and I are meeting to go over her revised plans."

"Good, baby if you need anything just call me." We keep talking and finishing our breakfast and I help the kids brush their teeth.

"Teddy and Phoebe grab your things we're leaving."

"Otay daddy." She runs to grab her small pink backpack.

"Bye mama." She extends her arms to me and hugs and kisses me.

"Bye sweet, have a good day at school."

"Bye, mommy." Teddy hugs and kisses me.

"Bye Teddy bear."

"Laters, baby." Christian pulls me close to him and kisses me passionately on the lips.

"Laters."

* * *

I decide to work on the manuscripts Sawyer brought me earlier. I go to my study which is in front of Christian's. I sit there and start reading the first one taking notes on the way. I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Sorry to disturb you Ana, but I brought you some orange juice and cookies."

"Thank you Gail, I guess Christian asked you to feed me."

"Yes, he asked me to make sure you eat." Christian is such a control freak. "Do you need anything else?"

"I'm fine Gail thanks." She leaves and I return to read my manuscript nibbling on cookies. A couple of minutes later I receive a text from Mia.

*Hi sis, we need to go shopping ASAP. What do you think? I need some girl time. M x* Holy shit I can't say no to her, I hate shopping, but she said she needs some girl time.

*Hi sis, yes, that would be great. When? A x.*

*What about tomorrow? The men can watch the kids. I called Kate earlier she is in. M x*

* For me its fine I'll talk to Christian. A x.* I hear a knock on the door, and someone opens the door it's Gail.

"Ana, Mrs. Gia Matteo-Carter is here to see you."

"Thanks Gail." I make my way to the family room and Gia is there wearing a knee length black V-Neck Paneled Skater Dress.

"Hi Gia."  
"Hi Ana, I brought the drawings along with some furniture suggestions." I lead her to the dining room, where she can sprawl her drawings on the table.

"At our last meeting a carousel theme was decided with a neutral color palette." She hands me a sample paint book of neutral colors that she has marked with her suggestions. "I thought we could use this light yellow here and mix with gray. One wall will have a carousel mural."

"I like the colors you have chosen."

She hands me some pictures of crib bedding. I chose the one with gray and yellow zig zags to match our paint selections.

We spend the rest of the morning choosing curtains, furniture and the rest of the decor. Gia asks to look at the room and she explains everything again so I can visualize how it will look. I walk Gia back to the dining room to pack up her things; she has to leave for another appointment.

"Bye, Ana have a nice day." She hugs me.

"Bye Gia." She leaves and I'm completely exhausted and hungry. I eat a chicken sub that Gail prepared and then I go to my bedroom to take a nap.

* * *

I wake up to the sounds of laughter; I look around and see Teddy and Phoebe sitting on the bed next to me.

"Mama." She hugs me and I cuddle her.

"Hey Teddy come here." He approaches me and we stay there cuddling for a couple of minutes. I hear someone calling my name.

"ANA, BABY." It's Christian. I hear his footsteps coming closer to the bedroom.

"ANA."

"IN THE BEDROOM." I yell back, he opens the door and there he is my gorgeous husband.

"What the fuck happened here?"

"Christian, don't swear near the kids." I sit up and look at the floor. There are clothes, shoes sprawled on the floor.

"Daddy said the f word." Phoebe giggles.

"We were playing while mommy was sleeping."

"Why did you let this happen Anastasia?"

"I didn't know they were at home Christian. I was tired and took a nap when I woke up they were here."

"Teddy, Phoebe go play outside." They nod and run out of the room. "No running inside the house Teddy, Phoebe did you listen?" I get up and proceed to pick up the clothes that the kids have thrown on the floor. "You know they shouldn't be in here alone Anastasia."

"They weren't alone I was here." He looked at me with impatient eyes.

"Fuck, you were sleeping. You should have locked the door or something you know what we hide here. I don't want my children near handcuffs, vibrators or butt plugs." I grab the clothes that are on the floor. The kids were playing with the clothes from the pile of worn clothes that need to go to the cleaner.

"Anastasia have you thought for a second if they have seen all our kinky toys? That's why I don't want my children alone in this room, so shit like that doesn't happen."

"Christian, it wasn't my fault." I start crying and sobbing hard. "I was tired…and I went here for a short nap…I didn't know." I sit on the floor crying, why did he react like that? He leans down and sits next to me, pulling me close to him; he wraps his arms around me and I rest my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry baby for yelling at you, please baby, don't cry." He kisses my hair.

"Why did you react like that?"

"I was afraid our children found our kinky toys, you know where we hide them, they are near where they found the clothes, and I got scared." He lifts my chin and kisses my lips first in a tender way, then in rough way. We pull away to catch our breath and he looks at me with intense eyes, I know this look it's passion and lust. He stands up and extends his hand for me to take. Once I stand he kisses me again and carries me to the bed. He lays me on the bed hovering over me, his eyes never leaving mine. He moves my hair away from my neck leaving a trail of kisses. He takes off my t-shirt and trailing hot wet kisses on my shoulders and chest, down my belly. He reaches my jeans and unzips it. He takes off my pants leaving me there only in a black lacy thong and bra.

"I guess you have too many clothes Mr. Grey."

"Hum... and, what are you going to do about that?" I undo his tie and trail my hand on his shirt; I unfasten each button leaving kisses on his chest during the process. I shrug his shirt off of his shoulders and it falls down on the bed. I reach for his belt unfastening it; I move my hand to the waistband of his pants towards his groin. I make quick work of his pants and boxers leaving him in all his glory. He kisses my body again while he pulls down my panties, he unclasps my bra letting my breasts spring free. He inserts two fingers inside of me. "So ready for me, baby."

"Yes." In one swift move he enters me and slowly he makes love to me.

* * *

We lay in bed panting, my head on his chest and his arms around me. He softly strokes my hair.

"I'm sorry baby for yelling at you." He kisses my hair.

"That's Ok sweetheart I understand your fear. I didn't think about the kids finding them." I kiss his chest and cuddle with him.

"Mia texted me today. She wants to go shopping with me and Kate and have girl time."

"Did she now?" I nod.

"Yes, and she said the men could watch the children on Saturday."

"Hhm… that's a good idea Mrs. Grey."

"Gia showed me her drawings and we started planning the nursery."

"And did you like what she suggested?"

"Yes, we decided on neutral colors for now, we can add more color after we find out the sex of our babies."

"Good. Round two Mrs. Grey?" He kisses me again and soon we are lost in each other.

* * *

The kids are in the family room watching cartoons, as we arrive in the room Phoebe runs towards her daddy; she really is daddy's girl. Christian sits with her on his lap and Teddy walks towards them.

"It's my time Phoebe." He pushes Phoebe away from Christian's lap.

"Theodore what have I told you about pushing your sister?" Phoebe starts crying and she wraps her little arms around Christian's neck.

"To not do it."

"So?" He looks at Christian with a sulking face and runs away from the family room."

"Theodore come here I'm not finished talking to you."

"Sweetheart he is jealous; he wants some attention from you. Every time you're at home you have Phoebe on your lap or you're cuddling her, he misses your attention."

"It's not like that." I gaze at him with _your attention is always on your daughter _look.

"Fine I'll go and talk to him." He tries to get up, but Phoebe wants to be with her daddy and won't let go.

"Phoebe, sweet come with mommy."

"No, daddy" Christian stands up with Phoebe still in his hold; he places her on my lap. Her eyes are watering.

"Shhh…. Phe Phe do you want to play with mommy?" She looks at me and nods. I stand up and we go to the den to play with her dolls, while Christian talks with Teddy. I stay there for a couple of minutes until Phoebe decided to play alone. It's almost dinner time and there's no sign of Teddy or Christian in the house. I decided to check in Teddy's bedroom and nothing. Where can these two be? I search for them in whole house and nothing. I hear someone laughing and I walk to the patio and see the two men of my life playing baseball in the meadow. Christian is so sexy wearing his black sweatpants. Teddy is laughing; I guess they solved the jealousy problems. They played for a couple of minutes and then we head back to the house.

"I'll help Teddy with the bath, and then we can have dinner." He kisses me and places Teddy over his shoulder and both head upstairs. I walk to the kitchen and help Gail finish dinner. Minutes later Phoebe walks towards me in the kitchen.

"Me hungwy mama."

"Dinner is almost ready sweet." I place her in her highchair. While Gail finish preparing mac and cheese, Christian and the kids' favorite dish. I look at the threshold and see Christian with Teddy over his shoulder. Teddy is wearing his superman pajamas.

We have dinner with some laughs and then we tuck the kids in bed. As I wait for Christian I prepare the bath. I strip down and enter the tub. This is so relaxing I'm almost closing my eyes when Christian enters the bathroom.

"May I join you, Mrs. Grey?" I look at him and there he is in all his glory, I move forward, so he can sit behind me in the tub.

"How was with Teddy?"

"I talked to him, he told me he misses me and that I spend too much time with Phoebe then with him. I told him that it wasn't intentional, so I promised him that everyday we're going play baseball before dinner so he can spend more time with me. I felt bad when he told me, it was like I was failing as a father." I turn around to face him; I straddle him and cup his face with both my hands forcing him to look at me.

"Don't ever say that Christian you are a wonderful father and the kids know that, Phoebe demands more attention that's all."

"But when the twins arrive, what if I can't give them enough attention, what if I fail with them. I don't think I can handle it."

"Sweetheart the twins will know that you love them more than anything as well as Teddy and Phoebe already know they love you so much." I kiss him on the lips. I feel his erection against my belly; I adjust myself and lower myself onto him. We stay like that without moving just savoring our connection for a couple of minutes. I wrap my arms around his neck and his tighten around me, I start moving and slowly we make love.


	27. Chapter 27

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Special thanks for heather. sweigart .7 for Beta'ing.**** Thank you so much for your suggestions!**. And for my friend The Grey's Fan 01

I wake up with the sun bathing my skin. I turn my face and see that Christian is asleep. I slowly turn to face him, I lay still on the bed just to not wake him up, and he needs his sleep. He looks so peaceful while sleeping. I have the urge to run my hands through his copper locks, but I stop myself, I need to let him sleep. Usually he watches me sleep. I lay quietly gazing at him for a couple of minutes. I know he is naked under the covers; I'm horny just thinking about his naked body. Suddenly he places his left arm around me, pulling me close to him. We are inches apart my nose almost touches his.

"I know what you're doing baby." He says with a sleepy voice. He slowly opens his eyes, his grey eyes looking at me intensely.

"Hi."

"Hi." He kisses me chastely on the lips.

"What was I doing, Mr. Grey?"

"You were watching me sleep." He moves my hair off my neck and he trails wet kisses from my jaw line, down my neck, to my collarbone. "And I think I have something better for you than watching me sleep, and it is right here." He grabs my right hand and places it on his growing erection.

"I can see someone is happy to see me this morning." I giggle.

"Mrs. Grey, you have no idea how happy he is to see you, and that is the best sound ever baby." He lays me on my back and makes room between my legs with his knee; hence, he is hovering over me. He kisses me passionately, his hands travel down my body. He cups my left breast and soon his mouth is on my right breast. He nibbles and sucks my nipple. He makes his way down, kissing my bumpy on the way.

"Ahhhhh"

"Your taste is so sweet." He keeps attacking my clit with his mouth, and then he inserts two fingers inside of me. "You're so ready for me baby."

"Yes."

"What do you want baby?"

"You always… I want you… inside of…. me… now."

"I will fuck you hard baby, please tell me if it's too much for you."

"Christian, I won't break."In a swift move he enters me.

* * *

We lay in bed panting and cuddling each other after mind-blowing sex.

"There's no better way to wake up on a Saturday morning, Mrs. Grey." He strokes my hair while I draw patterns on his chest.

"I love you Christian." I lift my face to look at him.

"I love you Ana, always." He kisses me again.

"Today Mia wants to go shopping, I couldn't say no to your sister."

"Are you sure you want to go shopping with my sister? I love her, but she is a hurricane when it comes to shopping."

"I know, she told me she needs girl time." He kisses my hair.

"Elliot called me yesterday; he asked me if the kids wanted to go to the Zoo. He will take the kids, because Matt has never been there."

"That would be good, so you can spend some time with Teddy and Phoebe, I'm sure they will love it." We lay there for a couple of minutes, just enjoying each others company. Christian gets up and extends his hands to me.

"Let's take a shower Mrs. Grey and then wake up the kids." I take his hand and he walks me to the bathroom. After our shower, I put on a blue summer dress and Christian is wearing black jeans and a gray t-shirt, he looks so hot in it. We make our way to the kitchen. I decided to cook pancakes, eggs and bacon for breakfast. Christian tries to help me; he picks up a plate for me to place the pancakes on, his idea of helping is to hug me from behind and fondling my breasts.

"Christian you're insatiable aren't you?" He moves the hair from my neck and kisses that spot behind my ear.

"Only for you, baby." he kisses me again.

I finish cooking the last pancake while Christian goes to wake up the kids. Christian enters the kitchen with two active kids; they must know what we planned for today.

"Good Morning Teddy bear." I kiss and hug Teddy.

"Mama." Phoebe runs towards me I hug her and kiss her forehead.

"Good morning sweet." I place her in her highchair. I brew Christian's coffee and make my tea, while Christian places some pancakes on Phoebe and Teddy's plates, and hands them a glass of milk.

"Mama we'll to zoo today."

"Really? who will you go with?"

"Daddy, Uncle Lellitot, Uncle Edan, Ava, and Matt." She is adorable using her fingers to list who will take her to the zoo.

"Uncle Ethan, Elliot will go with you, did you ask them?" She shakes her head.

"No, daddy talket to uncle Lelliot."

After breakfast the kids go to the family room to watch TV and Christian decided to work a little in his study, before taking the kids to the zoo.

I place the dishes in the dishwasher and walk to the family room to watch TV with them.

I sit on the couch cuddling my children we stay there for a couple of minutes. My blackberry goes off and it's Mia.

"Hi Mia."

"Hey sis. Do you mind if I bring a friend for our girl time? I talked to Kate earlier and she said that was alright with her."

"No problem Mia, you can bring. Erm... do I know your friend?"

"Yes, Lily do you remember her? She was at my birthday last year, ah and if I'm not wrong you first met her at Christian's birthday party six years ago." Great, I have to go shopping with Lily, that's all I need, she is always eye fucking my husband. _Relax, she will not see Christian, it's you who will go shopping with her not him, _my subconscious snaps at me.

"Ana, is everything OK? You're going right?"

"Yes, I will. What time are we going?"

"I was thinking we could have lunch together, and then go shopping what do you think?"

"For me that's fine."

"Great we will arrive at your home around 11 am. See you sis."

"See you, laters." I end the call and I decided to talk to Christian about the lunch plans. I make my way to his office and slowly open the door. He is typing on his laptop, he smiles when he sees me.

"Hey baby." I walk towards him; he pulls me to his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and he tightens his arms around my waist. This is my favorite place. I inhale his scent. He smells of cologne, body wash and Christian, my Christian. He places a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"So beautiful." He kisses me passionately on the lips. I try to deepen the kiss; I can feel him grow under me. He pulls away to catch his breath. "What is wrong baby? I believe you didn't come here just to kiss me."

"Why not Mr. Grey? A wife can't come to her husband's study to kiss him?" I arch my eyebrow to him.

"Yes, you can, but you look worried."

"Mia called earlier she said she will pick me up around 11 am for lunch."

"That's good. So why don't you feel happy about it?"

"She's bringing a friend." He looks at me with questioning eyes. "She is bringing Lily."

"Why are you worried?" I look at him with inquiring eyes.

"Seriously Grey? She wants in your pants." He chuckles and tightens his arms around my waist. He kisses my neck and then whispers in my ear.

"You are the only one I want in my pants." He bites my earlobe. We stay there for a couple of minutes enjoying each others company. Then, we hear someone knocking on the door, the door opens and it's Taylor.

"Sir, erm… Mrs. Grey."

"Taylor." Christian says and I try to stand up, but he forces me back to his lap, tightening even more his arms around me.

"Mr. Grey, sir your brother, sister and their spouses have just arrived with an unexpected visitor.

"Thank you Taylor." He nods and leaves us alone again. We stay there for few minutes until Christian cools down. It wouldn't be nice if he appeared in the family room with a hard on. We make our way to the family room. Teddy and Phoebe are playing with Matt and Ava. The adults are sitting on the couch chatting.

"Ana." Mia sees me and pulls me into a hug, a weird hug since our growing bellies are in the way. "Do you remember Lily?" Great, she can't take her fucking eyes off my husband.

"Hi, nice to meet you again." I lie. She gives me a smile that doesn't reach her eyes as she says hello. Lily tries to hug Christian who politely extends his hand to her to shake. See bitch he is mine. She smiles at him, and continues eye fucking him. Christian pulls me closer to him and kisses me chastely on lips, and then he places his right hand on my bumpy, caressing it.

"Alright girls let's go, we have a full afternoon." Mia says clapping her hands, and giggling as a school girl.

"Bro, I still wonder how Ethan can stay with her 24/7." Elliot whispers to Christian and I.

"Which car are you taking, baby?"

"I was thinking of driving the Saab, I haven't driven her in ages."

"Baby, you're pregnant, maybe Sawyer can drive you and the girls."

"Honey, I'm fine, I'm pregnant, not dying."

"Alright, but if you need anything or feel tired, remember I'm only a call away from you."

"Christian, she will be fine, just give her a break." Kate scolds him.

"Baby, Sawyer, Reynolds and Martin will follow your car, please keep them near you." I nod and he kisses me. The men along with the children go to the two waiting SUVs, while the girls get in my Saab. Kate and Mia and I wave goodbye to our husbands and children.

We hit the road and I put on a song for us to listen to; The song is _Your Love is King, _ Christian and I's song. Mia and Lily are chatting in the back seat while Kate and I enjoy the song. We talk along the way and I can see in the mirror that Lily is observing me with _what does he see in her _look, Kate looks at me and just rolls her eyes.

We arrive at the mall; Sawyer, Reynolds and Martin follow us into the building. We go straight to the food court since our group has three pregnant women. Kate, Mia and I order avocado and ham subs, while Lily sticks with salad. We eat and chat for a couple of minutes and then we go shopping.

Lily is being Lily, always with a disgusted look on her face. Lily is constantly mumbling things under her breath every time Kate and I pick up a dress to try on. I'm sure her comments are rude. I wonder how the men are doing with the kids at the zoo. My blackberry goes off and it's Christian as I answer it I hear Lily talking to Mia.

"Great now we need to wait for her to talk with her husband."

"Hi." I say shyly.

"Hi baby, how's your day going?"

"Great, we're buying some maternity clothes and I bought something special for you."

"What did you buy me, Mrs. Grey?"

"Something special for your eyes only." I giggle.

"Mrs. Grey behave I can't have a hard on now I'm in a public place surrounded by kids, and you are making it difficult, I guess I'll have to punish you tonight." Oh I'm getting wet just thinking about it, I bite my lip.

"Don't bite your lip, baby I want to bite those lips of yours." I need to change the topic of conversation or I won't make it through shopping."

"How are the kids?"

"They are fine; Elliot is buying ice cream for them now."

"I'll let you have fun with the kids; the girls are waiting for me."

"Laters baby."

"Laters." I stare at my phone smiling. I hear Mia calling my name as I approach them I see Lily with an annoying look on her face direct at me.

"Great, now that you talked to that husband of yours can we continue shopping?"

"What's your problem Lily? As I recall you're not attached to me, I'm not paying for your stuff either, so you could have continued to shop if you wanted to, but you wanted to eavesdrop on my conversation with my husband. So please do me a favor and mind your own business." I walk towards Mia and Kate who are with their hands on their mouths.

"Good one Steele, I would have slapped her."

"Don't need to go too far. Just don't give her a ride." I wink at her and we enter the store laughing. Lilly follows behind us with her face down. We finish our shopping and make our way to the parking lot. Sawyer, Reynolds and Martin have their hands full of bags. I walk towards Sawyer and ask him to take Lily home, for that reason Reynolds is driving us and Martin is sitting next to him.

We arrive at home and I can see the SUVs parked, the men are home already. We enter the house the men are in the family room with the kids, they look tired. The kids are playing with their new stuff animals. We take turns saying goodbye to each other and soon it's just me, Christian and the kids. We sit on the couch and Christian pulls my feet on his lap and starts massaging them. This is good.

"How was your day baby?"

"It was good, tiring but good."

"You told me earlier that you've bought something for me, something for my eyes only."

"Yes, I did."

"Can you show me?" I nod and I stand up and whisper in his ear.

"I'll go put it on and then I'll call you." I kiss him chastely on the lips and make my way to the stairs. As I enter the room I grab the bag with the present and enter the bathroom. I run a bath and get ready for Christian. I put on the black sexy lacy panties and bra and black stockings with suspenders. I send a quick text to Christian to let him know that I'm ready. I lay on bed waiting for him. I hear his footsteps and I know he is close. I'm panting in anticipation. He opens the door and I see my gorgeous husband, I see passion and lust in his eyes. He walks towards me undressing on the way. He's hovering over me and he whispers in my ear.

"Baby, you're wow…. You're so beautiful, sexy." He kisses me and his hands travel down my body. He kisses his way down, as he reaches my belly he kisses with such adoration and care. He unclasps my bra and slides down my panties; he inserts two fingers inside of me.

"You're so ready baby." He keeps teasing me for a couple of minutes.

"Fuck, I can't take anymore I need to be inside of you, inside of my wife." With one swift move he enters me and slowly we make love.


	28. Chapter 28

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Special thanks for heather. sweigart .7 for Beta'ing.**

We lay in bed panting, I want to use toys again, but Christian refuses, he says I'm pregnant and it won't be good for me or the babies, but I miss our playroom sessions. Christian says he is satisfied and I'm enough for him. I lay my head on his chest and he tightens his arms around me.

"What's wrong baby?" He kisses my hair.

"I miss our playroom."

"Ana, baby you're pregnant."

"I know, but sometimes I think I'm not enough for you. You miss the playroom it's what you are, it's where we started." He lifts my chin, so I'm looking in his eyes.

"Ana, you're more than enough for me. I didn't know what it was like without the playroom until you came into my life." He kisses my lips. "Vanilla is my favorite." I smile shyly to him. He takes my hand and places it on his growing erection. "I guess this proves my point Mrs. Grey." He lays me on my back, and he worships my body, it's his way to show me that I'm more than enough for him.

* * *

After showering together, I put on a gray dress, and Christian puts on jeans and a white t-shirt. Christian and I walk to the family room, where the kids are watching TV. I place Phoebe on my lap while Teddy sits between Christian and I on the couch.

"How was your day with daddy at the zoo?"

"Good mama. We plwyed witsh Matt and Ava, and we sow animals."

"And what else did you do Phe Phe?"

"Picnic, we eatet hot dogs and ice crwem, mama."

"And you Teddy bear?"

"It was super cool mommy, we saw lots of animals and we played and had picnic. We fed penguins too."

"Tell mommy about Zoomazium."

"Zoomazium?"

"A kid area at the zoo with lots of activities for them."

"Ah yes daddy, it was super cool. There was a hidden cave and we could climb a fig tree too."

"And Matt did you play with him?"

"Yes, mommy I'm glad that I have a cousin that's a boy, so we can do boy stuffs."

"Boy stuffs? What would that be ?"

"You are a girl mommy, you wouldn't understand."

"I'm a mommy, so I'll understand."

"No, just daddy he is a boy, so we can do boy stuffs." I wonder what my baby boy is talking about.

"Guys, it's almost time for dinner, Teddy and Phoebe take your things to your rooms." Christian says to them and both catch their toys and ascend the stairs.

"How was your day with the kids?"

"It was pretty good, I was able to spend more time with Teddy, since Phoebe stayed practically the whole time with Ethan."

"That's great he needs more time with you, especially after the babies are born." He pulls me close to him and we cuddle.

"Sweetheart, have you thought about names?"

"Yes, I have a few names in mind. Have you?"

"I've thought of a few names as well."

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey dinner is ready."

"Thank you Gail."

"I'll go and get the kids." Christian kisses me and walks towards the stairs.

I make my way to the kitchen and the smell is divine.

"What did you cook Gail?"

"Chicken stew, I know that you're craving it lately."

"Yes, once I dreamed of your chicken stew, these babies love your stew already." We laugh. I retrieve from the fridge a Sancerre and pour a glass for Christian; I know he likes to drink a glass of wine during dinner.

Christian walks in the kitchen with a child each side. He helps Phoebe sit in her highchair. I hand him his glass.

"Thank you, baby." Christian helps me serve the kids. We talk and enjoy our meal.

Christian sees that Phoebe is putting her veggies aside. I look over at him and he is watching Phoebe as soon as she puts aside another carrot he scolds her.

"Phoebe, eat your veggies." She shakes her head.

"Me don't like veggies."

"Phoebe, eat your veggies they are good for you."

"No good." I need to smooth this conversation a bit.

"Have you tried any, sweet? Here, mommy wants you to try this." I pick a carrot with my fork and lift it to her. She shakes her head and presses her mouth shut. "It's delicious, look mommy loves it."I eat the carrot that was on my fork and pick another for her. Christian looks at Phoebe with severe eyes. I rest my hand over his, he looks at me with _I'm caring for my daughter's health_ look. I just roll my eyes. He leans down and whispers in my ear.

"Have you just rolled your eyes, Mrs. Grey?" I nod, this man is so infuriating.

"Phoebe, if you don't eat your veggies you won't watch cartoons before your bed time." We finish our meal and Phoebe still has veggies on her plate.

"Teddy, go and watch some cartoons." Teddy stands up and walks towards the family room, as Phoebe was trying to stand up, Christian scolds her.

"No, Phoebe Grace Grey, you will stay here until you finish eating your veggies." Her chin quivers, her tears falls down her cheeks.

"Christian." He walks towards the dining room, I follow behind him. In the dining room we're not in the kids' earshot, so we can talk.

"Not now Anastasia. You won't tell me how to discipline my daughter, you know I have food issues and I want my family to be healthy." I don't believe he said that.

"Your daughter? She is my daughter too, Christian."

"I know, baby she's ours." He pulls me close to him; I lift my head so I'm looking in his eyes.

"Christian we need to encourage her to eat veggies as we did with Teddy and not make things difficult for her, she is just a kid." He runs his hand through his copper hair.

"Alright, I'll go and talk to her."He kisses my forehead and walks towards the kitchen. I go to the family room and sit on the couch next to Teddy. He is watching _Cars _for the tenth time this year, he loves this movie. I cuddle with my son as we watch the movie. We stay like that for a couple of minutes, I look towards the door and Phoebe walks with her dad, she is holding his hand. I can see her red eyes from crying.

She notices me sitting on the couch and runs towards me. She manages to sit on my lap and she wraps her little arms around my neck. Christian sits next to me.

"Sweet, did you eat your veggies?" She nods and she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Did daddy talk to you?" She nods again. I guess I won't have a long conversation with Phoebe.

"Phoebe you can watch cartoons now." She looks at Christian and then at me. I mouth to Christian _what did you say to her? _

"Baby, I told her that if she wants to be like her mother, she needs to eat her veggies and she started eating."

"Just that?"

"Pretty much." I look at him with inquiring eyes. I look over to my baby boy and he is asleep on the couch.

"Alright it's bedtime. Ana you help Phoebe and I'll carry Teddy." He carries Teddy in his arms and goes up the stairs.

"Now sweet, you need a bath and then I'll read you a story." She smiles at me and we stand up and she holds my hand as we make our way to the stairs. Phoebe and I enter her room and we reach the bathroom. I prepare her a bath.

"No wash hair mama?"

"No sweet today I will not wash your hair." She smiles at me and she is so adorable, I wonder if Christian's conversation with her was only what he said. Phoebe has him wrapped around her little finger. I finish bathing her and I help her put on her pink Minnie Mouse pajamas.

"So, sweet which story do you want me to read?"

"Cinderella, mama." I walk to her bookshelf and retrieve Cinderella's story. I read the story to her.

"Mama, daddy is your prwince?"

"Yes, sweet daddy is my prince." I smile at her.

"Can daddy be my prwince?"

"I would love to be." I look towards the door and there he is my husband, can he be more gorgeous? He walks towards us and sits in the armchair next to Phoebe's bed.

"Daddy is my prwince." She giggles.

"I love when my two girls giggle. I guess Phoebe took after her mother." He looks at me with love in his eyes. "I would love to be your prince, but I know when you grow up you will meet your prince and you will marry him." He kisses her forehead. "Now it's late and you need to sleep. Good night princess, sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams sweet." I kiss her forehead, I turn on the night light and Christian turns off the lights. We let her door ajar and we walk hand in hand to our bedroom. As we enter the room Christian locks it and he walks towards me pulling me close to him. He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"hhm… So, I'm your prince." I nod shyly and bite my lip. He frees my lower lip from my teeth with his thumb and he caresses my cheek.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure baby what is it?" He kisses my neck.

"What did you say to Phoebe? I mean how did you convince her to eat her veggies and don't say that is because she wants to be like me." I look at his grey eyes.

"You promise me you won't laugh."

"Yes, I do."

"Well, she fucking invited me to a tea party with her friends from kindergarten, and I said yes, it was the only fucking way for her to stop the waterworks."

"And when will it be. Mr. Grey?"

"I don't know."

"This is so sweet honey." I kiss him on the lips. "You see she loves you, you are her prince."

"Yeah, until she grows up and a fucker comes and steals her from me."

"He won't steal her from you Christian you will always be in her heart."

"Sure."

"And by the way you stole me from Ray come to think of it, so in Ray's point of view you are the fucker who stole his little daughter."

"No, Mrs. Grey I'm not the fucker I'm your beloved husband who cherishes, protects and loves you." He kisses me on the lips.

"I know, but when we first met your intentions were otherwise if I recall you wanted me to be your sub, kind of sex slave I don't think Ray would approve of you if he knew that."

"Alright Mrs. Grey you won. But now I have a surprise for you, baby."

"Hhm, what surprise?"

"You will see." He walks to the walk in closet and he comes back with a gray tie _that tie. _ I bite my lip in anticipation. He searches his iPod to find a song, places the IPod in the dock and the song fills the room. He places the tie on the bed and he walks towards me.

"Dance with me Mrs. Grey?" I nod.

_You're a fallen star, you're the getaway car  
You're the line in the sand, When I go too far_

He pullsme close to him, he sings in my ear.

_You're the swimming pool On an August day  
And you're the perfect thing to say and you play it coy  
But it's kinda cute oh when you smile at me  
You know exactly what you do_

Baby don't pretend That you don't know it's true  
'Cause you can see it when I look at you

He looks at me and rests his forehead on mine. He tightens his embrace, always careful taking care of my belly.

_And in this crazy life And through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word  
You're everything, you're a carousel  
You're a wishing well, and you light me up  
When you ring my bell, you're a mystery  
You're from outer space, you're every minute of my everyday_

And I can't believe that I'm your man And I get to kiss you, baby just because I can  
Whatever comes our way We'll see it through  
And you know that's what our love can do

And in this crazy life And through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing  
You're every line You're every word  
You're everything

The song finishes and he still holds me close, never letting me go.

"You're my everything baby, never doubt it, you are more than enough for me. It's you always baby. I love you." He kisses me passionately at the same time. He whispers in my ear "I will blindfold you, so this will be intense." He nibbles my earlobe. He grabs his gray tie and blindfolds me with it. He slowly undresses me leaving wet kisses as he removes my dress, I'm left standing in my panties and bra. I wait for a few minutes and he carries me to our bed. I can feel his strong arms as he deposits me on the bed. He grabs my hands and places them above my head, tying them together with another tie, I believe. He unclasps my bra, freeing my breasts, he kisses his way down, and he stops when he is near _there._ He starts again, but this time he kisses my legs up to my tights. He worships my body, and I'm panting already.

"Christian."

"So impatient Mrs. Grey, all in good time." He keeps teasing me, suddenly I feel him removing my panties and he inserts his long fingers inside of me.

"Ahhhhh…. Christian."

"Yes baby let it go." I scream his name when I reach my climax.

"Wrap your legs around my waist, baby…. Yeah that's it… I'll fuck you hard now." With no warning he slams hard into me and we are lost in each other once again.

He removes the blindfold and unties my hands, we lay cuddling in bed, my head on his chest, and I listen to his rapid heartbeat. He strokes my hair.

"Baby, are you OK? Did I hurt you?"

"Christian, I'm fine. I'm truly well fucked." I kiss his chest.

"You have such a dirty mouth Mrs. Grey."

"That's because I'm married to a dirty boy." I raise my head and kiss him on the lips.

"Baby I forget to mention earlier, but mom invited us over for lunch tomorrow."

"Great, the kids miss her." He kisses my forehead; we stay like that for a couple of minutes.

"Christian."

"Hhm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, baby."

"What did Teddy mean by boy stuff?"

"He asked me why Matt doesn't have a family as we do. I said to him that Elliot, Kate and Ava are Matt's family. But he got confused because Matt didn't live with them before, so I had to explain that Matt was adopted."

"That's all?"

"No, he asked me why his parents didn't want him."

"And what did you say?"

"I said that probably they couldn't take care of Matt, so Elliot and Kate will take care of him. He was worried if we would give him up for adoption as Matt's parents did." He kisses my forehead.

"But he could ask me that's not boys stuff."

"He asked me if he would be like me, and I said probably yes. And he asked me if he could marry you when he grows up."

"Did he now?"

"Yes, then I said you married me and he would find a girl when he grows up and marry her. Then he said that the girls were boring and he would never marry them."Christian and I laugh about our baby boy's response.

"It's late Mrs. Grey, and tomorrow we have a full day at my parents." He spoons me and rests his hands on my stomach, protecting our babies.

"Sleep now baby."

**A/N: ****The song Christian sings to Ana is**_** Everything by Michael Bublé.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Special thanks for heather. sweigart .7 for Beta'ing.**

**Thank you ****my friend The Grey's Fan 01.**

I wake up with a delicious smell of pancakes and chocolate filling the room, I slowly open my eyes and see Christian sitting on the chair next to the bed, and he is watching me intently.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?"

"Good morning baby." He sits next to me in bed and kisses me on the lips "I woke up earlier and made you breakfast, but you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you up, so I sat here and watched your sleep."

"You know that's creepy." He chuckles, and gets up to pick up the tray that is on the night stand. I move to a sit position and follow him with my eyes.

"Here breakfast." He sets the tray over me. There's my tea, his coffee, pancakes and chocolate my latest cravings and it smells delicious.

"Thank you, honey." I kiss him chastely on the lips. "But I know that you didn't make this alone."

"Ouch, Mrs. Grey you wound me. I truly cooked the pancakes Mrs. Taylor taught me to make it, and she already had the batter ready, I just needed to cook it." He smiles and then kisses me again. "Now eat, you and my children need food." We shared the pancakes; of course Christian ate the pancakes with no chocolate.

It's a lazy Sunday morning, Christian and I stayed in bed a little longer than we usually do.

"We need to wake up the kids; we have a family gathering to attend." Christian says as he strokes my hair. We slowly get up, Christian goes to wake up the kids I reach the kitchen and prepare their breakfast. Teddy runs towards me wearing his superman pajamas, he hugs and kisses me before he sits in the bar stool. I place the pancakes on the table and I look towards the door I see Christian walking with Phoebe in his arms, they are laughing, I love watching Christian with the kids, he is so good with them. He places Phoebe in her highchair and serve her some pancakes, while I pour her some milk.

"Mama, why you and daddy not eating."

"Sweet, daddy and I ate earlier that's why." She digs into her pancakes.

"Mommy why did you and daddy eat earlier?"

"Because we woke up early this morning and the babies were hungry."

"Ah Ok." Teddy continues to eat his breakfast.

"Teddy, Phoebe today we're going to visit grandma and grandpa, so we need to leave before 11am, after you've finished your breakfast, mommy and I will help you get ready." both kids nod. Phoebe decided to throw a temper tantrum over her outfit.

After convincing Phoebe to wear a light blue dress with a white bow around the waist that Grace gave her on her birthday, I could finally get ready. I put on a knee length red dress and nude pumps. As I walk down the stairs I see my husband, he is wearing jeans and white line shirt. The kids are next to him, waiting for me.

"Isn't mommy beautiful?" both kids nod.

"Yes daddy."

"Let's go, we're late." Christian never does late until he had kids. We buckle the kids into their seats of the SUV and we hit the road. We arrive at Bellevue almost midday.

Carrick opens the door to us and Teddy and Phoebe run towards him.

"How are my grandchildren today?" He pulls both into a hug. The kids run inside the house.

"Ana, it's good to see you, and how are my new grandbabies?"

"They are good." He hugs me and then he turns his attention to Christian.

"Son." Both hug each other and we enter the house.

We reach the living room and everybody is there already. Grace sees me and pulls me into a hug.

"Ana darling, how are you? How are the babies?"

"Hi Grace, I'm fine and they're fine."

"Ana, you're glowing." Mia pulls me in a weird hug, because of our growing bellies.

"Hi, Mia so are you." I smile at her.

"Hey sis." Elliot gives me his patented Elliot Grey hug, He lifts me and swirls me around.

"Elliot, put me on the floor."

"Elliot put my wife down."

"Hey relax bro. I'm just giving a special hug for a pregnant woman. Mia didn't say anything about it when I hugged her, not even Kate." Everybody stops talking and the attention is now on Elliot and Kate. I look at her and she is looking down, she's nervous, because she can't tell the family about her pregnancy yet, it's too early to spread the news.

"I guess what Elliot meant was when Kate was pregnant with Ava, he gave her that kind of hug and she didn't complain, right Elliot and Kate?"

"Yes, sure I was just overwhelmed about pregnancies, and everybody knows that we have had some difficulty getting pregnant again." Everybody seems to accept this explanation, I look at Kate and she smiles and mouths _thank you_ to me.

The kids are playing on the patio. We're sitting in the family room talking, Christian and I are cuddling on the couch and he whispers in my ear.

"What was all that?"

"What are talking about?" I whisper back.

"You know Kate and Elliot, what are you hiding from me, Mrs. Grey?"

"I'm not hiding anything from you, sweetheart."

"Ana tell me, I know there's something."

"I can't tell you." Suddenly he stands up and he extends his hand for me to take, I look at him with a puzzled look, he leans down and whispers in my ear.

"My old bedroom now." I take his hand and stand up.

"Darling, are you feeling OK?" I nod.

"She's just tired; I will take her to my old bedroom for her to lie down a bit."

"OK, if you need anything just call me." We nod to Grace.

"Yeah I know what you mean bro." Elliot winks to Christian who looks at him with an angry look. He leads me towards the stairs.

"Christian." He grabs my hand and we go up to his old bedroom on the third floor. He opens the door and we enter the room, he locks the door behind him.

"Care to explain Ana."

"I can't tell you."

"Anastasia, tell me what Kate, Elliot and you are hiding from me."

"Christian it's not up to me to tell you." He approaches me; I know that look, its lust and passion. He pulls me close to him; he moves my hair from my neck and trails kisses from my ear to my shoulder.

"Tell me baby." His hands travel down my body and he squeezes my ass.

"Christian… I can't" He lifts the hem of my dress. His hands are now making their way up my thigh; he moves my panties and he inserts two fingers inside of me. I know what he is doing; he is using his sexpertises on me.

"Christian… ahhh…I…. can't…. tell… you." He nibbles my earlobe, I'm close I know and he suddenly retrieves his fingers inside of me.

"Fine, I'll tell you Kate is pregnant, she's around six weeks now, are you happy? She is afraid to tell the family since she isn't in the safe mark. She's afraid of losing the baby."

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't know, Elliot didn't tell me anything about it."

"Kate just told me, because she wasn't feeling well, she was throwing up and I saw it. Please Christian when I say that I can't tell you something; please respect that, because it's not like I don't want to tell you, it's because I really can't." He nods and pulls me into a hug.

"And now, please finish what you've started."

"You're too bossy today, Mrs. Grey. We need to be quick OK." I nod and he leads me to his old bed.

* * *

Christian and I make our way down the stairs, as we are reaching the family room, Mia yells from the kitchen.

"Christian, Ana lunch is ready we're going to the dining room." Christian leads me to the dining room; I see two tables, one for the adults and another for the kids. Mia and Grace prepared the lunch. Mia cooked risotto for the adults and mac and cheese for the kids. Christian and I sit in front of Kate and Elliot who are sitting next to Mia and Ethan. Grace is sitting next to me and Carrick is sitting at the end of the table. As we eat, I can see Elliot looking at me and winking, he always acts this way when I'm pregnant. He loves teasing Christian, but it's uncomfortable, because he can't stop staring at my breasts. I lean towards Christian and whisper in his ear.

"Honey your brother can't stop looking at me."

"Does he now?" I nod. Christian looks at Elliot who is staring at my breasts and he winks at me.

"Elliot, stops ogling my wife."

"Bro have you seen her….. you know they're larger now." I blush, can this be any worse?

"Stop looking at my wife's breasts. Yes, I see them every fucking day. So stop looking at my wife and look at yours." I can't believe he said that, I look at my plate, I don't want to make eye contact with anyone.

"Christian and Elliot stop now."

"Mom, Elliot started it, I was just defending my wife."

"This is not the time and place to talk about it, and you should know better than swear near your kids, nephew and niece."

"I'm sorry mom." I don't know where to look; I'm embarrassed about the Elliot comment. We finish lunch; Mia and Grace bring the desserts. Chocolate mousse and cheese cake, perfect combination.

"Baby what do you want, cheese cake or mousse?"

"Both."

"Both?"

"Yes, I want cheese cake, but the babies want mousse." Christian serves me cheese cake and mousse. Mia and Ethan stand up as soon as everybody served their dessert.

"We have an announcement to make." Ethan looks at Mia tocontinue.

"As you know we are having a baby girl. We have decided on her name and today we are going to revel her name and also announce her godparents." Ethan hand us each a pink envelope.

"OK, now that everybody has an envelope, the baby name is inside and the two people who have a heart drawing around the baby's name are her godparents. Now you can open the envelope." I open my envelope and I gasp when I read it. I look at Christian and he has the same expression that I have.

"Mia, Ethan are you two sure?" I ask them.

"Yes, Ana we are." She grins at me.

"Our baby's name is Jasmine Louise. And the Godparents are…. Christian and Ana." I don't know what to say, I feel tears running down my cheeks. I hug Mia who is also crying.

"Hormones." We say in unison.

"Wow… never in a million I would think that I'd be Jasmine's godmother."

"This is a happy moment, I'm so happy for you Mia, Ethan and Jasmine, I can't think of anyone better than Christian and Ana." Kate hugs Mia and then me. Her eyes are teary, I look at her with a worried expression and she mouths _hormones _and we giggle.

After we finish lunch we decided to go to the patio to talk, the men go towards the boathouse, and they stay near the lake, the women decided to sit on the patio.

"So, Kate how is everything with Matt?"

"Now Ava is accepting him and she is learning to share Elliot and me with him. I guess she sees him as a brother now, since he is living with us."

"That's great darling, I told you it was just the first moment."

"Yes Grace, thank you for your help."

"Ah." Mia says as she rests her hand on her bumpy.

"Mia what happened?"

"Jasmine just kicked."

"We want to feel." We all take turns placing one hand on Mia's bumpy to feel the baby kick, I can't avoid the tears.

"Ana, darling what happened?"

"I'm fine Grace; it's just that I want to feel my babies too." Grace pulls me into a hug.

"Ana." I turn to look and I see Christian with a worried expression.

"It's OK son, Mia felt the baby kick and Ana just got emotional about it." He walks towards me and pulls me into a hug. He kisses my hair and whispers in my ear.

"Are you sure it's just that?" I nod, and we sit. Christian sits next to me and he puts one arm around my shoulder. Carrick, Elliot and Ethan sit with us.

Phoebe runs towards us and she manages to sit on Christian's lap.

"Ouch… Phoebe, take care …. We've talked about you doing this."

"What did I do daddy?"

"You know that I have special male parts and you need to take care when you sit on my lap." She giggles as Christian pulls her into a hug. I look over to Grace and she has tears in her eyes, happy tears.

"Mom."

"Don't worry about me; I'm just happy to see my three children so happy that I got emotional."

We spend the whole afternoon talking about the babies and nurseries. The kids run towards us. Ava sits on Kate's lap; she rests her head on Kate's chest. She must be tired; Matt does the same, but with Elliot. Teddy sits on my lap and I manage to hug him without pressure on my stomach.

"Phoebe, Teddy it's time to go home."

"Ahhh daddy."

"You can play with Matt and Ava another time Teddy bear."

We say our goodbyes to the family and we soon hit the road. We arrive at home and Christian and I bathe the kids before dinner. We put pajamas on them and we walk to the kitchen. I prepare some subs for dinner; I prepare chicken and cheese for the kids and ham and avocado for Christian and I.

We let the kids watch some cartoons until bed time.

"Alright, Phe and Teddy it's time for bed and tomorrow you have school."

"Ahhh daddy."

"Let's go." Christian leads the kids towards the stairs. Christian tucks in Teddy and I tuck in Phoebe.

"Good night sweet." I kiss her forehead and walk to Teddy's bedroom. I kiss good night to my baby boy and Christian does the same with our baby girl. As soon as we arrive in our bedroom Christian locks the door, and hugs me from behind, he kisses my neck.

"What do you think about a bath now, Mrs. Grey?"

"Hhm…. I would love one, honey." I turn around and kiss him on the lips.

"I will prepare the bath while you get ready." He enters the bathroom to prepare our bath. As I reach the bathroom, I see Christian in all his glory.

"Mrs. Grey I think you have on too many clothes." He walks towards me and slowly undresses me. We enter the bath, my back to his chest. We stay like that for a couple of minutes. He starts massaging my breasts and I wince.

"Sorry baby." His hands travel down my body until he reaches his goal; he inserts two fingers inside of me.

"Ahhh."

"So ready for me baby." I nod.

"Sit astride me, baby." I turn around and I do what I'm told. He enters me and slowly we make love.


	30. Chapter 30

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Special thanks for heather. sweigart .7 for Beta'ing.**

The last few weeks went smoothly, despite tons of meetings and manuscripts to read. Today we finally find out the sex of our babies, I'm so excited I want to see my babies, Christian and I made a list of names and tonight we will share our list with each other. Before my appointment with Dr. Greene I have a meeting with Mr. Adams, to look through the alterations I asked him to do on his book. I'm in a middle of a manuscript when I hear the ping of my email and it's from Christian.

_**From:**__ Christian Grey_

_**Subject:**__ your appointment_

**Date:** October 21 2017 10:20 am

**To:** Anastasia Grey

Baby

Just to remind you that your appointment is at 2pm. I will leave work early. Don't worry I will bring you lunch. I miss you

Love you and blip three and four

C x

Christian Grey

In love with his wife and kids CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I send him a quick reply

_**From:**__ Anastasia Grey_

_**Subject:**__ my appointment_

**Date:** October 21 2017 10:23 am

**To:** Christian Grey

Sweetheart,

Thank you for your reminder. I have a meeting at 11am and them I'm all yours.

I miss you too

Love you

A and Blip three and four xxx

Anastasia Grey

In love with her husband CEO, Grey Publishing.

I wait a couple of minutes and he replies.

_**From:**__ Christian Grey_

_**Subject:**__you are mine_

**Date:** October 21 2017 10:25 am

**To:** Anastasia Grey

Baby

You are mine always. Who do you have a meeting with?

Love you and blip three and four

C x

Christian Grey

Curious CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

_**From:**__ Anastasia Grey_

_**Subject:**__I'm yours_

**Date:** October 21 2017 10:28 am

**To:** Christian Grey

Sweetheart,

My meeting is with Mr. Adams, we're going to review his book.

Love you

A and Blip three and four xxx

Anastasia Grey

Waiting for her husband CEO, Grey Publishing.

_**From:**__ Christian Grey_

_**Subject:**__you are mine_

**Date:** October 21 2017 10:31 am

**To:** Anastasia Grey

Is he that fucker who sent you flowers?

I don't like it. Ask another editor to have a meeting with him.

C x

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Is he serious? This man is infuriating.

_**From:**__ Anastasia Grey_

_**Subject:**__my jealous husband _

**Date:** October 21 2017 10:36 am

**To:** Christian Grey

Honey,

I can't do that. We are finishing the revisions before publication. This is our last meeting. Don't be jealous I love you and only you.

Love you

A and Blip three and four xxx

Anastasia Grey

In love with her husband CEO, Grey Publishing.

_**From:**__ Christian Grey_

_**Subject:**__My beautiful wife_

**Date:** October 21 2017 10:40 am

**To:** Anastasia Grey

OK. You will have ONLY this meeting with him. If he makes a pass at you, he is out. He can publish his book anywhere else, but GP

C x

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I don't reply to him, it's time for my meeting with Mr. Adams, I hope Christian doesn't come here to attend this meeting as well. I sigh, my jealous fifty.

"Hannah, is Mr. Adams in the conference room?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grey."

"Thank you." I grab my notes and head to the conference room. As I enter, Dave Adams has a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Geez, now Christian will go ballistic.

"Mr. Adams." I extend my hand to him to shake; instead, he kisses my hand.

"Anastasia."

"Mrs. Grey."

"Erm… Mrs. Grey." He hands me the flowers which I take and place on a small table next to the window, not paying much attention to it.

"Won't you read the card?"

"Mr. Adams we don't have time for it now, we need to discuss your book."

"It's early and we could have lunch and discuss some details of our relationship."

"Relationship? You mean our strict professional relationship."

"Anastasia." He reaches for my hand and I instinctively retrieve it from his touch."

"I guess we have a misunderstanding here, I'm a married woman, and I'm pregnant. We have a professional relationship; you are the author of the book I'm editing."

"Again, I'm not asking you to leave your husband; we could just have some fun, apart from work."

Before I have a chance to respond, I hear a tumult outside the room and I know it's Christian. He opens the door and his eyes lock on mine and then he looks over at Dave Adams and I can see his cold eyes towards him.

"Mr. Adams."

"M… Mr. G…Grey."

"I'm sure you know my husband." He nods.

"I know this is not common, but since I own GP along with my wife, I will attend this meeting, as we signed with you, I want to know where my money will go." I've never been so grateful for Christian attending a meeting at GP, in another situation I would be extremely pissed at him. We quickly finish the meeting, Dave Adams was pale the entire meeting, he felt intimated by Christian the entire meeting. As soon as Dave leaves the conference room, Christian pulls me into a hug and kisses my hair.

"You're early."

"I wanted to come and see you; Hannah told me that you were in a meeting with that fucker." He looks over at the small table and sees the flowers, _crap._

"What is that?"

"Hhm? Ah flowers."

"I know that, who gave you them?"

"Mr. Adams, he was being kind, because I'm pregnant."

"It's the second time that fucker brought you flowers Anastasia, care to explain."

"As I told you, he was being sweet that's all he is happy with GP, this was his way to thank us for signing with him." I kiss him passionately. He pulls away to catch his breath. This is my way to show him that's only him that I want. He leans his forehead on mine.

"I know what you're doing baby."

"And what am I doing?"

"Fuck, I want you now; unfortunately we can't do it right now."

"Why not?"

"I believe I heard my kids asking for food. Come, let's have lunch and then we need to go to our appointment." He grabs my hand and leads me out of the conference room.

* * *

We arrive at the hospital and go straight to the reception.

"Hi, may I help you."

"My wife and I have an appointment with Dr. Greene."

"Name, please?"

"Mrs. Anastasia Grey."

"Right, you can go to the waiting room, Dr. Greene will call your name." We make our way to the waiting room. We wait for a couple of minutes.

"Mrs. Grey." We stand up and enter her office.

"Mrs. Grey how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I don't have morning sickness anymore, and I just feel tired sometimes."

"This is normal; remember you're pregnant with twins. Now let's see these babies of yours." She hands me a gown for me to change and I lie on the examination table. She does all the procedures that she normally does.

"Now let's see what you're having." Christian holds my hand and we look at the screen. "Do you want to know the sex of the babies or do you want a surprise?"

"We want to know." Christian says to Dr. Greene and I nod.

"Alright, here. Baby A is a boy." A boy another Christian mini-me I look at Christian and he is smiling, he looks at me and I mouth _a boy. _ He kisses my hair and caresses my face with his knuckles.

"Now let's see Baby B… and it's a girl. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Grey." I can't help the tears that are falling down my cheeks. I look at Christian and he also has tears in his eyes.

"The babies are healthy, and now we need to discuss your due date. Looking at your history you have done two C-sections, I suggest a C-section again, due to the fact you're having twins this time. The babies may come earlier than expected, which is normal. You're due March 26th, but could deliver the babies earlier due to carrying twins and it being your 3rd pregnancy. Any doubts?" we shake our heads and Dr. Greene continues. "From now on I want to see you every two weeks."

"Why Dr. Greene?"

"Mr. Grey it's a normal procedure. You don't need to worry." We nod.

"When you leave make sure you schedule your appointment in two weeks." We say goodbye and proceed to the reception area to schedule our next appointment.

"I can't believe we are having a boy and girl."

"I'm so happy baby we are having another mini Ana."

"And another mini Christian."

"What do you think if we share our ideas of babies' names tonight?"

"I like the idea Mrs. Grey, but before we do that we need to celebrate." He opens the door for me and I slide in the car. Our drive home is smooth. He holds my hand and lifts it to his mouth, and kisses each knuckle.

We enter the house hand in hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, how was everything at the doctor?"

"Gail, everything was perfect the babies are growing and they are healthy."

"Great. And do you know what you're having?"

"We're having a boy and a girl."

"Congratulations, I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you." We say in unison. Christian leads me to our bedroom. As we enter, Christian locks the door. As he undresses me, he kisses every inch of my skin.

"So beautiful." As we kiss, he pulls me closer to him so I can feel his erection on my belly. He lifts me in his arms and carries me to the bed. I make quick work with his clothes. He's hovering over me and I can feel his tip in my entrance. He enters me and slowly he makes loves to me.

* * *

We are lying in bed panting, I lay my head on his chest, and Christian kisses my hair.

"I made a list of babies' name."

"Good baby I made one too." I manage to grab my list which is on the night stand. Christian picks up his blackberry.

"Here." He hands me his blackberry and I take a look at the list.

"Liam? I don't like it. Brandon. Michael. I like Oliver, but not for a first name."

"Really, Mrs. Grey?" I nod. "Let me see your list. Gabriel. Lucas. Henry?"

"What? I like the name Henry. This name is great look Henry Oliver Grey?"

"I like it, it's a strong name, baby."

"So our baby boy will be named Henry Oliver Grey." I smile at him.

"Now let's see about our baby girl's name, baby."

"Anabella? Seriously Grey?"

"What?"

"I don't like it. Let me see Madeleine, Charlotte, Nicole, Amanda, Rose."

"I want to name the baby after you, baby."

"Fine Rose then, but as a middle name."

"Let me see your list, baby."

"Julia, Sophia, Camilla, Victoria." Suddenly he stiffens; I can feel that he is angry.

"No fucking way I will call my daughter Ella."

"Christian."

"No Anastasia, You fucking know the reason and I don't want to argue with you, the answer is no."

"Christian, please." I start crying, because I don't know what to say to him and he is cold and angry at me.

"No, I don't want to hear your fucking reason. I need to make a fucking decision." Decision what decision? If he leaves me no God now, I can't live without him.

"Christian." He gets up and dresses. I'm desperate no he's not walking away from me.

"Christian." I'm sobbing now.

"Stop your waterworks Anastasia, you crossed the fucking line this time and you know that."

"No." I get up and put my robe on, I try to reach him, but he pulls me away, I try to touch his arm, but he retrieves it from my touch.

"Christian. Don't go" He unlocks the door and he leaves.

"No, please Christian." What did I do? What if he walks away from me? No, he loves me. I slowly put my clothes on and go to the bathroom to wash my face. I descend the stairs and I hear the kids laughing. Sawyer opens the door and they run towards me.

"Why are you sad mama?"

"It's nothing sweet. How's school?"

"Scool good mama." She hugs and kisses me.

"Hey Teddy bear."

"Mommy." He hugs me.

"Sweet, go place your things in your room. We will have dinner soon." He nods and runs towards the stairs. I make my way to the kitchen and I see Gail cooking. I sit on one of the bar stools and let the tears run free down my cheeks.

"Ana, is everything OK? Are you in pain?" I shake my head.

"Christian and I had a fight about our babies' names."

"Pretty bad?" I nod

"I wanted to name the baby girl Ella. I screwed up, Gail he walked away from me."

"He loves you, you know this is hard on him, give him some time."

It's time for dinner and nothing from Christian. The kids and I are having dinner without him.

"Mama, wherw is daddy, I didst see him."

"He is working sweet."

"But I saw Taylor mommy, is he at home?"

"Yes, Teddy bear, he is working in his study."

"Don't crwy mama." I can't stop the tears. We finish dinner and nothing from Christian. I'm afraid of going to his study and angering him more. So I decided to tuck in the kids and read them a story.

It's late and I feel tired I take a bath and it feels strange I miss my Christian with me. The bathroom is so big and cold without him. I put his t-shirt and some panties on and lay on the bed. It's almost midnight and nothing from him. I can't stop thinking what if he leaves me. I cry and sob hard. My pillow is wet, because of my tears. I'm so tired that I drift off.

* * *

I feel the sun bathing my skin. I look over Christian's side and the bed is empty. I see the chair next to the bed and it's facing me, it's a sign he was watching me sleep. I get up and go to the bathroom, but Christian isn't there I do my business and get dressed. As I'm grabbing my blackberry to see if he sent me a message I see a small paper and it's written _Isabella. _ I make my way downstairs and I see Gail preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Ana."

"Good morning Gail."

"Why are you crying?"

"Did you see Christian this morning?"

"No, Mr. Grey called Jason early, he said he need to go somewhere before work."

"I didn't see him."

"Have you two talked?" I shake my head. "It's not my position to intrude, but give him some time."

"Gail I need to know that Christian and I are OK. Look when I woke up this morning he left this note on the nightstand." I hand Gail the note.

"It's a name."

"Yeah, but he didn't say anything."

"You will see he just needs some time, the name you want is from his biological mother, so this is hard for him. Just give him some time. He will talk with you when he is ready."

"I hope so Gail."


	31. Chapter 31

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Special thanks for heather. sweigart .7 for Beta'ing.**

I sit in one of the bar stools and drink my tea that Gail prepared. I stare at my blackberry hoping to hear something from Christian.

"Mama." I hear Phoebe calling and I wipe my tears and try to put a smile upon my face.

"Hey sweet come here."

"Why are you crwing?"

"It's nothing Phe Phe."

"I gibe cuddles and it helps you to be happy agwain." She hugs and kisses me.

"Mommy where's daddy?"

"Hey Teddy bear, daddy is at work."

"I haven't seen him since yesterday morning I miss him, why does he have to work?"

"Teddy he needs to take care of some business, you don't need to worry about it, OK?" I need to worry. I try to change the subject.

"What do you what for breakfast?"

"Pancakes." They say in unison. Gail and I laugh, they are so adorable. As Gail prepares the pancakes, I cuddle them. She places the pancakes on the table, and I serve both. We finish our breakfast and I help the kids. I dress them and Sawyer takes them both to school.

I decide to not go to work today, I'm not feeling well, and I miss my husband. I go up the stairs and go straight to our bedroom. I lay on Christian's side, I can smell his scent on his pillow, I feel tears running down my face, and I can't stop thinking how stupid I was suggesting his biological mother's name for our baby girl. I look once again to the note and the name _Isabella_, it's a beautiful name. I'm so tired that I decide to take a nap.

* * *

I feel kisses on me, I know this scent. I can't be dreaming and I know he is here. I slowly open my eyes and I see two beautiful gray eyes looking at me.

"Christian."

"Yes, baby." He called me baby, he's still my Christian.

"I'm sorry."

"Shhh…" He places his finger on my lips to silence me.

"I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have been angry at you. You were so nervous and crying and I didn't think about the babies. It's not good for them to be stressed out. I'm sorry." He kisses my lips.

"Christian."

"Baby, let me finish this, please. When I read the name Ella, I was so angry and all I saw was red. I know that a few years ago we went to Detroit and visited my mother's grave and I said to you that I forgave her, but deep down it still hurts, it's still painful. I couldn't go there without you by my side; I needed your strength and your love to help me face her grave, to face my demons. I shouldn't ever yell at you and be angry at you; you have shown me how to live have given me a wonderful family. I'm sorry." I pull him close to me and I hold him tightly. He pulls away and grabs my hand and places it on his bare chest, I touch his scars.

"These scars that you're touching don't hurt. What hurt me are the memories behind them. I couldn't call my beloved daughter _Ella_, because every time I'd say her name, it would bring those painful memories, and I don't want that. I want to look at my daughter and have beautiful memories in my head and in my heart. I don't want her to be tainted by a painful memory, a fucked up life and a horrible past. She is precious; she is our miracle, our angel."

"I'm so sorry Christian; I should never have pushed you." I hug him tightly and I let my tears run down my cheeks.

"Please baby, don't cry. I love you so much." I pull away and look into his eyes.

"Christian yesterday you said you needed to make a decision, what do you have to decide?"

"Baby, when I left our room, I was so angry that I worked out a little, I needed to blow off some steam. Then I went to my study and called Flynn. We talked for hours; I explained everything to him, what I was feeling and so on. He suggested the name _Isabella,_ I like it and there's _Ella_ in the name. So, after I finished talking to him, I went up here to talk to you and apologize for what I said, but you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

"I understand now, but why weren't you here when I woke up this morning?"

"I went to see Flynn first thing this morning, and then I went to GP to see you and to give you this." He gives me flowers.

"Thank you they're beautiful."

"But, you weren't there. I was worried about you and I called Sawyer and he said you were at home."

"I decided to stay at home; I would not have been able to concentrate at work knowing that you and I aren't OK."

"We are OK, baby, I love you and it won't ever change. Come here." He places me on his lap and hugs me tightly. He kisses me. "I love you so much, baby never doubt that." We stay there in silence just enjoying each other company.

"I like the name."

"Do you now?" I nod.

"Yeah, Isabella Rose Grey, it's a beautiful name."

"Beautiful as her mother."

"I need to ask you something."

"What baby?"

"Did you get so angry that you wanted to punish me?"

"Ana."

"Please Christian I need to know."

"Baby, I can't ignore the fact that I was a Dom for many years, so yes I wanted to, but deep down I know that it wouldn't be good for you and the babies and if I recall you've already asked me this before."

"I know, but I was really scared, you walked away from me when you read the name."

"I know, I'm sorry." He kisses me and I deepen the kiss, I want him so bad. He lays me on my back and he is now hovering over me.

"I love you baby."

"I love you Christian." He slowly undresses me, kissing his way down. He kisses between my breasts and stops when he reaches my growing bumpy.

"Hi, Henry and Isabella I'm your daddy. I'm sorry for making mommy sad. I love you both so much." He kisses my bumpy. He lifts his head and looks at me. "I love you Mrs. Grey." And he kisses me on the lips. I love make up sex it's our way of knowing everything is OK between us.

* * *

We stay in bed cuddling. I rest my head on his bare chest and kiss his scars. He strokes my hair and we stay there in silence. Suddenly I feel something.

"Ouch"

"What happened baby, are you in pain?" I feel it again and I grab Christian's hand and place it on my belly."

"Ana, is it what I think it is?" I nod.

"Yes, our babies are kicking, do you feel it?"

"Yes." He leans down and kisses the spot that one of the babies just kicked.

"Hi, Henry and Isabella I love you both so much and I love you Mrs. Grey." My stomach growls and Christian smirks.

"I think someone is hungry." I giggle.

"The best sound ever baby." He kisses me again. He helps me get up. Christian is putting on his pants and I wrap my arms around his waist, I kiss his back.

"Mrs. Grey if you keep up with that we won't leave this room anytime soon and I believe I heard my kids asking for food."

"I need to go to the bathroom; your son or daughter is sitting on my bladder." I giggle.

I reach the bathroom and do my business and get dressed. Christian is not in the bedroom. I descend the stairs and he is in the kitchen with Gail.

"Hi Gail."

"Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey asked me to make Bolognese sauce and prepare some subs for you both."

"Thank you." I walk towards Christian and I wrap my arms around his neck from behind and kiss his right cheek.

"How are you feeling baby?"

"I'm great." I sit next to him. We eat our meal and talk about our babies.

"Christian when will we tell the family what we're having?"

"We can tell them today if you want baby." He smiles at me.

"We need to tell the kids first."

"Yes, we do. Do you want to talk to them today?"

"That would be good, but we need to talk to the family afterwards, you know Phoebe, she loves giving the news to the family."

"Yes, I remember that, we were at your mom's house and she told your mom and Bob that you were pregnant."

"And she fainted. So, we could tell the kids today and tomorrow we could invite everyone for dinner and then spread the news."

"I'll call mom, Elliot and Mia later and invite them."

"Thank you, honey." I kiss him chastely on the lips.

"Christian, now that we know what we're having we can start decorating the nursery."

"Baby, if you're feeling OK we can go tomorrow and buy everything we need."

"I know, but we need to talk to Gia first."

"We can arrange things with Gia for the end of the week." We keep talking for a couple of minutes. Christian goes to his study to work a little and I go to the family room to read.

I pick one of the manuscripts I brought home last week and start reading it, but I feel too tired that I close my eyes for a few seconds.

* * *

I feel hands on my face I open my eyes slowly and I see two gray eyes looking at me.

"Mama."

"Hey sweet?" I pull her into a hug and kiss her forehead.

"How was school?"

"Good." She sits next to me on the couch.

"Where's your brother?"

"He is wifs daddy."

"So, me and you now." I tickle her.

"No mama… stops" She laughs.

"Do you want to watch TV?" She nods.

"Yes, mamma, cartoons." I turn on the TV. We cuddle and watch Nemo.

"How are my two favorite girls?"

"Daddy." Phoebe extends her hands to Christian and he places her on his lap.

"How was school princess?"

"Good."

"Hey Teddy come here I want a hug." He hugs me and sits next to me.

"Mommy, can I play soccer?"

"Yes, Teddy why?"

"Because at school they have a team, so I thought I could play."

"Cool." I look at Christian who is talking with Phoebe about her day, he looks at me.

"Ah baby, Teddy will start playing soccer after school; he wants to join the team."

"Ah."

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey dinner will be ready in 10 min."

"Thank you Gail."

"Phoebe and Teddy go wash your hands, dinner is almost ready."

"Yes daddy." They say in unison.

"How are the babies?"

"They are fine Christian, you don't need to worry." I look towards the door and see my two children walking hand in hand towards the living room.

"Mama, me wasts my hands." She's so adorable. We walk to the kitchen together. Christian places Phoebe in her highchair, Teddy sits next to me. Gail cooked chicken and noodles. As we eat our dinner we talk with the children about their day at school.

"Teddy, Phoebe, mommy and I have some news to share with you both." They stop eating and look at Christian with curious eyes. "Do you want to know if you're having a baby brother or baby sister?"

"YES." They scream in unison.

"Alright, you're having a baby brother…"

"I told you Phe. Yes, a brother." Phoebe looks at me with watery eyes.

"… And a baby sister." Her eyes light up.

"Yeah a bwaby sista."

"Do you want to know your brother's and sister's name?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Your brother's name is Henry and you sister's name is Isabella."

"Hengy and Isabwela." We laugh at our daughters attempt to say the babies' name.

We finish our dinner and go to the family room to watch some TV with the kids. Christian and I cuddle while the kids sit next to us. He places an arm around my shoulder and his left hand rests on my growing bumpy. We stay like that for a couple of minutes until we see Teddy yawn.

"OK kids time for bed." We make our way to the stairs. Christian helps Teddy and I'm on a mission to wash Phoebe's hair.

"Now sweet, mommy will wash your hair."

"No mama, no my hair." She starts crying. I undress her and place her in the tub. I start washing her hair and she screams for me to stop.

"Mama, no please, no my hair."

"We need to wash it Phe Phe." I finish my task and Phoebe is still screaming and crying. I help her put on her pajamas, Christian enters the room with a worried expression.

"Christian she is fine, I washed her hair." Christian immediately relaxes and helps me tuck her into bed; we walk to our bedroom.

As we enter, Christian locks the door behind him; he hugs me from behind and places his hands on my belly.

"So beautiful, baby." He whispers in my ear. I can feel his growing erection.

"Mrs. Grey I want you dirty." He turns me round and kisses me passionately on the lips. He carries me to the bed and places me in the center; he slowly undresses me leaving kisses on his way down.

"Fuck baby, you're so beautiful, gorgeous, all I want now is to bury myself inside of you, inside of my wife."

"Mr. Grey I think you have too many clothes on."

"And what are you going to do about it?" He kisses me again and soon we're lost in each other.


	32. Chapter 32

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Special thanks for heather. sweigart .7 for Beta'ing.**

I love waking up in Christian's arms, I don't want to disturb his sleep, and he needs it. I love watching him sleep; he is so gorgeous, I can't help myself, I run my fingers through his soft curls. He needs a haircut. He stirs and opens his eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi baby." He says with a sleepy voice. He tightens his arm around me bringing me close to him, so my bumpy is touching his stomach.

"I love you Mrs. Grey."

"I love you Christian."He kisses me passionately on the lips.

"Fuck, I wish I could stay in bed with you, but I have a fucking meeting this morning that I couldn't postpone." I caress his face and I smile shyly to him.

"Baby, what do you think if we have lunch together?"

"I would love to have lunch with you Mr. Grey."

"Good." He kisses me again. He slowly gets up and makes his way to the bathroom. I get up and go wake up the kids. I open Phoebe's room and she is asleep. I approach her bed and she is smiling.

"Sweet it's time to wake up." I run my hands through her soft hair, she stirs and wakes up. I help her get dressed for school. She decided on put on her a jeans and a pink t-shirt. I grab her hand and as we pass Teddy's room, I hear Christian talking to him, the two men of my life.

"We can go sailing on Saturday. What do you think?"

"But, daddy why can't we go today?"

"Teddy we already talked about it, I need to go to work and you to school."

"Fine, but promise me it will be only you and me, I don't want Phoebe to go, she spends lots of time with you and I don't. I know we are men, but I also like cuddles and you give them all to Phoebe."

"I promise son, on Saturday it will be only you and me the whole day." I hear their conversation and I decide not to intrude Teddy misses Christian's attention, so I let them talk, so Phoebe and I descend the stairs and we make our way to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Grey I didn't see you? What do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything you make Gail will be fine for me."

I place Phoebe in her high chair. Christian insists that she uses the high chair; he says it's safe for her. Gail cooks some pancakes and brews Christian's coffee. I make my tea and sit next to Phoebe. I look towards the door and Christian enters the kitchen with Teddy. Christian takes a seat next to me and Teddy sits next to him. We eat our breakfast. "Are you going to work today baby?"

"Yes sweetheart, but I'll go later this morning I have a meeting at 10am with Hannah, I need to decide who I'll put in charge when I take my maternity leave. The other two pregnancies were easy, Roach was there and he covered for me; but now I don't know."

"Baby if you want just hire someone."

"Christian I know that, but I really want someone who already works there and knows how GP functions."

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Yes, Mr. Williams is one of our best editors, so I was thinking in passing the authors I'm working with to him, Hannah can help him since she knows all the authors I work with."

"When will you take your maternity leave, baby?"

"I want to work until I reach 30 weeks."

"What? No way baby you're pregnant with twins; you will leave early, next month." " Christian I can't I want to work and I need to take care of GP."

"Fuck Ana GP is connected with GEH so you don't need to worry about it." "Christian don't swear near the kids."

"Daddy said the f word." Phoebe says giggling.

"Fine do what you think is right, I just don't want you to stress out about it baby, remember the twins."

"I know sweetheart." I kiss him and we hear the kids yell.

"Ewe" we laugh, they are so adorable. We keep talking about GP and my maternity leave, if Christian had his way I wouldn't work any time soon.

"Teddy Phoebe grab your things we're leaving for school." They run towards the stairs. "No running. Theodore and Phoebe. And you Mrs. Grey" he pulls me closer to him "we have a lunch date today, and please don't work so hard" he kisses me passionately on the lips. I miss going to work with my husband, Christian decided to take the kids to school at least twice a week and I now start my work journey later than his. Since I'm pregnant again, I changed my schedule, so today I'm going to GP just for a meeting.

I put on a blue dress that I bought at Caroline Acton's boutique. The dress is perfect and somehow hides my baby bump; you need to pay attention to see that I'm pregnant.

* * *

As I enter at GP, I wave hello to Claire and enter the elevator. I arrive at my floor and Hannah has my latte.

"Hannah, is Mr. Williams in the conference room?"

"Yes, Ana. He is curious about this meeting, since you told me to not tell him what it's about."

"Ok. I know, I hope he is happy with my proposal. I want him to work with my authors when I'm on my maternity leave." I grab my notes and walk straight to the conference room. I enter and Mr. Williams is already there. The meeting goes smoothly; he is really interested in working with my authors.

"Mrs. Grey when will I start working with these authors?"

"Mr. Williams, next year when I take my maternity leave, but every meeting I'll have with them from now on you will participate, in doing so you will be able to develop a rapport with the authors and the transition will be easy. Any other questions?"

"No Mrs. Grey."

"Good." We shake hands and he goes back to his office. I glance at the clock and it's almost lunch time. I walk back to my office and give some instructions to Hannah. I grab my blackberry and my purse and leave to see my husband.

I wave goodbye to Claire and I enter the SUV.

"Where to ma'am?"

"To the Deli and then to GEH." I decide to buy some subs for lunch. After buying the subs Sawyer drive us to GEH.

We arrive at GEH and I don't wait for Sawyer to park the car. I want to see my husband. I enter the building and make my way to the elevator, as I wait I see a man approaching me. I don't look at him.

"I'm sorry just let me pick up my jaw, it fell when I saw you." Is this man talking to me? I see Sawyer approaching me; he doesn't say anything when he sees the man.

"I will love working here, just to see you every day." I turn around and the man is smiling, I try to ignore him, but he keeps smiling and winking at me.

"Do you work here?"

"Yes, princess actually this is my second day. If I were you I would stay out of Mr. Grey's reach, god that man is a pain in the ass."

"Really?" I know my husband can be quite difficult, but I want to hear from his employees.

"Yes, I hear he screams and barks at everybody, this man needs to get laid and soon. But let's stop talking about him and talk about us." The elevator door opens and we enter it. He can't take his eyes of me.

"Do you work here?"

"No, I work at Grey publishing."

"So you're not close to the boss, man, he is infuriating, I don't know how his wife can cope with him. Well at least you don't have to see him everyday. By the way I'm Jake; we can have some lunch together someday, or maybe today." He winks at me.

"I'm sorry I have to decline, I actually came here to have lunch with my husband."

"So you're married. You husband must hear Mr. Grey every day."

"I believe so." I give him a small smile.

"You know I'm not jealous, so you could tell your husband one day that you need to work late and I can go to your work and we could have some fun there."

"I'm sorry, but I guess you didn't notice that I'm pregnant."

"Yes, I noticed and that is not an issue for me. I always fantasized fucking a pregnant woman." Oh this man doesn't get it, if Christian heard him he would be dead by now.

The door opens and my husband enters the elevator. His eyes lock on mine, gosh he is so gorgeous, and then his eyes dart to Jake and his pale face.

"Mr... Grey."

"I believe you met my wife Anastasia Grey."

"Wife?" "Yes, are you feeling alright?" He nods and as soon as the doors open, Jake rushes out of and doesn't look back.

As soon as the doors close again, Christian comes closer to me, and I'm getting wet with anticipation.

"Sawyer." Christian says politely and Sawyer just nods. The door opens and we are at the twentieth floor. As we step out of the elevator Andrea comes to greet me.

"Mrs. Grey congratulations. Mr. Grey told us this morning that you're having a boy and a girl."

"Thank you Andrea." she nods and goes back to her work. Christian and I enter his office. He locks the door behind him. He hugs me from behind and his hands rest on my baby bump.

"I brought lunch for us."

"Did you now?" he nibbles my earlobe.

"You're so fucking hot and sexy baby." He whispers in my ear. "Humm, I guess I want dessert first."

"Humm... and... what is for dessert Mr. Grey?" His hands make their way down to the hem of my dress and pulls up. He slowly makes his way up and finally he reaches his goal. He inserts two fingers inside of me.

"Ahhhh..."

"I want you for dessert baby." he moves his fingers in and out of me.

"Fuck baby you're so wet." he stops moving his fingers and pulls out, he takes his fingers to his lips, tasting me.

"You're so fucking delicious, your taste is sweet baby." he turns me around and takes off my dress, leaving me standing in only my bra and panties. He goes down on his knee and kisses my stomach. I run my fingers through his soft hair and he pulls down my panties.

"Ahhhh..." he assaults me with his mouth. "Christian..." I breathe harshly as he keeps up with his assault I know I'm on the edge, and he knows too as he stops. He gets up and kisses me I can taste myself on his lips. He unclasps my bra freeing my breasts.

"You're so perfect baby." He keeps massaging them as I undress him quickly. He carries me to the couch and lays me on it. He hovers over me and I can feel him at my entrance. He slowly enters me and soon we're lost in each other.

* * *

We lie on the couch panting. I love being in Christian's arms.

"I talked with my mother today and invited her and dad for dinner tomorrow. I also spoke to Elliot and Mia and they are coming. So, we can tell them what we're having."

"Have you thought about who you would you like for the babies' godparents?"

"We don't have many friends, so I thought Elliot, Kate, Mia and Ethan. As Elliot and Kate are Teddy's godparents, they could be Isabella's. Mia and Ethan can be Henry's godparents, as they're Phoebe's."

"Good idea sweetheart." I kiss him chastely on the lips.

"I love you Mrs. Grey."

"I love you Mr. Grey."

**A/N: thank you Netzel for letting me use Jake. I really loved writing about him.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Special thanks for heather. sweigart .7 for Beta'ing.**

We stay on the couch snuggling when my stomach growls.

"I heard that Mrs. Grey, my children are asking for food." I giggle.

"I love this sound baby." He kisses me and stands up. Christian extends his hand which I take. We slowly get dressed as we don't want this moment to have an end. He serves me a sandwich and we eat slowly, he never takes his eyes off me.

"Christian can I ask you something?"

"Yes, baby what is it?"

"What is the company policy about co-workers dating?"

"It's prohibited I don't want to have to deal with sexual harassment. Management and employees are prohibited to date, I don't care who they fuck. Why are you asking, baby?"

"It's nothing. I was just curious that's all."

"Ana, I know you. Do you want to tell me anything?" I look at my fingers which are resting on my lap.

"Ana, is something up? What are you hiding from me?"

"Christian I told you it's nothing."

"Fuck it's nothing spill it out now."

"Ok, when I was arriving at GEH, there was a guy."

"Which guy Anastasia?"

"I don't know a guy he was talking to me."

''What did he say?"

"He was chit chatting with me. Nothing serious, Christian."

"Fuck Ana, what did that fucker say to you?"

"He asked me out." I said it as fast as I could.

"WHAT?"

"He asked me out."

"He hit on you Anastasia. I want his name."

"Christian, no, it was nothing."

"Fuck Anastasia this man hit on my wife and it's nothing. He is out. What did he say?"

"He just asked me for lunch, them I said no that I'm happily married."

"Name, I want a name Anastasia." I see anger in his eyes.

"Jake." Christian retrieves his blackberry from his pants and dials a number.

"Grey… I want to know everything about Jake… he works here…. Yeah I don't know… I pay you to find out… great… yeah… fine."

"Don't worry baby he won't disturb anyone in this fucking building and he will learn to not hit on my wife."

"Christian you won't fire him, will you?"

"Fuck Ana, he just hit on my wife. He is probably hitting on everybody in this building, it's not like I care who this fucker is fucking, but he crossed the fucking line when he spoke to you."

"But…"

"No buts, Ana. He is out."

"Please don't fire him, think he must have a family to support."

"He should have thought about it before."

"Christian." He comes closer to me and kisses me passionately on the lips, I know his intentions, his sexpertise works on me and he knows that. I'm getting wet and horny again. He keeps kissing me and his hand makes its way down until it finds its goal and I moan. He lays me on the couch again and soon we are lost in each other.

* * *

I arrive at home after the amazing sex lunch with my husband.

"Mrs. Grey, the kids just arrived from school they are in the den."

"Thank you Gail." I go search for my kids. I open the door and see both drawing and coloring. I try not to make a sound, but them Phoebe sees me.

"Mama." She walks towards me. She hugs and kisses me. "Look I'm drawing." She hands me her drawing. "Look, it's daddy, Teddy, me, you and the bwabies." She says pointing to each person she tried to draw. She drew me with a huge belly and put some arrows around my belly and wrote _bwabies. S_he is so adorable.

"Mommy." Teddy walks towards me with his drawing. It's our family too. At least my belly is small on his drawing.

"It's beautiful."

"Teddy, Phoebe what do you think if we made a drawing for daddy?"

"YES." They yell in unison. We stay in the den for a couple of hours, just drawing and painting. Suddenly the door opens and the kids scream.

"Daddy." They run towards Christian and he hugs both and kisses them on their forehead. He sees me and walks towards me.

"Hi baby" He kisses me chastely on the lips, and then he knees in front of me and kisses my belly. "Hi Henry and Isabella." As soon as he says hello to the babies I feel them kick.

"Christian give me your hand." He extends his hand and I place it on the spot the babies are kicking. "As soon as they heard your voice they started kicking." He leans down and kisses my belly.

"Teddy, Phoebe come here." They walk towards us and look at us with puzzled eyes.

"Give me your hands; you will feel the babies kicking." Teddy places his hand on my belly.

"Mommy I don't feel anything."

"Here, Teddy bear." I place his hand on the spot the babies are kicking.

"Oh I feel it now. Does it hurt mommy?" I shake my head.

"I want to feel it too."

"Here Phe Phe." I place her hand on my belly, as soon as she feels the babies kicking;she retrieves her hand and turns to Christian. She hugs him and I know she is afraid. Every time she is scared with something, she hugs Christian.

"You don't need to be scared princess. It's just your baby brother and sister." Christian reassures her. She looks at me and I smile at her, she tries to place he hand on my belly again. I place her hand on my belly and put my mine over hers. The babies kick again and she looks at me and I smile at her. We stay there lost in our bubble for what feels likehours. I love these moments with my family, just us and our bubble.

We hear a knock at the door and someone opened it.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey dinner will be ready in 10 minutes."

"Thank you Gail." She closes the door and we help the kids keep their coloring pencil and papers. We make our way to the kitchen and the smell is delicious.

"The smell here is so good Gail."

"Mrs. Grey I made lasagna for dinner."

"Thank you Gail." Christian helps Phoebe into her high chair. We eat and talk about the kid's day at school.

"Mommy daddy on Saturday I'll have my first game, you are going to see me right?"

"Of course buddy all the family will be there."

"What game daddy?"

"Your brother plays soccer on the school team and on Saturday he will play his first game and we will be there watching and supporting him."

"Ah"

We finish our meal and make our way to the family room to watch TV with the kids. I cuddle with Christian on the couch and the kids sit on the rug in front of us. Christian places his hand on my belly and I rest my head on his shoulder. He kisses my forehead and we stay there in silence, just enjoying our family moment.

"Teddy Phoebe 30 more minutes and you two go to bed."

"Ah daddy." Teddy tries to convince Christian to let them watch TV a bit longer.

"No Teddy you heard me, 30 minutes and bed." I know that with Christian we never win an argument, especially the kids. Christian nibbles my earlobe and whispers in my ear "be ready for me baby." I blush with his statement.

"Ok kids time for bed."

"Ahhhh daddy."

"Come here sweet do you want me to read a story for you?" She nods and I hold her hand and we ascend the stairs making our way to her bedroom. Christian is helping Teddy.

"No wash hair mama?"

"No sweet today I won't wash your hair."

"Otay mama." I prepare her bath, and I help her take off her clothes. As I finish washing her I help her out of the bath and dry her with a pink fluffy towel. I put her pajamas on and she grabs her book and lies on bed waiting for me to read her a story.

"Which story did you pick today sweet?"

"Cinderella mamma."

"You love Cinderella don't you sweet?" She nods and I start reading to her.

"Mama"

"Yes sweet."

"Daddy is your prince?"

"Yes sweet he is."

"You are his Cinderella."

"She is my Cinderella." I look towards the door and I see my gorgeous husband standing there. He slowly walks towards us and he kisses Phoebe's forehead and then he gives me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Daddy."

"Yes, princess."

"I want you to be my prince too."

"I'm your prince sweet, but one day when you grow up you will find your own prince and I hope you will be 30 by that time and you will marry him."

"Can't you marry me?" Christian smiles at our daughter proposal.

"No sweet I married mommy."

"Otay." She yawns and that's our cue to leave and let her sleep. Christian and I tuck her in and we kiss her forehead before we turn off the light.

I pass Teddy's bedroom, I enter and wish him goodnight and kiss his forehead. I close the door and Christian guides me to our bedroom. As we enter he locks the door behind him. He hugs me from behind and cups my breasts and nibbles my earlobe.

"I love your scent baby." I can feel him growing behind me.

"Sweetheart do you want a bath?"

"Hmmm... Yes, baby I'll prepare the bath and you get ready for me." He turns me around and kisses me passionately on the lips. He enters the bathroom to prepare our bath while I start undressing. I enter the bathroom and I see my husband standing near the bath in all his glory, he extends his hand which I take. He pulls me close to him and he hugs me tight. I can feel his erection against my growing belly.

"So beautiful" he whispers in my ear. "Come" he helps me enter the bathtub. He sits behind me and I rest my head on his chest. His hands rest on my belly, we stay in silence for a couple of minutes. He washes me with such care and devotion that I can't avoid the tears that are running down my face.

"Baby why are you crying? Please don't cry?"

"It's hormones that's all I'm just overwhelmed by how much I love you."

"I love you too so much Mrs. Grey." He stands up and helps me to get out of the bath.

"Come here baby I want to show you how much I love you." He carries me to the bed and lies me in the center. He kisses me passionately.

"You're so beautiful." He worships my body, he kisses between my breasts. I can feel him at my entrance, he slowly sinks into me. He whispers in my ear "I love you Mrs. Grey."


	34. Chapter 34

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Special thanks for heather. sweigart .7 for Beta'ing.**

I can't sleep, I place my hands on my belly, and I can't believe we're having twins. I look at Christian and he is fast asleep. He looks so relaxed in his sleep. I look at the ceiling, but I can't close my eyes, I'm craving Brazilian food, I remember once Mia dragging me to a Brazilian restaurant, gosh that was delicious, hum Brazilian cheese bread, I'm craving it now.

"Christian." I try to wake him up.

"Christian, wake up." He stirs, but doesn't wake up. He places his arm over me and pulls me closer to him. "Christian." He opens his eyes and looks at me.

"What baby?" He asks me with a sleepy voice.

"I'm craving cheese bread."

"I can buy you some tomorrow." He slowly closes his eyes and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Christian, this is serious do you want to deny cheese bread to your children? I'm craving it."

"Fine." He murmurs against my neck and rolls over to his side of the bed. He picks up his blackberry and dials a number.

"Grey… Mrs. Grey is craving cheese bread."

"Brazilian cheese bread." I whisper to him.

"… Brazilian cheese bread… Reynolds go and buy some… I don't know I'm paying you to find out a place that sells it… just bring the fucking cheese breads… call me when you get it." He ends the call and pulls me closer to him.

"Now Mrs. Grey you just need to wait for your cheese bread."

"Brazilian…"

"Yeah fine I fucking know." He closes his eyes again. I try to close my eyes, but I'm too excited to sleep, I already taste the cheese bread in my mouth. I wait for a couple of minutes and Reynolds doesn't call Christian, I slowly close my eyes for just a couple of minutes and suddenly I wake up with Christian talking on the phone.

"… yeah good… just let it in the kitchen… yeah I know… fine…good." He ends the call and gets up. He puts on his pajamas bottoms and slowly opens the door. I'm too tired that I close my eyes.

* * *

I feel kisses on my neck.

"Baby wake up, I have your Brazilian cheese bread here." I slowly open my eyes and I see my gorgeous husband sitting on the bed next to me with a plate full of cheese bread and it smells delicious.

"Here baby your cheese breads." I grab a piece and bite one, gosh this is divine. Christian only has the chance to get one, because I eat all of them.

"I'm stuffed."

"Better now Mrs. Grey."

"Yes, much better."

"Good, since you woke me up, someone woke up with me." He looks down to his now growing erection.

"Oh. I guess I can help you Mr. Grey with that."

"I do believe so baby." He places the plate on the night stand and he kisses me passionately on the lips. He slowly trails his way down and gently pulls up my night gown. His hands travels up my body, placing kisses along the way up and he stops as he reaches my breasts. He takes my left breast in his mouth, sucking, teasing me. I make quick work of his pajamas bottoms, pulling them down and freeing his erection. He takes off my nightgown and slowly he enters me.

* * *

I wake up with the sun bathing my skin, I reach my hand over to Christian's side of the bed and find it cold.I get up and try to search for him. I make my way to the bathroom and Christian is not there. I decided to take a bath and get dressed, because today we will finally announce to the family what we're having. I'm so excited. I put on a pale baby blue summer dress with a curved split v collar, short sleeves and mid drift pockets.

I walk through the corridor and I can say that my children are fast asleep. The kids don't have classes today, so Christian probably let them sleep in late this morning. I make my way to the stairs and there's no sign of my husband. I walk to the living room, and nothing. I see his study room's door ajar and he is talking on the phone.

"Prepare Charlie Tango… I need it for this afternoon… no … just do what you're told…. Good." He ends the call, he places his blackberry on his desk and he starts typing on his computer. I slowly open the door, as he sees me and smiles.

"Hey baby, I didn't see you. Come here." I make my way to his desk and he pulls me to sit on his lap.

"I'm too heavy Christian."

"You're not you're perfect baby." He kisses my forehead. I try to adjust myself on his lap, and he tightens his arms around me.

"Are you going to travel?"

"Why are you saying that?"

"I heard you. You are preparing Charlie Tango."

"Yes, I asked them to prepare it, but I'm not traveling."

"No?"

"No baby, I asked for it to be prepared because Ray is coming to visit us."

"He is coming? He nods and kisses me chastely on the lips.

"Yes baby, he is. He is your father. I invited him and your mother, but apparently Bob is traveling because of his work and she doesn't know exactly when he will be back."

"Oh."

We stay there for a couple of minutes just enjoying each other, when we hear a knock at the door. We look through the door and we see Phoebe standing there with her stuffed lamb.

"Hey princess, come here." I get up from Christina's lap and Phoebes runs towards her dad. Christina places her on his lap and showers her with lots of kisses, she can't stop giggling.

"No daddy…. Stop… no…." I love seeing Christian interacting with the kids.

"Where's mommy? Let's go and tickle mommy Phe Phe." She nods and runs towards me. Christian follows her and they both start attacking me with tickles, I see Teddy standing at the door.

"Teddy come help mommy." He runs toward us and start tickling Phoebe and Christian. Christian grabs Phoebe and tickles her, Teddy tries to help his sister, but Christian catches him and starts tickling him as well.

We sit on the couch exhausted after our tickle attack, I love family moments like this, and soon our twins will be here with us to live these moments with us.

* * *

Christian took the day off to help me with the announcement; his idea of helping is always hugging me from behind and fondling my breasts. At least he plays with the kids in the meadow, while Gail and I prepare the dinner.

She prepares roast partridge and chicken pot pie. As we are finishing cooking I hear someone calling my name.

"Ana, baby look who is here?" I turn around and see my dad standing by the kitchen's threshold.

"Dad."

"Annie… Wow you're glowing. How are my grandchildren?"

"They are good dad, how I missed you." I feel tears falling down my cheeks.

"Don't cry Annie."

"It's hormones." I laugh and cry at the same time. I hug my dad tightly. Christian enters the kitchen and I can see his worried face.

"Baby, is everything OK? Are you in pain?"

"I'm fine Christian. It's just these damn hormones." I giggle. We stay in the kitchen talking. When we hear someone screaming in the living room.

"Hey family we are here."

"Elliot."

"Hey sis, how are my nephews or nieces?"

"They are good. Kate." I pull my best friend into a hug. She is glowing.

"Hi Ana."

"Wow you are glowing." I whisper to her.

"I'm in the safe mark if you allow us I'll tell everybody today."

"Of course Kate I'm so happy for you both. And where's Matt?"

"You know he is playing with Teddy. Ava is with Phoebe." We are still in the kitchen chatting when hurricane Mia arrives.

"Hey gorgeous pregnant woman." She pulls me into a weird hug since our bellies are in the way.

"Ethan."

"Hey Ana." We decided to go to the living room and let Gail finish the dinner. We sit on the couch. Christian sits next to me and he places his right arm over my shoulders and pulls me to him. We keep talking until the kids enter running in the living room.

"Mama I'm hungry."

"I know sweet, dinner is almost ready. Come here." I sit her next to me and I cuddle her. Matt is sitting on Elliott's lap he is an adorable kid.

"Uncle Chrwistian I have news."

"Do you buddy?" he nods.

"Yeah I'll tell you later."

"OK."

"Where's everybody in this family?" We all turn to the door and we see Grace and Carrick enter the room. We all get up to say hello to both.

"Darling." Grace pulls me into a hug. "You're gorgeous; all my daughters today are gorgeous."

"Grandma." Phoebes runs towards Grace who picks her up in her arms.

"Dinner is ready."

"Thank you Gail." We all make our way to the dining room. There are two tables one for the adults and the other for the kids.

Everybody takes their seats and we enjoy our company and the great food. I love my family and I'm happy that Christian can enjoy his family. Everything is perfect.

After dinner we make our way to the living room. We decided to give everyone a cupcake, inside it there are two colors of cream one pink and other blue. As soon as everybody bites the cupcake they will find out what we're having. We also decided to give some envelopes with the babies' names. The godparents will have their names written bellow the babies' names.

"Alright everybody, I guess everybody is wondering the reason behind this dinner. Ana and I found out what we're having, and we want to share it with all of you. First of all, you will find out the sex of the babies." I hand out the cupcakes to everybody.

"So now that everybody has a cupcake the first answer is inside of it. You can eat now." Everybody bites their cupcakes and they look at us with a puzzled face.

"Are you having what we think you're having?"

"Yes Mia."

"OMG, you're having a boy and a girl." She walks towards me and pulls me into a hug. Everybody take their turns congratulating us.

"Alright, we still another surprise for you." I look at Christian and he gives the envelopes to everybody.

"Now that all of you have an envelope, sorry Mia we stole your idea, but this is so funny." She beams at me.

"As you open the envelope you will see the babies' names and below them the godparents."

_Henry Oliver Grey Isabella Rose Grey_

Ethan and Mia Kavanaugh Elliot and Kate Grey

"OMG, are you sure?"

"Yes Mia."She has tears running down her face.

"Damn these hormones." We laugh.

"I'm' so honored for being Isabella's godfather. Thank you bro." They all take turns congratulating us.

"Now Kate and I have some news that we would like to share with you all."

"Go on son."

"Matt would you like to tell them?" He nods.

"Ava and I will have a baby brother or a baby sister."

"I'm pregnant."

"Darling, son congratulations." Grace hugs Kate tightly, she knows how difficult it was for them to get pregnant. We all hug Kate and Elliot, I'm glad that finally they can share this news with the family. I feel strong arms hugging me from behind and his hands resting on my belly and he whispers in my ear.

"I love you so much baby."

"I love you so much Christian."


	35. Chapter 35

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Special thanks for my friend heather. sweigart .7 for Beta'ing.**

"Ok you two stop all these sweetness, I'm getting sick."

"Fuck off Elliot. You couldn't take your hands from Kate during the entire dinner, and I'm at my house." Christian keeps hugging me from behind. I can see Kate's face; she is blushing. She told me that her pregnancy hormones have worn out Elliot, poor man she can't give him a break.

"What are you thinking baby?"

"Nothing serious." He spins me around and looks in my eyes.

"Nothing?"

"I was thinking in few months our family will be bigger, our twins and Kate's and Mia's babies will be here next year. I'm just overjoyed."

"Oh baby, so am I. Our family is growing, and I owe all of this to you." He kisses me chastely on the lips.

"What do you owe mommy, daddy?" Teddy looks at us puzzled.

"Our family son."

"Ah."

"In fact, you owe me Grey. If I hadn't come down with the flu we wouldn't be here."

"True." I giggle.

"I've never been so thankful for the flu before. Thank you Kate." She raises her juice glass.

"Matt don't run." Elliot tells Matt who is running inside the house along with Teddy and Phoebe.

"Teddy and Phoebe you two no running inside the house."

"Yes daddy."

We are sitting in the living room, the men decided to go to the patio to talk and us women stay inside.

"Hey you two what are your lastest cravings?" Mia asks with curious eyes.

"Mine was last night I was craving Brazilian cheese bread and in the middle of the night I woke up Christian."

"Really? Brazilian?"

"Yes Mia and thanks to you. Remember when you went to GP to invite me for lunch and you dragged me to a Brazilian restaurant on the other side of Seattle, because you were craving… What's the name of that dish with beans?"

"Feijoada."

"Yes, that one. And you presented me Brazilian food, remember?"

"Ah yes, I remember now. That was funny."

"I didn't have any cravings lately; I just can't take my hands off Elliot." Kate says blushing.

"OMG. Kate you're wearing out my brother."

"Yeah, I know these pregnancy hormones are making me crazy, every time I see him I want to jump on his bones." She says bursting into a laugh. "Steele you can't laugh you know that you are worse than me." I blush.

"Kate." Thank god Grace went to the bathroom, or by now I would be mortified to discuss my sexual life with my mother-in-law.

"Mama." I hear Phoebe calling me and I turn around and see that she's crying.

"Sweet, come here what happened?" She walks towards me and I manage to sit her on my lap.

"Mama, I was plwaying wif Teddy and Matt … then they went to the den… and start playing wif Teddy's toys… I … want…. to plway wif dem … but Teddy said it was for boys… and he said get out to me and closed the door." She wraps her little arms around my neck and keeps crying and sobbing on my shoulder. I smooth her back and try to calm her down.

"That's OK sweet, I'll talk with Teddy later OK, do you want to stay here with me, Auntie Katie and Auntie Mimi?" She nods against my neck.

"I'll talk with Matt when we arrive at home. Phe Phe, why aren't you playing with Ava?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you Ava was sleeping in Elliot's lap and Christian told him to tuck her in one of the guest rooms."

"Ah when was that?"

"After dinner."

"So, I should see if she woke up yet. If so she must be afraid, as she is sleeping in a strange room."

"OK. She's in the second room on the left." Kate makes her way to the stairs.

"Phe Phe what do you think about just you and I going shopping on Saturday?" As soon as the word shopping left Mia's mouth Phoebe lifts her head and looks towards Mia, yes Phoebe will be the death of Christian and his credit card when she grows up.

"Buy drwesses?"

"Yeah Phe Phe buy dresses, and mommy can come with us." Mia beams at me.

"Mia you know I hate shopping."

"C'mon Ana I need to buy myself some maternity clothes, I'm huge right now, and I don't want to go alone, please."

"Fine, I need to buy some as well, I'm a whale by now."

"So we are two whales." We laugh.

"You're not Mia. You just have the belly. Look at me my butt is huge, my breasts and my belly are now the same size as yours."

"Ana, you're stunning and we all can see my brother can't take his eyes off you, and his hands." We giggle.

"Next week it's Halloween and you know what I mean... party. Tell me you're going."

"Yes, of course the kids are excited they can't stop asking me when your party will be."

"Great, this will be the first time the party will be held at my house I'm so excited." Mia is jumping up and down clapping her hands. I still wonder how Ethan can cope with her twenty four hours.

"Mama where's daddy?"

"Sweet, he is on the patio talking with your uncles and your grandpas." She manages to leave my lap and runs towards the doors that lead to the patio. "Phoebe, no running inside the house."

"She's so sweet Ana."

"Yes, she is. But sometimes she has a tantrum over things she doesn't like. I hope she doesn't become too much like her father."

"But, you know how to handle Christian, you are so good with him, I never thought I would see Christian so relaxed, so much in love and with a family."

"Aww Mia." We can't help the tears from falling, damn hormones. We hug each other. I look towards the door and see Christian standing there with Phoebe, as soon as he sees that I'm crying he rushes towards me and hugs me tightly and whispers in my ear.

"What happened baby, tell me are you in pain?"

"No Christian I'm fine it's just hormones I can't help it." He kisses me chastely on the lips.

"Again... you two get room now." I look towards the door and see Elliot with his hand on his hips.

"Fuck off."

"Christian, don't swear near the kids." Kate sits on the couch and Ava plays with Phoebe with her dolls on the rug. Elliot sits next to Kate on the couch, and he rests his left hand on Kate's shoulder and he places his right hand on her belly.

"Get a room." Christian teases his brother.

"Mia, have you told everyone your idea for the party?"

"Not yet mom. Well my idea is that everybody picks up a family costume."

"What do you mean Mia?"

"Ah Christian you know, the Flintstones, the Simpsons they are family, everybody just need to be in the same theme, not necessary family characters."

"I don't like shi…." I look at Christian with _don't swear near the kids _look. "Things like that, you know I don't like costumes."

"Christian, don't be a hypocrite. You wore a costume to my Halloween parties for the last six years, don't start with this now."

"Fine, but I pick the costumes."

"Do whatever you want." Mia is angry now with her brother, I'm sure it's the hormones.

We keep talking for a couple of minutes until the kids starting yawning.

"I guess it's our cue to leave." Grace stands up and walks towards me, she hugs me tightly and then she places her hand on my belly. "I can't wait to meet you two Henry and Isabella." Everybody take their turns saying good night to each other. Matt is practically sleeping in Elliot's arms. Carrick carries Ava out to Elliot's car and buckles her into her seat.

Everyone takes their respective car and leaves. Christian hugs me from behind and I wave goodbye to the family. We enter the house and Christian starts kissing my neck and fondling my breasts.

"Christian I need to talk to you."

"Hmmm. What is it baby?" He whispers in my ear.

"It's about Teddy and Phoebe."

"What happened to them?" I turn to face him.

"Teddy was playing with Matt and the boys decided to go to the den and Phoebe followed them. She wanted to play with the boys, but Teddy told her to get out that his toys were only for boys and then he made her leave the den and closed the door."

"What? Teddy knows that he can't treat his sister like that I'll talk to him, and then Mrs. Grey after we tuck in the kids, I want you to be prepared for me." He nibbles my earlobe and squeezes my ass. He ascends the stairs and goes to his mission, while I go and help Phoebe with her bed and tuck her in.

* * *

I'm in bed waiting for Christian; he is taking too long to come to bed. I decided to wait for him to take a bath. I love showering with him. I close my eyes for a couple of minutes.

I feel kisses on my neck. I slowly open my eyes and two beautiful gray eyes are looking at me.

"What took you so long, Sweetheart?"

"I was talking to Teddy about Phoebe and I guess he understood."

"And what did you say to him?"

"I can explain to you after. Now I have other plans and it involves my wife, a bath and then a bed." He kisses me passionately on the lips. He picks me up and carries me to the bathroom. He prepares the bath while I take off my clothes discarding on the floor. He takes off his clothes and enters the bath I follow him in my back to his chest and I rest my head on his chest. He hugs me and he places his hands on my now growing belly. We stay like that just enjoying each other in silence.

** A/N: I want to thank you my beloved reviewers and friends: Smile Rose, Atterbury. You are great :) **


	36. Chapter 36

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Special thanks for heather. sweigart .7 for Beta'ing.**

**A/N: This is an earlier update since on Saturday is my birthday and I won't be able to write and update the story during the weekend :( Don't worry I'll update again on the next week :) **

We lie in bed wrapped in each other's arms. My head is resting on Christian's chest, his heart is beating fast from our passionate lovemaking.

"Christian."

"Yes baby."

"Can you tell me what did you say to Teddy?" He kisses my head.

"I told him that he can't treat his sister like that and that she just wants to play with him, because she loves him so much. He needs to understand that she's only three and doesn't know how to play with his toys, so he should help her and play with her because he is the big brother."

"And what did he say?"

"That she will probably destroy his toys." We laugh.

"Just that?"

"He also told me about his soccer game tomorrow, and that I promised him that I would spend the whole day with him."

"Tomorrow, Mia, Phoebe and I will go shopping. I need to buy some new maternity clothes; I'm a whale now."

"You're not a whale, you're pregnant with twins and you're sexy as hell." He lifts my chin and kisses me passionately on the lips. He rolls me over to my back and he is hovering over me. "I will show you, now how sexy you are Mrs. Grey." He kisses my neck and I can feel his erection on my thigh. He pays attention to my now growing bumpy and he makes his way down, until he finds his goal.

"Ahhhhh…. Christian." He inserts two fingers inside of me.

"Just enjoy, baby, just feel it." I'm on the edge and Christian stops his assaults with his fingers and mouth. As I'm about to protest he enters me. He starts moving in and out and we're lost in each other.

* * *

I'm warm Christian warm, he rests his arms around my belly in a protective way and his head is resting on my shoulder, I can feel his warm breath on my neck. My bladder is full and I believe one of the twins is sitting on it, I need to go to the bathroom, but Christian is hugging me tightly. I try to untangle from his grip, as I'm putting my left foot on the floor he stirs and open his eyes, and grabs me by the waist.

"No, don't go."

"I need to pee Christian one of the twins is sitting on my bladder." He lets me go and I look at him and he is pouting.

"Christian don't pout it will be only two minutes for God's sake." I make my way to the bathroom to do my business. As I come back to the bedroom I see Christian patting my side of the bed.

"Come here, baby." I do as I'm told and lie on my side of the bed. Christian spoons me, my back to his chest, he rests his hand protectively on my belly and soon we drift off again.

* * *

I feel the sun bathing my skin, I slowly open my eyes. Christian is sleeping peacefully with his arms wrapped around me and his head resting on my shoulder. I feel him stir beside me; he rubs his nose up my neck and as his mouth slowly nibbles my earlobe. He slowly whispers in my ear.

"I know that you're awake baby."

"How do you know that?"

"You're breathing differently." I turn to see him; he is so gorgeous in the morning, his piercing grey eyes.

"Hi." I say shyly. Even after six years married to this man I'm still shy.

"Hi baby." He kisses me passionately on the lips. We pull away to catch our breath.

"Have you decided where you are going with Teddy?"

"We will go sailing in the morning and in the afternoon I'll take him to his soccer game. I can pick you up at the mall if you want."

"That would be great than we can go together."

"Great now come here Mrs. Grey." He kisses me again and soon we're lost in each other once again.

* * *

Christian is taking a shower and I go to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast. We decided to shower separately otherwise we wouldn't leave the room so soon. As I'm preparing the pancakes, my blackberry vibrates and it's a text from Mia.

*hey Ana what time is good for you and Phoebe to go shopping M. xx* I type a quick text to her.

*Hey Mia, I'm preparing breakfast, in about 1 hour and a half is fine for me. Christian is going to go sailing with Teddy today. A. xx*

*Great. I'll pick Kate up first. M. xx*

*OK see you soon. A. xx* I place my blackberry on the countertop and finish preparing the pancakes. I feel strong arms around my waist and kisses on my neck. I turn around and see my gorgeous husband hotter than ever in his Tom Ford dark blue polo shirt, and black jeans. I kiss him chastely on the lips.

"It smells good." He grabs a piece of bacon an eats it. "Yeah, it's definitely good." I prepare his coffee and my tea.

"Mommy." I look towards the threshold and see Teddy running to the kitchen.

"No running inside the house Teddy." Christian warns him.

"OK daddy, Mommy do you know what day today is?"

"Yes, it's Saturday."

"Mommy, today I'm going sailing with daddy and then I have my soccer game in the afternoon."

"Are you excited Teddy bear?"

"Yes, right daddy?"

"Yes, son."

"Mama." Phoebe runs towards me.

"Hey baby girl. Did you sleep well?" She nods.

"Phe Phe today we're going shopping with Auntie Mimi and Auntie Katie. Are you excited sweet?" Her eyes light up with the word shopping; definitely she will be the death of Christian and his credit card.

"Yes, mama. Me bwy lots of drwesses."

"Phe Phe, you don't need lots of dresses." Christian helps her in her highchair, she is still using it, because Christian is so overprotective of his daughter. He helps me serve the kids as I prepare their chocolate milk.

We eat our breakfast enjoying our family moment. As we finish Christian helps me dress the children. He helps Teddy and I go hunt down Miss Phoebe to get her ready. I dress her in a pink ruffled cargo pants, matching jacket with silver buttons paired with a white t-shirt with a heart flower and lacy heart ruffle and black flats.

After I dress her I go to my bedroom to get dressed. I put on a blue blouse with little start patterns, a light green belt that I fasten above my belly, a blue cardigan and blue jeans. I also put on brown flats. I add a little makeup, just mascara and some gloss and I'm ready. I grab my light green purse and my blackberry.

I walk to the living room and I see Christian with the kids. Teddy is dressed in dark red denim jeans, a long sleeve gray T-shirt hoodie with a wolf pattern and a black jacket and gray sneakers.

"Hey, anybody's home? Mia shouts from the front door. She enters the living room along with Kate. Mia is dressed in a black blouse with white polka dots, black leggings and a pink jacket, black boots and a caramel purse. Kate is wearing green jeans and a white blouse with details in black, she is showing a small bump now, and black flats with a black purse.

We take our turns hugging each other.

"Kate! Where are Ava and Matt?"

"Ana, they stayed with Elliot at home. Phoebe you're such a beautiful little girl." Kate hugs Phoebe. "You're so handsome Teddy."

"Thanks Auntie Katie."

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Baby, promise that you will keep Sawyer and Reynolds close, and you know I'll be just a call away from you."

"Christian relax she will be fine OK, It's just a trip to the mall, she's not going to another state."

"I know that Katherine." I turn to face Christian and I kiss him on the lips.

"OK you two let's go."

"Laters, baby."

"Laters." We leave the house and we enter Mia's car, an Audi A 6. Sawyer and Reynolds follow our car.

I sit in the back with Phoebe. The ride to the mall is smooth, we talk about everything, and of course we moderate our topics because of Phoebe.

We arrive at Neiman's and a petite blond girl comes to help us.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"Hi, we are searching for some dresses for my daughter"

"Ok you can come with me, Mrs?"

"Mrs. Anastasia Grey."

"As in Christian Grey?"

"Yes, I'm his wife, and they are Mia and Kate, his sister and sister-in-law respectively."

"Sorry, I didn't recognize you. Please come with me" We follow her to the kids section and she shows us dozens of dresses and blouses for Phoebe to try on. Phoebe chooses some of them to try on, and I help her in the fitting room.

Phoebe chooses a sleeveless Burberry check dress that has a ruffle waist, and rounded neckline. She looks so cute in that dress. She tries other dresses; the last one is a Splendid Littles purple striped long sleeve thermal-knit dress. After we shop for clothes for Phoebe, Mia, Kate and I try to find something for us. So we go to Caroline Acton's to shop for maternity clothes.

As we arrive there, she receives us and closes the boutique for us to shop.

"Ana, look at this dress it's perfect for you, you need to try it on." Mia hands me the dress. It's a long black dress with a black and white striped cardigan and it's perfect. We buy other dresses and pants.

"Mama, I'm hwngry."

"Sweet, just let mommy pay for the clothes and then we can eat something." She nods. As we pay for our purchases, Reynolds takes our bags to the car.

We decide to eat in a restaurant near the boutique, it's a famous Italian restaurant in the city, we order our lunch and _your love is king _fills the room, Kate just rolls her eyes.

"Hi."

"Hey baby, how's your day so far?"

"Good, we bought some clothes and now we're having lunch in an Italian restaurant. You?"

"Teddy and I are in the marina having lunch, after that we're going home. Teddy needs to pick up his team uniform, we can go together to the stadium what do you think baby?"

"That would be great sweetheart."

"Mom, dad, Ray, Elliot and Ethan will go to our house and we can all go together from there."

"OK, I'll tell Mia and Kate."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too Christian."

"Laters baby."

"Laters." I end the call and I see Kate and Mia smile at me.

"What?"

"You two are always like that?"

"What do you mean Kate?"

"Always in love."

"Yes, of course sometimes we have a disagreement over something, but we have our way of making up." We finish our lunch and hit the road.

"Kate, Mia, Christian told me that Elliot and Ethan will be at our house, that way we can all go together to the stadium to watch and cheer for Teddy."

"Great, I was about to call Elliot." We arrive at home and find that everybody is already there. The cars are parked on the side of the house.

We enter the house and everybody is sitting in the living room. Grace stands up to greet us.

"My daughters you are glowing." She pulls each one of us into a hug.

"Dad."

"Oh Annie." He hugs me.

"You know you could have stayed here last night."

"Yes, I know, but José invited me to stay at his apartment. I couldn't say no."

"Teddy did you grab everything you need?"

"Yes, daddy."

"So, let's go."

* * *

We arrive at Teddy's and Phoebe's school where the game will be held. There's a small stadium and we go straight to our places at the bleachers. Christian, Elliot and Ethan decide to buy some snacks for the game, that way they don't have to buy them during the wait a couple of minutes and they come back with hot dogs, soda and a huge variety of snacks. Looks like Christian bought out the concession stand.

Teddy's team enters the field and we all applaud and yell Teddy's name. The match starts and I grab Christian's hand and I hold it tight. It's Teddy's first game and I'm anxious.

"OMG Christian why did the referee show a yellow card to Teddy?"

"Because, he did a fault on the other player, look."

"It's not fair Teddy fell, it's not a fault?" Teddy kicks the ball.

"GOAL." I scream and all the family screams. "Go Teddy." I hug Christian tightly. The first period ends. Phoebe sits on Christian's lap and she shouts Teddy's name she is so adorable.

The match starts again and there's a penalty for the other team, I don't want to look. I close my eyes. I hear people scream goal and I look and the other team scored. The time passes by and there isn't any change of goal for both teams I can't believe my son's first match will be a draw. We keep cheering for Teddy. Two minutes till the end of the match and there's a fault for Teddy's team. Another boy picks the ball and kick.

"Why isn't Teddy kicking this ball Christian?"

"Ana, each team has eleven players, one of them is the goalkeeper the other ten to kick the fucking ball, let the other boys do it, our son has already scored, baby."

"Goal." Elliot screams. I hug Christian and kiss him.

"Thank fuck." As soon as the match finishes we go to a separate area only for parents to pick up their boys. As we arrive there, I can see a lot of women ogling my husband. As I look at them, I see their perfect bodies, I'm feeling like a whale now.

"Don't."

"Don't what Christian?"

"You're perfect baby; you're the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid my eyes upon." He kisses me passionately on the lips; this is his way of telling the other women that he is mine. As we pull away to catch our breath Teddy runs towards us. He beams at us, oh my baby boy is so happy.

"Congratulations son." Christina picks him up and hugs him tightly. I kiss and hug my baby boy.

"Mommy, you don't need to cry."

"It's these hormones Teddy I love you baby boy.

"Right family let's go, because we need to celebrate Teddy's first official goal."

We leave the stadium hand in hand as the kids walk in front of us.


	37. Chapter 37

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Special thanks for heather. sweigart .7 for Beta'ing.**

Today I need to find the perfect costumes for Mia's party, something that Christian wouldn't mind wearing. I decided to work only in the morning, so this way; I'll have the afternoon free for my shopping duties. Teddy's costume is easy, it's superman, he loves this character way too much. And Phoebe wants to be a ballerina.

I arrive at GP, make my way to the elevator and in a few minutes I arrive on my floor. Hannah has my tea in hands along with some manuscripts.

"Good morning Hannah. Oh, thanks."

"Morning, Ana. We set a release date for Mr. Adam's book; it will be in one month."

"Good. Have you told him about it?"

"Yes, and we will organize an event for this release, since it's our main publication."

"What do you need for this event?"

"I need your approval for this." She shows me her ideas for the event and the costs.

"I'll take a look. How's the wedding preparations?"

"I think I'm going crazy it's too many things to think about and organize. And the babies do you know what you're having?"

"Yes, we're having a boy and girl, and we decided on Henry and Isabella."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." She nods, and leaves my office. I fire up my computer and start reading the first paragraph of one of the manuscripts Hannah handed me. Suddenly I hear a ping of my email and it's Christian.

_**From:**__ Christian Grey_

_**Subject:**__ I miss you_

**Date:** October 28 2017 9:10 am

**To:** Anastasia Grey

Baby,

I miss you already! I wish we could stay the whole day in bed.

I love you!

C x

Christian Grey

Missing his wife CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

_**From:**__ Anastasia Grey_

_**Subject:**__ I miss you too!_

**Date:** October 28 2017 9:14 am

**To: **Christian Grey

Honey,

I miss you too!

And I loved your proposal! the whole day in bed would be wonderful.

A x

Anastasia Grey

Missing her husband CEO, Grey Publishing.

I hit send and I wait for a couple of minutes, after all these years I still wonder how he can type so fast.

_**From:**__ Christian Grey_

_**Subject:**__ arrangements_

**Date:** October 28 2017 9:17 am

**To:** Anastasia Grey

Baby,

Is it an invitation?

Because you know I can arrange it.

C x

Christian Grey

Happy and hard CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

_**From:**__ Anastasia Grey_

_**Subject:**_I know you can, but…

**Date:** October 28 2017 9:20 am

**To: **Christian Grey

… I need to find the perfect costumes for us. But I can pay you a visit this afternoon.

A x

Anastasia Grey

Happy and horny CEO, Grey Publishing.

I hit send and wait for his answer.

_**From:**__ Christian Grey_

_**Subject:**__ you are…_

**Date:** October 28 2017 9:23 am

**To:** Anastasia Grey

… making me hard right now. How can I go to my next meeting with a hard on? I guess someone needs a good spanking.

C x

Christian Grey

Palm twitching and hard CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I can't avoid blushing when I read his reply. I'm happy that he is more comfortable with our kinky fuckery and he is not afraid of hurting me or the babies. I miss our spanking and our kinky fuckery. I hit reply to him; I can't wait to meet him this afternoon. Now I'm horny as hell, these pregnancy hormones. I send him a quick reply.

_**From:**__ Anastasia Grey_

_**Subject:**__ stow you twitching palm…_

**Date:** October 28 2017 9:28 am

**To: **Christian Grey

… until I arrive there, Sir.

A x

Anastasia Grey

Needy and horny CEO, Grey Publishing.

I don't wait for his reply as I have a lot of things to do this morning. I call Hannah and Mr. Williams and we discuss how we will proceed from now on until my maternity leave, and I'm sure Christian won't let me work after the twins are born. Just the thought of having four kids under six years old, makes me agree with Christian about the non-working part, I sigh. I grab my notes and go to my meeting with Hannah and Mr. Williams.

* * *

After the meeting I'm ready to go on my mission: A costume that Christian would wear. I grab my purse and blackberry. As I leave my office I give Hannah some instructions and as I leave the building I wave goodbye to Claire. Sawyer is waiting for me in the SUV. I slide in the car and soon we hit the road.

"Where to Ma'am?"

"A masquerade store." The store is not far from GP and they have lots of costumes, I hope I find the perfect one. Mia wants a pair costume, I sigh.

As we arrive at the store a young blond girl, comes to help me to pick the costumes.

"How can I help you Mrs.?"

"Mrs. Grey." She nods. "I need to find the perfect costumes for my children, my husband and me."

"Alright, do you have anything in mind, Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes, uh… what's your name?"

"Ah, it's Danielle."

"Danielle, my son is crazy about superman and my daughter wants a ballerina costume."

"What is their age?"

"Teddy is five and Phoebe is three."

"Come with me?" She leads me to the children's section. "Here is the superman's outfit." She shows me the costume. "It comes with muscle chest jumpsuit with attached boot tops, cape and molded belt."

"I'll take this one, Teddy will love it." I giggle.

"Here is the ballerina outfit." She shows me the costume and it's so beautiful, it's a pink dress featuring a light pink bodice with lace-up accents and a double layered hot pink and tulle skirt with sparkling decoration.

"It's so beautiful; Phoebe will look like a princess." She smiles. "I'll take both." She nods and leads me to the adult section.

"Here I have the perfect costume for you and your husband." She shows me Enchanting princess and prince charming. Christian's outfit is beautiful; it's a military style jacket with attached epaulets, slacks, jacquard sash, military belt and medal. The jacket is white with golden details and brown pants.

"This is my choice for your costume." It's a full-length light blue satin and brocade ball gown with back zipper closure, attached silver, white, and light blue brocade attached peplum. There are also long white gloves and a tiara. "If you want you can try it on. Here's the fitting room." I enter the fitting room and as I'm trying the gown on I hear a familiar voice.

"…. Yeah I want this one." Oh no, it's her, the bitch troll. No, no, no it can't be happening. I can't face her. Breathe Ana, breathe, think, think.

"Is everything alright, Mrs. Grey?" Crap, now the bitch troll knows that I'm here.

"Yes." As I'm putting my clothes on someone opens the fitting room and it's her. Holy crap.

"So who do we have here? Mrs. Anastasia Grey the gold digger."

"I'm not a gold digger, bitch troll."

"As I can see you're prego again. So, that's the reason Christian wants you? If he still wants you. He must be tired of sex with you, look at you he must be disgusted looking at you every night, with this body I'm sure he works long hours and he must work at night too. Am I right?"

"You're a pedophile. You don't know anything; he loves me and his children I saved him from your filthy paws. You are disgusting." She laughs her devil laugh.

"He must be tired of vanilla, oh maybe I can help him find a new sub. Someone who can satisfy him in every aspect, as I can see you can't."

"He's not tired; he loves me, I'm enough." I cry and sob. I can't let her attack me like that I must be strong, I need to show her that I am, damn hormones.

"You're a bitch." I slap her in the face. She almost falls on the floor. As I'm ready to slap her again Sawyer comes into the fitting room to see if I'm ok.

"Let's go Sawyer." I turn to face Elena and I see my fingers marks on her face. I come close to her and whisper "I'm the best fuck he ever had." And I leave. As soon as I enter the car I start crying hard, why do her words affect me? I need to see Christian; I need to make sure that I'm enough.

"Sawyer, please, take me to GEH."

"Right, Ma'am is everything ok?"

"Yes, no. I just need to see Christian." As we arrive at GEH, I don't wait for Sawyer to park the car. I try to walk as fast as I can. I pass a lot of men in suits. I make my way to the elevator. As the elevator door opens I enter and I pray for it to arrive fast on Christian's floor. The door opens and I'm greeted by Andrea.

" is my husband in his office?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grey do you need anything, coffee, tea, water?"

"No thanks Andrea I just need to talk with Mr. Grey, please do not disturb us, hold all his calls."

"Yes, Mrs. Grey." I open his office door and he is typing on his computer. I lock the door and walk towards him; he lifts his head and smiles at me.

"Baby." I kiss him passionately on the lips, roughly as if my life depended of it.

"Christian I need you, I need you now. I want you to fuck me hard."

"As you wish, baby." He kisses me passionately on the lips, his hands travel down my body. He leads me to the couch and I start undressing him, I need to feel his skin on me, I need to feel him. I need him to worship my body, to erase these thoughts out of my head. He keeps kissing me, worshipping me. We are lost in each other, there's no thoughts, no insecurities, just Christian and I in our bubble.

* * *

We lie panting on the couch, I cuddle with him, I feel safe in his arms, and all my insecurities disappear. We stay like that for a couple of minutes. I shiver and Christian tights his arms around me.

"Are you cold, baby?" I nod. He stands up and grabs our clothes; we slowly put our clothes on. As we finish getting dressed I hug him tightly. We sit on the couch and Christian kisses me on the lips.

"Hey, what happened baby?"

"Why do you think that something happened?"

"Ana, I know you, you attacked me here, I'm not complaining about it at all, I love it baby, but something is up what is it?"

"I'm fine Christian; I just missed you that's all."

"No, it's not just that Anastasia." He pulls me closer to him, and I sit on his lap, I wrap my arms around his neck, trying to hug him tightly, I'm as close as I can be with my baby bump. "Baby, please tell me." He lifts my chin so, he can look into my eyes. I need to tell him, but I'm afraid of his answer. He rubs my back trying to relax me; I sigh and start telling him my fears.

"Do you find me attractive?" I'm so embarrassed that I can't look into his eyes. He lifts my chin again and makes sure that I'm looking into his eyes.

"Baby, of course. You're sexy as hell. Ana, baby you're a beautiful, smart woman and sexy, what we've just done wasn't enough proof for you?" I nod shyly.

"Even the size I am now? You know I don't have the same body I had when we first met. I'm a whale right now."

"Baby, look at me." I lift my eyes and look at him. "You are perfect. And you are not a whale; you're pregnant with my children which makes you even sexier. I love every change in your body, because you carried Teddy and Phoebe here." He places his right hand on my stomach. "And you're carrying Henry and Isabella now. You're protecting them. I love you Mrs. Grey, never doubt that." He kisses me passionately on the lips. We pull away to catch our breath and he leans his head on my forehead. He looks me in the eyes and whispers "I love you." I smile shyly to him. I run my fingers through his copper locks.

"Don't you miss your old life? With no kids and no vanilla at all and … and subs" I whisper the last word as if I'm afraid of his answer.

"No, baby, you know I don't. You know I love you and the kids more than anything in this world. Besides, vanilla is my favorite flavor. I thought you knew that." He smirks at me.

"Don't you miss the whips and canes, the control?"

"Baby, I just need you. I don't need whips and canes, that day you left me and the five days we were apart were the worst in my life. I don't need any of those things just you my beautiful, insecure wife." He kisses me on the lips. "And I have the control, I need it, you know that."

"I know."

"That's a lot of questions baby and it explains the previous attack baby. I wasn't expecting that and I fucking loved it. You can pay me many visits like that any time you want. But please, never doubt yourself again, baby." He kisses me again. "Now tell me where did that all come from?" Now he wants to know, how can I tell him that I saw Mrs. Robinson and worse that I talked to her.


	38. Chapter 38

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

** Thank you Smile Rose for proof reading. - love ya xx**

**Thank you ****heather. sweigart .7 - you still my Beta ( Hope feel better soon)**

* * *

"So baby, I'm waiting. Where did all that come from?" He kisses me and pulls a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Well... erm…"

"You can tell me baby. I know something happened?" He tightens his arms around me; I take a deep breath and tell him.

"I was looking for our outfits for Mia's party when I saw someone."

"Who did you see baby?" It's now or never.

"Mrs. Robinson." I whisper afraid of his reaction. I look at him. He closes his eyes and his lips formed a hard line, oh no, he is mad.

"Christian."

"Did you talk to her Ana?"

"Yes." I whisper to him. "She told me that you're probably tired of me and our family and … tired of vanilla." I can't look him in his eyes. "She said that you must be tired of having sex with me."

"Baby." He hugs me tightly. "I love you, baby you know that. You're the best thing that happened to me, don't believe in what that psycho says, it's not true. She is disgusting. God, I feel sick thinking about what I did, about what I had with her." I hug him tightly.

"I told her that…"

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her that I'm the best fuck you ever had." I blush as soon as the words leave my mouth, I look at him shyly and he grins at me.

"Yes, you are and you always will be. But fuck, why did you talk to her? Where was Sawyer? He should have been there with you, so fucking things like don't happen."

"Christian, I was in the fitting room, I'm sure that you wouldn't like Sawyer in there with me while I was trying on the outfits and besides, I slapped the bitch troll."

"You did what? Anastasia, you're pregnant! She could have hurt you and the babies."

"But, she didn't. She almost fell on the floor and I could see the marks I left on her face. What are you doing?" Christian adjusts himself to grab his blackberry which is in his pants pocket, he dials a number.

"Welch… Grey… I need you to track someone… Elena Lincoln… I want to make her life unbearable… she is harassing my wife… I want to know every step she takes… I'm fucking paying you to do that, so do it." He ends the call and runs his hand through his copper hair. "Let's go home Ana."

"But, don't you have to work?"

"No, buts Ana… I own this fucking building, I have my own fucking business, so I think I can do whatever I fucking want and now I want to go home."

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you, baby it's this fucking situation, you confronted her Ana, and she could have hurt you and the babies. I don't want my past and my present and future in the same room." He places his hands on my bump. "I don't want her near you or the kids." I nod. I stand up and he follows me, as I grab my purse, he goes over his desk and grabs some papers which he puts in his briefcase.

"Let's go." He takes my hand and guides me out of his office. He stops to give some instructions to Andrea and soon we are in the elevator. I can feel the tension between us. What is it about elevators? Christian stays behind me and pulls me closer to him. I can feel his hand making his way down my body. I need him now. He bites my earlobe and whispers in my ear.

"Baby, you're perfect, I love you."

The doors open and we arrive at the lobby, Taylor has the car waiting for us. I just want to know when he called Taylor and why I didn't notice it.

"I came here with Sawyer."

"I know baby and he took the car back to our house with your purchases." I nod and slide in the car followed by Christian. The ride home is soothing, Christian is glued to his blackberry, texting and reading _maybe it's something related to the bitch troll _my subconscious tells me. I look at my baby bump and rub my right hand over it, our twins, Henry and Isabella; they are growing so fast, it looks like I'm thirty weeks pregnant instead of just twenty-one, I sigh. I'll be huge at the end of the year.

"What's wrong baby? Are you in pain?"

"No, Christian, I'm fine I was just thinking about our babies." I smile at him and he places his hand over my baby bump. We arrive at home and Christian goes straight to his study room. I enter the kitchen and I see Gail preparing some subs.

"Ana, I didn't see you. Here, I prepared you some subs." She hands me a plate with three subs. They look yummy. "I know you're eating for three."

"Thank you Gail." I say smiling while I eat my chicken sub.

"And the outfits, did you find the perfect ones?"

"Yes." I swallow the food and nod to her. "Teddy will be Superman. I know how crazy he is about this character and Phoebe will be a ballerina."

"I knew you would find the perfect ones for them, but what about you and Mr. Grey?"

"I'll be The Enchanting Princess and he will be Prince Charming."

"Oh how romantic, it's perfect."

"Yeah, at least he will wear it without a tantrum." We laugh.

"And where is Mr. Grey?"

"Oh, he is locked in his study, because something happened today."

"Is it something with the business?"

"No, I met Mr. Robinson today while I was looking for the outfits."

"Did you?" I nod. "And?"

"Well she said that Christian must be tired of me; that I'm not enough for him, you know because of his previous lifestyle." I say shyly. "And that he needed a sub to provide him all his needs since I can't."

"OMG, Ana. What did you do?"

"I slapped the bitch troll and I could see the marks of my fingers on her face."

"That troll deserved it, but what you did was wrong you know, you're pregnant she could have hurt you."

"I know Christian told me the same thing. But you know I was really strong in front of her, but when I left the store, the only thing I could think was if she was right, if I was not enough."

"Ana, Mr. Grey loves you and you know that. He is not the kind of man who strays."

"I know. I'm just being insecure Gail. I think I'll go to my room. I'm tired and I want to take a nap before the kids arrive from school." She nods and I make my way to the stairs. As I arrive at our bedroom, I can't stop thinking about what the bitch troll said. What if she is right? What if Christian is tired or if he misses his old life with subs, whips and canes? _No, he loves me, he loves our family. _ I lie on my side of the bed, facing Christian's side. I smell his scent on his pillow. I wouldn't survive without him, if he left me. I can't help the tears that fall, damn hormones. I close my eyes and drift off.

* * *

I feel kisses on my neck and hands travelling on my body. I stir and slowly open my eyes.

"Hi baby. Are you OK?"

"Hi. Yes, I'm fine I was just tired." He kisses my neck.

"Humm… we have some time before the kids arrive, baby."

"Do we?" He nods "and I know what I want to do." He trails kisses down to my neck, he makes his way down. He slowly lifts my blouse and helps me to take it off. "So beautiful." He kisses between my breasts and makes his way down, he kisses my bump belly with such love and care, I know this is his way to show me that there's nobody else, just us in our bubble. I am completely bare to him.

I help him take off his clothes, I need him so much. I place my hand over his heart. He lifts my chin, so I'm looking in his eyes.

"I said once that I didn't have a heart and I was right." I look puzzled at him.  
"Christian." He places his index finger on my lips shutting me.

"I was right because I gave it to you the day you fell on my office, I love you baby." He kisses me passionately on the lips. "And now I'm going to show you all my love, making love to my beautiful wife" He lays me on the bed, so he is hovering over me, he slowly enters me and soon we are lost in our bubble.

* * *

We lie in bed panting; I rest my head on his chest, as he strokes my hair.

"I could lie in this bed forever with you."

"Me too. I'm sorry for being so insecure." I say against his chest. He kisses my hair.

"Baby, forget what that psycho said it's not true, she just wants you to feel insecure."

"I know." I look at him and he kisses me.

"So, Mrs. Grey the kids will be here soon." He stands up in all his glory and he extends his hand which I take. He lifts me in his arms.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Carrying you to the bathroom, baby."

"But I'm heavy."

"No you're not and I want to spoil you, Mrs. Grey." He kisses me and carries me to the bathroom. He places me on my feet, so he can prepare our bath.

"Here baby let me help you." He helps me enter the bathtub and he follows me. My back to his chest, he places his hands over my belly, hugging me from behind. He grabs the shampoo and starts washing my hair. His expert fingers massaging my scalp, it's so good.

"Just enjoy baby." As we finish, Christian helps me to get out of the bathtub; he grabs one towel and wraps it around his waist, with another towel he dries me. After he finishes this task, he helps me get dressed. He grabs my panties and helps me put them on as I fasten my bra. I put on my black sweatpants and a gray blouse. Christian finishes getting dressed and I turn on my hair dryer to dry my hair.

"Let me." Christian grabs the hair dryer and with such love and care, he dries my hair until he thinks is all dried.

"Thank you, honey." I give a quick kiss on his lips.

"Hey come here." He grabs my by the waist and kisses me passionately on the lips. I melt in his lips. We pull away to catch our breath. "Now that's a kiss." He smirks at me.

"The kids should be here any time now."

"So we better get going, because if we stay in this bedroom I will drag you back to bed Mrs. Grey." I giggle. I leave the room followed by Christian. As we descend down the stairs I can hear Phoebe talking to Gail.

"Nana… I did this look…"

"That's a beautiful house Phoebe." She turns around and sees us.

"Mama… daddy." She runs towards her daddy, definitely she's a daddy's girl. She lifts her little arms to Christian. He lifts her and hugs her tightly.

"And me, baby girl?" I pout and she places her little arms around my neck and hugs me while Christian still holding her. Teddy comes running towards us.

"Hey mommy, daddy."

"How was your soccer training?"

"Great I scored two goals today."

"That's my Teddy bear."

"Come hear buddy." Christian places Phoebe on her own feet and he hugs Teddy.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey dinner will be ready in thirty minutes."

"Thank you Gail."

"Do you want a drink before dinner, sweetheart?"

"Yes, baby. I'll go sit in the family room with the kids." I nod and make my way to the kitchen. I open the fridge to retrieve a bottle of Sancerre and pour a glass for Christian. I walk towards the family room and the kids are watching cartoons while Christian is glued to his blackberry.

"Here you are, honey." I give him the glass.

"Thank you, baby." He takes a sip and places it in the coffee table next to him.

"I'm worried about you." I cuddle with him. He strokes my hair and kisses my forehead.

"You work too much. This is not healthy."

"Baby, I always do. I have an empire to run and it won't run itself. And I'm not stressed." I look at him with _you're a Mr. Control freak _look. "Baby, my heart is fine and I'm not anxious OK?" He kisses me on the lips. We stay there cuddling for a couple of minutes.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey dinner is ready."

"Ok, kids go and wash your hands." They both stand up and make their way to the restroom to wash their hands.

We make our way to the dinner room; Christian serves Phoebe while I help Teddy.

"I love mac and cheese." Teddy grins at me.

"I know baby boy, you and your father can't live without mac and cheese."

"What?" He says as he digs in his food. We eat in silence enjoying our food and our family moment.

After dinner Christian helps me tuck in the kids, I read both them a story and we say our good nights to our children.

We walk towards our bedroom, Christian helps me to change into my night gown and he puts his pajamas bottoms on. I lie on my side of the bed and wait from him to emerge from the bathroom. He looks as gorgeous as ever.

"Seeing something you like, Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes." I bite my lip.

"Don't bite that lip of yours I want bite it." He makes his way to his side of the bed and he pulls me closer to him. He kisses me passionately on the lips. We pull away to catch our breaths and we snuggle. I draw patterns on his chest with my fingers.

"Baby, what outfit did you get for us?"

"I got Superman for Teddy and ballerina for Phoebe."

"I'm not asking the kids' outfits I'm asking ours."

"Ah…you'll be a Dom and I'll be a sub." His eyes get wide.

"WHAT?"

"I'm kidding, I couldn't resist." I giggle. "You'll be Prince Charming and I'll be an enchanting princess." He pulls me closer to him.

"I like that baby." He kisses me sweetly on the lips. His hands travel down my body and soon we are lost in each other again.


	39. Chapter 39

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Special thanks for heather. sweigart .7 for Beta'ing.**

Today is a special day it's Mia's Halloween party. I need to help the kids get dressed. Christian has been locked in his study since this morning; he has an important deal that he is working on. He is making a huge effort to solve it without travelling to New York. He said he doesn't want to leave me alone here while I'm pregnant, my sweet fifty always worried.

I walk in to the kitchen to fetch a snack. I open the fridge and retrieve a jug of orange juice and a sandwich that Gail prepared before she went to the grocery store. As I'm eating my sub, I hear Phoebe calling me.

"Mama."

"Hey sweet."

"When will I put on my drwess?"

"Oh, do you mean your ballerina costume?" she nods.

"Well, Auntie Mimi's party isn't until late this evening. Why don't you go and watch some TV, or play with your dolls. I'll call you when it's time to get ready for the party."

"Otay."

I finish my snack and go see where my kids are. Teddy is watching cartoons in the family room and Phoebe is sitting on the rug, playing with her dolls. I sit next to my son and we watch _Justice League. _

"Hey, Teddy bear."

"Hey mommy did you see this? I'll be like him when I grow up."

"Like who sweetheart?"I say stroking his copper hair, he looks like his father.

"Clark Kent."

"Oh, I thought you wanted to be like your dad."

"Yeah, I do and dad looks like him, he is strong and tall."

"Who do I look like son?"I look towards the door and there he is my gorgeous husband, he's wearing a gray t-shirt and jeans.

"Clark Kent. You just need the glasses."

"Do I now?" He nods. Christian sits next to me on the couch and kisses me chastely on the lips.

"How are the babies?" He rests his right hand on my bump, caressing it.

"They're good. They were active while ago. Now they are resting." I lean my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arms around me. We stay like that for a couple of minutes just enjoying our family moment.

"Ok kids 30 more minutes and we need to get ready for the party."

* * *

While Christian bathes and helps Teddy to get dressed I go to my mission with Phoebe.

"Ok, sweet I need to wash your hair."

"No, hair mama."

"Phe Phe I need to." I help Phoebe into her bathtub. I wash her hair while she cries and sobs. After I finish my task, I hug her tightly. "See sweet it doesn't hurt, does it?" She shakes her head. I help her put on her costume, and I make a bun with her hair. She's so adorable.

"Now sweet, mommy will get dressed and you can go to the family room and watch some cartoons OK?" she nods and makes her way to the stairs. I enter in mine and Christian's bedroom and my gorgeous husband is standing there wearing only his jeans, bare chest, I instinctively bite my lip.

"Seeing something you like, Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes." He pulls me closer to him and kisses me passionately on the lips.

"Fuck, baby, I need you so fucking much." I deepen the kiss and he leads me to bed. He starts undressing me, leaving kisses on my body. I make quick work with his pants and boxers; he keeps kissing me as he enters me.

* * *

"Are you ready baby?"

"Almost." I'm getting dressed in the bathroom while Christian dresses in the bedroom. I quickly apply some mascara and twist my hair into a loose bun, adding the tiara to complete the look. I'm ready. This dress is perfect you can't tell that I'm pregnant. I open the door and I see my handsome husband wearing his prince charming costume, he is smoking hot in it.

"Wow, baby you're stunning."

"Thank you honey." I kiss him on the lips.

"Shall we go?" I nod. We descend the stairs and make our way to the family room hand in hand. The kids are sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

"Teddy, Phoebe let's go."

" Yes, daddy." They say in unison. Both kids are so adorable, my little superman and my ballerina.

"Hey mommy, look I'm superman."

We buckle up the kids in their seats. Christian is driving the SUV today and we're followed by our security team. The way to Mia's house is soothing; as we approach her house we can see the cars and the decorations around the house. This is definitely Mia's house. There are Jack-o'-lanterns guiding the way to the entrance. Christian parks the car, as I get out I can see lights all over the house, complete with spider webs. We unbuckle the kids, they are so excited. Thank god Phoebe is not scared this time. Mia and Ethan welcome us and they are dressed as Jasmine and Aladdin. Mia is glowing and we can see her belly bump.

"Ana." She pulls me into an awkward hug. I must get used to it since our bellies are growing. "Christian, come in." We say our hellos and the kids are running around the house, they saw the candies. Kate is talking with Grace. She is showing now.

"Ana." She pulls me into a hug. Kate is dressed as Wilma from the Flintstones. Carrick and Grace are dressed as king and queen. Elliot is at the bar talking with Christian. He is so funny dressed as Fred Flintstone.

"Darling girl, you are stunning."

"Thank you Grace."

"Where are the kids? I didn't see them."

"Oh, they are running around the house, you will probably find them at the candy room." I giggle. I spot Matt dressed as BamBam and Ava as Pebbles. They are so beautiful.

Kate, Mia and I decided to sit at the table next to the candy room, so that we can check on the kids, since the men are too distracted at the bar to even notice the kids. The guest are mostly family and Mia's friends.

"Ana, I'm in love with the photo shoot I made."

"Which Photo shoot, Mia?"

"José didn't tell you?"

"Oh, atually not. It's being ages since the last time I talked to him."

"Ah. Well I did a pregnancy photo shoot, you should do one."

"I don't know."

"C'mon Ana the only pregnant pics you have are social events or family ones."

"You know that's not my thing."

"Bullshit, you should do it, José is an excellent photographer."

"I'll do it when I show more. Elliot loved when I did it while pregnant with Ava."

"I'll think about. I think Christian won't be so thrilled about that."

"Ana, c'mon. It's not like you need a permission to take photos. You didn't promise to obey remember?"

"Kate."

"No, you will do it, c'mon it will be fun and you won't be alone I'll be there with you, if it's a problem for Christian."

"Great José is here. You can talk to him about it."

"Is he here?"

"Yeah, and he brought a guest. I'm so happy for them." I look towards the door and José is there with Lily, no way. Mia gestures to them, and both walk toward us.

"Ana, you look great." He pulls me into a hug.

"José." How I miss my friend.

"Hi, Lily." She smiles her fake smile to me. Poor José he has no luck in the love department. As I talk with José I can feel Christian's eyes in me.

"So I heard you're doing pregnant photo shoots."

"Yeah. It's not my thing as you know, but Mia insisted saying that she wanted to do the pictures with someone she knows, then she called me and I accepted the challenge." Lily wraps her arms around José's waist; she looks at me with _stay away from him _look.

"José, you should take Ana's pictures as well."

"José." I hear my husband and soon he wraps his arms around my waist, my jealous fifty.

"Christian." Why can they be friends?

"I was talking to Ana about the pictures José took. I think Ana should do it."

"Should do what Mia?"

"Pregnant photo shoot, José took mine and I must say they're great." Christian looks at me, his eyes are dark, oh no he is mad and jealous.

"I need to talk to you Ana."

"Excuse me." I nod and follow him.

"Christian, don't worry I won't do it I explained to them that I don't like it, please don't be mad it was just an idea that Mia had that's all.

"Fuck Ana; I don't like the idea of him seeing you practically naked for the shoot."

"I know that's what I told Mia." I kiss him hoping to bury the subject.

"God Ana if we weren't with the kids here I would take you now." He whispers in my ear. "Come."

"Christian we can't. Not here please."

"It's not what you think, baby. Not this time." He smirks at me. Christian leads me to the yard. The decorations here are perfect. Mia knows how to throw a party. There's a dance floor and some couples are dancing. Others are chatting. He guides me to the dance floor.

"I want to dance with my beautiful wife." The song begins and Christian pulls me close to him. I rest my head on his shoulder as we dance.

It doesn't matter how far apart we are now  
You can add up all the miles in between  
If you take a good look all around now  
All you see is you and me

He sings in my ear. I wrap my arms around his neck and I get lost in this moment with my husband.

When I look at myself in the mirror  
I see you standing there smiling at me  
And I'm right back at the beginning  
Lost inside this memory  
I won't ever let go, all that I want to hold onto

And we belong together  
Like the moon and stars in the midnight  
And we'll be strong forever  
'Cause we belong together  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

Doesn't matter how long that it takes you  
Cause I'll always be right by your side  
And even when darkness awaits you  
I'll be there to be your light  
It's a hard lonely road  
When you're standing outside in the cold hoping

I sing to him, as he looks in my eyes, I can feel the love in his grey eyes.

And we belong together  
Like the moon and stars in the midnight  
And we'll be strong forever  
Cause we belong together  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

"I love you so much Mrs. Grey."

"I love you too, Christian." He kisses me passionately on the lips. The song finishes and we stay there in the middle of the dance floor lost in each other, lost in our bubble.

"Mommy." I hear Phoebe calling me. As I look back she is with Kate.

"Hey sweet." Christian lifts her in his arms.

"She was scared she couldn't find you and Christian and started crying, so I told her I would help her find you two, sorry for interrupting the moment."

"That's Ok Kate." I say as I smooth my daughter's back.

"Well I need to go back I left three children with Elliot, so you can imagine the mess."

"So princess, do you want to dance with daddy?" her eyes light up. Definitely, she's a daddy's girl. I watch Christian dancing with our daughter in his arms. She giggles and wraps her little arms around his neck. Christian swings with her around the dance floor. I sit at one of the tables near the dance floor. It's a joy to see Christian with the children; he is so good with them. I caress my belly.

"Hey, darling girl." I turn around and see Grace approaching the table.

"Hi Grace." She sits next to me.

"Christian and Phoebe are adorable dancing together. I don't know how to thank you, for bringing my son back to us. Seeing him after all these years is such a joy."

"You don't need to thank me Grace." She hugs me tightly. Christian walks towards us with Phoebe in his arms. He takes a seat next to me and pulls Phoebe on his lap.

"Grandma Grwace." Phoebe squeals.

"You're so beautiful Phe Phe in your ballerina outfit." Phoebe beams at Grace. We keep on talking for a couple of minutes. Teddy comes running towards our table.

"And who is this superman here?"

"It's me grandma Grace, Teddy."

"I didn't recognize you, with your costume."

"I know people don't recognize Clark Kent in his outfit as well." We laugh.

"I'm strong and tall as daddy, Grandma."

"Oh I can see that Teddy, you look like your father."

"Hey bro, it's a family reunion and you didn't call me." Elliot arrives at our table, He looks so funny in his outfit.

"We just have a separate table for men in gowns and men in pants." Christian teases his brother.

"Too funny, but I must say that everything here is free, no problem using it."

"Elliot." Grace admonishes her son.

"What it's true, my gun is free."

"Elliot, don't talk about that in front of my kids."

"Hey bro, calm down."

"Hey, what is everybody doing up here?" Mia, Ethan and Kate arrive with the kids.

"Just relaxing a little."

"You will stay here right? As we always did at moms after Halloween parties."

"Is it an invitation, sis?"

"Yes, Elliot. It's nice to have the family over and I prepared the bedrooms what do you say?"

"Well we didn't bring clothes for a sleep over." I look at Christian who is grinning at me.

"Mia called earlier today, so I prepared a over night bag for us and the kids, I hope you don't mind, baby."

"No, not at all. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to tell you later, I needed to see if you were Ok."

"Ah, so we can stay."

"Yeah great."

The guests are leaving the party one by one until it's just the family left in the house.

"So I'll show you your bedroom. Ethan and I were thinking of letting the kids sleep together in the same room."

"That would be great." Christian comes back into the house with our overnight bag. We follow Mia and Ethan up the stairs as they lead us to our respective guest rooms.

"The first one on the right will be mom and dads. Next to them will be the kids. It's bigger and they would be well accommodated. Christian and Ana yours is the one in front of the kids' and Elliot and Kate yours is next to Christian and Ana's."

After everyone settles in their respective rooms, Kate, Mia, Grace and I help the kids to get ready for bed. We say our goodnights to them and go to our respective bedroom.

As I enter the bedroom, Christian is taking a shower. I make quick work of my outfit, and soon I'm free of it. I enter the bathroom and Christian is facing the wall, he didn't notice me enter. I strip off my panties and bra and step in the shower behind him. I wrap my arms around his waist. I can feel his rock hard sculpted abs.

"Hey baby." He turns around to face me and I can see the signal of his arousal. He kisses me passionately and I deepen the kiss. Soon we are lost in each other.

**A/N: The song that Christian and Ana dance is **_**together **_** by Michelle Branch.**


	40. Chapter 40

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Special thanks for heather. sweigart .7 for Beta'ing.**

I hear some voices calling my name and Christian's, I slowly open my eyes, Christian is wrapped around me. His head is resting on my shoulder and his hand is protectively covering my bump.

"Mommy, daddy."

"Hum" I feel the bed move. I open my eyes and see the kids jumping up and down on the bed. Christian lifts his head and looks straight at the kids. Teddy and Phoebe stop jumping and they both sit on the bed.

"Theodore and Phoebe what did I tell you not to do?"

"Open your room without knocking and to not jump on the bed."

"So why didn't you respect the rules?" I see Teddy's eyes watering and I know he is trying not to cry.

"Christian."

"Answer me Theodore." Christian admonishes Teddy who runs to the door crying.

"Christian please, he is just a kid."

"He needs to learn that he can't enter our room without knocking, the last thing I want is for one of the children to walk in and see something."

"I know you worry about that, so do I. But the point is you just told off Teddy and not Phoebe."

"Phoebe is just three, she can't understand rules, and she does what Teddy does."

"She can understand and Teddy was crying, you should go and talk to him."

"OK Mrs. Grey." Christian gets up. Thank god we are dressed, definitely sleeping naked is something of the past. As Christian leaves the room to talk with Teddy I stay in bed with Phoebe.

"Snuggle with mommy, sweet." She nods and snuggles with me.

"Matt and Ava are awake?"

"hu uh, they wenths to wake up Uncle Lelliot and Auntie Katie. Why was daddy angrwy?"

"He wasn't angry sweet, he just wants you and your brother follow the rules."

"Rules?"

"Yeah sweet, remember when daddy and I told you and your brother to always knock before entering daddy's and mine room?" she nods. "This is a rule."

"Ah." We stay there for a couple of minutes. I wait for Christian, but he doesn't come, it's late and I need to get up, I wouldn't mind being in bed, but I'm at Mia's house.

"Phe Phe we need to get up." I help Phoebe get dressed. I put her in a white long sleeve T-shirt with pink heart patterns and jeans. As I finish my task with Phoebe, she sits on the bed and waits for me to get ready. I put on a black blouse and jeans and I'm ready.

As we leave the room, we pass the kids bedroom I look in and I can't see any sign of Christian and Teddy. We descend the stairs and go straight to the kitchen. The family is sitting by the table chatting while Mia and Grace are cooking breakfast.

"Morning sis and Phe Phe. How did you sleep?"

"Good morning! We slept well. Thanks Mia. Have you seen Christian and Teddy?"

"Oh, they are on the patio talking."

"Was Teddy crying?"

"No, they passed by me talking about some rules or something like that, but they looked fine, Teddy was saying something about spend more time with Christian."

"Is something wrong darling?"

"No Grace, it's just that the kids woke us up this morning and Christian freaked out, because they didn't knocked on the door, they kind of broke a rule that we established to them. And then, Christian yelled at Teddy about it and he left the room crying. And probably now Christian is talking to him."

"I'm sure they are fine."

"So your kids did the same to you Steele?." I nod.

"Mama"

"Yes, sweet." I sit Phoebe on my lap and smooth her adorable hair.

"Why didst Auntie Katie callet you Steele?"

"Because that was my last name." She looks at me confused.

"But you're Grway as daddy and me and Teddy. Daddy toldst me that."

"Yes sweet I am, but Steele was my name before I married daddy."

"Why?"

"Because its Papa Ray's name the same way you have daddy's name."

"Ah"

"I'm cooking pancakes Ana, do you want anything else?"

"Pancakes is fine Mia, thank you."

Phoebe decides to go play with Ava and Matt; both kids are in the kitchen with their toys. I stand up and look out the window and I see Christian and Teddy laughing. Christian looks so relaxed playing with our son. Teddy hugs Christian and he kisses the top of our son's hair.

As they walk back to the house, I sit back on my spot in the kitchen. Christian walks towards me and Teddy joins his sister and cousins in their game or something they are playing.

"I talked to Teddy and explained to him the rules and I also said that I wasn't angry with him, but he needs to know the rules."

"And did he understand it?"

"I guess so." He sits next to me and places his right arm around my shoulder and his left hand rests protectively on my bump. "How are the babies this morning?"

"They are great, none of them decided to kick my bladder for a change." I giggle.

"The best sound ever baby." He kisses me on the lips chastely when we hear a cough behind us.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but we're still here."

"Fuck off Elliot."

"Christian, don't swear near the kids."

"Ok guys breakfast is ready." Everybody takes their place. Kate and Elliot help Ava and Matt while Christian and I help Teddy and Phoebe.

"Ana, tomorrow I'm picking up the photos José took. I want you to go with me and you can see them and make up your mind about having your own pictures taken." Christian looks intensely at me waiting for my answer, I need to reassure him that I won't take the pics, but I also can't turn Mia down.

"Mia thanks for the invitation, but as I told you I won't take the pictures it's not my style." I look over at Christian and he is smiling satisfied by my answer.

"Ok, but if you change your mind." I smile at her. I hope someone changes the topic of this conversation soon.

"Kate when will you and Elliot find out what you're having?" I ask her, hoping everybody forgets about the pictures especially Mia and Christian.

"We have an appointment with Dr. Greene before thanksgiving, so probably we will find out by that time."

"How are the kids dealing with this new situation, darling girl?"

"Grace they are excited they ask me every day when the baby will arrive." She smiles at Grace and keeps eating her pancakes. We keep on eating our breakfast chatting with each other.

After breakfast, Christian, Elliot and Ethan along with Teddy and Matt make their way to the patio to play with the kids. Us, the girls stayed inside talking about our pregnancies. Phoebe decided to stay on Mia's lap.

Since Mia is having a girl, she loves to stay with Phoebe and Ava to practice being a mother. Mia's daughter will be as bad as Phoebe is with clothes. Poor Ethan.

"Hey Ana, so are you going with me tomorrow to José's gallery?"

"Mia I don't think is a good idea; Christian isn't thrilled about these pics. And I don't want to argue with him."

"Damn Ana, you didn't promise to obey him and you're not taking the pics you're just accompanying Mia there."

"Kate, that's OK I understand her. I know my brother and I wouldn't want to see him angry." Holy cow it's starting again, can someone please save me? I look over at Grace and she smiles at me.

"Mia, sweet have you decided on a date for your baby shower yet?" I mouth a _thank you_ to Grace, and she smiles at me.

"Mom, I haven't decided anything yet. I'm getting crazy. I'm fat and I can't stop eating."

"Sweet that's normal. Just enjoy this moment and forget about the weight ok?" She nods and keeps smoothing Phoebe's hair while Ava is on Kate's lap.

* * *

We leave Mia's house after lunch. The way home is soothing. Now and then Christian kisses my knuckles and squeezes my hand. The kids are quiet at the back of the car. As we arrive at home Christian and I unbuckle the kids. Both kids enter the house running.

"Teddy, Phoebe no running inside the house." Christian and I walk inside the house, our arms around each other's waist.

"Hey Gail."

"Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey how was the party?"

"It was amazing Gail, the kids had a lot of fun." I smile at her.

"Baby, I'm going to catch up on some work before dinner ok?"

"OK." I nod and he heads to his study.

"Ouch"

"What happened Ana?"

"The babies just kicked. Here give me your hand Gail." I place Gail's hand over the spot that one of the babies just kicked.

"Oh, I can feel them." We keep talking until we hear Phoebe running into the kitchen.

"Mama." She says through breaths. "I want water."

"Oh, just water, sweet. Have you been running?" She nods.

"Where's Teddy?" I ask her while I hand her sippy cup with water.

"He's at the meadow playing."

"OK, so let's go there and play with him?" She nods and starts running again.

"Phoebe, what did your father tell you?"

"No rwanning."

"Yes, no running inside the house."

Teddy is playing in the meadow with his soccer ball. I sit in one of the chairs on the patio and watch my kids playing free. I rest my hand over my baby bump and rub it. I stay there for what it feels like hours, I close my eyes for a minute. I feel a pair of hands embracing me from behind resting over mine on my belly. I feel kisses on my neck and a gentle bite on my earlobe.

"Hum… I like that."

"I like that too baby."

"Have you finished working?"

"Yes, now I'm all yours."

"Good."

"Daddy."

"Oh and theirs." I giggle.

"The best sound ever baby." He kisses me on the lips.

"Daddy can we play baseball?"

"Sure buddy. Now Mrs. Grey I have some father duties to take care." He leans down and whispers in my ear. "Humm and later I'll take care of you." He bites my earlobe and goes over to play baseball with Teddy.

I watch Christian throwing the ball to Teddy, for him to catch. It's such a joy watching both my men playing.


	41. Chapter 41

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Special thanks for heather. sweigart .7 for Beta'ing.**

I wake up feeling cold, I slowly open my eyes and I can see that it is morning already. I just hate mornings. I try to find Christian, I pat his side of the bed searching for him, but I find it cold and no sign of my hubby. I get up and make my way to the bathroom, but there's no sign of him there. I do my business and take a shower waiting for him to join me. I finish the shower and I stand in my matching black bra and panties in front of the mirror. I place my hand on my bump and rub it. I walk to the walk in closet and try to find an outfit. I put on black jeans, a blue blouse and a black cardigan.

I pass Teddy's bedroom and there's no sign of my son. I enter Phoebe's room and again no sign of my daughter. I make my way to the stairs and I can hear laughing. I follow the sound of laughter to the kitchen, the scene in front of memakes me giggle. Christian is trying to cook breakfast for the kids. He has his Ipad positioned on the counter and he is concentrated on his task. He is making bacon, eggs and pancakes; or at least he is trying to do. Christian is wearing a gray form fitting v neck long sleeve Henley that shows his muscular body so well and black jeans. He looks gorgeous. He didn't notice me standing at the kitchen threshold and admiring him, since he is too busy cooking the pancakes. The kids are having fun since Christian is practically covered with flour. I let a giggle escape and he just turns around and looks at my direction.

"What's so funny, Mrs. Grey?" his grey eyes are burning with desire.

"Oh nothing Mr. Grey, I'm just enjoying the view of my husband cooking breakfast."

"Humm really? You mean trying to cook." he cocks his head to the side and I can't help but smile at him. "Come here Mrs. Grey."

"Oh no! You're covered with flour." I giggle.

"The best sound ever baby." He grabs me by the waist and kisses me passionately on the lips.

"Ewww." We hear the kids yell. He rests his forehead on mine and smiles his shy smile at me. He kisses me chastely on the lips and then I help him with breakfast. I finish cooking the pancakes while Christian places the bacon and the eggs on the plate. He helps serving the kids while I make his coffee and my tea.

As we eat, the kids make funny faces to each other, they are so adorable. Christian is glued to his blackberry. He tries to hide it placing it on his thigh. I can see he is worried. I place my hand over his.

"Is everything alright?" I smile shyly at him. He looks at me and smiles.

"Yes, baby. No need to worry." He whispers to me and keeps eating his pancakes and reading his emails. I sigh.

We finish breakfast and Christian goes to his study. I know something is bothering him. I dress the kids in some warm clothes and let them play on the patio. I'm glad there's sun today. We stay there for a couple of hours. They love playing with their bikes, especially Teddy. It's almost lunch time and I call the kids in.

"Teddy, Phoebe it's lunch time."

"Yes, mommy." They run towards me.

"Ok you two go and wash your hands. I'll call your daddy." Before calling Christian, I retrieve from the fridge all the ingredients I need to make subs. I prepare avocado and ham sandwiches for Christian and me and chicken sandwiches for the kids. As soon as I finish my task, I walk towards Christian study, the door is ajar and I can hear him talking on the phone.

"No Ros… did you try to talk to them? … I fucking know it… I pay them fucking way too much so shit like this doesn't happen… fuck, ok I'll go... no I'll talk to them… fine." He ends the call tossing his blackberry on the table and resting his hands on the table leaning his head down.

"Fuck." I slowly open the door; as soon as I enter he lifts his head and looks at me. I can see he is angry.

"Sorry for disturbing you, but lunch is ready." I say to him, my voice is almost a whisper.

"Come here, baby." He smiles at me, and extends his hand for me to take. He sits on his chair and I walk towards him, he pulls me to him so I sit on his lap. His strong arms circle my waist and he inhales my scent, nibbling my neck.

"Sorry for scaring you."

"That's Ok Christian. Is everything alright?"

"Apparently no." He sighs "one of the companiesI own in New York has a major problem and Ros was there trying to solve it with the people that work there, but she just called me saying that she can't fix it and they said that only I can solve it."

"Is it too bad?"

"Yes. I pay that fucking idiots to do they work and apparently they can't and now I need to go there."

"Are you going to travel to New York?"

"Yes, baby." He kisses my hair. "I tried to stay away from business travel while you're pregnant, but the stupid people who work to me can't do anything right. But it will be only two days. I promise, I'll go tomorrow morning and I'll be back Tuesday night or at most Wednesday morning." He kisses me on the lips. We pull apart when we hear my stomach growls.

"Humm… I think someone is hungry Mrs. Grey." I giggle. "Best sound ever baby. But I think I need to feed you and the twins." I stand up from his lap and Christian and I make our way to the kitchen. The kids are there eating already.

"So you two didn't wait for us."

"Sorry daddy, but we were hungry."

"That's Ok buddy." Christian smiles at our son as he eats his subs.

* * *

I help Christian pack for the business trip. He is so organized with his suits and ties. I place the suitcase on the bed and start packing his suits. As I finish my task, I feel a pair of strong arms hugging me from behind.

"Hum… baby." He fondles my breasts, caressing them. "Fuck baby, I need you now." I turn around and place my arms around his neck.

"But and the kids, Christian we can't let them alone." Christian reaches for his blackberry in his pocket and dials a number.

"Mrs. Taylor… I need a favor… can you take a look at the kids for two hours… yes Mrs. Grey and I have some issues that we need to take care… don't need to worry is everything under control… Thank you." He ends the call and looks at me.

"Now, Mrs. Grey where were we?" He kisses me passionately on the lips. I open my mouth granting his access.

"Humm… Christian… the door… please… close … the door." I say it between kisses. He growls and reluctantly he pulls apart. He walks towards the door and locks it. He looks at me, his grey eyes burning with needy and passion. My inner goodness is doing somersaults right now. He reaches me and pulls me into a hug. I cock my head giving him total access to my neck; he kisses nibbles and inhales my scent. His hands travel down to my body, resting on my growing belly. He caresses it and he leans down and kisses my bump. He slowly takes off my blouse, lifting it over my head. He places gentle kisses on my neck, my breasts and bump. He slowly opens the zipper of my jeans and slides them down my legs. I use his shoulders as a support as he helps me get rid of my pants. I'm standing in my matching bra and panties.

I help him take off this sweater. I kiss each one of his scars, his stomach and his oh happy trail. I open the zipper of his jeans and I slide my hand over his waist band. I take off his jeans and now he is standing in his boxers.

"So beautiful." He whispers in my ear. He unclasps mu bra and slides down my panties. He does quick work with his boxers.

"Baby, you promise to tell me if it's too rough."

"Yes, Christian, please I want you." He guides me to bed and he keeps teasing me.

"What do you want baby?"

"You, always."

"We aim to please, Mrs. Grey." He slowly enters me.

* * *

We lay in bed panting, my head rests on his chest and he is stroking my hair.

"I guess is better we see what the kids are up to, Mr. Grey." I murmur against his chest.

"Do you think?"

"Uh hu."

"So its better we take a bath first. I truly love your smell right now baby."

'Do you now?"

"Yes, you smell like you, me and sex, my favorite scent ever."I giggle.

"And I love this sound baby." He stands up and extends his hand for me which I take. We walk to the bathroom and he prepares our bath. Hum… my favorite scent jasmine. I look at him in all his glory and I can't help myself and bite my lip. He looks at me and grins.

"Enjoying the view, baby?" I nod. He releases my lip from my tooth with his thumb. "Baby I want to bite that lip of yours." He kisses me on the lips, as I try to deep the kiss he pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"I want you clean, not dirty." He helps me in the bath. I lean my head in his chest as he bathes me. "He leans down and whispers in my ear "I love you."

We stay like that for a couple of minutes. "Hum, baby its better we get out of the bath otherwise we're going to turn into prunes." He helps me to get out of the bath. He reaches for the towel and wraps one around his waist. He dries me with such love and care. As he finishes his task, I get dressed while he dries himself.

I put on a pair of black sweater pants and a purple long sleeve blouse. As I finish dressing Christian enters the walk in closed, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looks gorgeous.

"Is everything alright, Mrs. Grey?" I blush.

"Yes, I'll go and see what the kids are doing." I kiss him on the lips and make my way out of the bedroom. I descend the stairs and I see the kids in the family room watching cartoons with Gail.

"Thank you Gail, sorry for bothering you on your day off."

"That's OK, Ana I love these kids." Gail leaves the room and I sit with my kids on the couch. I have one kid on each side and we cuddle watching Scooby–doo.

"Hey family, I finally find you all."

"Daddy." The kids say in unison. Christian sits next to Teddy and we stay like that for what it feels hours just enjoying each other company.


	42. Chapter 42

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Special thanks for heather. sweigart .7 for Beta'ing.**

I feel kisses on my neck, and hands all over my body. I can't help but let a moan escape.

"Baby, wake up." I slowly open my eyes and I see two grey eyes looking at me intensely.

"It's too early." He nibbles my neck.

"I know." I open my eyes and I can see he is fully dressed. He is wearing his black Armani suit. He looks so hot in it.

"So why are you up so early Christian?"

"I need to fly to New York, and I didn't want to go before you wake up." He kisses me passionately on the lips. I try to deepen the kiss, but he pulls back. "Baby if you keep this up I'll miss my flight."

"But you're flying in your jet, so…"

"I know baby, and we have a schedule planned beforehand for this trip, I can't just call Stephen and ask him to delay the flight because I need to fuck my wife." I pout.

"No pouting baby, we made love and fucked practically the whole night yesterday baby. You're insatiable." He kisses me again.

"Call me when you arrive there, you know I worry about you."

"I know baby. I'll go kiss the kids now. I'll call you as soon as we land." He kisses me once more and grabs his suitcase and leaves the room. I sigh. I look over at the clock and its 5:30 am. I decide to try to go back to sleep.

* * *

I wake up with one of the twins sitting and kicking my bladder. I get up and take care of business. I take a shower and it's so different without Christian. I'm used to always showering with him. The bathroom looks so huge and cold without him here. I put on jeans, a white blouse with a bow belt above my belly. I take a look at the clock and its 7:20 am; it's time to wake the kids up for school.

I enter Teddy's bedroom and he is sprawled in his bed. I stroke his hair and whisper to him.

"Teddy it's time to go to school."

"Nooo." Definitely not a morning person.

"C'mon Teddy bear." He lifts his head and decides to get up. I help him put on his uniform. As I finish my task, Teddy makes his way down the stairs, and I go to my mission with Phoebe. I enter her room and she's already awake. She is just like her father.

"Good morning, Sweet. Did you sleep well?"

"uh hu. Me sleep well mama." I smile at her.

"Ready to go to school?" she nods and I help her pick her outfit. She chooses pink leggings, a white long sleeve blouse with butterfly patterns and a purple jacket.

I grab her little hand and we descend the stairs. As we arrive at the kitchen Teddy is already eating his breakfast.

"Good morning Ana, Phoebe."

"Good morning Gail."

"Morning Gail." Phoebe says with a smile upon her face.

"I made pancakes and I also prepared your tea."

"Thank you Gail." We eat our breakfast and chat with the kids. After the breakfast, Sawyer takes the kids to school and as I promised Christian last night I'll work from home until he gets back from New York. He is so worried about leaving me here pregnant while he goes to New York, my fifty. I sigh.

I walk to my study and grab some manuscripts I left there. I fire up my computer and start reading the manuscript. I'm in the middle of it when my phone rings and _your love is king_ fills the room.

"Hi." I say shyly. What is with me? I'm married to this man and I'm always shy when speaking to him.

"Hey baby. We've just landed. How's your day so far?"

"Good. I'm working from home, as I promised you I would. How was your flight?"

"Smooth as always, baby. I have a meeting at the New York GEH office now, after my meeting I'm heading to the apartment. I'll call you as soon as the meeting is finished. Fuck baby I miss you already."

"I miss you too Honey. I love you."

"I love you Mrs. Grey. Laters."

"Laters." He ends the call and I stare at my blackberry, our picture is my wallpaper. The one he took on our honeymoon in bed with his just fucked hair. I sigh.

I take some notes on the manuscript I'm reading and try to finish it. When I hear the message alert go off on my phone. I take a look and there is a text from Mia.

*hey, sis Kate and I have a surprise for you. Is it ok for you if we go there? M xx*

*what kind of surprise? Well the kids are at school and Christian is travelling. I'm at home. A x*

A couple of minutes after, I receive another text from her.

*Great! Wait for us we are arriving there. M xx*

What kind of surprise do these two have in mind? Mia seemed to be so happy when I told her Christian is travelling. I sigh and wait for Mia and Kate to arrive, I try to finish the manuscript I'm reading and editing.

A couple of minutes later, I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Sorry for disturbing you Ana, but Mrs. Grey and Mrs. Kavanaugh are here to see you."

"Ah Ok! Thank you Gail." I wonder what these two have in mind. I make my way to the living room. Kate and Mia are sitting on the couch and they brought two bags with them.

"Hey Kate." I hug my best friend, she is glowing.

"Mia" we hug each other in a weird way because of our baby bumps. "So I'm curious what do you too have in mind?"

"We're going to take your photos."

"My photos? What kind of photos, Kate?" I asked surprised.

"Your pregnant photos. I know money bags wouldn't like it if Jose took the photos, so I'll take them."

"You Kate? Since when are you a photographer?"

"Hey, remember I took a photography course two years ago. Ok I'm not that professional, but at least you will have your photos without Christian freaking out."

"I don't know."

"C'mon Ana! It's just some normal photos and of course some of them sensual, but just for Christian. He will love it."

"Where can we take the photos?"

"Ok! Let's go to mine and Christian's bedroom."

We enter the room, and Mia goes straight to my walk in closet. She grabs some pieces of clothing and underwear.

"OK Ana, we can take the photos here." Kate put the chair near the window. Mia chose a blue dress. I quickly change clothes and Kate shows me I should pose for the photos. I sit on the chair, I place both my hands on my bump and I smile looking at my growing belly. Kate takes a few photos. I stay there changing clothes, striking poses for a couple of hours.

"Now Ana, it's time for sexy photos." What? No way, Christian will kill me.

"Erm… I don't think it's a good idea."

"Ana, c'mon these photos are for Christian, you don't need to worry he will love them."

"I hope so Mia." She beams at me and hands me the sexiest underwear. I once again change and Kate instructs me to go to the bed. I try to do sexy poses, but I know I'm blushing and I'm too shy to do this. I start praying that Christian doesn't freak out about the photos. After another two hours we are done. Kate transfers the photos to my laptop. I take a look at the photos and I see Kate took over two hundred pictures and all of them are great and beautiful; I know Christian will love them as much as I do. We look through the pictures and talk a little about our pregnancies. After a couple of minutes Kate, Mia and I say our goodbyes. They leave the room while I stay there and change clothes. I make my way downstairs and into the kitchen. Gail is there preparing cupcakes. I sit in one of the barstools and fire up my laptop.

"So how was the photo shoot Ana? I believe Kate and Mia had lots of fun by the way they left."

"Yes, Gail they did. It was fun; I'll send some of the pictures to Christian."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. It's not like I did something wrong. I did it for him and Kate took the photos." I smile at her as I search for the photos on my MacBook. I decide to send five photos, one with the blue dress and the others with the black lacy underwear.

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** I miss you

**To**: Christian Grey

Hubby!

I miss you already! I wish I was there with you. I'm attaching some photos for you so you don't feel lonely in that apartment in New York.

Teddy, Phoebe and the twins are sending kisses and hugs to you they miss you too.

Don't work too hard! Call me as soon as you're free from your meeting!

Love you!

A xx

I attach the photos and send the email to him. I stay glued to my blackberry waiting for Christian to call, I know as soon as he receives the photos he will call.

I wait for a couple of minutes and no sign of Christian. I guess he is still in the meeting. I sigh; since I decided to work at home today I make my way to my study, which is in front of Christian's.

I grab a manuscript and start reading it. The story is really good and when I look at the clock I can see that I've been reading for four hours nonstop. I look at my blackberry and still no calls from Christian. I take a look at my email and nothing. Strange he never stays this long without talking to me. Maybe the meeting isn't over yet.

I make my way to the kitchen to fetch something to eat.

"Gail, have you heard from Taylor?"

"Ana yes. He called me twice already. They are at the apartment. Mr. Grey finished earlier than he expected."

"Oh."

"Is something wrong Ana. Are you in pain?"

"No. It's just I didn't hear from Christian the whole day, so I thought he was working. But I can see he doesn't want to talk to me."

"Ana why do you think that? Of course he wants to talk to you. Maybe he is just tired and decided to sleep a bit, you know how tiring those trips are."

"I'll try to call him." I make my way to the library and I call Christian. It rings until it goes to voicemail. Strange I try once again, and he picks up on the third ring.

"Christian."

"What do you want Anastasia?" Anastasia he never calls me like that unless he is angry with me. Oh shit the pictures.

"Is everything alright?"

"Why shouldn't it be, Anastasia?"

"I don't know you didn't call me or answer my email I sent earlier."

"I don't have time now. Kiss the kids for me."

"I will. I love you."

"I... Gotta go" and he ends the call. Great I fucked up this time.

I feel tears falling down my cheeks. What have I done? Oh God. I can't lose him. I cry and sob so hard. I lay on the couch; I can't stop thinking if he leaves me. I shouldn't have done those pictures. I just thought it was harmless since Kate took the pictures and Mia helped choose the clothes and the underwear my subconscious snaps at me.

I look at the clock and see that's about time for the kids to arrive home from school. I wipe my tears and try to fake a smile. The last thing I want is for the kids to know that Christian and I had an argument and I was crying. Who am I kidding we didn't have an argument he decided to not talk to me.

I open the door and walk to the kitchen. Gail looks at me with worried eyes. I can't stop the tears from falling.

"He... He doesn't want to talk to me." I sob.

"What are you talking about, Ana?

"Gail, I called him and he was cold as if he didn't feel anything for me and when... When I said that I love him ... He ... He just said that he had to go. Ah Gail, I ruined everything."

"Ana, Mr. Grey loves you never doubt that. It's not my position to say anything, but give him some time. He just doesn't know how to deal with it. It's not like he doesn't care." She pulls me into a hug and I cry on her shoulder.

I hear the front door close and I know the kids are at home. I wipe my tears as fast as I can and try to smile.

"Mommy"

"In the kitchen." Teddy walks in the kitchen followed by Phoebe. He hugs me and I kiss the top of his head.

"Mama." I do the same with Phoebe.

"Ok kids; put your things in your bedroom. Dinner will be ready in a bit."

"Okay." They say in unison. And both make their way to the stairs. I try to distract myself helping Gail finish cooking dinner. I startle when I hear the house phone ring. I take a breath and answer it.

"Hello."

"Anastasia."

"Christian. I'm sorry."

"Not now Anastasia, can you call the kids, I want to talk to them." I try to fight back the tears as I call the kids. Teddy is the first one to arrive and I hand the phone to him as I mouth daddy to him.

"Hi Daddy… yes… yes… I will take care of them… no… yes… I miss you too daddy… Love you… bye." He passes the phone to Phoebe.

"Daddy!... uh huh… yes…uh huh… love you daddy! Mama is here, talk to mama. Bye daddy." And she hands me the phone, I grab it unsure of Christian's reaction, maybe he hung up the phone, I take a deep breath and talk to him."

"Hi."

"Anastasia." He takes a deep breath and continues "Just take care of the kids and remember to eat, you know you're eating for three now."

"Christian, why are you so cold. Is it because of the photos? I'm sorry."

"Anastasia, just let me think about it ok?" Think about it? Think about what? "I gotta go kiss the kids goodnight for me."

"I will. I love you Christian." There's a long pause on the other side of the line, I can hear him breathe.

"I know. I just don't know how to deal with it." He sighs "Anastasia just give me some time to process this ok." I try to fight back of the tears, but I can't. He hangs up, and I stare at the phone.

"Mama why you crwying?"

"It's just that I miss daddy."

"I miss daddy too." She hugs me.

"Ok sweet, dinner must be ready." We walk to the kitchen and Teddy is there already talking to Gail.

"Hey there Teddy bear."

"Hi mommy. Daddy told me to take care of you and Phoebe for him."

"Did he now?" He nods.

"Ana, I prepared chicken and noodles."

"Thank you Gail."

"Do you need anything else or the kids?"

"That's fine Gail. It's looks delicious." I try to look happy near the kids, but inside I'm crying. I know Christian won't forgive me about the photo shoot. Of course, he thinks José took them, and you sent him the sexiest one in your underwear, and in one of the pictures you forgot to put a bra on. My subconscious tells me and she is right. I didn't tell Christian in the email that it was Kate who took the pictures. I try to eat, but I just can't. The kids finish eating their chicken and noodles and ask me to watch some cartoons on TV, as soon as they leave the kitchen I start crying.

"Ana."

"Gail, he … he just doesn't want to talk to me." I sob and cry.

"Ana I think is better for you to rest. He just needs some time. Don't worry everything will be just fine you will see, he loves you. Come just take a bath and rest, I'll tuck the kids in."

"I want to tuck the kids in."

"Ok then, I'll help you with them." I nod and she follows me to the family room. The kids are watching Scooby-doo, but they look tired. When I tell them it's time to go to bed for the first time they didn't put up a fight. Gail helps me with the kids. After we tuck them in, I decide to take a bath to relax a little, and Gail goes to her house.

After the bath I dress in one of Christian's T-shirts, It used to be loose, but now with my baby bump it seems to fit better. I can smell his scent on it. I pull out the covers and lay on Christian's side of the bed. It's so cold without him here. And I hope he forgives me and comes back home tomorrow. I cry and sob in his pillow until I drift off.

* * *

I wake up with sun bathing my skin, for a second I thought I saw Christian next to the window, but I guess it's just my mind playing tricks on me. He is mad at me, why would he be here. I look at my blackberry to see if I have any missed calls or an email from Christian and nothing. God it was just a picture and he thinks Jose took the pictures and that he saw everything that only Christian has seen up to that moment. I make my way to the bathroom and do my business. I put on a gray long sleeve blouse and jeans.

I wake up the kids and get them ready for school.

I serve the kids the waffles that Gail cooked and I prepare them their favorite chocolate milk. As soon as they finish breakfast Sawyer takes both of them off to school. I prepare my tea and walk to the family room and sit on the couch with my mug of tea in hand. I blink trying to back off the tears that insist on running down my cheeks. It's too much for me; If Christian doesn't forgive me and leaves me. I don't want to think about that. I feel my blackberry vibrate, hoping that's Christian, but it's just a text from Kate.

*Hey sis, how was Christian's reaction about the photos? Kx*

I type a quick reply to her.

*Hey Kate, none. He didn't reply. He just called to talk with the kids and he is cold with me. A x*

A couple of minutes after, she replies.

*WTF? Aren't you talking? Kx*

*Yeah. I guess he thinks Jose took the pictures. Ax*

*Ana don't worry he is just in shock he loves you ok! Take care Kx.*

I'm distraught; part of this is just my hormones that make my emotions out of control, and also my fear of losing Christian. I cry and sob so hard that I start to hyperventilate, OMG the babies, I can't breathe. I sit in a straight position on the couch.

"Gail." I yell to her. She comes as fast as she can to the family room.

"Oh God Ana, are you ok?" I shake my head still crying.

"Sawyer." She screams to him and he enters the family room with a worried face. "Sawyer, help me take Mrs. Grey to her room she isn't feeling well. I'll call Doctor Greene." He nods and walks towards me, lifting me in his arms. As he reaches the bedroom, he places me on the bed.

"Thank you Sawyer. Ana, Doctor Greene said for you to lie down and be as calm as you can. Just rest OK everything will be fine. She will call in a couple of minutes to see how you are, she's coming here later." I nod. My babies, I need to think of them. I try to calm down and close my eyes.

* * *

I wake up with someone yelling.

"Where is she?"

"In the bedroom Mr. Grey." He is here. My eyes are teary, I blink and the tears fall down. He opens the door and I see him standing by the door. His tie is loosened and he has the first button of his shirt undone. His hair is a mess as if he has run his hand through his hair.

"Christian." My voice is a whisper mixed with the sobs.

"Baby." He reaches me and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry. Please, Kate took the photos."

"I know now baby. Forgive me." He kisses me slowly on the lips taking his time to savor me.


	43. Chapter 43

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Special thanks to heather. sweigart .7 for Beta'ing.**

We pull apart with a knock at the door. I look towards the door and see Gail with Dr. Greene standing next to her.

"Mrs. Grey, how are you feeling?" She says as she enters the bedroom

"I'm feeling a little better Dr. Greene." I manage to stay in a sitting position. Doctor Greene looks at Christian.

"I'm not leaving here."

"Mr. Grey I need to examine your wife."

"She's my wife and she's pregnant with my children, I'm not leaving her."

"Christian, please."

"Fine." He kisses me on the lips, but I don't kiss him back and he leaves the room, with a miserable face.

"So let's see how you and these little ones are." She opens her bag and retrieves her stethoscope and her blood pressure cuff. She examines me and the babies. It feels like hours until she finally speaks to me.

"Ana, you need to keep your blood pressure on track. It is a bit high for your condition. Remember you need to be stress free. We have three and a half months until we see these little ones, I recommend you rest. I checked the babies and they are both fine."

"Thank you Dr. Greene." She smiles at me and leaves the bedroom. As she leaves Gail enters with a worried expression, followed by Christian.

"I'm fine Gail and so are the babies, no need to worry." She smiles at me.

"I'll bring you something to eat."

"Thank you Gail." As she leaves, she closes the door behind her. Christian and I stay there in silence. He sits on the bed next me, but he doesn't say anything. He places his hand on my bump to caress it. He leans down and he leaves sweet kisses on it. I try to fight back the tears that insist on falling down my cheeks. Christian lifts his head and looks at me, I wipe my tears, and I can see in his eyes that he is sad. Gail comes back with my tea and some cookies. She places the tray on the nightstand and leaves the room. Soon the kids will arrive home. I don't want them to see me like this, I don't want them to worry.

"Christian, we need to talk."

"I know baby, it's my entire fault. I'm sorry baby."

"Don't baby me Christian. I didn't do anything wrong, the only thing I wanted to do was surprise you with some pictures that my best friend and your sister took, because I knew that you didn't want to travel and leave me alone here, and what did you do? You treated me coldly and didn't want to talk to me why? Because in your mind I took the pictures with José, for God's sake Christian I would never do those kinds of pictures with him and don't think it's because you don't want me to, but because I don't want to and also because I respect you, you should know better than to think that I would take off my clothes and pose for José. For the first time I was feeling sexy posing for photos, because I'm a whale right now."

"Baby, Ana you are sexy, beautiful and you're not a whale, you're pregnant with twins baby."

"Why did you treat me like that? Why? You were so selfish only thinking on yourself and how you were feeling? And me? Have you thought for a second what I was thinking? I did all these damn pictures for YOU." I'm crying and sobbing so hard. "Because…. I wanted you to see me sexy and beautiful." He reaches for me and hugs me tight.

"Baby, please forgive me. When I saw the pictures my first thought was I'm a lucky son of a bitch for having a sexy, beautiful and smart wife, but then the scenes of you posing for José came to my mind, and when I saw the one that you were standing without your bra and only in panties, I wanted to grab José by his neck and beat the shit out of him so bad, I saw red. Then you called me and I didn't want to talk to you, I was so angry and I didn't want to take out my anger on you, because of the babies and I didn't want you to stress out. So when you called me again, I took a deep breath and answered, I didn't know how to deal with the feelings I was feeling."

"Christian, you can't take your anger out on me. I'm not your sub, I'm your wife. You can't punish me, because you think I did something wrong. I thought I would go into labor or worse my high blood could affect the babies."

"Please baby, forgive me." He has tears in his eyes.

"Christian, I love you, but I can't right now. I'm hurt." He kisses me on the cheek and stands up.

"I don't want to stress you out baby." He leaves the room with a defeated look. I want to hug him so badly and say that everything is OK, but I can't, he needs to learn that I'm not his sub, but his wife. I need to think of the babies now. I decide to take a nap to calm down my nerves. I slowly close my eyes and try to relax, soon I drift off.

* * *

I wake up with someone kicking my bladder, I get up, oh gosh each day it's getting harder to do simple things, my huge belly is always in the way, I giggle and caress my baby bump. I walk to the bedroom to do my business and I see it's night already. The kids must be home. I leave the bathroom and I see a gray dress lying on the bed. It's a knee length dress with lace details on the shoulders, chest and knees; there is also a satin belt above the belly. It's beautiful; near the bed I see suede gray pumps. My second chance earrings, my diamond collar that Christian gave me for mother's day and the bracelet he bought me on our honeymoon are laying near the dress.

I look over at the nightstand and I see a note, it's Christian handwriting.

_Baby,_

_Please accept my apologies; I've been a dick lately._

_Accept my invitation for a romantic dinner just you and me._

_I hope you liked the dress and the accessories I chose for you._

_Meet me downstairs, I'll be there waiting for you_

_I love you more than anything in this world._

_C x._

I can't fight back the tears, my sweet fifty. I quickly get dressed. I curl my hair in loose waves. I apply some make up and I'm ready. I take a deep breath and open the bedroom door, I make my way to the stairs and I see my gorgeous hubby waiting for me by the stairs. He is wearing a black Ralph Lauren suit and dark blue tie. I descend the stairs and when I reach the final three steps he takes my hand and kisses my engagement and wedding rings. I smile shyly at him. Frank Sinatra's song _Witchcraft _fills the room. He leads me to the dining room and he has thought of everything. The candle lights, decorate the table. He grabs a bouquet with my favorite flowers _wildflowers _he thought of everything. He takes my hand and pulls me to him, he places his hand on my waist and I rest my head on his chest. We dance to the W_itchcraft _song. The song finishes and I look in his eyes.

"Forgive me baby." I kiss him on the lips, I deepen the kiss, I need him to know that we are OK. The song changes to Y_ou Bewitched Me; _he guides me to the table.

"I hope it's ok with you." He serves me black cod, asparagus, mashed potatoes with lemon and butter sauce. He pours me grape juice, since I can't drink wine and pours himself Bollinger rosé.

"Everything is perfect Christian thank you. But where are the kids?"

"They're with Gail and Taylor. I asked them, because I wanted to prepare this for you and ask you for your forgiveness." I place my hand over his and squeeze it.

"I love you Christian, you just need to trust me, I would never take those kinds of photos with José and it was partially my fault not mentioning in the email that it was Kate who took the pictures. So, this is my fault too, both of us made mistakes."

"Baby." He reaches me and kisses me passionately on the lips. We pull apart to catch our breaths. We savor the dinner, feeding each other and caressing each other.

"Baby we have dessert yet." He stands up to retrieve our dessert. He walks back to the dining room with vanilla ice cream.

"As I always tell you I love vanilla baby." He feeds me the vanilla ice cream and I do the same with him. He stands and extends his hand for me to take. I stand up and he lifts me in his strong arms.

"Christian, I'm too heavy."

"No baby you're not." He carries me to the stairs and towards our bedroom. He places me on the bed, never taking his eyes off me. He kisses me passionately on the lips; his hands wander over my body. He takes his time worshiping me. He slowly takes off my dress. I reach for his jacket and slowly take it off, letting it fall on the floor, I do the same with his tie and shirt. I make quick work of his pants and boxers and he does the same with my panties and bra. He never stops kissing me as he enters me. It's all that we need to heal; we need our connection to know that everything is alright between us. He slowly makes love to me. We take our time savoring each other. He thrusts faster and faster each time.

"Come for me baby." As soon as his words leave his mouth I reach my climax, he thrusts three more times and he explodes inside of me. He hugs me and kisses me still inside of me. He pulls out of me and lies on his side of the bed, he pulls me to him and I rest my head over his heart. I kiss his scars and caress his chest. This is my home, I feel safe in his arms.

"Baby, I love you."

"I love you too Christian."

"I need you baby, always."

"Ouch."

"What is it baby? Are you in pain?"

"One of the twins just kicked. Here." I place his hand over the spot that one of the babies just kicked."

"Baby, forgive me for reacting so badly about the pictures I put you and the babies in danger. I stressed you out; I would never forgive myself if something happened with one of you three."

"We're fine now, honey, but please before you overreact just ask ok? And I should have informed you about Kate's photography skills." I giggle.

"Best sound ever baby." He kisses me again and we stay there enjoying each others company, snuggling and savoring each other.


	44. Chapter 44

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Special thanks to heather. sweigart .7 for Beta'ing.**

The last few months have been bliss; I decided to take my maternity leave early, because of my blood pressure that needs to be on track. Christian is helping me a lot with the kids. We've been in Aspen to spend Thanksgiving with family. Mom divorced Bob and now she lives near us, in Portland. Maybe, she and dad… _No we don't know yet and maybe she just wants to be near the family._ My subconscious snaps at me.

I'm sitting on the couch in the family room, God I'm huge, I caress my baby bump, and I eat some cookies Gail baked. Teddy is playing Wii and Phoebe is playing with her dolls on the rug. I watch my two kids playing and soon there will be four.

Christian has been locked in his study the whole day. Mia is freaking out the whole family, because Jasmine will be born at any time. Poor Ethan, he took Mia to the hospital three times already, because Mia thought she was in labor, but it was just a false alarm. Christian is trying to calm down both of them, since he experienced two labors and soon it will be three. I feel kisses on my neck and strong hands resting on my bump.

"How are you baby?" he whispers in my ear.

"I'm fine Christian and the babies are good as well. How's Mia?" He sits next to me on the couch as we watch our kids play.

"She is being Mia. Poor Ethan is freaking out with her, because every Braxton hicks she thinks it's the time."

"Daddy, can you play with me?"

"Sure buddy, what are you playing?"

"I'm playing baseball."

"Alright son, let's play." I watch my two men playing Wii; it's such a joy seeing both of them having fun. They play for over an hour, and then Christian sits next to me on the couch while Teddy plays another game.

I can't believe tomorrow is Valentine's Day; I talked with Grace earlier and she's so excited to have the kids for a sleepover, she told me Kate and Elliot had the same idea. I wonder what Christian has planned prepared; he always surprises me for Valentine's Day.

"What are you thinking baby?"

"I was just thinking about the twins."

"Baby, tomorrow I have an early meeting, it's the first step for our next big acquisition, if everything goes right I will own SIC enterprises."

"SIC from Sullivan's incorporation?"

"The very same baby, he wants to sell it and I want to buy it. I always wanted to buy SIC and now I have the opportunity." I know when it comes to new mergers and acquisitions Christian always travels a lot. "Baby, you don't need to worry OK. I won't travel. I know Henry and Isabella will be here any time now and the last thing I want is to travel. I want to be here when they are born." He leans down and kisses my bump.

"My mom called earlier today. She said she will be here by the time the babies are born. It's good to have her here and I'll need help since there will be two newborns. We will have four kids and the entire house to take care, I know Gail loves being with the kids so I thought we could… "

"Baby, do what you think is right. If you want to hire someone else to help you and Gail do it." He kisses me on the lips. "Ask Gail to help you hire someone."

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey dinner is ready."

"Thank you Gail. Teddy, Phoebe go wash your hands."

"Yes, daddy." They say in unison.

"Mrs. Grey I prepared spaghetti with Bolognese sauce."

"It smells delicious Gail thank you." Gail leaves the kitchen and Gail leaves the kitchen as we sit down to eat. We are enjoying our family time. I love to see how good Christian is with the kids. We talk with the kids about their day at school. After dinner Christian helps me with the kids, since it is quite difficult for me to bathe Phoebe and help her get ready for bed. I'm a huge whale, just one more month until I see my babies. Since Christian is with Phoebe and her whinning, I help Teddy with his bath and put on his superman pajamas.

"Mommy."

"Yes, Teddy bear."

"When will the babies be here?"

"Soon, baby boy. Next month, can you wait till next month to meet your baby brother and sister?"

"I guess. Sometimes I think you will explode and I don't want that mommy." I giggle.

"Oh Teddy don't need to worry I won't explode OK." I smile at my son's imagination. I kiss his copper hair. He looks like Christian more each day. The girls will go crazy with him. "Teddy, promise me to not grow up so fast."

"Ok mommy I guess." I kiss him good night and leave the room. I make my way to our bedroom. There's no sign of my husband there. I wait for him to come back from his mission: wash Phoebe's hair. I lie in bed and wait a couple of minutes. He enters the bedroom all wet. Humm Christian wet, my inner godess is doing somersaults at this view. He slowly takes off his wet shirt, teasing me with his strong muscles on display.

"Enjoying the view Mrs. Grey?" I bite my lip.

"Always." He reaches me in bed. "Humm Christian what happened you're all wet?"

"Phoebe had a tantrum, because she didn't want to wash her hair." I giggle.

"Best sound ever baby." He kisses me passionately on the lips, his hands reaching underneath my blouse. He worships me with such love and care. He makes quick work for our clothes, I soon realize I am lying there only in my panties and bra. Our clothes are discarded on the floor near the bed. He spoons me my back to his chest, he keeps teasing me until he finally enters me and we got lost in each other.

* * *

I feel the sun bathing my skin, I try to reach for Christian, but he is not in bed. I see a note on the nightstand.

_Baby,_

_I have an early meeting this morning I didn't want to wake you up you were sleeping so peacefully. _

_Love you always _

_C x._

I sigh, well at least I'll have plenty of time to organize everything for Valentine's Day. I look at the clock and I see I overslept it's almost 8:30 am. I get up and go to the bathroom. I take a shower and get ready for my mission: prepare a romantic dinner for Christian.

I make my way to the kids' bedroom and see that both are fast asleep. I decided to not send both to the school today, so this way I can spend some time with both of them. I know as soon as the twins are born I won't have much time for them.

Since we gave Taylor and Gail the day off, I prepare breakfast for me and the kids. I decided on cooking pancakes and bacon, the kids love when I cook pancakes.

I retrieve all ingredients that I need when I hear Teddy.

"Mommy, where's daddy?"

"Good morning Teddy bear. Daddy went to work early today."

"Why? He always has breakfast with us."

"I know sweetheart." I kiss his forehead and he sits in one of the barstools, still wearing his pajamas.

"Mama." I look towards the door and see an overactive Phoebe wearing her Minnie pajamas and carrying her stuffed lamb.

"Hey Sweetie, come here." She runs towards me and I hug her tightly. "Today you will go stay overnight with grandma Grace and grandpa Carrick, mommy and daddy will pick you up tomorrow are you excited?"

"YES." They shout in unison.

"Alright I'm not deaf." I giggle.

"Mommy, can I take my video game to grandma's house?"

"Yes, honey. I don't see why not; oh and by the way Matt and Ava will be there too."

We eat our pancakes while the kids still asking about the sleepover. We finish breakfast and both kids are off to watch television. I load the dishwasher and make my way to the kids' bedroom to prepare their sleepover bag and toys.

It's so strange not hearing from Christian the whole morning, normally he would send me tons of emails and messages during the day. I decide to send him a quick text.

*honey, hope everything is fine. Didn't hear from you the whole morning, I was worried. Love you A. x*

I send it and wait for his answer and nothing. He is probably in a meeting; I know this acquisition is important to him; I sigh.

* * *

"Grace, I hope it's not a problem to have the kids."

"Darling, it's fine. I offered to stay with them do you remember? Enjoy your night, they will be fine."

"Thank you Grace. And you two behave in grandma's house."

"OK mommy, bye." I kiss both kids and they enter Grace's car and she buckles them both. I wave to them as the car takes off down the road. Now it's time to start preparing the dinner. I bake a chocolate cake, Christian's favorite, and start thinking about dinner. I prepare lamb with yogurt mint sauce and stuffed vine leaves. As I put the lamb in the oven, I start getting ready. I take a shower and put on a black lacy bra, matching lacy panties complete with black stockings and garter belt. I put on a plum one shoulder floral dress. I apply my makeup and curl my hair. I put on my second chance earrings and a diamond necklace Christian gave me for Christmas. I put on my suede black pumps and I'm ready. I grab Christian's gift and descend the stairs.

I check on the lamb and it's almost ready. I decorate the table with candles and flowers. Now I just need to wait for Christian. I look at the clock and it's almost 6 pm. He should be home any time now.

Everything is ready and no sign of Christian. He didn't call the whole day or answer my text weird. OH my and what if he forgot that today is Valentine's Day? No he wouldn't, would he? Nope he never missed one and this wouldn't be the first.

I hear the front door open, and I know it's him. I take a deep breath and go to meet him. I hug him tightly; I'm as close as I can be with my bump in the way.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too baby." He kisses me on the lips. "Baby, let me look at you, baby you are… stunning."

"Why didn't you answer me back or call?"

"I'm so sorry baby, I couldn't. We got the papers signed. Now you are looking at a billionaire."

"Christian, when I met you, you were already a billionaire."

"I know baby, but this acquisition makes us fucking billionaires it will duplicate our money." He kisses me again and he rests his forehead on mine.

"Baby, I'll get changed." He makes his way to the stairs. I can't believe he forgot what day today is. I make my way to the dining room and look at everything, he forgot. I try to back off the tears that insist on falling down my cheeks. I feel a familiar strong pair of arms hug me from behind and I see a red box resting on my belly. He nibbles my neck and bites my earlobe.

"Happy Valentine's day, Baby." I turn around and circle my arms around his neck and kiss him as if my life depended on it. We pull apart to catch our breath.

"I thought… I thought you had forgotten."

"No, baby never. Open it." I open it and I gasp when I see it.

"It's beautiful honey thank you." It's a beautiful diamond and emerald necklace. I kiss him on the lips. "Oh honey I have a gift for you too."

"Do you now?" I nod and hand him the box. He unwraps it and I can see his grin"

"Mini Charlie tango? Baby, thank you." He kisses me passionately on the lips.

We make it through the dinner, his eyes never leaving mine. We couldn't keep our hands off each other, we feed each other. I couldn't love this man more.

After dinner we make our way to the bedroom. He kisses me and worships me. He slowly takes off my clothes, leaving sweet kisses on my shoulder. He takes off my bra and massages my breasts, I make quick work with his clothes and he is standing in front of me only in his boxers. I place my hand on his abs and make my way down to the happy trail.

He lays me on the bed and hovers over me, he keeps kissing me, he takes off my panties and his boxers in record time, and he slowly enters me and we get lost in each other savoring this time.

**A/N: next chapter we are finally going to meet the twins :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Special thanks to heather. sweigart .7 for Beta'ing.**

I'm feeling strange, my back is hurting and I think it is because of extra movements, I giggle remembering our passionate lovemaking. I rest my head on Christian chest and he stirs.

"Are you OK, baby?"

"Yes, I'm just feeling strange, my lower back is hurting."

"Do you think…?"

"No Christian" I cut him off. "The babies will be here next month. I'm only 35 weeks; it's early for the babies to make their appearance." I kiss him on the lips.

"Ahhhh.."

"Baby." I place my hand over my stomach. Oh no please it's too soon for the babies to be here. I take a breath; it's just Braxton hicks, breath Ana.

"I'm Ok Christian it's passing."

"Ana, I think we should call Doctor Greene."

"No, Christian it's late and it's just Braxton hicks."

"OK, relax, my sweet Ana." I close my eyes and try to sleep. Christian rubs my back up and down. Soon we both drift off.

* * *

This pain is unbearable, I try to move and I feel something wet, I lift the cover and I see my side of the bed is wet. My water broke.

"Christian, wake up." I shake his shoulders. "Christian, please wake up. Ahhh." He stirs and opens his eyes, as soon as he looks at me, he sits straight up in the bed.

"Ana, baby."

"My water just broke Christian, the babies." He looks at the wet sheets.

"OK Ana baby, breath ok, relax everything will be fine. Let me clean you up." He gets up and rushes for the bathroom. He comes back with a wash cloth, a towel and clean clothes. He methodically cleans me down my legs. He quickly dries me and helps me to put on my panties, a t-shirt and my robe. I sit at the edge of the bed while Christian calls Dr. Greene and then Grace since she is with the kids. I place my hand over my belly and caress it. "Everything will be ok Henry and Isabella, mommy and daddy aren't going to let anything happen to you. You will be just fine." I whisper to them.

Christian returns with my sweatpants and a warm coat in hands. He takes off my robe and helps me to put on the sweatpants and the warm coat.

"I called Dr. Greene and she said to monitor your contractions."He strokes my hair, and kisses my cheek. "Your contractions are 30 minutes apart, she told me to take you to the hospital when they are 15 minutes apart." I shut my eyes as pain ripples through my body they're becoming more intense each time.

"Just breathe in and out baby." I do as I'm told. I'm too scared.

"I'm afraid, Christian." As soon as the words come out of my mouth I feel another sharp intense pain through my stomach and back.

"Ana, baby, everything is going to be OK. I called mom, she will stay with the kids and Dr. Greene will meet us at the hospital. Taylor is bringing the car. The bags are in the car already, let's go, baby." Christian wraps an arm around my waist and helps me to walk out of the bedroom. He helps me descend the stairs and into the car and before I know it I'm in a wheelchair being transported to a private hospital room. Christian always by my side reassuring me that everything will be ok.

* * *

Before Doctor Greene arrives, a nurse checks on me and places a heart rate monitor on my stomach and starts an IV.

"I'm scared Christian."

"No baby, not my strong Ana. Everything will be fine. I sent Charlie tango to bring your mom and Ray. They should be here anytime soon." He strokes my cheeks while some tears start to fall down. "shh… baby don't cry."

"Ana, Mr. Grey." Christian politely shakes Doctor Greene hand. "Ana have you had any contractions?"

"Yes, I had a couple." As soon as the words are out of my mouth another contraction hits me. "Ahhh." I squeeze Christian's hand.

"That's Ok baby. Everything will be fine."

"Stop saying everything will be fine… it's hurting… ahhh." I snap at him.

"Ana, we will prepare you for the c-section, Ok. The anesthetist will be here soon, and then you won't feel the pain. Let me check on the babies."

"Everything looks fine, the babies are fine. Soon, mom and dad will meet them. Mr. Grey, we will prepare Mrs. Grey for the surgery, please follow nurse Jones she will hand you the scrubs."

"Don't leave me Christian, please I need you here."

"I won't be long baby; I'll be with you in a minute." He kisses me on the lips and follows Nurse Jones to another room, to put on his scrubs.

Doctor Greene examines me once again and I'm already 5 centimeters dilated.

"Ana, darling."

"Mom" I look towards the door and see my mom standing there.

"Christian called us and sent Charlie Tango; I came as soon as I could." I feel tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm scared, it's too soon I'm 35 weeks mom."

"I'm here baby. Carla." Christian greets my mom; he walks towards my bed and holds my hand.

"I don't want to disturb this family moment but it's time Ana, Mr. Grey you can accompany your wife. Mrs?"

"Mrs. Steele." I look at my mom with a puzzled look, she and my dad oh my, is it true?

"Mrs. Steele, you can wait in the waiting room." Mom nods and walks towards me and kisses my forehead. "They will be fine, don't worry." She whispers to me.

"You and dad?" I whisper back and she nods. I can't help but smile.

* * *

A blue drape is placed above my belly, I take a deep breath and Christian holds my hand tight squeezing it every now and then to reassure me.

"Can you feel this, Ana?"

"Feel what?"

"Ok let's proceed."

"I love you" Christian whispers to me.

"I love you too." I whisper back and smile at him.

I feel a tugging and a cry.

"It's a girl first at 3:52 am." I can't help the tears falling down my cheeks.

"Isabella." I whisper to Christian. He kisses my forehead.

"APGAR?" Dr. Greene yells.

"APGAR seven." Another voice says back.

I feel another tugging and pulling.

"It's a boy at 3:54 am." I hear my baby boy cry.

"APGAR."

"APGAR seven."

"Thank you baby." He kisses my lips.

"I want to see them." I say to Christian.

"The nurses are checking on them, baby."

"Daddy can come and see them." Christian walks towards the nurses. They talk, but I can't make out what they are saying.

"Ana, they are so beautiful. They want to meet mommy."

"Christian walks back with one of the twins in his arms and the other is in the nurse's arm.

"Mommy, meet Isabella and Henry." I can see my babies they are so tiny. I gently stroke my babies' heads.

"Mr. Grey we need them back. We are taking them to the NICU."

"What? Why?"

"Standard procedure with all premature babies."

"But they are OK right? There's nothing wrong with my babies, right?"

"No they are fine, as I said it's a normal procedure, Mrs. Grey." Doctor Greene congratulates us, and I'm taken to recovery. Christian takes it as a cue to inform the family.

* * *

I wake up already in my private hospital room, there are several flower arrangements. I look around and see Christian sleeping in one of the chairs next to my bed. I gently run my fingers through his copper locks, he stirs and wakes up.

"Baby, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good; I'm feeling a bit of pain, but that's normal. When can I see the babies?"

"They are at the NICU; the nurse said if you are feeling up to breastfeeding them, they will let you go to see them, but you need to rest baby."

We hear a knock at the door and my mom slowly opens the door.

"Mom, come in. Dad."

"Annie! Congratulations to you both. Christian took us to see Isabella and Henry, they are beautiful. We could see them in the incubator."

"I only saw them in the surgery room."

"Don't worry sweetie you will see them soon. They are strong. They need to be there to gain some weight. They are perfectly fine. The pediatric nurse said they will be there for a few days, so no need to worry baby girl."

"Annie, your mother and I have some news to tell you." I look at them with a puzzled look.

"What your dad wants to say is that we are seeing each other again, we are together."

"OMG. Mom, dad that's… that's great news." I hug both of them.

"Ouch."

"Take it easy baby girl." We hear a knock at the door and its doctor Greene.

"Let's check how mommy is."

"Dr. Greene when can I see my babies?"

"Soon Ana. They are in the incubator and they are just fine. I'll just check how you're doing and if everything is OK and you're feeling up to it, I'll let you go down and see them."

"Ana, sweetie your dad and I will wait outside Ok?" I nod.

"Mr. Grey I'll examine your wife now."

"I'm not leaving her." She nods. Dr. Greene proceeds to examine me and after what feels like hours, she finally spoke.

"Everything looks fine, Ana. You need to rest and late this evening you'll be able to see your babies and start breastfeeding them."

"How are they?"

"They are fine. They just need to gain some weight. They are in the incubators for that matter and because they are premature." She smiles and leaves the room.

"You see baby, they are fine, and soon they will be here with us baby." He kisses me on the lips.

* * *

"Hey, how's the mommy?"

"Kate!" She walks towards my bed and hugs me.

"Wow, Steele and we thought that Mia would give birth first."

"Grey." Christian admonishes Kate.

"I know Grey, but she will always be Steele to me."

"OK you two stop this."

"Ana, you know that we are just joking." I look at Christian and he doesn't do a _it's just a joke _look. I try to change the subject.

"And how's Mia?"

"She is here. She is down in the nursery gazing at the twins she will be here in a couple of minutes. I passed by there and they are so beautiful, you two know how to make beautiful babies. So, Valentine's day came with a surprise for you both."

"you could say that." I giggle.

"Hey you two, congratulations."

"Mia. Thank you."

"You two know how to make babies." Christian and I laugh.

We talk for a couple of minutes about the babies. Mia is overexcited to know how the labor was. I think she is a bit scared about this part. Suddenly she sits next to my bed.

"This backache is unbearable. OMG! There's something wrong."

"What is it Mia?"

"My water just broke."


End file.
